Gomawo, Saranghae!
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "...Wanita yang kau panggil 'Bee' ini, tak bisa bernafas dengan baik tanpamu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama untuk satu kalimat ini. Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian paling indah dalam hidupku. Gomawo, Saranghae."/ GS / CHANBAEK / OOC/ Hope you like guys
1. Chapter 1

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **01**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Awan duka tampak menyelimuti salah satu ruangan di sebuah hotel Bintang lima yang terdapat di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Di dalam ruangan itu, seorang gadis yang sudah lengkap memakai gaun pernikahannya, tampak melelehkan airmatanya deras. Tangisnya tak bersuara, tapi tetesan airmata yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya, membuktikan bahwa luka hatinya tak hanya sekedar sayatan kecil. Gadis itu terluka dan terpuruk di waktu yang sama.

Bayangkan jika kau menjadi gadis itu.

Ketika upacara pemberkatan pernikahan akan berlangsung satu jam lagi, dia mendapatkan berita buruk, bahwa pria yang sangat dicintainya, lelaki yang berjanji menikahinya ternyata telah melarikan diri tanpa sebuah penjelasan.

Dia salah apa?

Bahkan kemarin mereka masih sempat saling bertukar kabar dan tak terjadi apapun setelah itu.

Namun hari ini, sinar kebahagiaan yang sejak pagi tadi terpancar jelas pada sepasang mata gadis itu, kini berubah redup dan hanya menyisakan lelehan airmata.

Tak ada yang berhasil membujuknya untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Tidak sahabat, kedua orangtuanya atau saudaranya sekalipun.

Hampir semua orang yang hadir di tempat itu dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, namun tak banyak yang bisa mereka lalukan untuk menolong gadis itu.

Sementara itu, di hotel yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda.

" _Yeobo_! Baekhyunnie?"

Pria paruhbaya itu menatap pasangan hidupnya, kemudian memegang erat tangan sang istri yang memegang lengannya.

Wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu, sejak mendapat kabar buruk ini, sudah tak dapat bernafas dengan baik. Bahkan dia sempat pingsan karena hal ini.

Sama seperti putrinya, lelehan airmata juga tak beranjak pergi dari matanya. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana.

Baekhyun meminta semua anggota keluarganya dan sahabatnya keluar dari kamarnya, dia hanya ingin sendiri, itu yang dikatakannya. Namun pikiran wanita itu tak tenang, takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan putrinya selama mereka tak disana.

Bagaimana kalau putri bungsunya itu sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun memilih mengakhiri hidupnya? Apa? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini?

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu mendesah berat.

Cobaan yang dihadapinya sungguh tak terbayang. Dia salah apa sampai ada seseorang yang tega mempermalukannya seperti ini.

" _Appa_ minumlah dulu!" seorang perempuan yang usianya lebih muda, datang dengan secangkir kopi untuk sang ayah.

Sang ayah menatap putri sulungnya itu dengan tatapan sayu.

" _Appa_ harus tetap kuat. Demi Baekhyunie." Ujar sang putri yang saat ini sudah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya, tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan keriput milik ayahnya.

Tak banyak yang dapat dia lakukan. Dia juga syok dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, namun dia berusaha kuat. Demi orangtua dan adiknya, dia tak boleh menangis meski sebenarnya sangat ingin.

"Bisakah _appa_ melakukannya, Sooyoung-ah?" sepasang mata tua itu menatap wajah putri sulungnya.

"Pasti _appa._ Kami akan selalu mendukung _appa_ juga Baekhyunie." Sahut Sooyoung dengan penuh keyakinan.

Byun Young Won, ayah Sooyoung dan Baekhyun, membelai lembut pipi putri sulungnya itu. Dia tak akan menangis, karena memang tak seharusnya seperti itu. Meski kini dia sama terlukanya dengan putri bungsunya, tapi dia harus tetap kuat demi istri dan anaknya.

"Betapa tak becus _appa_ sebagai kepala keluarga, hingga keadaan semacam ini bisa terjadi." Sesalnya.

"Bukan salah _appa_. Ini takdir Tuhan _appa_." Sooyoung berujar lirih. Ayahnya tidak bersalah, yang patut disalahkan adalah pria brengsek itu.

"Kasihan Baekhyunie, Sooyoung-ah." Kali ini suara sang ibu terdengar lirih.

Sooyoung menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. Dan senyumnya terkembang tipis.

"Baekhyunie jauh lebih kuat daripada apa yang kita bayangkan, _eomma._ Percayalah." Hiburnya pada sang ibu.

 _ **Brak**_

Sooyoung menatap pria yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu, dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati suaminya. Yang terlihat gusar dan cemas. Sama halnya seperti mereka yang berada di tempat itu.

" _Eottoke?_ "

Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah memeriksa semua tempat, dia memang benar-benar sudah pergi dari negara ini."

Sooyoung menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. Airmata yang sejak tadi di tahannya, kini jatuh tak terbendung lagi. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana nasib adiknya sekarang?

Tuhan!

 _ **Tok... Tok...**_

Sooyoung menatap suaminya, lalu menghapus airmatanya dan melangkah mendekati pintu kamar. Perlahan dia membuka pintu itu.

Dihadapannya berdiri sosok tinggi dengan rambut ikalnya, terlihat rapi dan elegan dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Di belakang pria itu, berdiri pasangan paruh baya dan seorang gadis yang masih usia sekolah sepertinya.

Sooyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Dia atau bahkan mungkin anggota keluarganya yang lain, tak merasa kenal dengan pria tersebut.

" _Naeun_ Park Chanyeol _imnida_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Dua jam sebelumnya**_

 _ **Tap... Tap... Tap...**_

Chanyeol turun dengan berlari dari kamarnya, dia sudah rapi dengan celan hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupunya, serta jas hitam yang tergenggam di tangannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terlihat ikal, hanya di beri sedikit _gel_ agar terlihat lebih rapi.

" _Eomma, appa_ cepat ganti pakaian kalian!" ujarnya ketika sampai ruang makan, dengan tergesa dia memakai jasnya.

Kedua orangtuanya masih diam dan menatap putra mereka yang pagi ini terlihat aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sang ayah dengan kening berkerut jelas.

"Hari ini aku akan menikah. Ayo _eomma_ , _appa_ , ganti baju kalian."

" _Mwo_?"

Tak hanya kedua orangtua Chanyeol yang terkejut, adiknya yang sejak tadi hanya melihat tingkah kakak laki-lakinya itu, juga dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan anak sulung keluarga Park itu.

"Channie sayang. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ibu Chanyeol mendekati putranya, kemudian dia mendudukkan putranya itu. Sang ibu kemudian memeriksa kening Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _eomma_. Aku akan jelaskan nanti, sekarang _eomma_ ganti baju dulu. _Appa_ juga dan kau Yeri, kalau kau mau ikut, ganti baju juga." Chanyeol menurunkan tangan ibunya dari keningnya, lalu mendongak dan menatap anggota keluarganya bergantian, dengan tatapan sedikit memohon.

Sang ibu mengangguk, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, di susul ayahnya dan adiknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka kembali ke ruang makan dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih rapi dan bagus dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" sang Ayah menuntut jawaban dari Putra sulungnya itu.

Mereka masih sangat penasaran dengan alasan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengatakan akan menikah hari ini.

Pasalnya, sampai dengan detik ini, Chanyeol belum pernah mengenalkan pada mereka satu sosok wanita yang akan dinikahinya nanti, boleh dikatakan Chanyeol belum memiliki kekasih. Terakhir kali Chanyeol membawa pulang seorang wanita ke rumah orang tuanya ini, kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu tak pernah lagi dia menggandeng perempuan.

Lalu dengan siapa Chanyeol akan menikah? Pertanyaan itu terus bermain di pikiran mereka sepanjang lima belas mereka meninggalkan ruang makan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, lalu mulai bercerita panjang. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang di tutupinya sedikit pun.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, cerita Chanyeol selesai dan langsung di sambut sang ayah dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan yang kau ambil ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tahu resiko besar yang akan kau hadapi kalau kau menikah dengannya?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semua resiko yang akan ku hadapi sebelum memutuskan hal ini, _Appa_."

Sementara itu, ibu dan adik Chanyeol hanya bisa saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan cerita Chanyeol. Lebih terkejut lagi, ternyata ada saja laki-laki tak bertanggungjawab di luar sana, yang tega melakukan semua itu bahkan ketika acara sudah ada di depan mata.

"Apa yang kau ingin _appa_ lakukan, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari ayahnya. Setidaknya, keputusannya di amini oleh pria yang mengalirkan darah ke dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Tolong bicara pada kedua orangtuanya dan aku yang akan bicara pada gadis itu langsung, _Appa_."

"Channie!" sang ibu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu merangkul tubuh anaknya.

" _Eomma_ doakan yang terbaik buatmu sayang."

" _Gomawo eomma_." Chanyeol mencium kecil punggung tangan ibunya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk datang ke tempat acara dan mengutarakan maksud mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Setelah hampir lima belas menit dia berdiri memohon di depan pintu kamar yang digunakan gadis itu untuk menunggu.

Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih tulangnya. Gaun itu model kemben, yang memerkan dada dan punggungnya. Rambut pirangnya di kepang sebagian, lalu ada hiasan mutiara di atas rambut yang sudah di _curly_ itu.

Hanya saja, riasan wajahnya terlihat cukup berantakan.

Siapa pun yang melihat itu, pasti miris. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu meneteskan airmatanya, hingga saat ini yang tersisa dari semua itu, hanyalah isakan kecilnya.

Chanyeol baru saja mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Dan tak jauh beda dengan reaksi kedua orangtuanya tadi, juga kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan kakaknya. Baekhyun juga terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Chanyeol.

Apa? Dan kenapa pria itu datang padanya dengan maksud seperti itu?

"Anda tak perlu merasa kasihan pada saya. Saya baik-baik saja dengan semua cobaan ini. Saya hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang akan saya lakukan nantinya." Baekhyun berujar dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, dia tahu jawaban ini akan di terimanya. Dan dia sudah memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan untuk gadis yang sejak pertama pertemuan mereka, berhasil membuatnya tak melupakan wajah cantik itu.

"Saya pernah merasakan apa yang anda saat ini. Saya pernah berada di posisi anda. Ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun. Apa yang saya lakukan setelah itu? Saya sempat ingin mengakhiri hidup saya sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang terus memproduksi air itu.

"Tapi kemudian saya sadar, bahwa apa yang lepas dari kita, Tuhan pasti menggantinya dengan yang jauh lebih baik. Saya tidak mengatakan saya orang yang baik, hanya saja biarkan saya membantu anda menghapus luka di hati anda."

"Apa alasan anda melakukan hal ini? Kita bukan teman yang cukup dekat, kita juga bukan sahabat atau apapun itu. Sejak saya mendengar pernyataan anda, saya terus berpikir bahwa yang anda lakukan hanyalah sebagai bentuk rasa kasihan anda pada saya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Bukan karena kasihan Chanyeol melakukan hal ini, yang dia lakukan adalah sebagai sebuah bentuk tanggungjawab yang dia ambil dari seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan gadis di sampingnya itu begitu saja.

Pria tak bertanggungjawab itu adalah temannya dan dengan sadis meninggalkan gadis itu padahal acara pernikahan keduanya akan berlangsung setengah jam dari sekarang.

Katakan dia bodoh, kenapa mau melakukan hal itu, padahal kalau dia ingin, dia bisa saja mengacuhkan kejadian ini. Tapi tidak bisa, dia sudah memikirkan hal ini dan hanya ini jawaban yang dia dapat.

Calon suami Baekhyun, dia mengenalnya. Bisa dikatakan cukup dekat karena mereka berada di tim yang sama untuk olah raga _baseball._

Dan alasan pria brengsek itu meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, dia juga tahu.

Chanyeol merasa tindakannya sudah benar. Dia hanya ingin membantu, bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Pantaskah seorang laki-laki di sebut bertanggungjawab kalau untuk janji yang sudah dia ucapkan saja dia tak bisa menepatinya. Dan sekali lagi, laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab itu adalah temannya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia mencintai gadis di sampingnya itu. Laki-laki itu pernah dengan bangga memamerkan keputusannya untuk menikahi kekasihnya ini, tapi kenyataannya sekarang, laki-laki justru pergi karena dia lebih mencintai sosok lain. Di sebut apa laki-laki seperti itu, kalau bukan laki-laki BRENGSEK!

"Kalau hanya sekedar kasihan, mungkin sudah dari jauh hari saya menikahi orang lain. Karena yang pernah mengalami hal ini, bukan cuma anda, Baekhyun-ssi." Ujar Chanyeol yang dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan.

Saat ini, dia tak mungkin mengatakan alasan laki-laki itu meninggalkan Baekhyun, karena itu sama halnya dia memancing di air keruh. Keadaan Baekhyun tak akan jauh lebih baik kalau dia berkata jujur untuk masalah ini. Jadi untuk saat ini, cukup dia dan keluarganya saja yang tahu.

"Kenapa saya?" tanya Baekhyun menuntut.

"Karena saya mengenal anda." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Kalau saya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, jangan anggap saya sebagai pria kurang ajar."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu anda, ada satu sisi hati saya yang ikut pergi bersama anda ketika anda meninggalkan tempat pertama kita bertemu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Saya cukup tahu diri untuk tak mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, karena saat itu anda sedang menjadi milik orang lain. Saya memilih diam dan menikmati perasaan ini sendirian. Dan sekarang, saat saya memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan anda, haruskah saya menyia-nyiakannya?"

Baekhyun menatap lama Chanyeol, satu sisi hatinya, tergerak untuk mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol, tapi satu sisi hatinya yang lain masih tersisa ketakutan, kalau suatu saat dia akan ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sebab.

"Saya tak bisa berjanji akan membawa anda keliling dunia atau apapun itu. Yang bisa saya katakan, mari berbahagia bersama-sama."

"Kalau saya tidak mau?"

"Saya tidak memaksa anda menjawab iya. Kalau anda menolak, ijinkan saya tetap di samping anda, menguatkan anda dan mencintai anda."

Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan airmatanya. Hatinya begitu terharu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Pria ini, yang hanya ditemuinya sekali, dengan nyali besarnya datang demi dia yang sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh seorang laki-laki yang pernah berjanji padanya untuk tetap setia sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Pria ini, dengan sikap tegasnya meminta ijin padanya untuk mencintainya.

Pria ini, berhadapan langsung dengan kedua orangtuanya untuk menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

Benarkah pria ini nyata? Tidakkah yang seperti ini biasanya malaikat?

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Berhasil! Usahanya meyakinkan Baekhyun berhasil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan altar, di sebelah kanannya, duduk kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya. Di sebelah kirinya, duduk ibu dan kakak Baekhyun.

Untuk tamu undangan yang lain, Chanyeol tak begitu mengenal mereka, kecuali beberapa pria yang berdiri di pojokan yang adalah teman-temannya di klub _baseball._

Tak berapa lama, pintu gereja terbuka. Baekhyun dan ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu sebentar, untuk kemudian melangkah pelan, mengikuti dua gadis kecil yang menaburkan bunga di sepanjang jalan yang akan di lalui Baekhyun.

" _Saya tidak minta banyak, tapi untuk dua jam ke depan, bisakah saya melihat senyum anda?"_

Baekhyun mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol. Sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya hingga sampai di hadapan pria itu, dia mengembangkan senyumnya, meski tipis nyaris tak kentara.

"Aku titipkan dia padamu. Sayangi dan cintai dia, sebesar yang kau bisa."

Chanyeol menerima tangan kiri Baekhyun, kemudian berujar lirih membalas ayah Baekhyun.

"Yang saya katakan pada anda tadi, bukan hanya sekedar janji manis saya untuk mendapatkan putri anda. Yang saya katakan tadi akan saya pertanggungjawabkan sampai maut memisahkan kami."

Ayah Baekhyun, yang tak pernah menunjukkan airmatanya kepada siapapun kecuali istrinya, kini menangis dihadapan Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu merangkul Chanyeol dengan penuh haru.

"Aku percayakan dia padamu. Aku percayakan dia padamu. Putri kesayanganku." Ayah Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol, lalu melepaskannya beberapa detik kemudian.

Tak hanya ayah Baekhyun, ibu Baekhyun juga ikut menangis menyaksikan kejadian itu. Dia tak menyangka, Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menutup perlahan luka hati mereka.

"Bisa kita mulai!" tanya pastur yang akan menikahkan pasangan itu.

Jawaban 'Iya' terdengar di penjuru gereja.

"Bisakah kalian maju dan menempatkan kedua tangan kalian disini?" pastur itu menunjuk sebuah meja.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun untuk sedikit melangkah maju. Lalu duduk dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan meletakan kedua tangan mereka diatas meja kecil. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang disatukan oleh Tuhan, maka Tuhan pula yang akan memisahkannya."

"Park Chanyeol! Bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Byun Baekhyun? Yang akan menemaninya di saat susah ataupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, bahagia ataupun sedih?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat. Lalu menatap pastur itu dengan jawaban pasti.

" _Nde._ Saya bersedia."

"Byun Baekhyun! Bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol? Yang menemaninya di saat susah ataupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, bahagia ataupun sedih?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Cukup lama, dia ingin kembali meyakinkan hatinya bahwa pilihannya menerima ajakan Chanyeol tidaklah salah.

"Nona Byun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun dan pada saat itulah, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdesir. Gadis itu kemudian menatap si Pastur yang menunggu jawabannya.

" _Nde._ Saya bersedia."

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian dan kebahagian selalu hadir di rumah tangga kalian. Mulai hari ini hingga maut memisahkan kalian, kalian adalah pasangan suami istri. Yang akan berbagi banyak hal bersama-sama. Jangan menyelesaikan setiap persoalan rumah tangga dengan kekerasan, jangan biarkan setiap persoalan yang kalian hadapi bersama tidak selesai sebelum kalian pergi tidur."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Berdiri 'lah. Kalian boleh menyematkan cincin di jari pasangan kalian!"

Chanyeol berdiri lebih dulu, lalu menarik pelan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu juga ikut berdiri sejajar dengannya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Tak berapa lama, adik Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa kotak perhiasan. Dengan senyumnya yang manis, Yeri membuka kotak itu.

Baekhyun cukup dibuat terkejut dengan isi dari kotak itu, yang tentu saja tak lazim ada untuk upacara pemberkatan seperti ini.

Benar! Chanyeol tak hanya memberi sebuah cincin untuk Baekhyun, pria itu juga menghadiahi Baekhyun sebuah kalung dan gelang kaki.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dia melepas kalung yang melingkari leher Baekhyun, kemudian menggantinya dengan kalung yang dia beli tadi sebelum berangkat ke tempat ini. Bentuknya memang cukup sederhana. Dengan liontin berbentuk bintang, kalung itu kini tampak indah menghiasi leher Baekhyun.

"Aku tak butuh banyak cahaya untuk melihatmu, karena justru dalam gelaplah, kita bisa menikmati cahaya bintang."

Baekhyun meraba lehernya, menarik sedikit liontin kalungnya, berbentuk Bintang, lalu dia menatap Chanyeol.

Tak berhenti disitu, Chanyeol kemudian mengambil gelang kaki dari kota perhiasan itu, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit menyibak gaun bawah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasang gelang kaki itu.

"Dalam setiap langkahmu, aku ingin kau selalu ingat, ada aku, tempatmu untuk kembali pulang."

Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk tersenyum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil cincin dan menyematkannya di jari manis Baekhyun.

Bentuknya tak semewah cincin yang disiapkan Baekhyun dengan mantan calon suaminya, namun entah karena apa, Baekhyun menyukainya design uniknya. Cincin itu berbentuk seperti mahkota.

" _You're my Queen."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun, juga dihadapan kakak kandung dan kakak ipar Baekhyun.

Dia mengumpulkan mereka di tempat ini, karena ada yang ingin dia sampaikan ke mereka.

Baekhyun tidak tahu hal ini, gadis itu sudah jatuh terlelap setelah acara pesta usai.

"Maaf kalau sekali lagi saya menganggu. Ada yang benar-benar harus saya sampaikan disini."

"Katakan saja, apa itu?" balas kakak ipar Baekhyun.

"Pernikahan ini, bukan didasari perasaan suka sama suka, di sini saya yang mencintai Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan dia. Saya ingin menekankan, tolong hormati apapun yang kami putuskan. Mungkin setelah kami pindah ke apartemen, saya dan dia akan tidur terpisah."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, menunggu reaksi enam pasang mata yang menatapnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Hingga lima menit kemudian, tak ada yang berkomentar. Akhirnya Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi dalam waktu dekat ini, jangan berharap kami akan memberikan cucu."

Sooyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Adik iparnya ini, bahkan untuk masalah seperti ini pun harus dibahas bersama-sama.

"Ini harus dibahas juga Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Sooyoung.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Harus. Karena saya tak ingin ada salah paham nantinya. Satu pihak berpikir ini, satu pihak berpikir itu dan pada akhirnya saling menyalahkan satu sama lain."

"Kami mengerti. Kau bisa melanjutkan!" ujar Ayah Chanyeol.

"Setiap masalah yang kami hadapi, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jadi tolong percaya pada saya bahwa saya bisa membimbing dia untuk lebih baik ke depannya. Percaya pada saya, bahwa saya bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu pesan _appa_ , jangan memukulnya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan, apapun itu. Karena harga diri seorang pria justru akan jatuh saat dia berani memukul wanita."

"Saya bukan pengecut yang akan melakukan hal serendah itu _abeonim._ Saya dibesarkan dan diajari untuk menghargai makhluk yang bernama wanita." Jawab tegas Chanyeol.

Choi Siwon, suami dari Sooyoung, melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak iparnya itu.

"Kau lebih muda dariku Chanyeol-ah. Tapi pemikiranmu, kau jauh terlihat jauh lebih matang."

"Saya anggap ini pujian. _Gomawo hyung_."

Chanyeol menatap Siwon penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Istirahat 'lah sayang. Kau pasti lelah." Ujar ibu Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

" _Nde_. _Gomawo appa, eomma, abeonim, eommonie. Gomawo_ sudah mempercayakan dia pada saya. Saya permisi."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, ibu Baekhyun mendekati ibu Chanyeol, kemudian memeluk wanita yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, terimakasih sudah melahirkan putra seperti Chanyeol, yang kebaikannya tak bisa kami balas dengan apapun. Terimakasih."

" _Eonni_! Jangan berkata seolah-olah Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dia manusia biasa _eonni,_ yang bisa berbuat salah juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama melihat dia memimpin rumah tangganya. Tegur dia kalau memang dia salah, karena saat ini, dia juga sudah menjadi anak _eonni._ "

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, tegur dia kalau memang dia salah, karena dia juga adalah putri anda."

"Jangan bicara seformal ini _eonni._ Bukankah kita keluarga?"

Keenam orang itu tertawa bersamaan.

Keluarga!

Ya, dua keluarga itu kini menjadi satu dalam ikatan yang jauh lebih kuat sekarang.

Mendung duka itu, kini perlahan bergeser berganti dengan harapan yang baru.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Fic baru dan semoga membawa kalian semua menikmati jalannya cerita ini.**_

 _ **HappyChanBaekDay 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Klontang...**_

 _ **Prang...**_

"Kau sedang apa disitu?"

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Suasana gaduh itu terjadi pagi ini di dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu, pindah ke tempat ini sejak kemarin sore. Dengan membawa kesepakatan bersama. Dimana nantinya, entah untuk berapa lama, hubungan yang akan mereka jalani adalah hubungan pertemanan terlebih dahulu.

Seperti dikatakan Chanyeol tempo hari, kepada Baekhyun saat mereka membuat kesepakatan ini.

" _Setelah hari kita menikah, saya tak pernah berpikir untuk suatu hari nanti menikah lagi. Jadi, bisakan kalau anda belajar mencintai saya, Baekhyun-ssi?" ujar Chanyeol to the point._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kebingungan._

 _Jujur, bicara dengan Chanyeol, dia seperti merasa di hipnotis oleh pria itu. Saat hatinya bimbang memutuskan, pria itu dengan gamblang menjabarkan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya bimbang, hingga kemudian dia mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _Kalau boleh jujur lagi, setelah menikah, ada sedikit hal yang di sesalinya. Dia merasa tak begitu yakin dengan pernikahan yang akan dijalaninya nanti. Karena pria yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini, bukanlah sosok pria yang diharapakannya menikahinya. Bukan sosok yang pernah dibayangkannya akan menghabiskan sisa hidup dengannya._

 _Namun satu kalimat panjang yang disampaikan Chanyeol padanya, mampu mengubah cara berpikirnya._

" _Jatuh cinta dan mencintai itu membutuhkan sebuah proses. Tidak singkat, saya tahu itu. Makanya, saya mengatakan, untuk waktu yang tak bisa kita tentukan, anda ingin hubungan ini sementara waktu berjalan sebagai apa? Kita bisa menjadi teman, sahabat atau sepasang kekasih mungkin?"_

Dan saat itu, entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Baekhyun menjawab bahwa dia ingin hubungan yang dijalaninya saat ini dengan Chanyeol adalah sebatas teman.

Dan sebagai teman, Chanyeol pun berubah selayaknya seorang teman. Bahasa yang digunakannya pun ikut berubah. Tak lagi formal seperti sebelumnya. Pembawaannya juga terkesan lebih santai.

Dan pagi ini, mungkin seperti inilah bila seseorang berteman dekat, Chanyeol tak malu keluar dari kamarnya, setelah mendengar suara ribut dari dapur, dengan bertelanjang dada.

Yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun menjerit histeris dan langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bukannya sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Chanyeol justru mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Jangan keluar kamar tanpa memakai baju!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum menyadari perbuatannya.

" _Mian._ Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan sudah memakai kaosnya.

"Kau ingin membuat apa?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung di dapur.

"A-aku mencari panci, ingin memasak sup untuk sarapan pagi ini, tapi..."

"Persiapan sayuran yang kau perlukan saja, aku yang akan mengambilkan pancinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, menghadap kulkas.

Chanyeol melangkah melewati Baekhyun, dengan memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, lalu melangkah di belakang gadis itu.

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya.

Mereka mungkin sudah menikah empat hari ini, tapi sentuhan Chanyeol terhadapnya, masih terasa begitu asing. Hal yang wajar sepertinya, mengingat hubungan mereka sebelumnya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku memang sengaja meletakkan beberapa peralatan dapur di atas, karena jarang terpakai dan aku pikir masih lama akan terpakainya. Kau butuh apalagi?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menurunkan satu set panci dari lemari atas, mulai dari panci ukuran kecil sampai yang paling besar.

"Tidak usah diturunkan semuanya, hanya perlu satu saja." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Ehm... Aku tahu. Tapi lain kali, kalau butuh lagi, 'kan tidak perlu repot menurunkan lagi dari sini. Kau butuh yang mana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk panci kedua dari susunan paling atas.

"Sisanya aku letakkan disini ya. Kalau kau butuh, bisa langsung ambil dari sini."

Chanyeol meletakkan sisa pancinya, di lemari bawah.

"Apalagi?"

"Heh!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol polos.

"Maksudnya, kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk apalagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sudah. Kau bisa mandi."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, dengan sedikit ragu, dia meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai sibuk dengan acara masaknya.

"Hmm... Kau mulai kerja hari?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Setengah jam kemudian.**_

Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi dan duduk di ruang makan, di depannya duduk Baekhyun, dengan pakaian rapi juga.

Di meja, sudah tersaji nasi, sup _kimchi_ dengan tambahan tahu dan lobak, daging panggang dan telur gulung sebagai lauknya.

Chanyeol menatap masakan itu agak lama, dia sebenarnya tak terbiasa sarapan dengan menu selengkap ini. Tapi...

"Hmm... Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan banyak terima kasih untuk menu sarapannya. Tapi lain kali, kau cukup membuatkan aku pancake, roti bakar, _scrambled eeg_ atau jenis sarapan ringan lainnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya. Membuat pria itu salah tingkah dan berpikir bahwa istrinya itu tersinggung.

"Tolong jangan salah paham, aku menyukainya hanya saja ini terlalu berat. Aku tak terbiasa sarapan dengan menu selengkap ini. Cukup roti dan susu atau teh hangat."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita sarapan?" ujarnya kalem. Senyumnya terkembang dengan sedikit paksaan.

Dia lalu mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa melihat lagi ke arah suaminya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol mungkin mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung. Kenapa tidak mengatakan sedari tadi, saat dia sibuk menyiapkan panci untuk membuat sup?

 _ **Grep**_

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang bebas.

"Kau marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati dia hanya dapat mengeluh.

' _Tolong jangan bertanya apapun saat ini. Cukup makan apa yang sudah ku buat dan untuk besok, aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi.'_

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dan hal ini sudah terbayangkan oleh Chanyeol.

Meski tak keluar, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menangis.

"Saat aku sibuk mencari panci dan mengatakan ingin membuat sup, harusnya kau bilang kalau kau tak terbiasa makan makanan seperti ini saat sarapan. Kenapa setelah makanannya siap kau baru mengatakannya?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Yang di dengar Chanyeol dengan seksama. Rasa bersalah menjalari hati pria itu.

Benar juga, harusnya dia mengatakan hal ini sejak awal. Tapi maksudnya tadi hanya ingin menghargai usaha Baekhyun, yang sudah bangun pagi dan menyiapkan semua ini. Dan baru akan mengatakan pada istrinya itu nanti, tapi...

"Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku tadi. Aaaa..." Chanyeol cukup kebingungan merangkai kata yang sekiranya tak membuat Baekhyun tersinggung lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan dimakan. Biar aku bawa ke kantor untuk makan siang. Aku akan membuatkanmu roti bakar."

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku makan. Maaf bukan itu maksudku. Duduklah! Mari kita sarapan."

" _Aniya._ Aku ak..."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

Dia merasa tak tahu diri kalau sampai Baekhyun membuatkannya sarapan lagi. Istrinya sudah berusaha, seharusnya dia hanya perlu menghargai apa yang sudah dibuatkan istrinya untuk dirinya tanpa melemparkan protes dalam bentuk apapun.

Baekhyun kembali duduk, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyantap lahap sarapannya.

Lalu kemudian, dia ikut melanjutkan sarapannya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai dengan sarapannya sekaligus merapikan bekas makan mereka.

Chanyeol siap berangkat kerja dengan tas tersampir di bahunya, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" ujar Chanyeol sembari memakai sepatunya.

Sesuai kesepakatan yang sudah mereka buat, Baekhyun akan berangkat dan pulang kerja dengan diantar Chanyeol. Kecuali saat Chanyeol tak berada di Seoul atau saat pria itu memiliki urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya bahkan hanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Ehm." Sahut Baekhyun yang sepertinya kesulitan memakai sepatunya. Dia harus mencari pegangan, namun ternyata jaraknya dan dinding cukup jauh hingga hampir saja dia terjungkal kalau saja Chanyeol tak memegangi lengannya.

"Apa susahnya minta tolong sih?" ujar Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

" _Mian_." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kita ini tim, satu sama lain harus saling membantu kalau ada yang membutuhkan bantuan. Dan tak perlu sungkan, aku disini ada untukmu."

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Sekali lagi, dada Baekhyun di buat berdesir halus dengan hanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Pulang kerja nanti kau sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sampai di pelataran gedung perusahaannya.

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

"Ajak temanmu, kita makan malam bersama. Aku juga akan mengajak temanku."

"Dimana?"

"Nanti aku sms tempatnya. Ehm... Tapi kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menjemput, kau tak apa-apa 'kan kalau naik taksi?"

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum mengerti.

"Aku masuk dulu."

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun yang sudah hampir membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, harus kembali menatap Chanyeol, dengan tatapan yang berarti 'ada apa lagi?'

"Hati-hati melakukan pekerjaanmu. Mungkin akan banyak pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab nantinya. Jangan semuanya dijawab, kau hanya perlu tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kau mengerti? "

Baekhyun mengangguk. Cukup dibuat terharu dengan cara Chanyeol berpesan padanya. Dia pernah dua kali berpacaran dan dari kedua pasangannya terdahulu, tak pernah ada yang berpesan seperti itu padanya saat dia akan bekerja. Kalaupun mengantar, mereka hanya sekedar mengantar.

Dan untuk pesan di kalimat terakhir Chanyeol tadi, dia tahu akan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang akan diajukan rekan-rekannya. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menjawab, namun selebihnya dia akan menuruti kata-kata suaminya, hanya perlu tersenyum.

"Aku masuk!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan di balas pula oleh Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangan.

Begitu mobil Chanyeol tak terlihat, Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, dan membuangnya tak kalah pelan. Dia siap.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam perusahaan yang sudah empat tahun ini menjadi tempatnya mengais rejeki.

Di lobi, dia bertemu dengan beberapa rejan kerjanya, yang menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat namun tak jarang ada yang mengungkapkan rasa kasihan mereka terhadap apa yang menimpanya.

Tak banyak yang Baekhyun katakan, karena memang setiap pertanyaan tak harus dijawab. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman-temannya yang mulai mengeluarkan komentar macam-macam. Mulai dari hanya komentar ringan hingga umpatan bernada kesal.

Saat Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan teman-temannya, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **From : Dearest Hubby**_

 _ **Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku.**_

Jangan bertanya siapa yang memberi nama pada nomor suaminya itu. Dengan alasan ingin penegasan kalau mereka benar-benar suami istri, Chanyeol seenaknya menamai nomornya di ponsel Baekhyun dengan nama itu.

Baekhyun tak membalas pesan itu. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Lalu masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai lima. Lantai tempat dimana biasanya dia bekerja.

"Baekhyunie!" pekik seorang perempuan berkacamata minus saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan langsung menuju meja kerjanya.

Gadis itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk erat temannya itu.

"Aku senang pada akhirnya kau kembali bekerja. Aku hampir tercekik mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Hhhh... bahkan aku sempat berpikir kau akan mengundurkan diri setelah menikah dengan eksekutif muda yang tampan dan sangat-sangat keren itu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan temannya yang ber _name tag_ Park Sooyoung atau yang akrab disapanya, Joy.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menikahimu itu Baekhyunie?" kali ini bukan suara Joy, tapi atasannya yang ikut bicara, perempuan muda yang usianya diatasnya dua tahun. Seo Joo Hyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Maaf, aku tak mengerti maksud kalian." Baekhyun kembali duduk.

Joy mengambil sebuah majalah, lalu membuka majalah itu tepat dibagian dimana foto Chanyeol terpampang.

Baekhyun menatap foto itu tak percaya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya membalik halaman majalah itu, ada profil Chanyeol disana dan kali ini foto Chanyeol terpampang tidak sendirian, tapi bersama dua temannya yang lain.

"Kau menikah dengan satu dari tiga pria muda yang keren, dengan bisnis menjanjikan." Beritahu Seohyun.

Baekhyun tak percaya hal ini.

"Arsitek muda yang berhasil membuat banyak perempuan menjerit ingin dikencani." Sahut Joy dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun semakin di buat takjub dengan reaksi kedua rekannya itu.

Dia tak pernah tahu dan bahkan nyaris tak pernah menyentuh majalah bisnis. Tidak seperti kedua rekannya itu, yang cukup menyukai majalah bisnis dengan alasan dari majalah itulah mereka akan tahu pria-pria muda potensial yang bisa mereka kencani nantinya.

Wajar rasanya kalau sampai Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa wajah suaminya pernah menghiasi salah satu halaman dari salah satu majalah bisnis terkenal di negeri ini.

"Kau tahu, saat melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di altar siang itu, aku merasa salah masuk gereja, dan aku patah hati Baekhyunie. Kenapa harus kau yang menikah dengannya?" Joy memamerkan wajah murungnya.

Jangankan Joy, dia juga terkejut dan masih belum percaya kalau sudah menikah dengan pria itu.

"Tapi kemudian aku sadar, mencintai tak harus memiliki dan aku ikhlas kalau kau yang menjadi istrinya, Baekhyunie. Semoga kalian bahagia." Joy memeluk Baekhyun erat. Seohyun juga begitu.

"Lupakan dia yang meninggalkanmu. Kau harus bahagia mulai saat ini Baek-ah." Seo Hyun menepuk pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Seohyun.

Melupakan? Apakah akan semudah mengatakannya?

Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi kalau harus melupakan seseorang yang lebih dari dua tahun ini selalu ada dan menemani. Dan bahkan orang itu sudah hampir menikahinya, Baekhyun merasa hal itu tak akan mudah.

Saat pikirannya berkelana membayangkan segala kemungkinan, tiba-tiba apa yang pernah dikatakan Chanyeol padanya, terlintas begitu saja.

" _Aku tak memintamu melupakannya, karena aku tahu melupakan seseorang yang pernah hadir mengisi hati kita itu tak akan mudah. Aku hanya meminta padamu, cobalah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia, yang sudah meninggalkanmu, memang tak pernah tercipta untuk mendampingimu."_

.

.

.

Sambutan berbeda terasa saat Chanyeol masuk ke kantornya.

Aneka _confiti_ bertebaran saat dia menginjak kantornya.

Beberapa ucapan selamat di terimanya dan sebuah kado besar di serahkan padanya.

" _Chukkae hyung._ Kalau kau bilang dulu, aku pasti datang." Seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan Chanyeol, mendekati Chanyeol dan merangkulnya.

" _Gomawo._ Kau sangat tahu cerita yang sebenarnya Sehunnie." Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

"Selamat _hyung._ Semoga kau selalu bahagia." Ujar teman Chanyeol yang lainnya, dengan _name tag_ Kim Jongin.

"Segeralah menyusul Jongin-ah." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau menceritakan bagaimana malam pertamamu, aku akan menikahi Kyungie hari ini juga _hyung_." Jongin mengerling nakal pada sosok gadis mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya! Kyungie, katakan padanya untuk lebih menjaga mulutnya." Si gadis mungil yang di panggil 'Kyungie' hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya, menanggapi peringatan Chanyeol.

"Bos! Kita makan-makan?" tanya seorang pria dengan kacamata tebalnya.

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nanti. Sekarang kalian kembali bekerja dan bereskan ini!" perintah Chanyeol sambil berlalu dari tempat itu, menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua.

Di susul di belakangnya Sehun dan Jongin.

"Bagaimana rancangan rumah sakit untuk di Gwangju?"

"Kemarin aku sudah menemui pemiliknya, ada revisi di beberapa bagian dan selebih _ok, hyung."_

"Kapan mulai pembangunannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Minggu depan."

"Baiklah. Cari orang yang bisa memegang proyek ini tanpa adanya kesalahan. Paling tidak, kalau pun terjadi kesalahan, harus dapat di minimalisir. Aku tak mau kejadian di Gyeonggi terulang lagi."

"Semua beres _hyung_. Aku sudah mengkoordinasi semua pekerja yang ikut ambil bagian di proyek ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek yang kau tangani Sehunie?" Chanyeol beralih pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada masalah berarti _hyung._ Aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Ok! Tapi kau harus tetap berkoordinasi dengan kami."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ehm... _Hyung_!"

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Sehun yang terlihat ragu-ragu melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Mwo?"_

"Aku tak tahu ini penting atau tidak untukmu. Tapi... Tempo hari aku bertemu Jung Soo Jung."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menanyakan kabarmu dan dia juga memberitahu kalau saat ini dia sedang dalam proses bercerai dari suaminya."

"Ooo..."

Sehun dan Jongin saling beradu pandang. Hanya seperti iku 'kah tanggapan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kalian kembali saja dengan pekerjaan kalian. Oh ya! Katakan pada Kyungsoo, untuk _reservasi_ ke restoran langganan kita."

"Untuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Makan malam hari ini, aku akan mentraktir kalian sekaligus mengenalkan dia pada kalian." Chanyeol menatap kedua rekan kerjanya.

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk paham.

" _Nde_." Sahut Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangannya.

Sepeninggal dua rekan kerjanya, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya.

Pernyataan terakhir Sehun, mengusik hatinya.

Jung Soo Jung.

Nama itu tak asing baginya, karena lima tahun yang lalu, gadis itu pernah mengisi hatinya dan sempat membuat hatinya porak poranda setelah semua rencana indahnya terhempas menyisakan puing-puing.

Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga, bukan menghapus nama gadis itu dari hatinya, hanya berjuang untuk menerima bahwa gadis itu memang bukan tercipta untuknya. Dia berhasil dengan semua usahanya.

Jung Soo Jung, hanya menjadi bagian terindah yang pantas untuk dijadikan kenangan saja. Tidak lebih dan tak akan berubah lebih dari itu.

Jung Soo Jung adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang dalam hidupnya yang berhasil membuatnya berpikir lebih dewasa. Wanita itu pula yang pada akhirnya secara tak sengaja, membimbingnya untuk pergi ke tempat pernikahan Baekhyun pagi itu.

Luka yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, dia pernah mengalaminya dulu.

Rencana indah yang hancur begitu saja, yang di rasakan Baekhyun, dia juga mengalaminya dulu.

Oleh sebab itulah, dia sangat memahami keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya, saat telinganya menangkap getar ponselnya.

 _ **From : Dearest wifey**_

 _ **Kita jadi makan malamnya? Dimana?**_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari istrinya tersebut.

Sebelum membalas pesan itu, dia keluar dari ruangannya, mencari gadis yang tadi dimintai tolong memesan tempat.

"Kyungie! Kau sudah memesan tempatnya?"

"Sudah _oppa_."

" _Gomawo."_

Chanyeol kembali ke ruangannya dan mengetik cepat lokasi mereka makan malam nanti, untuk istrinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan dua puluh pekerja kantornya, termasuk Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tiba di restoran yang mereka pesan tepat pukul delapan malam.

Baekhyun tahu tempat ini dan dia mengatakan pada Chanyeol datang ke tempat ini dengan temannya nanti.

"Kyungie! Pesanlah seperti biasanya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendatangi pemilik restoran itu untuk memesan makanan yang akan menjadi hidangan makan malam mereka nantinya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya memilih duduk. Restoran ini bisa dikatakan restoran tradisional. Hingga mengharuskan mereka duduk di bawah.

"Istrimu datang _hyung?"_ tanya Sehun.

"Eoh."

"Kau tak menjemputnya?"

"Dia bersama temannya nanti." Beritahu Chanyeol.

Dia memilih duduk sambil memeriksa ponselnya, kalau-kalau Baekhyun menghubungi.

Dan benar saja, istrinya mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

 _ **Aku sudah di luar, tapi bingung. Restorannya yang mana?**_

"Aku keluar sebentar!"

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah cepat keluar dari restoran itu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

 _ **Aku melihatmu! Aku menyeberang.**_

Chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya, mencari Baekhyun yang katanya sedang menyeberang. Dan benar saja, dari arah berlawanan, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan istrinya.

"Hai!" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol.

Tak ada ciuman atau hal lain layaknya suami istri, Baekhyun kembali mengangkat tangannya dan di balas hal yang sama oleh Chanyeol.

"Temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya mendapati dua orang yang datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Mereka." Baekhyun menunjuk kedua temannya.

"Cuma dua ini?"

"Baekkie tak terlalu banyak bergaul ketika di perusahaan, jadi yang paling dekat hanya kami ini." Sela Joy dengan senyum super manis di pasangnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_." Chanyeol membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah... Park Sooyoung _imnida_. Tapi panggil saja Joy."

Chanyeol kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Seo Joo Hyun _imnida._ Biasa di panggil Seohyun."

" _Nde."_ Sahut Chanyeol.

"Seohyun _eonni_ ini, atasanku di kantor."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih pada Seohyun yang sudah tersenyum tipis.

"Ooo... Tolong jaga dia kalau di kantor."

Seohyun mengangguk sopan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk! Mari!" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Yang membuat Baekhyun, kembali harus merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya.

Lain Baekhyun, lain pula dengan reaksi Seohyun dan Joy, mereka menganggap Chanyeol begitu romantis hanya dengan melihat pria itu menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun ketika masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Aaaa... Pria brengsek itu pasti menyesal sudah meninggalkan Baekkie, _eonni_." bisik Joy sembari mengikuti pasangan pengantin baru itu masuk ke dalam restoran. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Seohyun.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba kembali di tempat yang sudah mereka pesan, kedatangannya disambut antusias oleh rekan kerjanya. Dua puluh orang yang ada disana, berdiri menyambut Baekhyun.

"Ini Sehun, ini Kai, ini Kyungsoo. Terus yang lainnya, nanti kau bisa kenalan sendiri-sendiri." Chanyeol menunjuk tiga orang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sebentar.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida._ "

"Oh Sehun _imnida_."

"Kim Jongin _imnida,_ tapi biasa di panggil Kai."

"Do Kyungsoo, saya di posisi apa ya... Pokoknya bagian di suruh-suruh sama mereka bertiga." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, yang disambut Baekhyun dengan tak kalah manis.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap satu persatu rekan kerja Chanyeol yang lain sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya! Ini teman-teman Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengenalkan Seohyun dan Joy pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Seohyun dan Joy tersenyum sambil mengenalkan diri mereka ke rekan-rekan Chanyeol.

"Ayo duduk! Kita makan!" pekik Kyungsoo yang di sambut gembira oleh semua yang hadir disana.

Mereka duduk dan mulai gaduh dengan makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Kau masih menunggu seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang.

"Ehm. Dia mengatakan akan datang, masih di perjalanan sepertinya." Balas Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol sekilas.

"Kau mau ini?" Chanyeol menawarkan daging panggang yang dibungkus selada.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan makanan itu di depan mulutnya.

" _Gomawo._ " Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Hal sekecil itu, memang beda bila dilakukan oleh pasangan pengantin baru. Setiap pasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai memakan bagiannya sendiri.

Acara itu berlangsung seru, dengan diadakannya lomba minum soju. Gelas yang ukuran besar diletakkan dibawah dengan gelas berukuran kecil diatasnya. Sekali senggol, gelas-gelas kecil itu sudah masuk ke dalam gelas besar. Dari sana, mulailah mereka menikmati minuman itu.

"Huuuuuuuu!" pekik setiap orang yang ada disana, tak terkecuali kedua teman Baekhyun yang ikut larut dalam acara itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

" _Cheers_!"

Semua orang disana mengangkat gelas mereka.

Disambut dengan senyum bahagia oleh Chanyeol, pria itu juga mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum minumannya sekali teguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap keseruan yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, ikut acara seperti ini. Karena sebelumnya, jika dikantornya mengadakan acara semacam ini, dia tak pernah ikut.

Dia tak kuat minum, ada rasa takut kalau ikut acara semacam ini. Pastilah nantinya dia akan di suruh minum, walau sedikit. Jadi demi menghindari hal semacam itu terjadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk tak ikut serta dalam acara semacam ini.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol dan berbisik.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Temanmu sudah datang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian berlalu dari lokasi makan malam.

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada pemilik suara yang memekikkan namanya.

"Luhannie!" Baekhyun menyambut hangat sahabat baiknya yang kini telah ada dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun sangat merindukan gadis mungil itu, sudah cukup lama mereka tak saling bertemu, lebih dari enam bulan sepertinya.

Sahabatnya itu, sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya, yang mengharuskan dia tak berada di Korea selamanya.

"Aku turut sedih mendengar kabar itu. _Mian_ tak bisa mendampingimu disaat terburukmu, Baek-ah."

" _Gwaenchana_ Luhannie. Meski hanya melalui telpon, aku tahu kau peduli padaku." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Lalu mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Banyak ya tamunya?"

"Ehm. Rekan kerjanya yang banyak. Aku hanya membawa dua temanku. Tiga sekalian dengan dirimu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil masuk dan kembali bergabung di tengah serunya makan malam yang diadakan Chanyeol.

"Oh!" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk para Luhan, saat menyadari istrinya datang dengan membawa seseorang.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_."

"Xiou Luhan _imnida_. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Chanyeol.

"Sama. Sahabat Baekhyunie?"

"Ehm. Dari sekolah tinggi." Jawab Luhan.

"Silahkan!" ujar Chanyeol mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau mau ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk daging panggang.

" _Ani._ Nanti aku ambil sendiri." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Luhan-ssi kerja dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rumah sakit Jeong Bok." Sahut Luhan.

"Dokter?"

"Eoh. Dokter gigi."

"Ooo..." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Punya klinik sendiri?" Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang melempar pertanyaan padanya.

Kemudian dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dimana?"

"Daerah Gangnam, disana saya mengelola klinik tersebut bersama beberapa teman. Kalau mau periksa gigi, datanga saja." Luhan memberi penjelasan dengan lugas.

"Pasti anda yang memeriksa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Ada sekitar lima dokter disana, dua dokter gigi dan yang lainnya dokter umum. Kalau kebetulan saya ada disana saat anda datang, bisa jadi saya yang akan memeriksa anda. Tapi kalau tidak..."

"Boleh minta alamat rumahnya saja?" tanya Sehun _to the point._

Luhan membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Heh!"

Chanyeol terlihat mencubit keras perut Sehun.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" Chanyeol bergumam lirih.

"Kalau aku datang ke kliniknya dia belum tentu ada _hyung._ Jadi lebih baik ke rumahnya 'kan." Balas Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Sayangnya saya tidak membawa peralatan medis ke rumah. Jadi..."

"Kalau _wine_?"

"Ahahahahaha... Jangan hiraukan dia, Luhan-ssi. Dia mulai mabuk sepertinya." Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan langsung membekap mulut rekannya itu. Tawanya terkembang dengan terpaksa.

Kalau dilanjutkan, Sehun bisa berkata macam-macam. Dan itu bisa merusak suasana.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu menengadahkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Mana ponsel anda?"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"Saya mencatat nomor yang bisa anda hubungi di klinik. Nanti kalau ingin periksa dan bertanya apa saya ada di klinik, ya dari nomor ini. Mengerti?"

Luhan menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama, ada yang sangat menarik dari diri gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu.

Luhan, bukannya menunduk malu di tatap seperti itu oleh Sehun. Gadis itu justru menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum teramat manis.

"Antar aku ke toilet Lu!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng atau tepatnya memaksa Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya.

Situasi semacam itu, sama sekali tak membuatnya nyaman. Dia sangat tahu Luhan orang yang seperti apa, dan saat ini, sahabat baiknya itu tengah menebarkan jalanya.

"Sebentar Baekhyunie!" seru Luhan.

"Cepat!" Baekhyun mendelik tajam dan berseru gusar.

"Iya!"

Luhan menurut saja saat Baekhyun menariknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, Baekhyun menyeret Luhan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Dan begitu sampai di toilet, Baekhyun langsung menyemburkan emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Dia yang mulai menggodaku lebih dulu. Aku hanya menanggapinya."

"Dengan maksud apa? Jangan bermain api kalau tak ingin terbakar Luhannie."

"Kau tak usah memperdulikan aku. Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja. Laki-laki penggoda seperti itu, bukankah memang seharusnya ditanggapi seperti ini?"

"Tidak! Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tahu bagaimana _player_ nya dirimu. Oh Sehun hanya akan kau jadikan mainanmu dan setelah bosan, kau pasti akan membuangnya. Berhenti melakukan semua itu Luhannie. Apa kau tak lelah?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

Luhan membalas tatapan Baekhyun, lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu erat, sangat erat.

" _Mian_ Baekhyunie."

"Aku menyayangimu, aku tak ingin kau terus-menerus terjebak pada dendam masa lalumu seperti ini. Kau banyak berubah tujuh tahun terakhir ini, Luhannie."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ok! Aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada rekan suamimu itu tapi... Kalau dia yang mendekat lebih dulu, jangan salahkan aku. _Kajja_!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Terpaksa dia mengikuti langkah Luhan keluar dari toilet.

Begitu mereka tiba kembali ke tempat acara, suasana sudah berubah, beberapa orang terlihat sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sudah cukup malam, kita pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

" _Eonni_ tak apa-apa 'kan pulang dengan Joy?" tanya Baekhyun pada Seohyun sambil keluar dari restoran.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, di susul kemudian Luhan dan Sehun lalu Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" _Gwaenchanayeo._ Baiklah. _Gomawo_ Chanyeol-ssi, sudah mengundang kami ke acara ini. Senang bertemu dengan anda semuanya. Kami permisi." Seohyun berpamitan dengan soapn, badannya membungkuk sebentar.

Chanyeol membalas sopan. Dia juga membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda berdua. Dengan begitu setidaknya saya tahu, dengan orang yang seperti apa istri saya bergaul di perusahaan."

Seohyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk singkat wanita itu, sebelum menyeberang jalan. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan Joy.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada dua rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kami pamit juga, _hyung._ Terima kasih untuk traktirannya. Aku berdoa semoga kalian cepat mendapat momongan." Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih untuk doanya. Hati-hati di jalan dan kau harus memulangkan Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai dia menginap di tempatmu. Kau paham Kai?"

Kai mengacungkan tangannya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Pasangan itu kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Luhan dan Sehun masih berdiri di sana, sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya.

"Kau tak pulang Luhannie?"

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja pulang. Chanyeol-sii, terimakasih sudah sangat baik pada Baekhyunie. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jaga dia dan aku tak berharap anda mencintainya dari awal, aku hanya berharap anda mencintainya sampai akhir. Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi bagian di hidupnya. Aku menyayanginya, anda tahu dengan siapa anda berhadapan kalau sampai dia terluka lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi nasehat dan ancaman manis dari Luhan.

"Kau bisa percayakan hal itu padaku."

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya erat sambil berbisik lirih.

"Oh Sehun terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan, Baekhyunnie. _Mian."_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih atas kesan yang ditinggalkan terhadap cerita ini. semoga kalian menyukai cerita yang baru ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **03**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini adalah tepat satu bulan usia pernikahan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dan malam ini, Chanyeol berinisiatif mengajak sang istri berbelanja. Untuk kebutuhan mereka selama satu bulan ke depan

Chanyeol tengah mendorong trolly belanjaannya, mengikuti Baekhyun yang melangkah di depannya dan memasukkan apa saja yang sekiranya di perlukan ke dalam trolly itu. Dan terakhir, istrinya itu memasukkan sebuah bungkusan bergambar perempuan dan...

"Ehm... Baekkie! I-ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk bungkusan itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol polos, kemudian menatap bungkusan yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dan detik itu juga, dia mengambil cepat bungkusan itu.

" _Pabbo... Pabbo... Pabbo._ " Rutuk Baekhyun sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun. Langkah kaki kecil Baekhyun di hentak-hentakkan hingga rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda terlihat bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol baru beranjak dari tempatnya saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di meja kasir. Dia menyusul istrinya itu di depan petugas dengan _name tag_ Kim Taeyeon itu.

Mereka menyelesaikan acara belanja bersama sekitar beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau mau es krim?" tawar Chanyeol sambil memasukkan barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, dia masih cukup malu dengan inseden beberapa menit yang lalu di supermarket.

Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya bila dia berbelanja, bedanya, kalau biasanya dia berbelanja dengan sang ibu, yang pasti mengerti kebutuhan bulanan untuk seorang wanita. Sedangkan sekarang dia berbelanja dengan sang suami, yang jelas saja hal itu mengundang pertanyaan.

Sebenarnya dia tak perlu merasa malu, suaminya itu pastilah sangat mengerti akan tamu bulanan seorang perempuan. Namun, ekspresi dari Chanyeol ternyata tak cukup membuatnya nyaman. Hingga dia merasa cukup malu akan kejadian tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap istrinya, yang masih menekuk wajahnya dan memainkan kaki kanannya. Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya dari hal itu.

Satu bulan tinggal seatap dengan Baekhyun, banyak hal yang mulai di tunjukkan istri cantiknya itu. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sempat berpikir akan sangat sulit baginya nanti menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang patah hati, namun ternyata, sepanjang satu bulan ini, Baekhyun sangat jarang menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya itu padanya. Kalau pun ada, perempuan itu bisa tiba-tiba diam tanpa alasan yang jelas padanya. Ketika di tanya, istrinya akan menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Dan Chanyeol tahu, pada saat itu, Baekhyun mungkin sedang tak ingin di ganggunya.

"Hei!" panggil Chanyeol lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Yang pada akhirnya, hal itu mampu membuat Baekhyun mendongak, memandangnya.

"Kau mau es krim?" ulang Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab.

Jujur saja hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol stress. Hal terberat bagi seorang laki-laki adalah bukan pada saat dia di tinggalkan wanita yang di cintainya. Hal terberat bagi seorang laki-laki adalah ketika seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri, mendiamkannya.

Kalau Yeri yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, sedang dalam posisi merajuk seperti ini, mungkin akan sangat mudah bagi Chanyeol menghadapinya. Adiknya yang sedikit mata duitan itu akan kembali tertawa begitu dia mengeluarkan lembaran won dari sakunya. Tapi ini Baekhyun, istrinya, yang sebenarnya dia masih meraba-raba bagaimana sebenarnya kepribadian perempuan itu. Hhhhh...

" _Mian_ kalau pertanyaanku tadi membuatmu malu. Ehm... Ini pertama kali aku belanja dengan perempuan. Ehm...aku tahu benda itu dan fungsinya, hanya saja tetap saja aku belum terbiasa dengan benda itu, jadi..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengirannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali.

"Dimana penjual es krimnya?" tanya Baekhyun cepat. Dia tak mau semakin terlihat seperti kepiting rebus karena Chanyeol kembali membahas hal itu.

Chanyeol menunjuk ke satu arah, yang langsung diikuti Baekhyun dengan matanya.

"Mau?" tanya Chanyeol dan diangguki Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kesana, boleh 'kan kalau aku melihat senyummu?" pinta Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan cara suaminya itu memohon padanya. Pun demikian, dia tetap menuruti permintaan mudah suaminya tersebut. Perlahan bibirnya tertarik ke samping, mengembangkan senyumnya yang tipis.

" _Gomawo._ Senyummu, lebih berarti dari apapun bagiku, Baekhyunie. _Kajja_!" ajak Chanyeol. Pria itu meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan menggenggamnya sangat erat.

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menurut, mengikuti Chanyeol sambil memandang jari-jarinya yang tenggelam dalam telapak tangan besar milik suaminya.

Satu bulan menjadi istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol, rasanya masih saja seperti mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Pria itu begitu baik padanya, selalu berusaha mengerti dia dengan segala yang dialami dan dirasakannya. Pria itu juga tak pernah memprotes sikapnya yang masih sering berubah-ubah.

Benar kata orang, dia beruntung mendapatkan pria itu untuk menggantikan pria yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Tidak mudah bagi Baekhyun, membuang perasaan untuk seseorang yang sudah dua tahun lebih mengisi hatinya, menemani hari-harinya dan bahkan pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Sampai dengan saat ini, jika ada yang bertanya, masihkah dia mencintai laki-laki itu, jawabannya tentu saja masih. Tapi jika ada yang bertanya, apakah dia akan kembali pada laki-laki itu bila ternyata laki-laki itu kembali membawa satu alasan? Baekhyun akan menjawab dengan tegas, tidak.

Satu bulan hidup satu rumah dengan Chanyeol, beraktifitas dengan pria itu di sekitarnya, rasanya cukup membuatnya nyaman. Dan baru beberapa malam yang lalu, dia memutuskan, bahwa sampai maut memisahkan, suaminya hanya laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri di depannya itu.

Dia akan berusaha, belajar mencintai pria itu.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di depan meja kasir.

"Vanilla strawberry."

"Vanilla strawberry satu, yang _banana float_ nya satu. Lalu... Ehm... Croissantnya satu, lalu... Kau mau pesan yang lain?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol kembali menatap kasir.

"Sudah itu saja!"

"Baik saya ulangi, _vanilla strawberry_ satu, _banana float_ satu dan _croissant_ satu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kasir itu menyebut jumlah yang harus dibayarkan, lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Kami akan mengantarnya ke meja anda. Silahkan duduk dulu, ini nomor untuk meja anda."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau duduk dimana, di luar, di atas atau..."

"Di atas."

Mereka menaiki tangga, kemudian memilih tempat duduk yang letaknya di sisi pagar pembatas. Dari tempat itu, mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

"Kau sering kesini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi.

"Tidak pernah, baru sekali ini." Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cukup heran dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

" _Waeyo_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Biasanya, kalau seseorang mengajak orang lain ke suatu tempat, orang tersebut pernah datang ke tempat itu."

"Aku sering belanja di supermarket tadi, sering melihat tempat ini, tapi tidak pernah mampir kesini. Tadi, sewaktu menawarimu membeli es krim ke tempat ini, muncul begitu saja idenya. Karena biasanya, perempuan menyukai makanan manis seperti es krim. Benar tidak?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol, sambil mengangguk kecil.

" _Waeyo?_ Kau kecewa dengan jawabanku?"

" _Ani._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, melihat ketidakpuasan di mata sang istri. Mungkin bukan jawaban seperti tadi yang diharapkan Baekhyun.

"Yeri sangat menyukai es krim, _eomma_ juga. Jadi aku berpikir, setiap perempuan pasti menyukai es krim."

Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol.

Iya! Memang hampir sebagian perempuan menyukai es krim. Apalagi bila mereka sedang dalam kondisi stress. Tapi tak bisakah Chanyeol menjawab lebih...

Hah!

Sudahlah!

Chanyeol bukan tipe pembual yang pandai berkata manis, pandai membuat wanita melambung lalu juga sangat pandai membuat wanita jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. Chanyeol bisa dikatakan tipe pria realistis dan _to the point._

Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati!"

Chanyeol mengangguk sopan.

Chanyeol menikmati _banana float_ nya, tanpa banyak berkomentar. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

"Baekhyunie! Buka mulutmu!"

Reflek Baekhyun menoleh dan membuka mulutnya, pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, menyuapkan satu sendok kecil es krim ke dalam mulut istrinya.

Baekhyun menatap polos suaminya, yang setelah menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya, langsung mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menikmati es krim, bukan untuk melamun. Ayo habiskan!" perintah lembut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang lain menyusup ke dalam dadanya, sesuatu itu bisa dikatakan sebuah debaran samar.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa dadanya berdesir menyenangkan saat suaminya itu membelai kepalanya?

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, sekitar pukul sepuluh malam.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Baekhyun memilih duduk di atas karpet ruang tengah sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sengaja di bawa pulang dan menumpuk.

Dia sibuk membaca dan mencoret beberapa kata di atas kertas tersebut.

Baekhyun bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbit, dia adalah copy editor yang bertugas memeriksa karya dari seorang penulis, membenarkan ejaannya dan memeriksa ada atau tidak kata yang salah.

Cukup melelahkan, namun Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Dia tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya ketika Chanyeol ikut bergabung disana, merebahkan tubuh besarnya di atas sofa, di belakangnya.

Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya setelah mereka pindah ke tempat ini. Chanyeol akan selalu menemani Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaannya, bahkan meski sampai dini hari. Terkadang dia juga akan membawa pekerjaannya ke tempat ini, dan malam ini dia hanya akan menemani Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama cara Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya. Jari-jari lentik itu begitu cepat bergerak di atas naskah yang sedang di periksanya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai pemandangan ini.

"Kau tak ingin jadi penulis Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, yang hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan kemudian menoleh pada suaminya itu.

"Aku tak bisa." Sahutnya singkat.

"Sudah pernah mencobanya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mimiringkan badannya. Dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya tapi sudah menjawab tidak bisa. Kau sudah cukup memiliki bekal untuk menjadi seorang penulis, tinggal mengasahnya saja."

"Menulis itu tidak sesederhana pemikiranmu Tuan Park, sebagai seorang penulis banyak hal yang harus kita pikirkan. Misalnya, mau membuat cerita yang seperti apa? Lalu, apakah nanti akan ada yang membaca tulisan kita? Tujuan kita menulis ini untuk apa? Dampak yang ditimbulkan dari tulisan kita nanti bagaimana? Belum lagi, kita harus mengumpulkan banyak bahan, agar materi tulisan kita berbobot. Kalau hanya sekedar menulis, anak TK juga bisa melakukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Reflek, dia kembali mengusap lembut kepala istrinya itu.

Yang tak Chanyeol tahu, tindakan kecilnya itu, ternyata mampu membuat Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya.

"Makanya itu, kenapa tidak di coba? Siapa tahu respon dari pembaca Bagus."

"Tak punya ide." Sahut Baekhyun, dia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Wanita itu kembali menekuri pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada keinginan membukukan kisah kita?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian istrinya.

Baekhyun menoleh seketika, menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadikan kisah kita sebagai inspirasi. Mau berakhir seperti apa tulisanmu, itu tergantung bagaimana imajinasimu. Bukankah setiap penulis begitu? Menjadikan kisah seseorang sebagai inspirasi, lalu mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah cerita. Kau pernah bertemu dengan penulis yang naskahnya kau edit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pernah tanya ke mereka, ide awal semua cerita yang mereka tulis darimana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ya seputar cerita yang mereka tulis, lalu beberapa hal yang memang penting untuk dibahas demi peluncuran buku itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau berpikir bahwa pertanyaan tentang dari mana ide awal cerita itu tidak begitu penting? Padahal kalau saja kau tahu, seorang penulis tak akan bisa menulis kalau dia tak menemukan ide awalnya."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Suaminya seorang arsitek namun wawasannya tak hanya di bidang yang digelutinya saat ini.

Baekhyun saja tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Baginya, dia menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu, itu sudah sangat baik. Namun ternyata, ada begitu banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya dari seorang penulis.

"Aku punya teman, dia seorang penulis. Bukunya selalu _best seller_ negaranya. Ketika aku tanya kenapa dia suka menulis? Dia menjawab, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa dia katakan dengan mulutnya tapi bisa dia gambarkan dengan tulisannya. Dan ketika aku bertanya, darimana idenya datang? Dia menjawab, dari orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Satu hal kecil yang dia temukan di sekitarnya, bisa menjadi satu buah buku ketika dia mengembangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Dan menulis itu tak selalu tentang bakat, menulis adalah tentang kedisplinan diri untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah cerita, yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya adalah menyelesaikan cerita tersebut."

Baekhyun dibuat kagum akan apa yang disampaikan Chanyeol padanya.

Menjadi penulis?

Apa dia bisa?

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pemikiranku. Sayang saja, kau adalah seorang editor. Kau tahu mana tulisan yang layak terbit, mana yang tidak. Seharusnya, berbekal kemampuan itu, kau bisa menjadi penulis yang baik. Coba saja."

"Apa aku bisa?"

"Kenapa tidak? Asal ada kemauan di dalam dirimu, kau pasti bisa. Dan aku akan mendukungmu."

Chanyeol bangun dari rebahannya, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Berikan padaku, aku akan membantumu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sambil mendekap naskah-naskahnya. Menatap Chanyeol curiga.

"Bukankah kau memiliki pekerjaan sendiri? Kenapa tida melanjutkan pekerjaanmu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Lihat! Daripada pekerjaanku, pekerjaanmu lebih banyak. Sini! Biarkan aku membantumu."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sedikit banyak aku tahu cara mengedit Baekhyunie. Dulu waktu kuliah, aku sempat mengelola tabloid kampus. Sudah sini!"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, masih belum bisa mempercayai Chanyeol.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, lalu mengambil naskah yang paling tipis dan di serahkan pada suaminya.

"Ini saja!" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol menerima dengan senyum lebar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah larut dalam naskah masing-masing. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, hanya suara kertas yang tercoret yang terdengar.

Hingga satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan naskahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun, dia tak sanggup menahan kantuknya, hingga kini kepalanya terkulai diatas naskah yang sedang di editnya

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun tertidur pulas disana.

Perlahan, dia mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut kepala istrinya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, sayang."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil bantal sofa. Lalu meletakkan bantal itu di bawah kepala Baekhyun, menggantikan naskah yang dijadikan penyangga oleh istrinya itu.

Dia kemudian kembali ke tempat dia duduk sebelumnya, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya, menghadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang." Lirih Chanyeol sambil merapikan poni Baekhyun. Dari tatapan matanya, sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dia begitu menganggumi wanita itu.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu."

.

.

.

 _Suasana restoran itu begitu riuh, beberapa pria muda tengah berkumpul disana, merayakan kemenangan mereka hari ini. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol._

 _Sesekali terdengar denting gelas karena beradu, disertai gelak tawa dan canda yang sepertinya tak ada putusnya._

 _Ya! Seperti inilah cara mereka merayakan kemenangan atas tim baseball mereka, minum-minum sampai puas._

" _Mana Daehyun?" tanya salah satu pria berambut cepak pada Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh darinya._

" _Molla. Dia tak mengatakan apapun sebelum pergi, hanya akan menyusul nanti." Sahut Chanyeol sambil memakan daging panggangnya._

" _Awas saja kalau dia tidak kembali, akan ku hajar dia!" ancam pria cepak itu sambil menenggak sojunya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali memilih makan dan sesekali meneggak sojunya. Suara teman-temannya yang lain, hanya ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil._

 _Dengan teman-temannya disini, dia tak begitu akrab. Hanya kenal dan kebetulan bermain di klub baseball yang sama dan kebetulan menjadi satu tim. Untuk selebihnya tidak, kecuali Daehyun._

 _Dengan Daehyun, Chanyeol cukup bisa dikatakan dekat. Mereka pernah menimba ilmu di tempat yang sama, meski berbeda jurusan kemudian._

" _Maaf aku terlambat."_

 _Chanyeol menatap orang yang menepuk pundaknya, kemudian tersenyum kecil saat tahu siapa pelakunya._

" _Aku pikir kau tak akan datang?" komentar si rambut cepak._

 _Daehyun duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Pada saat itulah, Chanyeol menyadari Daehyun datang tidak seorang diri._

" _Mian. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya makan malam kalau tim kita menang, jadi... Daripada makan di tempat yang berbeda, aku memilih mengajaknya kesini."_

 _Terdengar koor dengan huruf vokal "O", tak lupa senyum menggoda dari beberapa orang yang berada di tim itu._

" _Dia kekasihku. Byun Baekhyun. Oh ya! Ini Park Chanyeol, dia sahabatku sayang."_

 _Gadis yang di sebut Byun Baekhyun oleh Daehyun tadi, tersenyum manis dan membungkuk singkat pada Chanyeol. Yang dibalas hal yang sama oleh pria tinggi berambut ikal itu._

 _Daehyun kemudian mengenalkan Baekhyun pada teman-temannya yang lain._

 _Selanjutnya, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul untuk pasangan yang baru terbongkar hubungan dekatnya itu. Mulai dari pekerjaan Baekhyun sampai rencana pernikahan keduanya nantinya._

 _Namun, ada satu orang yang sejak tadi diam tak terusik oleh keriuhan yang ada._

 _Chanyeol, pria itu memilih menjadi pendengar dan sesekali tersenyum kecil menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan temannya._

 _Pria itu, merasakan hatinya yang sudah lama seperti mati rasa, tiba-tiba menghangat ketika melihat senyum Baekhyun terkembang._

 _Gadis yang duduk di samping Daehyun itu, tak hanya terlihat cantik, namun juga terlihat manis saat sedang tersenyum._

 _Dan dadanya berdetak cepat ketika melihat senyum itu._

 _Ini salah! Dia tahu dan dia sedang berusaha mengusir perasaan itu, tapi takberhasil. Perasaan itu ingin tetap tinggal disana dan dia tak tahu sampai kapan._

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di ruang makan, dengan pakaian rapi. Di depannya tersaji tiga potong _pancake_ dengan saus madu dan segelas _lemon tea_ hangat.

Tak jauh beda, Baekhyun juga sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Istrinya, pagi ini memilih sarapan salad buah dan meminum segelas susu rendah lemak.

" _Gomawo_ sudah memindahkanku ke kamar semalam." Ujar Baekhyun memulai pembicaraannya setelah beberapa saat mereka saling diam menikmati sarapan masing-masing.

"Itu bukan masalah besar Baekhyunie. Tak perlu berterimakasih."

"Tapi tentu hal itu sangat merepotkanmu bukan?"

" _Ani._ Tak ada hal merepotkan bagi seorang suami jika itu untuk istrinya."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Pria dihadapannya ini, begitu baik memperlakukan dia sebagai istrinya. Sedangkan dia, kadang masih setengah hari melayani Chanyeol.

"Oh ya! Malam ini, tak apa-apa 'kan kalau kau pulang sendiri? Aku ke Busan siang nanti, belum tahu pulang jam berapa. Jadi kau pulang naik taksi saja ya."

Baekhyun menatap suaminya. Dan aneh sekali rasanya, kenapa dia merasa tak rela ketika Chanyeol memintanya naik taksi?

Mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, pergi dan pulang kerja dia antar Chanyeol di satu bulan terakhir ini, jadi rasanya sedikit aneh saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan kewajibannya itu.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun tak perlu merasa seperti itu. Karena dulu, sebelum menikah dengan Chanyeol, dia biasa pergi kemana-mana menggunakan angkutan umum. Hanya saja sekarang...

Hhhhh...

Meski dengan berat hati, pada akhirnya dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan perintah suaminya.

"Atau kau ingin di jemput Sehun? Aku bis..."

" _ANI_!" jawab tegas Baekhyun.

" _Waeyo?_ Sehun orang baik, Baekkie."

"Baik apanya? Dia kasar!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Kasar? Darimana Baekhyun tahu kalau Sehun orang yang kasar? Ok! Sehun mungkin terkesan pendiam, namun sebenarnya dia memiliki sisi urakan yang tidak pada setiap orang dia menunjukkannya. Aneh saja Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, sedangkan berinteraksi dengan Sehun saja, Baekhyun nyaris tak pernah melakukannya.

"Sehun bukan orang seperti itu kalau kau sudah benar-benar mengenalnya Baekhyunie."

"Aku tak ingin mengenalnya." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit culas.

" _Waeyo?_ Dia sahabatku sayang, paling tidak kau harus mengenalnya karena bisa jadi kau akan membutuhkan bantuannya saat aku tak berada di sisimu nanti."

Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya, tanpa dia sadari, mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, hatinya mencelos. Perlukah di garis bawahi kalimat Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya mencelos, _saat aku tak berada disisimu nanti._

Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya juga, seperti Daehyun yang tega meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Chanyeol menangkap perubahan drastis pada wajah istrinya itu. Tersinggungkah Baekhyun ketika dia memanggilnya 'sayang'?

Chanyeol memejam 'kan matanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian membuang nafas pelan.

" _Mian_ kalau aku salah bicara Baekhyunie."

"Apakah kau berniat meninggalkanku?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sukses membulatkan matanya. Jangankan berniat, berpikir meninggalkan gadis itu saja Chanyeol tak pernah. Hhhh...

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tak berada di sisiku nanti. Apa maksudnya? Kau akan meninggalkanku? Sama seperti yang di lakukan orang itu padaku?"

Sumpah! Bukan hal ini yang ingin di lihat Chanyeol di wajah Baekhyun di pagi hari. Tatapan sedih dengan mata di penuhi airmata. Park Chanyeol... tak tahukah kau bahwa istrimu ini, sangat sensitif dengan kalimat perpisahan?

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam jemari lentik itu sangat erat.

"Jangankan berniat, berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu saja aku tak pernah, Baekkie. Yang aku maksud tadi, seandainya aku pergi ke luar kota dan kau tak mendapatkan kabar dariku, kau bisa menghubungi Kai atau Sehun untuk bertanya. Dan kalau persepsimu tentang Sehun seperti itu, bukankah tak baik? Aku dapat memastikan dia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian berujar lirih.

"Waktu itu, aku bertemu Luhan. Dan... Ehm... Di lehernya ada... Aish! Sudah tak perlu di ceritakan."

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sehari setelah sahabatnya itu memutuskan untuk bermalam dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum kemudian tergelak karena tahu kemana arah pembicaraan istrinya tersebut.

"Kalau timbal balik dari kata 'kasar' yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah kenikmatan, itu tidak bisa dikatakan kasar Baekhyunie. Mereka menikmatinya dan Luhan tak memprotes tindakan Sehun bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja hal itu terlihat menyakitkan. Awas saja nanti kalau kau berani melakukannya!" ancam Baekhyun dengan mata menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau berpikir melakukannya denganku?" tatap Chanyeol menggoda.

"Ya!" pekik Baekhyun kesal, dia menghempaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol padanya lalu memilih turun dari kursinya dan meringkas mangkuk makannya untuk di bawa ke tempat cuci piring.

Chanyeol semakin tergelak di tempatnya. Sisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu, akrab dilihatnya satu bulan terakhir ini. Tak hanya pandai memprotesnya, Baekhyun juga selalu menunjukkan dirinya yang manja pada Chanyeol.

Mungkin karena terlahir sebagai anak bungsu, Baekhyun terbiasa dengan sikap manjanya. Sedangkan dia yang terlahir sebagai anak sulung, cenderung lebih dewasa dan bisa mengayomi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat nyaman berada di sisinya.

Chanyeol turun dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri istrinya dan berbisik dari arah belakang.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

Baekhyun di buat merinding karena ulah Chanyeol. Perempuan berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu langsung menyumpat telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya!" pekiknya marah. Tawa Chanyeol semakin berderai keras. Dia tak tahu, di tempat cuci piring, wajah Baekhyun terlihat semakin memerah karena malu.

.

.

.

"Marahnya bisa di tunda tidak, Baekkie? Masa suami mau kerja jauh harus diantar dengan kemarahan?"

Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk istrinya, pasca insiden di dapur, Baekhyun mendiamkannya bahkan sampai di depan pelataran perusahaannya.

Sebenarnya daripada marah, Baekhyun lebih merasa malu atas kejadian itu. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya begitu lemas mengucapkan hal itu? Tapi... biasanya yang keluar dari mulut itu, yang diharapkan hati dan yang terpikir pertama kali, jadi... aish _jinja_!

"Kau menyebalkan!" sembur Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan tajamnya dan wajah di tekuk dalam.

"Kan bicara jujur Baekhyunie."

"Sekali lagi bicara seperti itu, jangan bicara lagi padaku."

"Memangnya salah kalau bicara masalah itu. Kita sama-sama dewasa, terlebih kita suami istri. Salahnya dimana?"

"Hhhh... _Molla_. Hati-hati berangkat ke Busan-nya, jangan lupa makan."

Baekhyun hendak keluar dari mobil Chanyeol ketika suaminya itu tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Senyumnya buat aku mana?"

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap suaminya.

"Maaf kalau kau tak berkenan mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Sekarang bisa 'kan suaminya ini diberi sedikit senyuman?"

Baekhyun berbenahi duduknya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Pria itu begitu banyak mengalah padanya, pria itu banyak berkorban untuknya. Pria itu, begitu baik padanya. Bahkan satu bulan ini, dia diperlakukan layaknya Ratu oleh sang suami.

Dan entah mendapatkan keberanian serta dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, menarik pelan dasi suaminya itu hingga tubuh Chanyeol sedikit maju dan berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Lalu kemudian...

 _ **Chup**_

"Hati-hati."

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apakah tadi, Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya?

Sepersekian detik, saat Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, dia sudah tak mendapati Baekhyun di sampingnya. Saat dia membalik tubuhnya dan melihat pada pelataran gedung , matanya menangkap sosok istrinya yang melangkah cepat sambil sekali memukul kepalanya.

Segaris senyum tercetak jelas di bibir Chanyeol. Mungkin terlalu cepat dia menyimpulkan hal ini, namun dia yakin, Baekhyun sudah jatuh padanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, usahanya akan membuahkan hasil.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Lirih Chanyeol, sebelum kembali menekan pedal gasnya dan kembali membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

Baekhyun langsung melangkah cepat ke meja kerjanya begitu pintu lift terbuka.

Yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya ke meja. Mulutnya tak berhenti merapalkan kata _'pabbo'._

Hal itu tentu saja menghadirkan kerutan jelas di kening Joy yang juga baru duduk di kursinya. Dia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun meski sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Seohyun yang baru sampai.

" _Molla._ Sejak aku datang dia sudah seperti itu." Sahut Joy yang masih memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun.

Seohyun tak tinggal diam, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan punggung sempit wanita itu.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Joy dan Seohyun bergantian lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi tingkahmu sudah mirip orang stress. Pekerjaanmu tak selesai?" tanya Seohyun sambil menyandarkan bahunya pada kubikel yang memisahkan meja satu dengan yang lainnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Di hendak kembali merebahkan kepalanya ketika tangan Seohyun menahan kepalanya tersebut.

"Jelaskah ada apa? Jangan seperti orang gila." Tegas Seohyun yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menegakkan duduknya.

Dia tampak berpikir, menimbang perlu tidaknya hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya itu di ceritakan pada dua orang terdekatnya itu.

Tak jauh beda, baik Joy maupun Seohyun hanya diam, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak akan mudah keluar itu.

Baekhyun terlihat menggigiti kukunya, dia masih berpikir keras.

"Hhhh... kau membuatku semakin stress dengan tingkahmu itu Baekhyun-ssi." Ujar Seohyun yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

"Aku menciumnya."

Jawaban singkat Baekhyun membuat kedua wanita yang menunggunya mengerutkan alisnya, lalu saling menatap dan mengendikkan bahu masing-masing kemudian.

" _Nugu?_ Siapa yang kau cium?"

Baekhyun menatap Joy memelas. Haruskah dia mengatakan siapa yang di ciumnya? Bukankah seharusnya pernyataannya mudah di tebak?

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau mencium Chanyeol-ssi, Baek-ah?" tebak Seohyun.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun, tampaknya tebakannya tak salah. Baekhyun, benarkah?

Seohyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tak jauh beda dengan Joy.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, wanita itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

Seohyun menarik nafas pelan, lalu mengambil kursi kosong dan duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau malu? Bukankah hal yang sangat wajar kalau seorang istri mencium suaminya, Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun, lalu beralih pada Joy yang hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil di tempatnya.

"Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat, _eonni_?"

"Sebuah ciuman tak menunggu cepat atau lambat, Baek-ah." Komentar Joy. "Bahkan orang baru pertama kali bertemu dan merasakan jatuh hati pada saat itu, bisa langsung berciuman. Kalau menurutku, hal yang kau lakukan masih wajar." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tak tahu, betapa malunya aku setelah melakukan hal itu, Joy-ah." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi, sampai kau memutuskan untuk menciumnya?" tanya Seohyun.

"Ada insiden kecil yang terjadi, yang membuatku cukup kesal pagi ini padanya. Lalu, dia minta aku tersenyum sebelum aku keluar dari mobilnya. Alasan lain, karena dia ada pekerjaan di Busan dan dia tak ingin pergi tanpa melihat senyumku terlebih dahulu. Dan... yah... begitu saja terjadi. Bukannya memberi senyuman, aku justru menciumnya."

"Dari hati ya kelihatannya _eonni."_ Seohyun mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Joy.

Baekhyun menatap dua rekan kerjanya frustasi. Salah rasanya dia bercerita pada dua makhluk penuh imajinasi itu.

"Yang kau lakukan itu tak salah, Baekhyunie. Kalau aku yang menciumnya, itu baru salah."

"Tapi aku malu, _eonni._ Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau dia pulang? Kalau dia membahas ciuman itu lagi, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya, kakinya di hentak-hentakkan tidak jelas. Dia mulai merasa stress karena perbuatannya dan juga karena pikirannya.

"Hhhh..." Seohyun dan Joy mendesah perlahan. Sebenarnya hal ini wajar dan bukan masalah besar, Baekhyun saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di cerita ini.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga tanpa terasa, pernikahan yang dijalani Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki bulan ke enam.

Baekhyun masih sama dengan pekerjaannya, hanya Chanyeol yang berubah lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Tugas luar kota sering diambil pria yang berstatus suaminya itu.

Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun, dia baru akan beranjak tidur, ketika Chanyeol sudah kembali ke apartemen mereka. Kecuali bila pria tinggi itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menginap.

Komunikasi mereka pun menjadi semakin terbuka. Baekhyun bisa membicarakan apa saja dengan suaminya itu. Timbal balik yang di berikan Chanyeol pun tak pernah membuatnya kecewa. Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala hal.

Hah!

Banyak yang mengatakan padanya, betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan sosok Chanyeol. Yang tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya.

Benar!

Dia sangat beruntung di dampingi Chanyeol selama ini, karena tak hanya kasih sayang saja yang di tunjukkan pria itu padanya, tapi juga perhatian dan pengertiannya. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika yang datang enam bulan yang lalu bukan Chanyeol. Tentu semua akan berbeda dari apa yang sekarang terjadi padanya.

Lalu setelah enam bulan berlalu, adakah yang menjadi lebih dari hubungan mereka sebelumnya?

.

.

.

 _ **Klek**_

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap siapa yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya.

Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan bantal dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, tampak bingung, jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada suaminya itu. Hubungan mereka memang bisa dikatakan sudah dekat dari sebelumnya, namun mengetuk atau bahkan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol, yang juga merangkap kamar tidur suaminya itu, Baekhyun tak pernah melakukannya. Ini yang pertama baginya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan membimbing istrinya itu untuk duduk di sofa _single_ yang terdapat di sudut lain ruangan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sabar.

"Diluar hujan, petirnya... ehm...aku takut petir." Baekhyun ragu mengungkap hal itu.

Chanyeol menatap keluar melalui celah yang tersisa karena tirai tak tertutup rapat. Benar, sudah sejak sore tadi hujan, dan kilatan serta petir bersahutan di luar sana.

"Kau mau tidur disini? Atau kita tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Disini." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjawab seperti itu. Kalau mereka tidur di kamarnya, kemungkinan besar Chanyeol meninggalkannya di tengah malam itu sangatlah besar. Terlebih dia tak tahu kapan hujan reda dan petir tak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Tidak! Dia tak ingin ketakutan sendirian.

"Baik. Kau naik dulu ke ranjang. Aku akan melihatmu dari sana. Ada pekerjaan yang masih belum selesai, aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat ragu ketika melangkah ke ranjang Chanyeol.

Di luar hujan cukup deras, kilat di sertai petir masih terdengar bersahutan. Memang tidak keras suaranya, namun tetap saja selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan.

"Apa kau masih lama disitu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol cemas. Dia sudah berbaring miring di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Ehm. Ini harus selesai malam ini, besok pagi presentasi. Pejamkan matamu, aku melihatmu dari sini." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun, dia masih sibuk dengan kertas kerjanya.

Baekhyun mengerti, rasanya tidak sopan kalau dia terus mengganggu Chanyeol dengan rengekannya.

Benar kata Chanyeol, suaminya itu melihatnya, jadi tak ada yang perlu dia takutkan.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir semua ketakutannya, namun...

 _ **Jdeeerrr**_

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menjerit dan kini menggigil ketakutan.

Pria itu langsung menghambur memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ssstttt..."

Pria itu dengan sabar mengusak punggung Baekhyun, menenangkan istrinya yang masih menggigil ketakutan dan terisak lirih.

Baekhyun benci rasa ini, dia sudah sering berusaha melawan ketakutannya, namun tetap saja, setiap kali hujan turun dan petir bersahutan, dia memilih bersembunyi diantara kedua orangtuanya, dan itu dulu, saat dia masih tinggal serumah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang, pada suaminyalah dia mencari pelindungan dari perasaan takutnya itu.

"Aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu. Tenanglah!" ujar lembut Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Perlahan, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukannya itu untuk berbaring. Tampaknya, tugasnya tak akan selesai malam ini. Karena sepertinya, Baekhyun enggan untuk di tinggalkan.

" _Jalja_ sayang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah tirai yang tak tertutup rapat mengusiknya dengan hangat. Pagi ini, dia melihat pemandangan yang berbeda. Bukan lagi lemari berbentuk kotak di sudut kamarnya, atau pun foto pernikahannya yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Pagi ini, wajah tampan suaminya 'lah yang di dapatinya begitu matanya terbuka. Pria itu terlihat masih terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya.

Semalam, setelah jatuh terlelap, Baekhyun bermimpi begitu indah. Dia sedang berada di sebuah taman dengan dua lengan besar memeluknya dari belakang dan dada yang begitu bidang dijadikannya tempat untuk bersandar. Dia merasakan kenyamanan saat lengan itu melingkupinya dan memberinya kehangatan. Dan rupanya seperti ini keadaannya ketika matanya terbuka, Chanyeol memeluk erat dirinya, melindunginya dari rasa takut yang semalam sempat menderanya.

Hhhhh...

Baekhyun perlahan membebaskan tangannya, kemudian dengan berani menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuk rampingnya.

Mulai dari dahi, kedua alis tebalnya, bulu matanya yang terlihat panjang dan lentik, lalu hidungnya yang tinggi, kemudian hendak menuju bibir tebal Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam oleh suaminya.

Baekhyun tersentak, dia berusaha membebaskan dirinya namun Chanyeol justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Semalam kau sudah menggangguku dengan rengekanmu, sekarang... Saat aku benar-benar ingin tidur, kau menggangguku lagi, kau ini mau apa sayang?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"A... Ehm... " Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. Tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan suaminya itu padanya, berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi di wajah Baekhyun. Dimana sekarang, di kedua pipi istrinya terlihat semburat merah jambu. Malu sepertinya.

Chanyeol merapatkan dirinya, kembali memperhatikan raut keterkejutan di wajah istrinya.

Wajah mereka nyaris tak berjarak kini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, kemudian perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, bibirnya sudah mendarat diatas bibir Baekhyun.

Dan merasa tak mendapat protesan dari tindakannya, nalurinya sebagai laki-laki meminta lebih dari hanya sekedar bibir yang menempel.

Pelan tapi pasti, Chanyeol membuka bibirnya, meraup kasar bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu sontak meremat baju tidur suaminya.

"Eeeuuuhhmm." Desah lirih Baekhyun, bibirnya terasa kebas akibat lumatan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Tak cukup hanya seperti itu, ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher istrinya. Mengecupnya perlahan dan berulang-ulang, lalu dengan kurang ajar, tangannya menyentuh dada Baekhyun dan meremasnya gemas. Ukurannya memang tak besar, namun terasa begitu pas dalam genggamannya.

"Aaaaahhhh." Desah Baekhyun, tubuhnya terasa panas merasakan sentuhan itu.

Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, pikiran Chanyeol di hantam kesadaran. Dia merasa ada yang salah atas tindakannya. Tidak! Seharusnya tak seperti ini.

Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Aku mandi!" Ujarnya lirih sambil turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke kamar mandinya.

Sementara Baekhyun, perempuan itu masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya pasca perbuatan Chanyeol yang pagi ini berhasil membuatnya nyaris menjerit, merasakan sesuatu yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

Perasaannya, saat Chanyeol tak hanya menjamah bibirnya namun juga lehernya, sangat luar biasa, dadanya berdegup cepat dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Namun perasaannya berubah seketika saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tanpa terasa, airmata Baekhyun mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, perempuan itu kemudian bangun dari tidurnya, lalu merapikan ranjang Chanyeol sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Seharian ini, entah sudah berapa kali nafas Chanyeol terdengar terbuang dengan sangat berat.

Berulang kali, baik Sehun maupun Kai, yang duduk tak jauh darinya, menatap Chanyeol yang hari ini terlihat tak seperti biasanya.

Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang dan sedikit murung.

"Kau ada masalah _hyung_?" tanya Kai, yang jujur saja, sejak tadi sikap Chanyeol cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Masalah?

Huft!

Masalah yang dihadapi cukup banyak hari ini, mulai dari dia berusaha menekan hawa nafsunya saat semalam Baekhyun terus bergerak tak tenang dalam pelukannya. Lalu kemudian pagi tadi, Baekhyun yang kembali mengusiknya dengan menyentuh lembut hampir setiap bagian wajahnya.

Chanyeol pria normal, yang ketika diberi rangsangan sedikit saja, pasti juga terangsang dan menginginkan hal yang lebih dari hanya sekedar sentuhan lembut.

Dan pagi tadi, dia merasa sudah melewati batas yang dia buat sendiri. Ciuman yang dia layangkan diatas bibir dan leher istrinya serta kekurangajaran tangannya terhadap dada istrinya tadi pagi, harusnya tak terjadi.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya dan ketergesaannya akan rangsangan yang tak sengaja di berikan padanya. Hingga sepanjang pagi tadi, dia hanya diam tanpa berani melihat Baekhyun, sedikit pun. Terlalu malu karena tindakannya sendiri.

"Berbagilah kalau masalah itu membebanimu _hyung_." Ujar Sehun kalem. Kalau seperti ini, dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

Chanyeol menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian, otaknya masih berpikir menimbang, perlu tidaknya dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Baekhyun pagi tadi.

"Hah! Aku hampir saja memperkosanya tadi pagi." Ujar Chanyeol setelah lima menit berlalu.

Kai dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Rekan kerjanya itu adalah sosok yang paling tenang diantara mereka bertiga. Yang tidak banyak bertingkah dan lebih dewasa pastinya dari ketiganya.

Makanya, baik Kai atau pun Sehun tak heran, ketika enam bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol memberitahu mereka akan menikah dengan calon istri temannya.

Chanyeol mempunyai pemikiran taktis yang bisa mengambil keputusan apapun secara tepat bahkan dalam keadaan terjepit sekalipun.

Kalau hari ini, mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeol hampir memperkosa istrinya, rasanya cukup mengherankan.

"Kau serius? Bagaimana tanggapan Baekhyun-ssi?"

Chanyeol kembali membuang nafasnya. Tanggapan Baekhyun? Istrinya tak menolak bahkan sepertinya juga menikmati, namun hatinya menjerit melarangnya melanjutkan apa yang sudah terlanjur dimulainya itu. Terpaksa, dengan sangat terpaksa, Chanyeol pagi tadi beranjak dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, demi menghindari hal-hal lain mungkin terjadi setelah ciuman itu.

Chanyeol langsung mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin begitu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tadi, tanpa peduli pakaian yang masih lengkap melekat di tubuhnya. Berharap dinginnya air itu, mampu mengusir segala pikiran kotornya. Namun kenyataannya, pikiran itu tetap bersembunyi di pikirannya.

"Dia menerima apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Tak berusaha menolak, hanya saja..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat stress itu.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu, tidak boleh." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, membuang segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang di bayangkannya mungkin terjadi kalau dia tak berhenti tadi.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Kai.

"Ada masanya nanti, ketika pada akhirnya aku benar-benar menyentuhnya."

"Kapan? Sampai dia mencintaimu? _Hyung!_ Kau tahu, untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri, kita tak perlu kata cinta, asal suka sama suka, kesempatan ada, pasangan juga ada, maka semuanya bisa terjadi. Jujur saja, melihatmu yang seperti ini, teorimu terlalu rumit _hyung."_

 _ **Pletak...**_

"Ya!" seru Sehun tak terima ketika Kai memukulnya dengan kertas yang di gulungnya.

"Kalau itu kau, pasti hal itu wajar. Baru sekali bertemu saja, sudah main sosor pada Luhan, dan langsung berakhir di ranjang. Tak heran kalau pemikiranmu selalu berujung kesana." Komentar Kai yang kini posisinya sama dengan Sehun, duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang salah? Kami saling menyukai dan bahkan aku bisa membuatnya menjerit berulang kali. Kalian berdua harus mencobanya, biar tahu rasanya kepuasan saat membuat seorang wanita menjerit nikmat dibawah kalian." Sahut Sehun bangga dengan wajahnya yang super menyebalkan.

Membuat baik Kai ataupun Chanyeol, menatapnya jengah.

Bukan cerita yang baru bagi mereka, seperti inilah Sehun. Dia tak akan hanya diam saja ketika menyukai seseorang, motto hidupnya bicara atau tidak sama sekali.

Jadi ketika dia menyukai seorang gadis, dia akan berterus terang. Urusan ditolak atau di terima, dia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dan lagi, Sehun tipe orang yang mudah jatuh hati tapi juga mudah sekali bosan. Oleh sebab itu, hubungan yang dijalaninya, tak lebih dari satu bulan.

"Kau dan Chanyeol _hyung_ serta aku, jelas berbeda Sehun-ah. Jangan kau samakan. Chanyeol _hyung_ punya komitmen jelas, bahwa sebelum Baekhyun-ssi benar-benar mencintainya, tak akan terjadi hal yang lebih dari sekedar pegangan tangan saja mungkin, ehm... mungkin harus di tambah dengan ciuman bibir, karena sepertinya sebulan yang lalu kau pernah diciumnya, _hyung_. Makanya dia terlihat stress hari ini, karena apa? Karena merasa sudah melampaui batasannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Hah! Sampai kapan? _Hyung!_ Kau tahu, kadang perempuan itu butuh tindakan dulu untuk dapat merasakan sesuatu. Percaya padaku, sekali saja coba kau ajak dia bercinta."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, mendengarkan dengan jengah ajaran sesat Sehun.

"Kalau dia sudah merasakan nikmatnya bersatu denganmu, aku yakin dia akan terus mencarimu. Aaaauuucchh!"

 _ **Plak!**_

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan, Kai memukul kepalanya lagi dengan gulungan kertas yang sama.

"Jangan dengarkan dia _hyung_. Tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu, aku akan tetap mendukungmu." Ujar Kai menyemangati Chanyeol.

"Sekali-kali, dengarkan ak...ok...ok... aku diam." Sehun memberi isyarat mengunci mulutnya, saat Chanyeol dan Kai menghadiahinya tatapan super tajam.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sejak datang, yang dilihat ponselnya terus. Lima detik sekali sepertinya. Kau ada janji dengan yang lain?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, kemudian menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil.

Siang ini, dia memang ada janji makan siang dengan Luhan, setelah untuk beberapa minggu terakhir ini, dia kembali harus menerima bahwa sahabatnya yang super sibuk ini, tak berada di Seoul.

Dia merindukan sahabatnya itu, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Alasannya sesekali mengechek ponselnya adalah karena hingga waktu menunjukkan nyaris pukul dua, tak satu pun pesan dia terima dari suaminya. Padahal biasanya, di jam-jam luangnya, Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengiriminya pesan, entah itu hanya ucapan _'Hwaiting'_ , atau hanya sekedar ucapan selamat makan siang. Bahkan tadi pagi, setelah dia turun dari mobil Chanyeol, pria itu langsung pergi tanpa berpesan padanya seperti biasanya.

' _Hati-hati dalan melakukan setiap pekerjaanmu, Baekhyunnie. Sampai bertemu nanti.'_

Kalimat itu selalu diucapkan Chanyeol, lengkap dengan senyum tampannya. Tapi pagi ini...

 _ **Greb**_

Luhan menyentuh dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Luhan mendengus perlahan.

"Bisakah kau tak bohong padaku? Aku mengenal baik dirimu Baek-ah. Kalau kau tak ada masalah, kau tak mungkin seperti ini. Katakan, apa masalahmu?"

"Bukan masalah besar Luhannie. Aku masih bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik pekerjaanku, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau yakin ini hanya masalah pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyesap _orange juice_ nya.

"Baiklah! Anggap aku percaya ini, makanlah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanan yang di pesannya tadi dan sepertinya sudah mulai dingin.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun-ssi, Luhannie?"

Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun, lalu dengan acuh mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia benar-benar luar biasa saat di ranjang." Bisik Luhan diiringi dengan senyumnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia dan Luhan memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Baekhyun begitu lembut namun tegas di beberapa kesempatan, sedangkan Luhan, dia terlihat sangat mandiri dan begitu bebas. Cerita seperti ini, bukan yang pertama kali di dengar Baekhyun dari Luhan, sudah dari sejak lama dan sudah berulang kali. Namun sepertinya kali ini, hubungan Luhan dan sahabat suaminya a.k.a Sehun, sudah berjalan lebih lama dari kebiasaan Luhan bila sedang menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki. Luhan membatasi, tak lebih dari satu bulan untuk setiap kali dia berhubungan dengan laki-laki.

"Dia benar-benar memuaskan dahagamu sepertinya."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar komentar Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku jujur Baekkie? Hmmm... dia selalu berhasil membuatku menjerit berulang-ulang."

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Luhannie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Sampai aku puas membuat pria-pria di Korea ini kelimpungan." Sahut Luhan santai.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Masa kelam sahabatnya itu, dia tahu benar. Sudah sangat sering dia menasehati Luhan, namun tak pernah di gubris.

Luhan orang baik, hanya saja masa lalunya yang kelam, yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Laki-laki bagi Luhan hanya sebuah mainan, dimana ketika dia merasa bosan, dia bisa membuangnya tanpa di pungut kembali.

"Luhannie!"

"Jangan memberiku nasehat kalau kau tak mau sakit hati karena aku tak mendengarmu. Cukup lihat aku."

"Aku akan mendoakanmu dan Sehun-ssi. Semoga ini yang terakhir dan semoga dia 'lah orang terpilih yang dapat membimbing dan mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau juga berdoa seperti itu, tapi lihatlah hasilnya? Kau tahu Baekhyunie, semua pria itu sama, mereka itu brengsek. Dia menginginkan sesuatu dari seorang wanita dan ketika sudah mendapatkannya, dia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sudah ada dan banyak buktinya, kau juga menjadi salah satu korban kebrengsekan pria bukan?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu menghembuskannya tak kalah pelan. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun membuang mukanya keluar jendela.

Pria itu memang brengsek. Pria yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya dan membangun mimpi bersamanya. Dan hingga detik ini, dia pun tak pernah tahu, apa alasan pria itu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan dan kejelasan apapun.

Tapi, tak semua pria seperti itu, buktinya Chanyeol. Pria itu manis dan begitu baik padanya. Selama enam bulan ini, bahkan dia tak melihat cela pada diri Chanyeol. Kecuali sepanjang hari ini.

Baekhyun kembali membuang nafasnya, lalu meraih ponselnya, berharap Chanyeol menghubunginya, namun hasilnya masih sama. Pria itu, tak juga menghubunginya.

 _ **To : Dearest Hubby**_

Baekhyun sudah membuka aplikasi pesan singkat, sudah mengetikkan nama suaminya pada kotak penerima pesan, namun tak ada satu pun huruf yang dia ketik.

Entah sejak kapan, dia menjadi sangat menantikan pesan singkat yang di kirim suaminya.

"Ya!" pekik Baekhyun keras karena tiba-tiba Luhan merampas ponselnya dari genggamannya.

" _Dearest Hubby?_ Waaaaaahhhh! Kau yang menamainya seperti ini? Romantis sekali." Luhan tersenyum meledek.

"Kembalikan Luhannie!" pinta Baekhyun, namun Luhan mengacuhkannya.

"Ehm... Apa yang akan kau tulis disini? Ehm... Biar ku bantu mengetik."

" _Aniya._ Jangan melakukan apapun Luhannie. Kembalikan!" Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Dia tahu batasannya sebagai seorang teman dekat.

Baekhyun menerima ponselnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _ **Drrrrtttt... Drrrrtttt...**_

Senyum Baekhyun nyaris terkembang, namun kembali luntur saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _ **..."**_

" _Nde._ Aku akan segera kembali. _Mian bujangnim_."

"Luhannie, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Hubungi aku nanti, aku pergi dulu. _Saranghae_." Pamit Baekhyun sambil tak lupa melayangkan satu kecupan pada pipi Luhan.

" _Nde._ Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku." Pesan Luhan yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar dan acungan jempol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kantornya tepat pukul delapan malam. Persis ketika kakinya menginjak pelataran kantornya, mobil Chanyeol datang menghampirinya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Baekhyun-ah!" pekik Joy.

Baekhyun menurun kaca mobilnya.

"Ini! Seohyun _eonni_ lupa menyerahkannya padamu. Kau harus menyelesaikannya minggu depan."

"Minggu depan?"

"Eoh. Bukunya harus terbit bulan ini, Baek-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Sudah ya. _Bye._ Selamat menikmati malam kalian!" Joy berlari kecil meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol dengan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil Chanyeol mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung perusahaan Baekhyun.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu, tak jauh beda dengan pagi tadi. Tak ada suara berarti kecuali hembusan nafas dari kedua makhluk berlainan jenis yang duduk di dalam mobil itu.

Baekhyun memilih menatap keluar jendela, dan kalau kalian lihat, perempuan itu menatap keluar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit luar biasa. Dulu dia mungkin pernah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, tapi tak pernah sesakit ini bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak mengiriminya kabar. Kenapa hari ini begitu berbeda?

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya setiap hari, di enam bulan terakhir ini. Makanya, ketika pria itu terkesan mengacuhkannya, hatinya yang cukup sensitif itu, terluka.

Dia tak menyukai keadaan ini, yang membuatnya terlihat rapuh dan cengeng tapi...

"Aku ingin ke sungai Han." Ujarnya lirih tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

Meski sedikit heran, Chanyeol tetap menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Stirnya di putar ke arah sungai Han.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di pinggir sungai Han, setengah jam kemudian.

Begitu mobil berhenti, Baekhyun langsung turun dan berlari mendekati sungai yang dibatasi pagar itu.

Di sana, Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua airmata yang sejak tadi di tahannya.

Cukup lama dia berada di sana dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Dia bukan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, dia sangat memahami Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun.

Chanyeol bukan bermaksud mengabaikan Baekhyun, hanya saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dia tak merasa pantas melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun. Sikapnya tadi pagi, menyalahi aturan yang dia buat sendiri ketika dia memutuskan untuk menikahi perempuan itu.

Beberapa saat setelah puas menumpahkan airmatanya, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Sejak pagi tadi kau mengabaikanku. Kau pernah mengatakan kita tim, apapun yang kita rasakan atau ada ganjalan apapun di kita, kita harus mengungkapkannya. Tapi kau, kau tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan... Huks... Huks... Bahkan... Huks... Huks..."

" _Mian_!"

Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menerima permintaan maafmu. Aku butuh penjelasan dari sikapmu hari ini!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan berseru.

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu dengan terisak pelan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

Dengan gusar Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, lalu sedikit menarik dasi milik suaminya itu, hingga Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya. Lalu...

 _ **Chup**_

Bibirnya mendarat diatas bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sebentar, namun hal itu berhasil membuat mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar.

Dia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal ini.

"B-baekhyunie!"

"Apa ini cukup untuk membuatmu memberiku penjelasan?"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya dalam, perempuan di hadapannya ini, kadang terlihat manja layaknya anak kecil, namun tak jarang terlihat begitu dewasa. Baekhyun, akan selalu menuntut jawaban atas setiap pertanyaan yang diajukannya, wanitanya itu, tak pernah takut memprotesnya.

 _ **Hup**_

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya Baekhyun, dan mendudukkannya di kap depan mobilnya. Lalu, dengan kedua tangannya, dia memenjara tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Saat aku memutuskan menikahimu, aku bersikap cukup keras pada diriku sendiri. Aku membuat peraturan tak tertulis untuk diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu kecuali hanya memegang tanganmu. Tapi pagi ini, aku sudah bertindak di luar kendali. Aku merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ku lakukan padamu."

Dari tatapan matanya, Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Itulah yang bisa disimpulkan Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol terdengar mengambil nafasnya berat lalu membuangnya, kemudian pria itu mengurut pelan pelipisnya.

"Kenapa tak mengatakannya? Kenapa mendiamkanku? Kau tahu, aku berpikir macam-macam. Aku pikir aku melakukan kesalahan apa sampai kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku. Rasanya aneh, biasanya kau mengirimiku pesan singkat, tapi seharian ini tak ada sama sekali. Seharusnya kau mengatakan apapun itu yang membuatmu tak nyaman, bukan malah menghindar."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengangguk mengerti.

" _Mian._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mengatakan padaku, kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa mengatakan padamu. Tapi kau sendiri seperti ini." Baekhyun menyentuh pelan rambut Chanyeol, dia kemudian menyisir rambut itu dengan jari-jari rampingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

" _May i kissing you? Just kiss, nothing else."_

Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua mata Chanyeol, cukup lama sampai kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

Detik selanjutnya...

Ciuman itu benar-benar terjadi.

Chanyeol begitu lembut menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Sesekali menyesap, kemudian mengigit kecil bagian atas maupun bagian bawahnya.

Dan Baekhyun, perempuan itu tak mampu menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri. Dimana dia menemukan kenyamanan pada setiap gerakan lembut Chanyeol diatas bibirnya.

"Eeeehhhmmm..."

Baekhyun meremat kuat kemeja Chanyeol, saat lidah suaminya semakin memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar merapat padanya. Tubuhnya panas dan dia ingin lebih dari ini. Beruntung logikanya masih dapat mengendalikan nafsunya, hingga detik berikutnya, dengan enggan dia melepaskan tawanannya pada bibir istrinya.

Mereka saling berpandangan, nafasnya mereka saling berlomba, memburu dan terdengar semakin berat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah suaminya dengan kagum, pria ini, pria dihadapannya ini, terlihat sangat tampan bila sedang memejamkan matanya seperti ini.

Perlahan, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut istrinya, yang mampu menghadirkan debaran-debaran lembut di dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol menangkap jari lentik Baekhyun, sesaat setelah jari itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Menatap Baekhyun lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak ingin melewati batas lagi, Baekhyunie, meskipun sangat ingin. _Kajja_ kita pulang!"

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, lalu menghela istrinya itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan benar, Chanyeol pum berlari kecil memutari mobilnya, lalu duduk di samping istrinya, di balik kemudinya.

Baekhyun, memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Chanyeol, mulai dari memutar kunci mobil, menekan pedal gas, kemudian memutar stir hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi kembali berjalan.

' _Tuhan! Ijinkan cinta ini tumbuh untuknya. Aku ingin memilikinya, juga ingin dimilikinya.'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kaca, di kamar mandinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

Satu jam yang lalu, bibirnya terasa menebal saat Chanyeol tak hanya mengecapnya namun juga menyesap dan menggigitnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, saat itu, perasaannya teramat sulit dia gambarkan.

Hatinya berdebar kencang dengan perasaan membuncah tak menentu. Tubunya terasa lemas namun gairahnya membumbung tinggi.

"Hah!"

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu mengikat _bathrope_ nya, kemudian melangkah cepat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana, dengan setelan celana pendek dan kaosnya.

"Aku mau pesan _jajangmyeon._ Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

Mendapat tatapan siap menerkam seperti itu, Baekhyun merapatkan _bathrope_ nya. Lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran suaminya.

"Ok!" sahut singkat Chanyeol sambil berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Terlalu lama berada di depan Baekhyun yang hanya memakai _bathrope_ , yang Chanyeol yakini di dalamnya sang istri tak memakai apapun, tak akan baik untuk kerja pikiran dan jantungnya.

Jadi, Chanyeol memilih pergi sambil menelpon sebuah kedai penyedia makanan siap antar.

.

.

.

"Ehm!" Chanyeol berdehem keras ketika akan menyantap mie hitam yang baru dipesannya.

Dihadapannya, duduk sang istri, menghadap menu yang sama dan sibuk membuka satu bendel tumpukan kertas putih, membaca sambil menikmati _jjajangmyeon_ nya. Pemandangan itu cukup mengganggu Chanyeol. Makan dan kerja tak bisa dijadikan satu, ada waktunya sendiri. Kalau makan jangan sambil bekerja, kalau bekerja jangan makan, begitu prinsipnya.

Ketika Chanyeol berdehem keras, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau minum?" tanyanya pada sang suami.

"Apa naskah itu lebih menarik dari makananmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian beralih pada naskah dan makanannya. Selanjutnya dia memilih menutup naskahnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Teguran Chanyeol mungkin pelan, namun tetap saja hal itu cukup mengena di hatinya. Apalagi ekpresi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tak menyukai caranya makan sambil bekerja.

Acara makan malam mereka berakhir lima belas menit kemudian. Baekhyun duduk di depan TV dengan naskah di pangkuannya.

Bila tadi saat makan dia tampak sibuk dengan naskahnya, namun sekarang dia terlihat berkonsentrasi pada layar datar di depannya yang sedang menyiarkan acara yang bintang tamunya adalah _boyband_ favoritnya, TVXQ.

"Aaaaahhhh! Kenapa mereka semakin tampan!" pekiknya keras, yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati sang istri. Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk menatap layar TV di hadapannya.

"Mereka favoritku sejak lama, sejak mereka debut berlima sampai sekarang ketika mereka sudah terpisah."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping istrinya itu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Chanyeol dapat melihat betapa antusiasnya Baekhyun terhadap dua orang yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya disana.

"Kau pernah melihat konser mereka secara langsung?" tanya Chanyeol yang dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Nonton konser? Sebelum berangkat, ayahnya sudah pasti berdiri di depan pintu melarangnya dan kakaknya keluar dari rumah. Kekagumannya pada _boyband_ itu, hanya dapat dia salurkannya di kamar, dengan kakaknya. Mereka biasanya memutar lagu dari TVXQ dan menggoyang-goyangkan _lightstick_ layaknya menonton konser secara langsung. Huft!

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ selalu tak memberi kami ijin setiap kali kami ingin melihat konser mereka, jadi ya seperti ini biasanya. Dengan Sooyoung _eonni,_ aku biasanya berteriak-teriak sendiri di dalam kamar."

"Sampai sekarang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu menggeleng.

"Sudah tak ada temannya teriak-teriak di kamar karena mereka."

"Kau ingin berada di tengah-tengah warna merah itu?"

"Dulu iya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan larangan yang terus menerus kami terima, akhirnya aku berpikir, cukup bagiku mengagumi mereka dari sini. Melihat mereka masih berdiri di _stage,_ itu satu kebahagian yang tak terganti bagi seorang _fangirl_ seperti aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, adiknya juga penggemar salah satu _boyband_ terkenal di negara ini. Bukan _boyband_ yang sama dengan Baekhyun memang, namun kelakuan Yeri kalau dikamarnya sendiri, sama persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Baekhyun pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

Apakah semua _fangirl_ memiliki kegilaan yang sama terhadap idolanya? Jawabannya adalah Iya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini. saya harap kalian masih bisa mengikuti alur ceritanya.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **05**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **It's time for love, somebody to love**_

 _ **Boku wa koko ni iruyo**_

 _ **Kizami hajimeru atarashii toki o...**_

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan, saat Max Changmin, menyanyikan part awal lagu kesukaannya, _somebody to love._ Perempuan mungil itu, turut melompat-lompat bersama penonton yang lainnya sambil menggoyangkan _lightstick_ mereka.

Tokyo Dome malam ini memerah dan sangat meriah sejak satu jam yang lalu dan Baekhyun menjadi satu dari sekian ribu penonton yang memadati stadion itu. Dia tak berhenti memekik senang sejak pintu Dome di buka untuk para penggemar _Bigest,_ sebutan spesial untuk fans Tohoshinki dari Jepang.

Baekhyun memang sudah lama menjadi bagian dari _cassiopeia,_ sejak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kesempatan ini adalah yang pertama baginya, melihat idolanya itu perform secara langsung.

Karena biasanya, bila dia dengan sang kakak berniat melihat konser boyband kesayangannya itu, sang ayah selalu berdiri paling depan untuk menolak. Alhasil, Baekhyun dan kakaknya, hanya bisa menikmati musik mereka sebatas membeli CD dan stuff.

Dan malam ini, salah satu _big dream_ nya, akhirnya terwujud. Dia berada di lautan merah diantara penggemar Tohoshinki yang lain, di Tokyo Dome. Bonusnya, dia datang ke tempat ini tidak dengan kakaknya, tapi bersama dengan suaminya.

Kebahagian yang dia rasakan saat ini, benar-benar tak mudah untuk menggambarkannya. Sungguh, saat Chanyeol menyodorinya tiket konser TVXQ dua hari yang lalu, dia hanya terdiam, tak percaya dan bahkan menganggap bahwa suaminya itu hanya menggodanya, tapi... dengan senyum tampannya, suaminya itu meyakinkan dia bahwa apa yang dia lihat itu kenyataan. Tiket itu asli dan disinilah kini dia berada.

Aaaaaaaa! Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia malam ini.

Dan malam ini, kebahagiaan itu tak hanya menjadi milik Baekhyun. Tapi juga milik Chanyeol.

Dia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, menjaga istrinya itu. Senyumnya akan ikut terkembang saat Baekhyun menjerit kegirangan, meloncat lalu menatapnya dengan sinar mata penuh kebahagiaan.

Usahanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dengan bantuan Kyungsoo, ternyata tak mengkhianati hasil. Terbukti, sepanjang konser, senyum Baekhyun tak luntur sama sekali.

" _Kyungie! Kau tahu TVXQ?"_

 _Kyungsoo yang duduk tak jauh dari Chanyeol, menatap atasannya itu dengan dahi berkerut._

" _Tahu. Salah satu boyband besar di Negara kita ini. Kenapa?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

" _Ehm... Bisakah kau membantuku memesan dua tiket untuk konser mereka di Jepang nanti, Kyungie?"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol, masih juga dengan dahi berkerut. Tak biasanya Chanyeol membicarakan tentang boyband atau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ini. Tapi hari ini..._

" _Baekhyun menyukai BoyBand itu. Aku mendengar kabar kalau mereka akan menggelar tour Jepang mulai bulan depan." UJAR Chanyeol yang mengerti akan ekpresi kebingungan di raut wajah Kyungsoo._

" _Kau akan melihat mereka disana? Bersama Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol takjub. "Kau tahu Oppa, bahkan jika aku menyukai EXO, Jongin tak akan pernah mengijinkanku melihat mereka. Hhhh... Beruntung sekali Baekhyun mendapatkanmu, oppa."_

" _Bulan depan aku ada pekerjaan disana. Tak ada salahnya membawa dia kesana untuk melihat boyband yang di sukainya itu bukan. Bukankah impian setiap penggemar seperti itu, sekali dalam usia mereka, mungkin mereka ingin melihat idolanya tampil secara langsung."_

 _Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya._

" _Aku akan membantumu. Price listnya akan diumumkan lusa, lalu penjualannya akan dilakukan keesokan harinya. Aku akan memesankannya untukmu oppa. Dan semoga... Hubungan kalian semakin hangat setelah konser itu."_

Saat Chanyeol menunjukkan tiket konser itu pada Baekhyun dua hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang. Reaksi Baekhyun persis seperti dugaannya.

Istrinya itu menatapnya tak percaya, lalu ketika dia meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar tiket konser TVXQ/Tohoshinki, perempuan mungil itu melompat kegirangan dan langsung menghambur memeluknya.

Tebakannya benar, Baekhyun akan sangat girang menerima hadiah itu.

Pagi tadi, mereka tiba di Jepang. Setelah melakukan _check in_ di salah satu hotel yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat konser, mereka langsung menuju lokasi konser yang disana, meski masih dapat di katakan pagi, beberapa orang sudah mulai berbaris di dekat pintu masuk.

Baekhyun, meski sepertinya terlihat lelah, namun semua tertutup dengan sinar bahagia di matanya. Bahkan dia mendapatkan teman baru dari Jepang juga.

"Kau senang?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh besar suaminya itu sambil mengangguk kuat.

"Aku senang, sangaaaatttt senang. _Gomawo._ " Balasnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari Korea ke Jepang hingga ke tempat ini.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak sebentar, tersenyum sangat manis lalu membalas kecupan Chanyeol sebelum kembali ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan yang lain.

Sepanjang sisa konser, mereka saling berpelukan. Baekhyun sesekali menatap Chanyeol, lalu keduanya akan saling tersenyum.

Tuhan itu maha adil, ketika DIA mengambil seseorang dari sisimu, maka DIA akan menggantinya dengan yang jauh lebih baik dari yang sudah meninggalkanmu.

Baekhyun merasakan itu. Chanyeol seribu kali lebih baik dari orang yang meninggalkannya dulu.

' _Tuhan! Aku ingin mencintainya.'_

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana pendek serta kaos dan tengah mengusak rambut basahnya.

Konser sudah selesai dari dua jam yang lalu. Mereka kembali ke hotel setelah bersantap malam di sebuah restoran.

"Sooyoung _eonni_ marah-marah. Dia menuntut mengapa kita tak mengajaknya kesini untuk konser Tohoshinki."

"Dia tahu kita disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap suaminya, yang entah kenapa dengan rambut setengah basar seperti itu, terlihat cukup menggoda. Hmm...

"Kau mengatakan padanya?" chanyeol melempar handuk basahnya ke sofa.

" _Ani._ Aku hanya pamit ke _eomma_ dan _appa_." Sahut Baekhyun, matanya terus mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Setelah membuang handuk basahnya begitu saja, suaminya itu mendekati cermin dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Uuuuhhh! Kenapa semakin terlihat sexy? Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Lalu darimana dia tahu kita disini?"

Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah saat Chanyeol berbalik dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku memposting foto kita di akun IG-ku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, lalu bangun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

Perlu di ketahui, meski tinggal di kamar yang sama, Chanyeol memilih kamar dengan _double bed._ Karena dia tak ingin, kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terulang lagi.

"Foto yang mana?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan foto yang tadi diuploadnya di akun IG-nya.

Foto yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun itu, menampilkan sosok dirinya yang berdiri di belakang dan Baekhyun di depannya tersenyum manis sambil memasang pose 'V' dengan jarinya. _Background_ foto itu adalah lautan manusia yang memerah.

Kapan istrinya itu mengambil foto mereka? Bahkan dia tak tahu ada foto ini.

Dari foto itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol. _Caption_ yang ditulis untuk foto tersebut mengusik tatapannya.

 _ **AngelBee 3 Thanks GOD, you have given your best Man to me...**_

 _ **#bestmomentfrombesthubby**_

 _ **#Tohoshinki**_

 _ **#Dreamconcert**_

 _ **#Japan**_

 _ **#HappywithHubby**_

 _ **#MyAngelWithoutWing**_

 _ **#MyGuardianAngel**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya. Wajahnya di dekatkan pada wajah Baekhyun, lalu dengan gemas, hidungnya di gesekkan pelan ke hidung mancung istrinya itu.

"Tidurlah sekarang. Ini sudah malam!"

Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat. Apa tadi? Perasaan apa tadi? Dadanya berdebar halus saat Chanyeol menggesek hidungnya tadi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjangnya sendiri. Hhhh... kenapa sekarang pipinya terasa memanas? Hah! Apa yang terjadi dengannya ini?

Dan Chanyeol hampir jatuh terlelap, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menjajarinya berbaring. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Baekhyun. Semua yang dia lakukan saat ini, adalah perintah hatinya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah tengkurap di sampingnya dan tengah menatapnya.

" _Waeyo_?"

"Aku ingin tidur disini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Di luar tidak hujan ataupun ada petir.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar terbuka dan dia bisa tidur dengan bantal lengan suaminya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, perempuan mungil itu membalik badannya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya miring dengan tangan merangkul Chanyeol. Keberanian yang di paksakan sebenarnya oleh Baekhyun. Karena jauh di dasar hatinya, dia masih ragu melakukan hal ini. Namun, satu sisi hatinya yang lain, memerintahkan dia untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Malam ini, aku ingin tidur seperti ini." Lirihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Apakah selalu perlu alasan ketika aku ingin tidur denganmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu Baekhyunie. Aku tak keberatan kita seperti ini, hanya saja... Aku takut kelepasan seperti waktu itu. Hmm... Baiklah! Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku akan memelukmu dan kau harus segera memejamkan mata, ok!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

Namun rupanya, dia sedikit kesulitan memulai tidurnya. Rasa bahagianya yang berlebihan sepanjang hari ini, masih ingin dibaginya. Tapi dengan siapa dia harus membaginya, itu yang membuatnya hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dalam pelukan suaminya. Belum lagi debaran halus yang terus dirasakannya selama dalam pelukan suaminya seperti ini. Hah! Bagaimana ini?

"Aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk tidur sayang. Kenapa masih terjaga?"

"Eh!" Baekhyun mendongak, dahinya berkerut, Chanyeol tidur? Lalu siapa yang bicara tadi.

Tak berapa lama, kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka. Mereka saling menatap lama. Sebelum kemudian Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Kau mau apa lagi sayang. Tidurlah!"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah karena ulah suaminya.

Ini bukan pertama kali dia berciuman dengan seorang pria, tapi perasaan yang dirasakannya saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, itu yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Rasanya mendebarkan tapi menyenangkan. Ciuman Chanyeol terasa lembut tapi kadang terkesan menuntut dan kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun menyukainya. Bibir Chanyeol terasa manis di kecapnya.

" _Can you kiss me again?_ "

"Heh!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. Kalau dia menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa jadi kelepasan dan mungkin hal yang lain bisa terjadi, tak hanya sekedar ciuman saja.

Dia pria normal, yang kalau diberi umpan pasti langsung terpancing. Di posisi yang seperti ini saja sudah membuat gairahnya tersiksa, apalagi sekarang ketika Baekhyun menginginkan satu ciuman lagi darinya.

Tidak!

Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, dia akan menahannya sampai Baekhyun benar-benar merasa mencintainya.

Hhhhh

 _ **Chup**_

Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Berusaha melakukan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sedikit kasar dan terburu-buru kalau menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba menghargai usaha dari sang istri. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang diusahakan Baekhyun tanpa bermaksud membalas lebih.

Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol manusia biasa, pria biasa yang bila di goda seperti ini juga lama-lama akan tergoda.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, dialah yang memimpin kendali atas pergerakan Baekhyun di atas bibirnya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol meremas gemas pinggang kecil Baekhyun, bibirnya bergerak lembut namun menuntut, lidahnya bergerak dengan lincah, masuk menyusuri setiap bagian dari rongga mulut sang istri.

"Eeeuuummmhhhh!" Baekhyun berusaha mencari perlindungan dari nikmat yang menjalari perasaannya. Tangannya tanpa ragu meremas kuat kaos yang pakai Chanyeol.

Perang itu terjadi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dada Chanyeol berdegup begitu cepat, saat dia ingin meningkatkan ciumannya, saat itu juga otaknya kembali bekerja. Cukup! Dia harus mengakhiri semuanya sebelum hal yang lain terjadi.

Chanyeol menggigit sedikit keras bibir Baekhyun, lalu menarik pinggang perempuan mungil itu sebelum kemudian dia berbalik memenjara Baekhyun dari atas.

Nafasnya terdengar memburu, saling bersahutan dengan sang istri ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Tatapannya terkesan menuntut, pada sang istrinya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Cukup lama dia di posisi itu, sampai kemudian wajahnya sedikit di turunkan, dan sebuah ciuman di berikannya pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah sekarang!"

Chanyeol beranjak dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ada sesuatu yang harus di selesaikannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tatapan kecewa.

Apakah Chanyeol tak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya?

Apakah dia..

Padahal kalau saja Chanyeol bertindak lebih dari menciumnya, dia sudah siap menerima. Karena mereka suami istri, karena tugasnya sebagai istri tak hanya memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya, tugasnya sebagai seorang istri adalah juga melayani suaminya di atas ranjang.

Pikiran Baekhyun berubah kacau saat ini.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia mendengar cerita rekan kerjanya yang beda divisi dengannya. Suaminya selingkuh karena temannya itu tak kunjung bersedia melayani suaminya di ranjang, padahal pernikahan mereka baru berjalan sekitar dua bulan.

Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol seperti itu, berpaling darinya karena dia tak kunjung melayaninya di atas ranjang.

Kesempatan ini ingin di ambilnya karena Chanyeol sudah begitu membuatnya bahagia, tak ada salahnya membalas sang suami dengan memberikan apa yang selama ini dia jaga bukan? Tapi...

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, membenahi piyamanya lalu melangkah ke ranjangnya. Perlahan dia menarik selimutnya lalu mulai merebahkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin tidur meski airmatanya terus meleleh.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tak ada pembicaraan terjadi.

Sesuai dengan apa yang di janjikan Chanyeol, sepanjang hari minggu ini, dia akan mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling menjelajahi tempat wisata yang ada di kota Tokyo ini sebelum nanti malam Baekhyun akan bertolak kembali ke Korea.

Namun sejak bangun pagi tadi, sikap Baekhyun berubah. Dia hanya diam dan cenderung terlihat murung. Ajakan sarapan dari Chanyeol di terimanya, namun sepanjang acara makan pagi itu perempuan itu hanya diam.

Chanyeol bukan tak tahu hal itu, dia tahu dan sudah hendak menanyakan perubahan sikap istrinya itu, namun urung dilakukan karena melihat Baekhyun yang terus-terusan membuang muka darinya.

"Kau ingin mulai darimana jalan-jalannya Baekkie?"

Chanyeol mencoba mencari topik lain, karena pertanyaan ada apa, dia yakin tak akan di gubris istrinya itu.

"Terserah." Jawab singkat Baekhyun tanpa menatap suaminya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Usahanya untuk mengajak Baekhyun bicara, gagal.

 _ **Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt...**_

"Eoh _eomma_."

" _ **..."**_

"Ehm... Mungkin nanti malam."

" _ **..."**_

" _Ani._ Tiketnya hanya untuk hari pertama _eomma_."

" _ **..."**_

" _Ani._ Aku pulang sendiri _eomma_. _Oppa_ ada pekerjaan disini, bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya pada _eomma_ tempo hari."

" _ **..."**_

" _Molla_. Aku tidak begitu paham _eomma_. Bukankah _eomma_ tahu sendiri, ini pertama kalinya aku ke Jepang."

" _ **..."**_

" _Nde."_

" _ **..."**_

"Eoh. Sampai jumpa nanti _eomma_."

Sepanjang Baekhyun menerima telpon hingga panggilan itu berakhir, mata Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya dari istrinya itu.

Baekhyun menanggapi telpon itu, tak seantusias kemarin. Istrinya lebih banyak menjawab singkat daripada bercerita panjang, sangat berbeda dari kemarin.

Apakah semalam dia sudah melakukan kesalahan? Batin Chanyeol bertanya.

Saat dia sibuk mencari jawaban, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berujar datar.

"Kemana kita?"

Chanyeol gelagapan. Pun demikian dia tetap berusaha tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Harajuku? Kau bisa belanja sepuasnya disana." Tawar Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki Baekhyun.

Ada rasa lega menyusup di hati Chanyeol. Semoga ini pertanda baik, Baekhyun menerima idenya. Namun sepertinya, kali ini Chanyeol salah, saat tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun, perempuan itu menolaknya dan memilih melangkah lebih dulu keluar dari hotel yang mereka tinggali.

Dan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka tiba di Harajuku. Deretan toko-toko pakaian di kanan kiri jalan, tak mampu membuat Baekhyun bahkan untuk sekedar melirik. Dia lebih banyak berjalan, lalu memotret apapun yang ada disana, tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan sikap istrinya itu.

"Kau tak ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk _eomma_ dan Sooyoung _nunna_ , sayang?"

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kau ingin membelikan Yeri, beli saja! Nanti aku antar."

Baekhyun acuh meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol harus berpikir keras, kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah beberapa gadis yang terlihat memakai baju _sailor_. Dandanannya layaknya pemeran dalam kartun Jepang yang sangat populer, _sailormoon._

Ketika sudah berada di depan kelima gadis yang berjalan beriringan dan terlihat terkejut karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka, Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Lalu dengan bahasa isyarat dia memberitahu mereka untuk meminta berfoto bersama mereka. Dan baru sekarang, setelah hanya kemurungan yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol mendapati senyum lebar istrinya begitu si _sailormoon_ menerima permintaannya.

Dengan antusias Baekhyun berfoto bergantian dengan kelima gadis itu, lalu di bagian terakhir, dia meminta mereka foto bersama, berenam.

Saat sedang menatap kesana kemari mencari orang yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk memotret mereka, Chanyeol datang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu sang istri.

Baekhyun menyerahkan kameranya pada Chanyeol, lalu mendekati kelima gadis itu dan mulai berpose untuk pengambilan gambar itu.

Baekhyun tak lupa mengucap terimakasih dengan bahasa Jepang terbata, begitu acara foto-foto mereka berakhir. Chanyeol mendekati istrinya dan ikut membungkuk sopan pada kelima gadis yang kalau Chanyeol perkirakan masih seusia Yeri, adiknya.

" _Kare wa totemo hansamu de, sanshō."_ Bisik salah satu dari mereka, yang lainnya menimpali dengan senyum menggoda.

Chanyeol turut tersenyum, lalu menjawab mereka dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

" _Watashi ni homete kurete arigatō. Okage de kyō mo watashi no tsuma no egao o tsukutte imasu."_

" _Tsuma?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hah... Siapapun mengakui, Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan saat sedang tersenyum. Termasuk perempuan berstatus istri, yang berdiri tak jauh dari pria tinggi itu dan kini tengah menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam.

Satu sisi hati Baekhyun tak terima melihat Chanyeol tersenyum pada perempuan lain.

Tak ingin semakin merasa patah hati, Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari hal itu, dia langsung pamit pada kelima gadis itu, lalu mengejar Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan sendiri di kota seramai Harajuku, sepertinya bukan ide yang baik.

Baekhyun buta arah disini.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol berhasil mengejar Baekhyun dan mencekal pergelangan tangan istrinya itu untuk mencegah perempuan mungil itu berlari menjauh darinya lagi.

"Pulang! Aku muak disini!" sahut Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol mendesah. Sampai disini kesabarannya benar-benar di uji. Ok! Kalau untuk hal lain dia masih maklum, tapi Baekhyun mendiamkannya tanpa alasan seperti ini, hal itu menganggunya. Tadinya dia bermaksud bertanya kepada istrinya begitu mereka tiba di kamar hotel. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak akan terjadi karena kenyataannya, dia sudah menyeret kasar istrinya itu hingga ke sebuah gang buntu yang tak mungkin di lewati orang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sikapmu aneh pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun belum menyahut, hanya tangan kirinya yang terus mengelus pelan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah karena ulah Chanyeol tadi.

"Kalau ada orang bertanya itu di jawab Baekhyunnie! Kau pikir aku berdiri disini sebagai patung?" nada suara Chanyeol naik satu oktaf.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sahut Baekhyun datar, dia bermaksud pergi tapi tubuh besar Chanyeol menghalanginya.

Saat dia melangkah ke samping kanan, Chanyeol juga melangkah ke kanan, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kalau tak ada apa-apa, kau tak mungkin bersikap seperti ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapku semalam?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Benarkah pria ini tak tahu kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Sama halnya seperti dirimu yang tak suka di diamkan. Aku juga begitu Baekkie, aku juga tak suka di diamkan. Kalau memang aku bersalah, katakan dimana letak kesalahanku, agar aku bisa memperbaikinya." Nada suara Chanyeol berubah lembut, tatapannya memohon pada sang istri.

"Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sudah! Aku mau jalan-jalan lagi." Baekhyun menghindar.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol kembali meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dengan membawa kemarahan seperti ini sayang. Jadi katakan ada apa?"

Baekhyun diam sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih memohon penjelasannya.

Haruskah dia mengatakan semuanya?

"Kenapa semalam kau menolakku?" lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, telinganya coba di buka selebar mungkin. Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lirih dan nyaris tak dapat indera pendengarnya itu.

" _Mwo?"_

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa salahku? Apakah seorang istri tak bisa diperlakukan selayaknya seorang istri oleh suaminya sendiri?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Menolak?

"Aku menerima alasanmu beberapa waktu lalu, tapi haruskah kali ini karena hal itu lagi?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu meraih pundak Baekhyun.

"Sayang dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu"

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun menangis.

"Kau tahu? Aku seperti perempuan yang tak diharapakan, terbuang dan itu menyakitiku."

"Sayang! Kau tahu alasanku masih sama. Aku merasa sangat kurang ajar kalau aku sampai melakukan hal itu."

" _Wae?_ Karena aku tak mencintaimu? Aish!" Baekhyun melangkah gusar. Haruskah itu jadi masalah besar untuk Chanyeol?

Katakan saat ini dia mungkin belum mencintai Chanyeol, lalu apa salah jika dia ingin diperlakukan selayaknya seorang istri? Hah... Pikiran liarnya benar-benar membuatnya pusing saat ini.

Belum lagi bayangan perpisahan yang mungkin terjadi kalau... Hhhh...

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin melakukan hal itu? Atau ada orang yang mempengaruhimu? Sayang dengarkan aku! Aku pasti melakukannya denganmu, tapi untuk saat ini, belum waktunya. Aku ingin kau benar-benar siap menyerahkan semuanya atas dasar rasa cinta. Bukan karena tuntutan seseorang atau karena pengaruh oranglain. Jadi..."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku, kalau ternyata butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari perasaanku padamu? Kau akan selingkuh dariku kalau ternyata ada wanita lain yang mencintaimu dan bersedia melakukan apa saja untukmu, iya 'kan?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sebenarnya dia cukup merasa bingung dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan istrinya kepadanya, dia sedang mengeja dan pada akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari sikap aneh istrinya hari ini.

"Bahkan jika datang sepuluh wanita yang mencintaiku, aku akan tetap disisimu sayang. Memilihmu dan tetap mendampingimu."

" _Kkojimal._ Suami temanku juga mengatakan hal itu di awal pernikahan mereka, tapi ketika ada seorang perempuan yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya, pria itu meninggalkan temanku begitu saja." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bersikap aneh semalam dan mendiamkannya seharian ini.

Chanyeol menjepit dagu istrinya, lalu sedikit menariknya hingga Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti suami temanmu itu? Kalau dari awal aku memiliki niatan seperti itu, aku tak akan datang hari itu untuk menikahimu Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mendapati kejujuran terpancar di kedua mata bulat Chanyeol. Tak ada keraguan disana dan rasanya dia juga tak perlu ragu akan perasaan Chanyeol padanya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kalau sudah saatnya, aku janji tak akan membuatmu berhenti menjerit." Bisik Chanyeol menggoda, yang nyatanya berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah jambu.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Mau kembali ke hotel atau kita lanjutkan wisata jalan-jalan kita?"

"Lanjutkan."

" _Give me one smile Dear!_ " perintah manis Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun masih enggan memberikan senyumnya, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tadi, kau bicara apa dengan gadis-gadis Jepang itu?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, lalu tersenyum menggoda. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di daun telinga istrinya lalu berbisik pelan.

"Mereka mengajakku kencan."

"Ya!"

"Tadinya aku menerimanya karena istriku tak memberiku senyum hari ini, tapi...aaahhh! Apa sebaiknya memang ku terima saja?"

"Ya! Awas saja kalau kau berani menerimanya, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa nyaring melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Istrinya meneriakinya dengan nada kesal. Dan lihatlah bagaimana _cute-_ nya istrinya itu saat mengungkapkan rasa cemburunya. Tak perlu waktu lama sebenarnya bagi Baekhyun menyadari perasannya, hanya saja sepertinya perasaan itu masih sangat haus, hingga kehadirannya masih samar di rasakan Baekhyun.

"Ahahahhaha... Mereka mengatakan aku tampan."

"Cihh!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Aku jawab, terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih sudah membuat istri saya tersenyum hari ini."

Baekhyun mengubah tatapannya, sedih mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Sebegitu pentingkah senyumnya untuk suaminya itu, sampai-sampai ketika dirinya tak memberikan senyumannya, pria itu harus memohon untuk mendapatkannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang suaminya lalu senyumnya terkembang sangat manis.

Chanyeol membalas senyum istrinya.

"Terimakasih untuk senyum manisnya sayang."

 _ **Chup**_

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu mengecup singkat sudut bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau kesepian, tinggal saja di rumah _eomma_ sayang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka kini berada di ruang tunggu bandara Haneda. Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea satu jam lagi dari sekarang dan sepertinya perempuan itu masih tak rela berpisah dengan suaminya.

Kepalanya sejak tadi disandarkan manja di bahu suaminya.

Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan akan melewati hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Lebih dari enam bulan mereka mengarungi biduk rumah tangga, meski kadang masih ada ganjalan di hati Baekhyun, namun perempuan itu sangatlah nyaman berada di sisi pria tampan setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima senti itu.

Meski mereka sering berdebat dan kadang saling diam, namun selalu ada hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia sangat dihargai dan disayangi oleh pria itu.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di apartemen sambil menunggumu. Ehm... Aku bisa melanjutkan tulisanku."

"Kau menulis?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mulai belajar beberapa waktu lalu."

"Terus?"

"Lumayan lancar dan sudah jadi dua bab."

" _Jeongmal?"_

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai dan naik cetak, kau orang pertama yang ku perbolehkan membacanya."

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ra-ha-sia."

Chanyeol menjepit gemas hidung Baekhyun. Kalau tak di bandara, mungkin Baekhyun sudah dihadiahinya ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Aku akan sabar menantinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Begitu mudah sebenarnya mencintai Chanyeol. Pria itu terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia biasanya.

Baekhyun pun mungkin sudah jatuh Cinta pada pria itu, hanya saja, kadang dia masih ragu dan masih ada perasaan takut bila dia akan melepaskan hatinya untuk pria itu.

Kisah cintanya yang lalu, membekaskan luka yang tak bisa sembuh seutuhnya.

" _ **Mohon perhatian, kepada seluruh penumpang Korean airways dengan nomor penerbangan KA66678R, dengan tujuan Gimpo Airport, dimohon untuk segera memasuki kabin. Pesawat akan tinggal landas tiga puluh menit lagi. Sekali lagi di beritahukan..."**_

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menyampirkan tasnya ke punggung. Bersiap masuk ke kabin sesuai instruksi yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai Korea. Hati-hati!" Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi istrinya sambil merapikan jaket yang di pakai Baekhyun.

"Kau juga hati-hati disini. Jangan melirik gadis Jepang. Awas!" Baekhyun memamerkan kepalan tangannya.

" _Yess Miss_!" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya.

"Jangan sering tersenyum seperti itu."

" _Wae?_ "

" _Ani._ Aku pergi!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Namun belum sempat melangkah, Chanyeol mencegag Baekhyun dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan perempuan cantik itu.

"Beri jawaban dulu, kenapa aku tak boleh sering tersenyum?"

"Ya pokoknya tak boleh." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah jambu.

"Kan pasti ada alasan kenapa tidak boleh sayang."

"Ya pokoknya tak boleh saja. Sudah! Aku harus pergi!" Chanyeol masih enggan melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

" _Oppa."_ Rengek Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuat Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mencium singkat kening istrinya. Lambaian tangan dia berikan sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai, melewati pintu pemeriksaan.

Sebelum benar-benar melangkah menjauh, dia sempat menoleh pada Chanyeol, melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi.

Kenapa berat berpisah dari Chanyeol? Padalah Chanyeol di Jepang hanya sekitar tiga minggu.

Hhhh...

Enam bulan terakhir ini, Baekhyun tak pernah berpisah untuk waktu lama dengan Chanyeol. Kalaupun harus mengambil tugas luar kota, Chanyeol pasti pulang hari itu juga meski sudah tengah malam dan besok harus kembali ke tempat itu.

Tak beda jauh dari Baekhyun, dia pun sebenarnya tak bisa jauh dari istrinya itu.

Chanyeol baru beranjak dari tempatnya begitu matanya tak lagi menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke hotel, Chanyeol sibuk menelpon kakak perempuan Baekhyun.

" _ **Iya. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Hmmm... Sebenarnya aku masih cukup marah karena kau! Tak mengajakku ke Jepang untuk melihat TVXQ. Tapi... Karena kau berbaik hati dengan membelikan aku gaun cantik, maka aku akan membantumu mengawasi istri manjamu itu."**_

" _Gomawo nunna_."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melompat dari ranjangnya, saat samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara _vacum cleaner_. Dia berlari membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Begitu sampai ruang tengah, tak ada siapapun disana. Mesin _vacum_ nya masih teronggok di sudut dapur, belum tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Desahan berat meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kebiasaan paginya, matanya selalu terbuka begitu mendengar suara _vacum cleaner_ yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk membersihkan rumah. Lalu dia akan mencuci muka dan kemudian keluar kamar. Memperhatikan suaminya mengerjakan pekerjaan itu, sebentar, lalu di mulai mengambil pakaian kotor dan mencucinya, sambil menunggu mesin cucinya bekerja, Baekhyun biasanya membuat sarapan.

Tapi pagi ini, rumahnya terasa sepi. Chanyeol tak ada disana, tak ada pakaian kotor yang harus di cucinya cepat dan tak ada yang dibuatkannya sarapan.

Hhhh...

Dia benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, memutari setiap sisi apartemennya, mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol disini. Dan semakin mengingat hal-hal kecil akan Chanyeol, hatinya semakin merasakan rindu akan kehadiran pria itu.

Ya!

Dia sangat merindukan kehadiran pria itu di sisinya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimaskasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. semoga cerita ini banyak menghibur untuk kalian semuanya.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **06**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kapan kau pulang?"**_

Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya setiap kali menerima sebaris kalimat itu di kotak masuknya atau pada saat dia menelpon istrinya, seperti pagi ini.

Sejak sekitar hampir dua minggu ini, setiap pagi dia selalu di teror dengan pertanyaan yang sama oleh istrinya, kapan pulang? Kapan pulang dan kapan pulang?

"Aku juga ingin cepat pulang, sayang. Tapi pekerjaanku mengharuskan aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama disini." Sahut Chanyeol sambil memakai bajunya, dia baru selesai mandi.

" _ **Ini sudah terlalu lama, aku bosan dirumah sendirian."**_

"Kau bisa mengunjungi _eomma_ sayang. Ada Yeri yang bisa kau ajak jalan-jalan."

" _ **Sudah! Hari minggu kemarin aku sudah menghabiskan hariku bersama Yeri dan Sooyoung eonni."**_

"Ehm. Lalu?"

" _ **Lalu? Apanya yang lalu? Sekarang sudah kamis, kapan kau pulang?"**_

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Hah! Pasti menyenangkan melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang merengek seperti ini. Hhhh... Andai dia ada di Korea saat ini?

"Uhuks... Uhuks..."

" _ **Oppa! Gwenchanayo? Kau sakit? Sudah minum obat?"**_

Ada nada khawatir di kalimat yang keluar dari bibir istrinya di ujung telponnya.

"Uhuks... Tak apa. Hanya batuk, nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

" _ **Ya! Jangan menyepelekan sakit walau itu batuk. Kau harus cepat berobat, kalau tidak aku akan kesana!"**_

"Ahahahahha... Dengan senang hati aku menyambutmu sayang."

" _ **Haish!"**_

"Ehm... Bagimana tulisanmu?"

" _ **Sudah sampai bab lima, oh ya, nanti siang aku akan ke Busan."**_

"Ada urusan apa?"

" _ **Aku mau bertemu dengan penulis yang naskahnya ku edit. Ingin ngobrol santai dengannya, seperti yang pernah kau katakan, aku sekali-kali harus bertemu dengan mereka bukan?"**_

"Ehm. Hati-hati, jangan lupa bawa payung dan mantel tebal. Disana sering hujan sekarang ini."

" _ **Eoh. Kau juga berhati-hatilah disana. Jaga kesehatanmu. Neomu bogoshippo oppa."**_

Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum tipis. Hampir dua minggu ini, Baekhyun tak sungkan lagi mengungkapkan kerinduan pada dirinya. Bahagia sekali rasanya, kehadirannya ternyata cukup berarti untuk istrinya itu.

" _Nado bogishippo."_

.

.

.

"Eun Seo Kyung _imnida!_ "

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_!"

Baekhyun menyambut hangat uluran tangan perempuan yang usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang menjemputnya di stasiun dan terlihat antusias saat pada akhirnya mereka bertemu, setelah beberapa waktu ini, komunikasi mereka hanya melalui email.

"Mari!" ajak Seo Kyung, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Seo Kyung keluar dari stasiun.

"Maaf membuat Seo Kyung-ssi menunggu lama."

"Tak apa-apa. Saya tidak sedang melakukan kegiatan apapun. Ehm... Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka melangkah bersama ke halte bus. Menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke pantai.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di pantai. Tapi Baekhyun memilih menatap deburan ombak dari dalam salah satu restoran _seafood_ yang banyak terdapat di pinggir pantai itu. Cuaca di luar ternyata cukup panas.

"Cumi bakar di sini rasanya enak sekali Baekhyun-ssi."

"Oh ya! Ehm... Maaf kita tak bisa jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai."

" _Gwaenchana._ Lagi pula di luar cukup terik."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap ke luar jendela restoran. Pantai itu terlihat bersih, hanya beberapa pengunjung yang tampak bermain air, juga beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"Seo Kyung-ssi! Beberapa waktu lalu, saya sempat melihat profil anda, yang baru saya tahu, ternyata anda lahir dan besar di Seoul."

Baekhyun menatap Seo Kyung sambil menikmati es kelapa muda yang di pesannya tadi. Ada perubahan di raut wajah perempuan itu, yang tertangkap jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Ehm. Saya memang lahir dan besar disana. Tapi pada akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk berada di sini sampai akhir hayat saya."

"Anda memiliki seseorang yang mungkin menjadi satu alasan anda untuk tetap berada di sini?"

Seo Kyung tersenyum lalu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, orang yang paling saya sayangi, telah tinggal selamanya disini."

Baekhyun menatap Seo Kyung memastikan.

Seo Kyung menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Tatapannya dia lempar ke luar restoran.

"Seperti yang pernah saya tulis dalam novel saya, kesulitan terbesar kita sebagai perempuan adalah dimana kita tidak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang yang kita cintai. Saya pernah menikah, dengan seorang pria yang sudah lama saya kencani, cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian, diawal pernikahan kami, semua tercurah dengan tulus, tapi kemudian... Ada sesuatu yang dituntutnya dari hubungan kami, yang nyatanya tak bisa segera saya iyakan. Kami menjadi sering bertengkar sampai akhirnya dia menceraikan saya."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Dia ingat pernah mengedit novel perempuan dihadapannya itu, yang bercerita tentang perceraian. Jadi semua itu pengalaman perempuan itu.

"Saya benar-benar stress setelah itu. Saya sering diam, mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan kadang menangis serta meraung. Saya merasa sendiri, tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Meski orangtua ada, namun mereka tak cukup mampu membuat saya berdiri lagi."

"Eun Seo Kyung-ssi! Boleh saya tahu alasan anda bercerai?"

Tatapan Seo Kyung menerawang jauh, seolah sedang melihat kembali ke masa lalunya.

"Saya menikah sekitar tiga tahun, pada usia pernikahan kami memasuki angka dua, perubahan banyak terjadi padanya, dia memilih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar kota dengan alasan pekerjaannya. Terus menerus seperti itu. Dia juga tak seantusias sebelumnya ketika kami berhubungan badan. Dari semua perubahan itu, akhirnya saya menemukan satu bukti yang menampar keras diri saya sendiri, di luar kota dia menikah dengan perempuan lain."

 _ **Deg**_

Hati Baekhyun seperti tersayat. Perselingkuhan yang mendasari perceraian wanita di hadapannya itu.

Perselingkuhan sepertinya menjadi alasan yang paling banyak dari kasus perceraian yang terjadi di Negara ini.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa dia memutuskan menikahi wanita lain, padahal saat itu, anda masih menjadi istrinya?"

"Karena yang seperti saya katakan di awal tadi, kesulitan terbesar kita sebagai perempuan adalah kita tak mampu mewujudkan apa yang diinginkan oleh pasangan kita."

"Apa yang dia inginkan, yang ternyata tak mampu anda wujudkan?"

"Anak."

Bahu Baekhyun melorot, haruskah hal itu menjadi satu momok besar dalam sebuah rumah tangga?

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah Seo Kyung-ssi mandul?"

Seo Kyung tersenyum kecil, lalu menyeruput es kelapanya.

"Awalnya saya berpikir demikian, saya mandul karena saya tak pernah memeriksakan keadaan saya pada dokter, katakan saya seperti itu. Tapi... Satu bulan sebelum kami bercerai, kami sempat berhubungan badan. Malam itu, saya benar-benar ingin merasakan menjadi seorang istri,lagi, malam itu saya serahkan semua padanya, cinta, hasrat dan nafsu, semua menjadi satu, karena saya pikir ini yang terakhir sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah. Lalu pada saat saya mengalami stress luar biasa pasca perceraian, satu kenyataan lain menghampiri saya. Dokter menyatakan saya hamil."

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dan menatap Seo Kyung tak percaya. Ini keajaiban Tuhan, saat keputusasaan datang, Tuhan memberikan sebuah harapan baru.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan mengetahui hal ini, Seo Kyung-ssi." Ujar Baekhyun.

Seo Kyung mengangguk, kemudian beberapa saat kemudian mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi saya membunuhnya."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya terpompa cepat, kedua matanya memanas melihat airmata Seo Kyung mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kondisi pikiran saya yang sangat stress saat itu, ternyata mempengaruhi tumbuh kembang janin dalam rahim saya. Saat kehamilan saya memasuki usia lima Bulan, janin saya tak berkembang dengan baik hingga dokter memutuskan untuk mengangkat janin itu, karena bila terus dibiarkan, kalaupun hidup dia pasti mengalami cacat fisik. Pukulan itu jauh lebih berat dari apa yang saya rasakan sebelumnya."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Seo Kyung dan menggenggamnya sangat erat. Dia ingin membagikan kekuatannya.

"Di Seoul saya meninggalkan semuanya, segala kenangan buruk yang saya alami, juga cerita hidup saya yang menyakitkan. Di Busan, bersama dia saya hidup jauh lebih baik, menyembuhkan luka hati saya, melalui tulisan-tulisan itu."

"Dia yang anda maksud adalah anak anda?"

Seo Kyung mengangguk.

"Putri kecil saya. Saya menyimpannya disini, di kota ini dan juga disini, di jantung hati saya." Seo Kyung menunjuk hatinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sudah terlanjur jatuh. Miris mendengar cerita itu, tapi melihat semangat yang di tunjukkan Seo Kyung setelah musibah bertubi-tubi yang menghampiri hidupnya, Baekhyun salut. Wanita dihadapannya ini, sangat luar biasa.

"Dia pasti secantik _mommy_ nya."

"Tentu saja." Tawa Seo Kyung berderai. "Ehm... Saya dengar Baekhyun-ssi menikah beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Seo Kyung ganti meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menepuknya pelan.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia, saling mencintai dan segera diberikan momongan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, dia bahagia saat ini, cinta? Saat ini belum, tapi nanti pasti dia bisa sangat mencintai suaminya itu. Dan momongan, apakah dia sanggup memberikan keturunan untuk Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika tidak? Apakah Chanyeol akan memilih meninggalkannya, seperti suami perempuan dihadapannya itu? Kalau iya, dapatkah dia hidup tanpa Chanyeol?

Hhhhhh...

"Suami anda bekerja dimana, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Dia membuka biro konsultan arsitek. Dia dan teman-temannya."

"Bertemu dimana dulu?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir keras. Dia sedikit lupa akan hal itu. Kapan pertama bertemu Chanyeol?

"Sebenarnya, yang menjadi suami saya saat ini, bukanlah seseorang yang tadinya berniat menikahi saya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sama halnya seperti anda, saya juga akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah lama berkencan dengan saya, yang saya cintai sepenuh hati saya, tapi di hari pernikahan kami, dia justru pergi tanpa penjelasan apapun. Dan suami saya yang sekarang, adalah orang yang datang pada saya saat itu, lalu menikahi saya."

"Oh Tuhan! Betapa beruntungnya anda mendapatkan laki-laki seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Mendapatkan Chanyeol, memang sebuah keberuntungan baginya, yang tak semua orang mengalaminya.

"Dia pasti malaikat."

"Ehm. Dia memang seperti malaikat untuk saya."

Seo Kyung tersenyum lalu memberi nasehat pada Baekhyun.

"Mencintai itu belajar. Saat anda belajar menjadikan dia satu-satunya dihati anda, saat itulah perlahan rasa cinta itu tumbuh."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kapan-kapan, kalau kalian ada waktu, mainlah ke Busan bersama."

" _Nde_."

"Satu pesan saya. Jangan sampai anda terlambat menyadari bahwa anda mencintainya."

Baekhyun menatap Seo Kyung lama, kemudian mengangguk pasti.

Pertemuan itu di lanjutkan dengan pembicaraan ringan seputar tulisan yang sedang di kerjakan Baekhyun.

Dia banyak mendapatkan masukan dari penulis favoritnya itu.

Ketika menjelang malam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali Seoul. Meski Seo Kyung sempat memaksanya menginap, tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap pulang. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Seo Kyung, dia memberi penawaran pada Baekhyun untuk menginap, kalau Baekhyun menolak menginap di rumahnya, sepenuhnya itu hak Baekhyun. Yang jelas, hari ini dia cukup senang bertemu Baekhyun.

Seo Kyung melepas Baekhyun sedikit enggan, senyumnya di kembangkan lebar lalu di peluknya erat tubuh editornya itu. Kemudian satu pesan disampaikannya sebelum perempuan cantik itu masuk ke gerbong kereta.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, anda harus memanggil saya _'eonni'. Arrata!"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukan Seo Kyung. Tangannya melambai pada perempuan itu, lalu dia melangkah memasuki gerbong yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Seoul, Baekhyun banyak mengirimkan pesan untuk suaminya, mulai dari pertanyaan sederhana seperti sudah makan belum? Lalu menanyakan apakah suaminya sudah sampai di penginapan dan berlanjut ke pertanyaan yang sedikit berat menurutnya.

Jawaban panjang yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, membuatnya tak hanya menangis namun juga membuatnya teramat sangat merindukan suaminya itu. Dia ingin memeluk Chanyeol saat ini.

 _ **From : Dearest Hubby**_

 _ **Bahkan jika nanti kita tak memiliki seorang anak pun. Asalkan kau mencintaiku dan tetap bersedia berada disisiku, aku sama sekali tak menyesal menikah denganmu, sayang.**_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Baekhyun.

Sepanjang hari ini, senyum lebarnya tersungging jelas. Bahkan ketika Seohyun memarahinya karena _deadline_ pekerjaannya, dia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Kau gila ya. Seohyun _bujangnim_ memarahimu tadi, kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum sekarang?" Joy berbisik sambil memukul pelan punggung Baekhyun. Dia saja hampir terkena serangan jantung karena teriakan Seohyun. Sahabatnya ini malah biasa saja reaksinya.

"Aku memang salah, jadi wajar kalau di marahi bukan."

Joy menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Kemudian dia menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun.

"Ish! Apa ini Joy?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Joy.

"Kau tidak demam."

"Memang tidak."

"Tapi kau aneh hari ini."

"Ah sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu ya sayang." Pamit Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya! Pekerjaanmu belum selesai Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menunjukkan tumpukan naskah yang sudah di gendongnya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Sampai bertemu besok lusa Joy!"

"Ya!" pekik Joy lagi, karena entah disengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun menciumnya di pipi, satu hal yang tak pernah di lakukan Baekhyun sepanjang dia menjadi temannya. Aish!

Dan senyum lebar itu, Baekhyun bawa hingga ke pintu kedatangan luar negeri bandara Gimpo.

Semakin terasa lebar senyumnya, saat Chanyeol muncul dari pintu itu.

Ya! Benar sekali, alasannya sepanjang hari ini tersenyum bahagia adalah ini. suaminya pulang setelah dua minggu penuh meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya kesepian di Korea. Hhhmmmm...

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, lalu tanpa di minta, pria tinggi itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya itu. Hhh... akhirnya, lengannya bisa kembali merasakan tubuh kecil dalam pelukannya itu lagi.

"Tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih memeluk istrinya itu. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap istrinya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat.

" _Bogoshippo oppa. Neomu bogoshippo."_

" _Nado."_ Balas Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Kau terlihat kurus dan... Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu membelai pipi Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Suaminya juga terlihat sedikit pucat.

Tatapannya berubah khawatir.

" _Ani._ Hanya sedikit lelah, tidur sebentar juga akan membaik nanti. Kau yang menyetir ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil melangkah keluar dari Gimpo bersama suaminya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil dan baru beberapa menit mobil melaju, Chanyeol sudah jatuh tertidur. Terlihat pulas, sepertinya pria itu benar-benar kelelahan.

Butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu menatap tak tega pada suaminya itu.

" _Oppa ireona_!" Baekhyun membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol.

"Eumh!" Chanyeol menggeliat kecil, lalu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Beritahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk dan menegakkan badannya.

"Aku benar-benar lelah, sayang."

"Ayo masuk! Kau bisa puas tidur di ranjang nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mereka pun melangkah bersama-sama masuk ke dalam lift.

"ACnya dingin sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang bersidekap. Lalu menatap AC lift itu.

"Tidak juga. Suhunya masih seperti biasanya _oppa_."

"Tapi ini dingin."

Baekhyun menantap aneh suaminya.

Tak sampai dua menit, mereka sampai di lantai tempat mereka tinggal. Begitu masuk ke apartemen, Chanyeol langsung melangkah melewati ruang tengah menuju ke kamarnya.

" _Oppa_ tidak makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja. Bangunkan aku dua jam lagi, aku ingin tidur sebentar." Sahut Chanyeol sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oh ya! Kecilkan ACnya sayang. Ini dingin sekali." Ujar Chanyeol lagi, sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Baekhyun kembali melempar tatapan aneh. ACnya dalam suhu normal, tapi kenapa sejak tadi Chanyeol mengeluh dingin?

Hhhhh!

Tak ingin terlalu lama memikirkan hal yang menurutnya tak begitu penting itu, Baekhyun kemudian membongkar koper Chanyeol. Mengeluarkan pakaian Chanyeol, memeriksanya satu persatu, siapa tahu ada yang kotor.

Setelah memisahkan pakaian kotor dan pakaian bersih, Baekhyun meringkas pakaian kotor suaminya, lalu membawanya ke tempat pencucian.

Sambil menunggu mesin cuci itu bekerja, Baekhyun menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan. Dia ingin membuatkan sup untuk suaminya.

Baekhyun terlihat senang, memotong bahan makanan, merebusnya hingga kemudian jadilah sup yang diinginkannya. Kemudian dia menyiapkan ikan untuk lauk. Setelah masakannya siap, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang cuci, mengambil pakaian yang sudah setengah kering dari mesin itu lalu menjemurnya.

Begitu selesai, Baekhyun bergegas ke ruangan Chanyeol. Dia harus membangunkan suaminya, kalau pun nanti suaminya itu memilih tidur lagi, setidaknya perutnya sudah terisi makanan.

" _Op_... _Oppa_!" pekik Baekhyun kaget begitu dia membuka pintu dan mendapati suaminya itu tengah menggigil di bawah selimut. Keadaan Chanyeol sungguh di luar dugaannya.

" _Oppa! Oppa ireona!"_ Baekhyun menggoyang pelan tubuh menggigil Chanyeol.

"Matikan ACnya sayang, ini dingin."

Baekhyun mencari remote AC, mematikan AC itu sesuai perintah suaminya. Lalu kemudian kembali mendekati suaminya.

Saat tangannya menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat terkejut karena tubuh Chanyeol sangat dingin.

" _O-oppa!"_

"Dingin sekali Baek-ah. Bisakah kau menambah selimutnya?"

Baekhyun membuka lemari Chanyeol, mengambil beberapa selimut lalu menyelimuti suaminya itu.

" _Oppa!"_ Baekhyun sangat bingung, meski selimut Chanyeol sudah berlapis tiga, tapi tubuh suaminya itu masih terlihat menggigil.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya?

Baekhyun bergerak panik, keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, mencari ponselnya. Dia tak bisa menangani Chanyeol sendirian, karena dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada suaminya itu.

" _ **Yeoboseo!"**_

"Luhannie _eodiga?_ Kau bisa ke apartemenku?"

" _ **Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"**_

"Chanyeol _oppa_. Chanyeol _oppa_."

" _ **Wae? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol oppa?"**_

"Tubuhnya menggigil, padahal selimutnya sudah berlapis tiga dan AC sudah mati. _Eottoke?_ Aku tid..."

" _ **Jangan panik. Aku kesana sekarang. Yang harus kau lakukan, siapkan air hangat dan kompres lehernya. Ingat! Jangan panik. Dan lakukan semua dengan pelan. Kau mengerti, Baek-ah!"**_

Baekhyun langsung ke kamar mandi, mengambil air hangat sesuai perintah Luhan, lalu menyiapkan handuk kecil untuk kompres suaminya.

Begitu sampai di kembali disisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Luhan. Mengompres leher Chanyeol dengan handuk hangat.

Ya Tuhan!

Baekhyun mengompres leher Chanyeok berulang-ulang, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak banyak memberi perubahan. Tubuh suaminya tetap menggigil.

" _Oppa! Oppa ireona!_ Lihat aku!" panggil Baekhyun. Kalau sebelumnya Chanyeol masih meresponnya, kali ini tidak lagi.

Baekhyun semakin panik, berulang kali dia melakukan hal yang sama, memanggil Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki itu tak menyahut dan tubuhnya semakin terasa dingin.

 _ **Ting tong**_

Baekhyun berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Luhan langsung masuk di susul Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan satu orang lagi yang tak Baekhyun kenal.

"Sejak tadi dia mengeluh kedingingan, aku tak tahu kenapa." Ujar Baekhyun ditengah kepanikannya melihat Luhan dan temannya memeriksa Chanyeol.

"Hipotermia. Sehun-ah, ambil air hangat sebanyak mungkin. Baekkie, siapkan handuk kecil, cepat!"

Baekhyun menatap semakin terlihat panik. Kenapa dengan Chanyeol? Ada apa?

"Dimana kau menyimpan handuk kecilnya?" Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, menepuk pelan pundak istri Chanyeol itu, menyadarkan Baekhyun akan kebingungan yang tengah melandanya.

Baekhyun tak bersuara, hanya tangannya yang menunjuk lemari pakaian Chanyeol.

"Luhannie! A-apa di-a...!"

Luhan tak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dia masih konsetrasi memberi pertolongan pertama pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan pegang kakinya!" pekik Luhan saat dilihatnya Kai hampir menyentuh kaki Chanyeol.

"Kita harus membuatnya hangat. Jangan menggosok kaki dan tangannya. Celupkan handuknya ke air hangat, kita harus mengompresnya!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mencelupkan handuk kecil yang dibawahnya ke dalam ember berisi air hangat yang baru saja di letakkan Sehun di tengah-tengah mereka.

Baekhyun diam, tak bergerak di tempatnya, dia syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya meski dia awam akan kondisi Chanyeol. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat semua itu, hingga tanpa sadar airmatanya leleh sangat deras.

Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan dia!

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih belum berhenti menangis, meski teman Luhan menyatakan kondisi Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi dia merasa belum cukup puas dengan penjelasan itu.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu, Luhannie? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Dia sepertinya mengalami kelelahan luar biasa, makanya langsung terserang hipotermia. Beruntungnya, kau cepat sadar bahwa kondisinya tidak normal, jadi dia masih bisa di selamatkan."

Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Luhan. Ya Tuhan! Semua pasti karenanya, karena keegoisannya yang terus menuntut Chanyeol pulang cepat. Suaminya itu, pasti mengabaikan dirinya sendiri demi memenuhi keinginan kekanakkannya itu.

"Baek-ah! Dia baik-baik saja." Luhan menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku seharusnya tidak terus-terusan menanyainya kapan pulang. Aku seharusnya mendukungnya melakukan pekerjaannya. Istri macam apa aku ini Luhannie."

"Ssssstttt. Jangan katakan hal itu. Ini musibah dan yang terpenting dia baik-baik saja. Tenanglah! Seo Joong sedang memeriksanya kembali."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai yang melihat Seo Joong keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Seo Joong mendesah pelan. Lalu melangkah mendekati kelima orang yang duduk di ruang tengah itu.

"Kondisinya belum bisa dikatakan stabil."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun dan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya ada cara mudah untuk meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya."

" _Mwo?"_ tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Seo Joong, teman dokternya itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ini cara mudah dan paling cepat." Ujar Luhan kemudian.

"Apa?" kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar gusar.

"Baek-ah! Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau masuk kamar Chanyeol _oppa_ sekarang, lepas semua pakaianmu dan pakaiannya, lalu peluk dia sepanjang malam." Luhan memegang pundak Baekhyun dan berujar dengan serius.

" _Mwo?"_ suara Kai dan Sehun terdengar nyaring, tak lupa dengan mata melotot nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau yakin ini satu-satunya cara mudah itu, Luhannie?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih.

"Berdasarkan yang kupelajari di kedokteran memang seperti itu. Suhu tubuh manusia, bisa menghangatkan suhu tubuh manusia yang lain. Cara ini sering di pakai pasangan suami istri bila salah satunya dalam kondisi seperti Chanyeol _oppa_ saat ini."

"Aku hanya perlu memeluknya sepanjang malam?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau yakin melakukannya?" tanya Luhan ragu. Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Aku hanya perlu memeluknya sepanjang malam 'kan? Aku akan melakukannya!" Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan lima orang yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, cara ini jauh lebih efektif."

"Ini bukan akal-akalanmu supaya mereka lebih dekat 'kan _Dear_?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalau setelah ini mereka menjadi semakin dekat, ingatkan aku untuk meminta imbalan."

"Hhhh... Kau yakin Chanyeol _hyung_ tak akan melakukan apapun ketika dalam pelukannya ada perempuan yang sedang telanjang?"

"Aku sangat jelas mendengarmu, Kim Jongin-ssi! Kita pulang saja!"

Sementara itu, di ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri menatap suaminya yang masih menggigil meski tak seperti sebelumnya.

Perlahan dia membuka bajunya, lalu roknya hingga tersisa pakaian dalamnya saja. Kemudian dia naik ke ranjang Chanyeol, perlahan melepas kaos Chanyeol.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Baekhyun menyusup di bawah selimut, lalu menarik pelan tubuh suaminya itu hingga tak ada jarak antara mereka.

Kulit tubuhnya, bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit tubuh suaminya itu.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, lekaslah sembuh sayang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang memasak bubur ketika sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Tak perlu menoleh pun dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Meski begitu, dia enggan untuk berbalik, atau menoleh untuk sekedar menyapa suaminya. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasa cukup kesal dengan suaminya tersebut.

Katakan semua yang terjadi pada Chanyeol semalam adalah karena dia. Lalu apakah ketika Chanyeol merasa tak enak badan, dia tak bisa memilih istirahat dulu di Jepang? Apakah kalau Chanyeol memberitahunya, dia tak akan mengijinkan suaminya itu untuk tinggal lebih lama di Jepang demi memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya? Dia merasa tak becus menjadi istri. Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal untuknya, sedangkan dia? Hhhh!

Masih dengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang, Baekhyun meraih mangkuk lalu menyendok bubur yang dibuatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Makanlah!"

"Kau marah padaku?"

" _Ani!_ Duduklah dan makan buburnya!"

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursi makan. Menunggu Baekhyun meletakkan bubur itu di hadapannya.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan istrinya, begitu sang istri selesai meletakkan bubur di hadapannya.

"Maaf kalau aku bersalah, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun tak menyahut, hanya bahunya yang sedikit bergetar. Setelah menarik nafasnya perlahan. Dia kemudian berbalik. Menatap Chanyeol kesal dengan mata berairnya.

"Apa sebegitu tak bergunanya aku, sampai suamiku sakit pun aku tak menyadarinya. Aku terus menuntutnya pulang cepat sampai aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginanku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahhhhmmmmhhhh..."

Chanyeol memutus ucapan istrinya dengan ciuman panjangnya. Sedikit melumat dan menuntut. Apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dia tak ingin mendengarnya. Yang terjadi padanya salahnya sendiri, bukan salah istrinya.

"Eeeeuuuummmmhhhhh!"

"Aku pulang cepat karena sangat merindukanmu sayang. Aku ingin secepatmya bertemu denganmu. Untuk sakitku, aku pulang membawa semua ini, karena aku ingin di rawat istriku sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol begitu tawanannya pada bibir Baekhyun terlepas.

" _Pabbo! Pabbonika! Neomu pabbonika!"_

Baekhyun memukul dada suaminya diantara isakannya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Membuatmu menangis dan pasti sangat khawatir. Maaf sayang."

"Kau tak hanya membuatku menangis, tapi juga ketakutan luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa kau tetap meracau dingin sedangkan AC sudah dalam keadaan mati."

"Maaf!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya.

Lalu detik berikutnya, mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut dan pelan. Chanyeol ingin menikmati setiap bagian bibir istrinya.

"Eeeeemmmmhhhh!" desah Baekhyun lirih, saat lidah Chanyeol mulai menyusup ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan nakal mengaduk-aduk isi di dalamnya.

Masih dengan bibir terpaut, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di meja dapur.

Ciuman itu terhenti sejenak, keduanya saling menatap dengan nafas naik turun.

"Terimakasih sudah memelukku sepanjang malam sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tangannya menyisir pelan rambut Chanyeol.

"Rasanya begitu hangat berada di dalam pelukanmu."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, dan dengan berani tangannya mencoba membebaskan kancing pertama baju Baekhyun dari lubangnya. Pandangannya tertumpu pada gundukan menonjol di dada istrinya.

Hasrat yang semalam ditahannya, seolah kembali bergerak liar ingin keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Asal tahu saja, hampir dini hari tadi, Chanyeol sempat terjaga dan di buat terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya. Ketika tubuhnya bertelanjang dada dan dia berada di pelukan istrinya yang keadaannya tak jau beda darinya. Jujur, Chanyeol sempat berpikir mereka melakukan kegiatan suami istri, namun kemudian dia sadar, hal itu belum terjadi. Apalagi ketika dia membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jam, ada dua pesan masuk dari Sehun dan Kai. Yang isinya kurang lebih sama.

 _ **Kalau malam ini kau memasukinya, Hyung. Ingatlah selalu ada imbalan untuk setiap pertolongan. Kalau bukan karena Luhan, istrimu tak akan telanjang sekarang.**_

Pesan itu dari Sehun.

 _ **Ceritakan kalau kau berhasil membobolnya, hyung. Maka sesuai janjiku, saat itu juga aku akan menikahi Kyungie.**_

Yang itu isi pesan Kai.

Sungguh teman yang sama sekali tak ada sopan santunnya.

"Semalam, kenapa kita berpelukan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, sayang?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Dia ingin menikmati Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hipotermia, mereka mengatakan kau terkena serangan itu. Dan cara efektif untuk mengembalikan suhu tubuhmu, dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau tahu karena kejadian itu, aku menginginkanmu, Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol memohon ijin dari sang istri. Untuk menyentuh istrinya lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Dada Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Dia menatap lama sepasang mata suaminya, sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dia siap melayani suaminya, seutuhnya sebagai seorang istri.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu kembali menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Bergerak pelan di atas bibir itu, di sertai dengan gerakan lembut tangannya pada dada istrinya.

Baekhyun menerima semua itu dengan perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkannya. Senang, hangat dan begitu intim.

"Eeeuuughh!" lenguh Baekhyun lirih, saat tangan besar Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke dalam branya. Menangkup payudara kecilnya dan meremasnya dengan perlahan.

Perasaannya begitu luar biasa. Tak seorangpun pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini, dan pagi ini, dia pasrah di sentuh sedemikian rupa oleh suaminya.

Puas dengan bibir istrinya, ciuman Chanyeol turun ke tulang rahang istrinya tersebut, mengecup setiap jengkal dari bagian itu. Dia sangat menyukai aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya itu. Wangi yang menenangkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Chanyeol turun ke sekitar leher Baekhyun, mulai samping lalu ke bagian depan, dari atas sampai hingga dagu, sampai ke bawah ke tulang selangka.

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas, saat bibir Chanyeol berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain di sini tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap titik sensitifnya, membuatnya tak hanya merasakan geli tapi juga nikmat yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh apapun.

Terlalu malu setiap Chanyeol menyentuhnya dia melenguh, Baekhyun memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan kedua tangannya meremat kuat pundak suaminya.

Tuhan! Hari ini, ijinkan aku menjadi seorang istri seutuhnya.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras. Kemudian menunduk menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya.

 _ **Srek**_

Chanyeol menarik kursi tinggi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu duduk disana. Matanya masih tetap beradu dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin merasakannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia tahu maksud Chanyeol, suaminya itu meminta ijin padanya, untuk merasakan dadanya. Huuhhh!

Dengan terampil kedua tangan Chanyeol melepas dua kancing bajunya lalu dapat dirasakannya juga sekarang, tangan besar Chanyeol menyusup ke punggungnya, membebaskan punggungnya dari kaitan tali branya.

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bagian atas dada istrinya, lalu sedikit turun seiring dengan turunnya tali bra istrinya. Dan ketika mulutnya hendak meraup benda mungil berwarna merah muda itu, telinganya menangkap suara lain.

 _ **Ting tong**_!

" _Shit!_ " umpatnya kesal. Dia yang sudah merunduk dan bersiap menikmati benda mungil istrinya, dengan terpaksa harus menghentikannya.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, terlihat sangat frustasi, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Dia bukan tak terganggu karena bunyi bel itu, hanya saja, ekspresi frustasi yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol benar-benar lucu.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau puas suara bel itu menyelamatkanmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah berhasil di buat berantakan oleh Chanyeol.

 _ **Chup**_

Baekhyun mengecup kecil sudut bibir Chanyeol, lalu berbisik lirih.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti malam kalau kau mau." Senyumnya terlihat menggoda di sertai dengan kedipan mata.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menagihnya." Balas Chanyeol sebelum menjauhkan diri dari istrinya, melangkah ke pintu depan.

Siapapun orang yang ada di balik pintunya itu, orang itu benar-benar tahu diri sekali. Hah!

Sebelum membuka pintu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang sudah turun dari meja, sudah membenahi bajunya dan bahkan sekarang tengah tersenyum kecil padanya.

Tuhan! Boleh tidak dia tak membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia ingin menikmati istrinya, salahkah?

 _ **Klek!**_

Di hadapannya sekarang, berdiri Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Pagi _hyung_!" sapa Sehun dengan senyum tak berdosanya.

"Pagi." Sahut Chanyeol dengan malasnya.

Langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh keempat tamu yang tak di harapkan kehadirannya itu.

"Pagi Baekkie! Huuaaa…. Kau masak apa pagi ini?" tanya Luhan yang langsung menghambur mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang berada di dapur.

" _Pancake. You want?_ "

Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas teflon berisi adonan _pancake_ yang baru di dadar Baekhyun disana. Aroma vanilla menguar dari adonan itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku mau, pakai saus kacang ya." Ujarnya riang, dia kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah. Dimana Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk.

" _Wae_?" Chanyeol memundurkan dirinya, saat Luhan ingin menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhmu _oppa_. Semalam kau membuat semua orang khawatir bahkan istrimu itu nyaris tak bergerak dari tempatnya melihatmu hampir mati. Jadi diam, biar aku memeriksamu."

Saat Luhan menceritakan hal itu dan mulai menjulurkan tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol, tatapan mata pria itu tertuju pada istrinya yang berada di dapur. Yang menatapnya sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melanjutkan masaknya.

Ada perasaan bersalah menjalari hati Chanyeol. Dia sakit? Memang benar. Sejak masih berada di Jepang dan tak mengindahkan peringatan Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Dia hanya minum obat penurun panas yang dibelinya dari apotek dan nyatanya bukan membuat dia sembuh namun justru memperparah kondisinya. Wajar saja tadi Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Kau sedikit demam sekarang. Baek-ah! Aku akan memberi resep untuknya dan kalau besok pagi demamnya tidak turun, bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mana resepnya, biar aku yang ke apotek." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta kertas resep dari Luhan.

"Ah! Ini." Luhan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku temani _chagiya_." Kai beranjak dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang ingin dikatakannya, dia hanya ingin melihat istrinya dari dekat.

" _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bee...!"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol memastikan, yang di dengarnya tadi tidak salah, bahwa Chanyeol tengah memanggilnya.

" _Saranghae!_ "

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian dalam bentuk apapun. Senang rasanya cerita ini di respon dengan sangat baik.**_

 _ **Tetap tinggalkan jejak cinta kalian untuk cerita ini, karena dari sana saya menemukan semangat untuk menulis lagi, lagi dan lagi.**_

 _ **Maaf sebelumnya, saya postnya sesuai dengan cepat atau tidaknya tulisan selesai ya. Begitu selesai pasti langsung post... jadi kalau misalnya nanti saya agak lama tidak post cerita ini atau yang lain, itu artinya saya sedang berusaha mengumpulkan ide cerita lagi.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **07**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Untuk Part ini, kebanyakan adegan dewasa, yang belum cukup umur, mohon skip.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hah!"

Desahan bernada lega itu meluncur dari pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, setelah mereka melepas kepulangan kedua orang tua mereka setelah hampir seharian ini meramaikan rumah mereka bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka tadi.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Melelahkan!

Waktu yang seharusnya dapat Chanyeol gunakan untuk beristirahat pasca insiden semalam, nyatanya harus terganggu oleh kehadiran orang-orang dekat mereka itu.

Pasangan Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo, yang datang lebih dulu, di susul kemudian orangtua dan adik Chanyeol, lalu tak lama kemudian orangtua Baekhyun ikut bergabung.

Entah mereka tahu kabar Chanyeol sakit dari siapa? Yang jelas, perhatian mereka yang luar biasa besar itu, menyisakan rasa syukur di hati keduanya. Ya walau harus di akui, waktu yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk beristirahat, nyatanya harus sedikit terganggu.

"Istirahatlah Bee. Itu di bereskan besok saja. Apa kau tidak capek?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur.

"Tak apa-apa. Capeknya biar sekalian, nanti tinggal istirahatnya saja." Baekhyun mulai mencuci piring kotor, sisa makan dari mereka semua tadi.

"Aku bantu."

" _Oppa_ istirahat saja, 'kan masih demam."

"Melihatmu repot sendiri tadi, rasanya tak tega Bee. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

" _Gwaenchanayo._ Tugas perempuan 'kan memang seperti itu. Hmm... Satu hal ini yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelum menikah dulu. Tapi nyatanya dapat ku lakukan dengan baik bukan?"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya. Iya! Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai istri.

" _Oppa_ pergilah mandi, aku siapkan makan malam untuk kita setelah ini nanti." Ujar Baekhyun sambil merapikan piring di rak.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendekati istrinya dan berbisik pelan.

"Mandi bersama, aku rasa tidak buruk Bee."

Baekhyun menoleh kaget, mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Suaminya tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?

Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun dengan tatapan memastikan. Ide gila itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Tak ada salahnya untuk di coba bukan?

"Tidak mau. _Oppa_ mandi sendiri, aku mandi sendiri." Baekhyun kemudian memberi tatapan aneh pada suaminya.

"Kan belum di coba, Bee."

"Ya aku tidak mau mencobanya _oppa_."

" _Wae_?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap suaminya, kali ini dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kemudian terlihat bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa memberi tatapan seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Aish! _Oppa_ mandi sendiri saja. Sana!"

"Aku ingin mandi denganmu."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas, di sore menjelang malam ini, akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun basah di bawah pancuran yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Air hangat yang keluar dari lubang kecil itu, begitu deras membasahi Baekhyun yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap dan tengah mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap suaminya dengan lengan mengalung manja di leher pria itu.

"Kau sangat sexy Bee." Bisik Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasakan panas di kedua pipinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya. Pada tubuh basah Baekhyun yang masih tertutup pakaian itu. Ingin sekali rasanya, cepat-cepat menanggalkan semua pakaian itu, namun dia harus bisa menahan diri.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak pelan, menuruni pinggang istrinya, lalu masuk ke dalam pakaian basah itu, kedua tangannya mengelus pelan pinggang Baekhyun. Kulit mereka bersentuhan lembut.

Dan kenyataannya, hal itu mampu membuat perut Baekhyun mengejang. Sentuhan itu lembut, tapi terasa sangat intim.

"Kalau aku membuka pakaianmu sekarang, kau tak keberatan 'kan Bee?"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Yang jelas, setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, terdengar begitu menggodanya. Tak ada jawaban lain yang ingin diberikannya, selain sebuah anggukan.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengecup tulang rahang Baekhyun, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak membebaskan lima kancing baju Baekhyun dari lubangnya. Setelah itu, dia menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya, lalu meloloskan pakaian Baekhyun dari tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

 _Damn!_

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun, hingga tubuh istrinya itu membentur dinding, lalu dengan rakus, bibirnya kembali menjajah bibir Baekhyun. Melumat kasar dan menuntut, tapi tak membuat Baekhyun sakit, justru membuat perempuan itu bergairah.

Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha mengimbangi ciuman suaminya, saat bibir Chanyeol terbuka untuk meraup bibir bawahnya, hal yang sama juga dilakukannya, meraup kasar bibir suaminya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, tangan Baekhyun menyingkap kaos basah yang di pakai suaminya, melepaskannya dari pemilikinya.

Dan lihatlah keadaan mereka saat ini, Baekhyun tengah mmengatur nafasnya. Matanya menatap suaminya yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Tampaknya Tuhan sedang sangat bermurah hati ketika menciptakan Chanyeol, tubuh suaminya terlihat begitu sempurna dengan _sixpack_ samar tercetak di perutnya. Dadanya bidang dengan bahu lebar, tempatnya bersandar dengan nyaman.

Tak beda jauh, Chanyeol juga tengah mengagumi tubuh istrinya. Baekhyun adalah perpaduan yang pas, yang meski mungil namun semua yang ada pada Baekhyun adalah sesuai dengan takaran yang ada.

Badan Baekhyun tidak kurus, namun tak bisa dikatakan gemuk, dia berisi. Dadanya, tidak besar namun tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Dan pinggangnya, Ya Tuhan!

Chanyeol melangkah maju, lalu dengan gerakan cepat langsung mengangkat tubuhnya Baekhyun. Perempuan itu pun refkek mengalungkan lengannya pada leher suaminya.

Setelah saling menatap selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik, ciuman itupun kembali terjadi, lembut dan menuntut.

Masih dengan bibir saling bertautan, Chanyeol membawa istrinya keluar dari pancuran. Lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas wastafel.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol menyentak pengait bra milik istrinya, hingga kini kondisi mereka sama, bertelanjang dada.

Chanyeol terdengar menarik nafasnya berat setelah melepas tawanannya pada bibir Baekhyun. Tatapannya tertuju pada dada istrinya. Kemudian beralih ke mata istrinya, memohon ijin pada istrinya itu untuk menjamahnya lebih lagi dan lagi.

"Haa'aaaaahhhh!"

Baekhyun tersentak dalam desahannya begitu Chanyeol meraup dadanya, usai dia memberi ijin pada suaminya itu melalui tatapannya.

Sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuh telanjangnya, bibir Chanyeol yang melingkupi dadanya, rasanya begitu awam bagi Baekhyun, namun selain itu, sentuhan itu mengantarnya pada sebuah perasaan bergairah. Dia ingin di sentuh suaminya, dimanapun, saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat sprei di bawahnya, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat, demi meredam desahan yang terus lolos dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, tengah bekerja dibawah tubuhnya, mengecup bertubi-tubi organ intimnya dan kemudian sedikit demi sedikit menyesapnya. Kedua tangan besar suaminya menangkup dadanya, dan meremasnya seirama dengan kerja bibirnya dibawah sana.

"Haaa'aaaaahhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke depan, dengan tatapan sayu menatap Chanyeol yang masih dibawahnya.

Perasaan apa ini, kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan, menegangkan dan menyulut gairahnya. Harus Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol pandai membuatnya menginginkan yang lebih dari ini.

" _Ooppppaaahhhh!"_

Perbuatan Chanyeol di bawah sana, di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lama pada paha dalam Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu menjerit dan langsung menarik kuat Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

Nafas mereka beradu, saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

Perlahan senyum Chanyeol terkembang, lalu di belainya pelan pipi Baekhyun. Istrinya itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati sentuhannya.

Rupanya tak hanya pipi yang di belai Chanyeol, namun turun ke bawah hingga jari-jari keduanya bertemu.

Chanyeol membawa jari-jari lentik Baekhyun ke depan bibirnya, lalu mengecup jari-jari itu perlahan.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan milikku dengan jari-jari ini Bee."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Tak menjawab, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membawa tangan Baekhyun ke bawah, membimbing jari lentik itu menyentuh miliknya.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat, merasakan sesuatu yang... Ehm... Apa ini? Terasa berurat, panjang dan sedikit basah.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Benda yang berada dalam genggamannya saat ini adalah bagian paling intim dari suaminya. Bagian yang akan menyatu dengannya, tapi...

"Jangan takut sayang. Aku tak akan membuatmu kesakitan. Ehm... Mungkin hanya sedikit sakit, tapi itu hanya di awal. Karena setelah itu, kita akan menjemput surga kita bersama-sama." Bisik Chanyeol lembut dan menenangkan.

Dia menangkap rona ketakutan pada kedua mata Baekhyun, saat tangan istrinya itu menggenggam miliknya.

"Kau boleh membimbingnya memasukimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dia tak tahu hal bagaimana caranya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu kembali menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dibawah sana.

"Katakan kalau sakit."

"Eum."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu dengan perlahan tangannya membimbing tangan Baekhyun yang melingkupi miliknya, untuk mencoba masuk ke milik wanita yang paling di cintainya itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, merasakan milik Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya, di gesekkan perlahan di atas miliknya. Ini baru permulaan 'kan? Dan ini menegangkan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu sayang."

Baekhyun menurut, kedua matanya masih menatap Chanyeol, dengan pikiran masih menerka-nerka, akan seperti apa dirinya nanti saat benda panjang dan besar itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, memberi dorongan perlahan pada miliknya, agar masuk sedikit lebih dalam pada milik istrinya.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak, dorongan pelan dari Chanyeol mulai terasa membelah bagian bawah dirinya. Rasanya masih biasa, namun...

"Aaaaaahhhh!" jeritnya lolos, milik Chanyeol mulai terasa menyentak dinding organ intimnya, rasanya mengejutkan dan membuatnya bergerak resah. Ini nyeri.

"Sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, memang tak terasa sakit, tapi nyeri dan perih.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak, perlahan masuk dan...

"Eeumhhh!" lenguhnya puas saat miliknya amblas ke dalam milik istrinya.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam, tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram sprei dibawahnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam miliknya terasa sobek dan rasa nyeri yang menjalari bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin menjalar. Ya Tuhan! Sesakit inikah? Rasanya ingin sekali menangis.

Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya, airmata Baekhyun menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Bee! Buka matamu sayang. _Uljima_."

Chanyeol menyusut lembut airmata istrinya. Dia masih belum bergerak, berusaha membiarkan istrinya menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, rasanya tak tega kalau harus melanjutkan.

"Bee!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ini sangat nyeri _oppa_. Rasanya... Hiks..."

"Aku akan meng..." Chanyeol menarik miliknya dari dalam sana, baru setengah ketika Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di lehernya.

"Tidak! Biarkan saja sep... Eeehhhhhh!" kalimat Baekhyun belum selesai ketika Chanyeol kembali mendorong miliknya masuk, dan kali ini rasanya jauh lebih baik. Masih nyeri, tapi...

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun.

Sensasinya berbeda, itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu, saat milik Chanyeol sedikit di tarik lalu kembali di tekan beberapa waktu kemudian. Lebih...

"Aaaaahhhhh!" jerit Baekhyun lagi, kali ini keadaannya sedikit lebih baik.

"Lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Ijin dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak sungkan bergerak maju mundur di bawah sana. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan tempo pelan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian semua berubah seiring dengan desahan nikmat dari Baekhyun. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan menuntut.

"Aaaaahhhh...aaaahhhh...hhhhhh!" Baekhyun mendesah keras, Chanyeol semakin kencang memompa tubuhnya, hingga dia sendiri tak sanggup untuk hanya sekedar mengatur nafas.

"Eeeeehhmmm." Chanyeol mengeram kuat. Ya Tuhan! Malam ini, aku memilikinya, setelah ini, aku ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya Tuhan.

"Aaaaahhh... _Oppahhhh!"_

"Setelahhhhh ini sayanghhhhhh... aaaaahhhhhh!"

.

.

.

Dengan masih sedikit mengantuk, Baekhyun duduk di kursi di dapur, tangan kanannya bergerak diatas kertas.

Ya!

Setelah pertempuran penuh gairah dua jam yang lalu, Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia ingat belum mengerjakan tugas yang dibawanya pulang sabtu siang kemarin, padahal tugas itu harus dilaporkannya keesokan paginya.

Untuk besok, dia belum siap kalau harus kembali di ceramahi SeoHyun.

Dengan di temani secangkir kopi dan biskuit kering, Baekhyun memulai pekerjaannya.

 _ **Chup!**_

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika benda basah menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya. Dapat dia pastikan, siapa pelakunya.

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Penting ya pekerjaannya Bee?"

"Hmm... harus dilaporkan besok pagi. Kemarin saat membawanya pulang, aku tak berpikir _oppa_ sakit." Sahut Baekhyun masih dengan kesibukannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya dengan seksama, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang istrinya itu.

"Kau mengambil baju dari lemariku?"

"Ehm... aku tak mungkin keluar kamar dengan telanjang bukan. Aku rasa ini yang paling kecil diantara tumpukan piyama."

"Ya. Saat aku membelinya, aku berpikir menghadiahkannya untuk Soo Jung."

"Soo Jung? _Nugu?_ " Baekhyun melirik suaminya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil menatap keindahan di depan matanya itu.

"Gadis yang pernah mengisi hariku dengan senyum dan cintanya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum getirnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ada sakit yang dirasakannya saat Chanyeol memberinya pernyataan seperti itu.

"Dia hadir di hatiku sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih belum menjadi apa-apa dan belum memiliki apa-apa. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, aku bahkan berniat menikahinya, lalu kemudian kami akan berjuang bersama-sama untuk sukses. Tapi... saat aku sudah siap dengan pernikahan itu, dia pergi, memilih menikah dengan pria yang hidupnya lebih mapan dari aku. Aku hancur Bee, hatiku sakit. Inilah yang menjadi alasanku datang menemuimu tujuh bulan yang lalu, selain rasa cintaku padamu. Yang kau rasakan saat Daehyun meninggalkanmu, aku juga pernah merasakannya Bee. Sakit itu, aku sangat tahu rasanya. Aku berjuang membuktikan dan menekan semua perasaan itu sendirian. Tapi untukmu, aku akan menemanimu melewati semuanya."

Baekhyun membuang nafas pelan, lalu tangannya terulur mengelus rambut ikal suaminya.

" _Gomapta_."

Baekhyun berujar lirih, lalu melayangkan satu ciuman diatas bibir suaminya. Dengan cukup berani, dia bahkan melumat lembut bibir suaminya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, dengan pelan, Chanyeol menyambangi pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, lalu kemudian tubuh mungil itu di tariknya lebih maju, dengan maksud agar mereka semakin dekat, namun...

"Aaahhh!" Baekhyun menjerit kaget, ciuman itu terlepas dan ringisan masih tercetak di wajah cantik itu saat Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, masih dengan raut wajah meringis, dia berusaha kembali duduk senyaman mungkin.

" _Oppa_ tahu, butuh usaha keras untuk bangun dari tempat tidur lalu jalan ke tempat ini dan duduk di sini. _Oppa_ seenaknya saja menarikku. Ini sakit Park Chanyeol-ssi! Ssssshhhh!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian kembali menyamankan duduknya masih dengan ringisan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah bergelut dengan lembar demi lembar naskah novel yang di edit.

 _ **Chup!**_

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup singkat tulang rahang Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun di balik telinga perempuan itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol menarik kursinya agar semakin dekat dengan istrinya itu, lalu sebuah kecupan kembali dia layangkan pada telinga istrinya.

Baekhyun merasakan seluruh bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang, saat Chanyeol mengecup singkat area sensitifnya itu. Kemudian dia menoleh, menatap suaminya itu.

"Kau mau mengganggu lagi?"

" _Ani._ Aku hanya ingin mengecupnya saja." Sahut Chanyeol sok polos.

"Aaaaa... benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah! Anggap aku percaya. Sekarang biarkan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku ini, Ok!" Baekhyun berujar dengan menggeretakkan giginya.

"Ok!" sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya, satu kecupan dia layangkan kembali, kali ini pipi istrinya itu yang menjadi sasarannya.

Setelah itu, dia turun dari kursi dan beranjak ke dapur. Selain karena tak mendapati Baekhyun saat dia terbangun tadi, Chanyeol sebenarnya lapar. Jadi, sekarang ini dia berinisiatif memasak ramen sambil menemani istrinya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol saat ini, meski tak ada ucapan cinta dari istrinya itu untuknya, sebagai jawaban dari pernyataannya, namun malam ini, wanita itu, wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya itu, telah dimilikinya seutuhnya. Dia mencintai wanita itu, rasanya hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Baekhyun mungkin belum memiliki perasaan itu terhadapnya, tapi dia yakin satu saat, wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu akan membalas semua perasaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau masih terlihat sangat pucat. Harusnya tadi tak perlu mengantarku _oppa._ " Baekhyun membelai lembut pipi suaminya. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan akan kondisi sang suami yang belum sembuh benar.

Harusnya hari ini dia mengambil cuti dan menemani suaminya itu di rumah. Namun tanggungjawabnya mengharuskan dia tetap berangkat ke kantor meski berat meninggalkan suaminya itu. Belum lagi Chanyeol yang memaksa mengantarnya ke kantor, membuat dia semakin merasa bersalah pada sang suami.

Dan saat ini, mereka tengah berada di pelataran depan kantor Baekhyun, perdebatan kecil yang tak kunjung usai sejak mereka meninggalkan apartemen tadi.

"Ini lebih baik daripada kemarin malam Bee. Aku baik-baik saja, asal kau itu. Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku akan pulang begitu selesai dengan laporanku di kantor. Aku akan istirahat dengan cukup hari ini. Jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku sayang." Balas Chanyeol dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun masih merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban suaminya itu. Ingat! Saat di Jepang Chanyeol juga mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya apa? Suaminya nyaris tak bernafas setelah tiba di negaranya sendiri.

"Apa aku ijin tak masuk saja?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Matanya menatap istrinya itu dalam, berusaha meyakinkan wanita cantik bertubuh mungil itu agar tak terlalu khawatir padanya.

" _I'm ok dear. Don't worry._ Kalau aku merasa pusing atau mulai tak enak badan lagi, aku akan minum obat lalu istirahat. Ok!"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol sesaat. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku percaya. Aku akan pulang cepat nanti."

"Ehm."

"Aku masuk dulu!" pamit Baekhyun. Dia hendak berbalik dan membuka pintu mobil ketika dia merasa ada yang kurang.

Wanita itu kembali menatap suaminya, lalu...

Baekhyun melayangkan satu ciuman di sertai dengan lumatan kecil di atas bibir suaminya.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik. Aku menyayangimu."

Chanyeol terhenyak, Baekhyun menyayanginya? Benarkah? Kata itu mungkin bukan ungkapan cinta, namun kata itu seolah menegaskan bahwa saat ini, istrinya itu mulai membuka dirinya.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang istrinya. Lalu mereka kembali berciuman. Saling melumat, bertukar saliva, saling berusaha mendominasi dalam ciuman itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"Aku masuk!"

"Kau juga harus berhati-hati, Bee." Pesan Chanyeol begitu pintu mobilnya tertutup kembali setelah Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Baekhyun merunduk sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Wanita cantik itu, lalu berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kantornya, sebelum benar-benar menghilang di dalam kantor, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, menatap mobil suaminya yang mulai perlahan bergerak meninggalkan pelataran parkir kantornya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu masuk ke dalam kantor dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Babak baru kehidupan rumah tangganya dimulai sejak semalam, dimana semalam dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada sang suami. Saat tubuh mereka menyatu, baekhyun berjanji, pria yang menyentuhnya hingga titik terdalam dirinya itu, adalah satu-satunya pria yang akan selalu ada di hatinya. Rasa cinta mungkin masih samar dia rasakan, namun yang harus di ketahui suaminya itu, dia menyayangi pria itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi _sajangnim_!"

Chanyeol mengangguk samar, senyum tipisnya ikut menghiasi raut wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat, ketika beberapa anak buahnya menyapa dirinya yang baru menginjakkan kaki di gedung yang menjadi tempatnya berkantor.

Pria tampan dan tinggi itu, langsung menaiki tangga. Sebelum sampai di gedung ini, dia sudah menginfokan pada Sehun untuk rapat singkat, demi membahas tender mereka di Jepang, yang beberapa waktu dia tanggani. Istilah yang digunakan Chanyeol adalah evaluasi hasil kerja. Ini penting untuknya dan sudah dia terapkan sejak dia mendirikan usahanya ini, karena dari evaluasi itu, mereka akan tahu dimana titik lemah dari pekerjaan yang sedang di kerjakan itu. Dari sana, mereka akan belajar untuk memperbaiki diri ke depannya.

"Kau sudah sehat, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang rapat yang juga sekaligus ruangannya, Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Eoh." Sahut Chanyeol tak acuh, dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kosong, di sebelah Kai.

"Kau masih cukup pucat _oppa._ Apa tak apa kau disini?"

" _Gwaenchana_ Kyungsoo-ah. Setelah rapatnya selesai aku akan pulang. Hmm... ok kita mulai!"

Chanyeol memimpin rapat itu. Dengan lugas dan terperinci, Chanyeol menjelaskan apa saja yang dihadapinya selama dua minggu di Jepang.

Sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian, rapat usai. Beberapa orang yang tadi ikut rapat sudah kembali dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Di ruangan itu, hanya menyisakan Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sehun mengambil duduk di ujung meja Chanyeol, kedua matanya menatap dengan seksama pada Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Kai masih menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Kyungsoo di meja tak jauh dari tempat Sehun duduk.

" _Hyung!_ Semalam apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Sehun sambil berpura-pura membuka majalah _furniture._ Tak hanya membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menegakkan badannya, pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaan mereka.

Sama halnya seperti Sehun, dua orang itu juga menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Lebih baik berpura-pura tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sehun, daripada dia harus menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tak seharusnya di jelaskan pada makhluk yang mulutnya kadang lebih berbahaya dari wanita itu.

Namun Chanyeol salah, akal Sehun ternyata tak sependek yang di bayangkan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan tadi, hanya sebagai umpan sebelum pria dengan rambut pirang itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol bungkam.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu hal ini _Hyung._ Aura seseorang akan terlihat sangat berbeda, saat seseorang itu selesai melakukan hubungan badan dengan pasangannya, terlebih kalau pasangannya itu adalah orang yang sangat di cintainya. Hhhh... yang aku lihat dan aku tangkap dari raut wajahmu sejak tadi kau datang, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan antara kau dan Baekhyun-ssi semalam."

" _Mwoya_?"

Senyum menggoda Sehun terkembang. Chanyeol tertangkap basah sekarang, padahal tadi dia hanya menebak, tapi sepertinya tebakannya benar. Terbukti, Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah saat ini.

"Meski terlihat masih kurang sehat, kau banyak mengumbar senyummu hari ini, juga selama memimpin rapat, meski banyak yang harus kita evaluasi dari proyek kita di Jepang, kau sama sekali tak terlihat marah. _Mood_ mu sangat bagus hari ini. sepertinya semalam kau sangat puas dengan Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sehun-ah?"

"Ehm... kemarin pagi, saat kami datang, wajahmu terlihat tak senang, jelas sekali kalau saat itu, kami mungkin mengganggu kesenanganmu. Lalu pagi ini, kau terlihat lebih bersinar, sangat jelas kalau semalam...ehm...bisa jadi kau berhubunga sex dengan Baekhyun-ssi."

Tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun, Chanyeol, melempar setumpuk kertas pada sahabatnya yang kadar otak kotornya melebihi Kai.

Sehun tergelak keras mendapat balasan tak biasa dari Chanyeol, pria tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak.

"Kau harus menikahi Kyungsoo setelah ini, _Hyung._ Seperti janjimu beberapa waktu lalu, karena sepertinya, Baekhyun-ssi berhasil di jebolnya semalam."

"Ya Oh Sehun! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Chanyeol, demikian halnya dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" _W-wae?_ Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kalau apa yang di katakan Sehun tak benar, kau tak perlu menanggapinya seperti itu _oppa._ Sikapmu itu, sepertinya menegaskan pada kami, bahwa memang telah terjadi sesuatu antara kalian semalam."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Lalu tubuhnya kembali di tegakkan dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, terus kalian mau apa?"

Ketiganya terhenyak dengan mata membeliak nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya.

" _Jeongmal!"_ pekik ketiga orang itu nyaris bersamaan.

"Eoh." Sahut Chanyeol singkat dan terkesan malas.

" _Jinjjayo_?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya menatap Sehun. Sahabatnya yang usianya paling muda diantara dia dan Kai itu, sepertinya tak percaya dengan jawaban singkatnya.

"Waaahhhh... perubahan besar ini, haruskan dirayakan _hyung_?" Kai ikut bersuara.

"Aku rasa ini nikmat di balik musibah yang kau alami _hyung._ Bayangkan! Kalau kau tidak jatuh sakit, belum tentu juga kau akan merasakan nikmat dunia itu. Pasti masih membutuhkan waktu la...aaaaaaaaa...!" Sehun berseru kaget, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan mengejarnya di saat dia belum selesai mengatakan apa yang terpikir olehnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, dia harus berlari menghindari sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu.

"Ya! Kemari kau anak ayam mesum!"

.

.

.

Luhan, Joy dan Seohyun, menatap aneh Baekhyun yang baru bergabung dengan mereka setelah mengambil makan siangnya dan terlihat tak nyaman dengan duduknya. Dahi ketiga wanita cantik itu sama-sama berkerut samar. Baekhyun lain dari biasanya hari ini, ada apa?

"Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan, tatapannya berubah khawatir saat di dapatinya ringisan di raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia merasa cukup baik hari ini, hanya bagian bawah tubuhnya saja, yang masih menyisakan nyeri setiap kali dia duduk, lalu berdiri lalu duduk lagi.

"Ekspresimu sepertinya lebih jujur, kalau sakit, nanti ku antar ke dokter setelah ini. Jangan mengabaikan kesehatan, Baek-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dia kemudian mulai menyuapkan makan siangnya. Hal inilah yang paling di sukainya dari Luhan. Gadis keturunan China itu, sangat perhatian juga begitu pengertian terhadap dirinya.

"Tapi hari ini, aku lihat kau memang sedikit aneh Baekhyunie." Sergah Joy, sama halnya dengan Luhan, dia juga menangkap keanehan yang terjadi hari ini pada Baekhyun.

" _Mwoya?_ "

"Sejak pagi tadi, ku perhatikan, kau sepertinya tak begitu nyaman ketika duduk. Sering terlihat meringis, seperti sedang menahan sakit."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sakit? Daripada rasa itu, dia lebih merasakan nyeri pada miss V-nya. Mungkin seperti inilah yang dirasakan wanita yang baru pertama berhubungan badan dengan pria, nyeri di area intimnya dan rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Luhan memperhatikan perubahan pada raut wajah Baekhyun, dimana kini di kedua pipi Baekhyun sudah di hiasi dengan semburat merah jambu. Sebuah senyum miring tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau kau sakit, seharusnya kau ijin tidak masuk Baekkie." Ujar Seohyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

" _A-ani. Gwaenchanaseyo eonni."_ Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng. Huft!

"Semalam berapa kali kalian melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Baekhyun nyaris tersedak. Wanita itu langsung menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata membulat.

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Joy polos.

"Pekerjaan suami istri." Sahut Luhan.

Joy dan Seohyun saling pandang, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Sama halnya seperti Luhan, keduanya memasang wajah penantian. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Joy dan Seohyun mungkin tak berpengalaman dalam hal laki-laki, tapi mereka cukup memahami arti dari kalimat yang baru terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Pekerjaan suami istri? Apalagi jawabannya kalau bukan kegiatan saling mendesah di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan di kedua pipinya, berusaha mendinginkan pipinya yang sejak tadi memanas.

"Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini semburat merah jambu semakin terlihat kentara di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Bisakah tidak membahas hal itu, Luhannie?"

" _Wae_? Kau malu? Tak perlu malu, kita sama-sama wanita. Ehm... kalau aku ingin melakukan hal itu, aku bisa mendatangi Sehunnie setelah ini, tapi kalau mereka? Hmm..." Luhan menatap Seohyun dan Joy, kemudian mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ya! Luhan-ssi! Dari tatapanmu, sepertinya kau menghina kami?" sungut Seohyun.

"Aku bicara kenyataan." Sahut Luhan.

"Haish!" Seohyun mendengus sebal.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Luhan mengabaikan Seohyun.

"Apanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Hhhh... kau sangat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, jangan pura-pura bodoh Baek-ah." Sahut Luhan dengan wajah malasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sejenak, lalu Joy dan Seohyun kemudian. Masih agak ragu sebenarnya menceritakan hal itu pada ketiga sahabatnya itu, tapi...

"Kau tak perlu detail menceritakan pada kami, cukup mengangguk bila memang kalian sudah melakukan hal itu dan menggeleng kalau memang tak terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian."

Baekhyun menarik nafas sejenak, lalu mengangguk samar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik Seohyun dan Joy bersamaan, kedua sahabat itu saling berpegangan tangan tak percaya.

Reaksi Luhan lebih tenang, senyumnya tersungging lebar. Hal ini sudah dapat di duganya, cepat atau lambat, Chanyeol pasti bisa memenangkan hati Baekhyun. Demikian pula dengan Baekhyun, meski Luhan yakin, cinta Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol mungkin masih terasa samar, namun dengan kejadian ini, dia berharap perjalanan rumah tangga keduanya akan semakin baik ke depannya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Kangen gak? Secara sudah cukup lama ya gak post cerita ini... mian! #bow**_

 _ **Penulis lagi galau karena harus libur kerja sementara kebutuhan masih banyak. Ehehehehe...**_

 _ **Jangan bosan menunggu ya...**_

 _ **Big love for you guy 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **08**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol membuka matanya, sesaat setelah dia merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah tirai dan menempa wajahnya.

Rasa syukur kembali di panjatkannya dalam hati. Betapa saat ini, di usia pernikahan mereka yang sudah memasuki dua tahun ini, dia dan Baekhyun masih diberi kesempatan bersama dan selalu bahagia.

Pernikahan yang dijalaninya dua tahun ini, berjalan bukan tanpa masalah. Beberapa masalah kecil sering mereka hadapi, dan Chanyeol selalu berusaha bijak menyikapinya karena dia disini sebagai kepala keluarga.

Beberapa waktu lalu, mereka bertengkar hebat. Pertengkaran pertama dan Chanyeol harapkan adalah yang terakhir.

Setelah menyimpan lama, pada akhirnya Baekhyun tahu alasan Daehyun meninggalkannya dan semua itu di ketahui Baekhyun dari pesan singkat yang tak sengaja terbaca olehnya saat ponsel Chanyeol tertukar dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun marah, sangat marah dan hampir seminggu mendiamkan suaminya itu. Bukan tentang isi dari pesan singkat itu, tapi yang dirasakannya lebih pada perasaan sakit karena di bohongi. Chanyeol tahu alasan Daehyun meninggalkannya, kedua orangtua dan mertuanya tahu dan hanya dia yang tak tahu. Baekhyun tak terima atas kenyataan itu.

Saat itu Chanyeol dengan sabar menjelaskan pada Baekhyun, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dia benar-benar mencintai wanita itu, hingga pada akhirnya memutuskan menikahi Baekhyun hari itu juga. Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun luluh dan hubungan mereka kembali membaik.

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dengan senyum mengembang. Baekhyun memang sudah tak berada di sisinya, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan istrinya, sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamar untuk memasak, wanita itu sudah menyiapkan satu set pakaian yang akan di pakainya hari. Rapi di letakkan di kursi.

Inilah Baekhyun saat ini, meski ungkapan cintanya belum dibalas Baekhyun hingga hari ini, namun sikap dan tindakan yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya selama ini, seolah menegaskan bahwa istrinya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Meskipun kadanga hatinya meragu, namun sekuat tenaga dia berusaha percaya akan apa yang diyakininya, bahwa istrinya juga mencintainya.

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar, seperti biasa, yang dia tuju pertama kali ketika bangun dan keluar kamar adalah dapur. Tempat dimana istrinya beraktifitas pagi.

Satu kecupan dilayangkan Chanyeol pada kepala belakang istrinya demi mendapatkan perhatian dari si mungil yang selalu dicintainya itu.

Benar saja, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap dia dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Belum mandi?"

"Menunggumu."

"Aku sudah mandi."

Chanyeol memasang wajah kecewanya, di peluknya tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Lalu di ciuminya leher sang istri.

Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian.

"Ya _oppa_!"

"Ehm. Aku sangat menyukai wangi tubuhmu sayang. Rasanya menyenangkan, menenangkan dan menggairahkan." Chanyeol kembali mengecup leher Baekhyun setelah mengucapkan kalimat seduktif itu.

Baekhyun kembali menggeliat, sebelum kemudian mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Dengan raut wajah menggoda, perempuan mungil berkulit putih itu kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke leher suaminya.

"Jangan menggoda pagi-pagi _oppa_. Kau tahu dan sangat tahu, kita sama-sama mudah tergoda, jadi..."

"Bagaimana kalau di lanjutkan di kamar?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, bermaksud mengajak istrinya melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan di pagi hari, mandi bersama.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian medaratkan satu kecupan di atas bibir tebal suaminya.

"Mandilah! Aku menunggumu disini."

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, kemudian menarik pinggang istrinya. Lalu mencium gemas bibir istrinya itu.

"Siap bos!" Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh istrinya, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah itu.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Baekhyun begitu tubuh suaminya tenggelam di balik pintu kamar.

Perlu di ketahui, sejak kejadian malam itu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan tidur di satu kamar. Ruangan Chanyeol, hanya digunakan untuk bekerja saja.

Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai hal itu, dia menyadari satu hal, bahwa memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol sepanjang malam ternyata sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap jalanan Seoul yang mulai dipadati kendaraan. Rutinitas paginya tak berubah, dia masih setia mengantar istrinya di pagi hari dan menjemputnya di malam hari. Hal itu tak lagi sebuah kewajiban bagi Chanyeol, tapi lebih pada sebuah kebiasaan.

"Bee! Bisakah kau bujuk Luhan agar mau menerima lamaran Sehunie?" Chanyeol membuka obrolan mereka dengan pembahasan yang bukan kali ini saja mereka perdebatkan.

Sejak berkenalan hingga sampai saat ini, hubungan dua insan itu hanya memanas saat berada di atas ranjang. Luhan membutuhkan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan dari nafsunya, demikian halnya dengan Sehun.

Bedanya, ada pada perubahan perasaan Sehun. Kalau dulu, pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol itu beranggapan bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih dari rasa saling membutuhkan sebagai patner diatas ranjang saja, kini berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar membutuhkan. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan dan teramat sangat mencintai perempuan mungil itu.

Namun, hal itu tak senada dengan apa yang dirasakan Luhan, dokter gigi itu tak serta merta menerima cinta Sehun mereka sudah sangat sering menghabiskan malam panas bersama-sama.

Bahkan, beberapa waktu yang lalu, dari cerita Sehun, pria tinggi itu nekad membuang semua alat kontrasepsi yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai pengaman saat berhubungan, dengan tujuan agar Luhan hamil dan mau menerima lamarannya pada akhirnya.

Pun demikian, meski pada akhirnya Luhan benar-benar hamil dan saat ini usia kehamilan sahabatnya itu menginjak angka empat bulan, Luhan tak juga mengiyakan ajakan Sehun untuk menikah.

"Tanpa diminta, sejak beberapa waktu lalu aku juga sudah menyarankan dia untuk segera menikah dengan Sehun-ssi, _oppa_. Hanya saja... Jawabannya masih tetap sama."

"Kurang besarkah perasaan Sehun untuknya? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku pusing mendengar rengekan Sehun tiap hari." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Luhan! Masa lalunya mengajarkan dia untuk membentengi hatinya dengan tembok besar. Dia masih tak percaya dengan mulut laki-laki." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menatap suaminya.

"Apa cinta yang ditunjukkan Sehun selama ini masih kurang besar? Kenapa dia..."

 _ **Chup... Chup... Chup...**_

Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan menciumi punggung tangannya.

"Luhan mencintai Sehun. Itu yang harus Sehun tahu, hanya saja, saat ini, mungkin masih ada perasaan takut di hati Luhan. Takut bila ternyata, Sehun tak seperti yang diharapkannya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat.

' _Apakah kau juga seperti Luhan, Bee? Masih ada rasa takut yang tersisa dihatimu untuk kembali mencintai seseorang?'_

" _Waeyo_? Ada yang aneh denganku? Kenapa _oppa_ menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun begitu menerima tatapan itu dari Chanyeol.

Tak sadarkah kau Byun Baekhyun, kau pun sama seperti Luhan. Mati-matian suamimu menunjukkan semua perasaannya padamu, kau tetap bergeming di tempatmu. Sama, kau seolah membentengi dirimu dengan tembok besar.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, lalu menggeleng.

"Kau cantik hari ini." Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya hari ini?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Chanyeol kembali mengumbar senyumnya. Lalu mengecup singkat pipi istrinya, yang semakin terlihat berisi.

"Setiap hari kau cantik sayang."

Baekhyun memberikan senyum manisnya untuk sang suami.

"Kita sampai! Ehm... Sayang!" ujar Chanyeol sembari memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir depan kantor Baekhyun.

" _Nde_."

"Siang nanti kau ada acara?"

"Siang ini? Aku harus bertemu salah satu penulisku. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Ani_. Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, sudah lama kita tak makan siang bersama."

" _Mian oppa_." Baekhyun memasang raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Dia sudah ada janji sebelumnya dan itu tak bisa dibatalkannya begitu saja.

" _Gwaenchana chagi_. Masuklah!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian untuk sesaat mereka saling berciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol begitu bibirnya melepas bibir tipis istrinya.

Baekhyun mengusap pelan bibir basah Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelahnya, dia keluar dari mobil suaminya. Baekhyun tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkah masuk melewati pelataran luas di depan gedung kantornya itu.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos, dua tahun, tak cukupkah waktu selama itu bagi Baekhyun untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sering mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' pada istrinya, selama hampir dua tahun ini, tapi tak sekali pun dia mendengar jawaban istrinya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak ada penegasan melalui kata-kata.

Katakan mungkin Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi demikian, Chanyeol hanyalah manusia biasa, yang kadang juga ingin mendengar jawaban atas ungkapan cintanya. Hal itu wajar 'kan?

Chanyeol kembali menginjak pedal gasnya ketika tubuh Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat olehnya. Beban hatinya, ini satu-satunya yang membebani perasaannya. Setiap kali ungkapan cintanya tak terbalas kata oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasakan satu sayatan melukai hatinya. Huft!

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ bagaimana?" serbu Sehun begitu Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya. Terdengar dengusan sebal dari bibir pria tinggi berambut ikal itu.

Chanyeol melangkah begitu saja dan langsung duduk di kursinya, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

" _Hyung!_ "

"Jangan banyak bicara, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu Sehun-ah."

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan. Chanyeol sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Caranya menanggapi Sehun terkesan seperti sedang menahan kesal. Dan hal itu tak terjadi hari ini saja, sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini, mood Chanyeol sangat buruk di waktu pagi.

" _Hyung_ kau ada masalah?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Masalah?

Masalah yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini, hanya tentang Baekhyun yang tak kunjung membalas ungkapan cintanya. Yang beberapa hari terakhir ini nyatanya mampu mengusik ketenangan hatinya.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku perhatikan kau tampak lain dari biasanya _hyung_. _Wae?_ Ceritakan pada kami kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu." Kai menatap Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol menyambut baik niatnya.

Chanyeol memang sedikit berbeda beberapa hari terakhir ini. Setiap kali masuk ke kantor, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan tertekan. Setiap kali ditanya, dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, tapi yang Kai lihat, sepertinya tidak demikian.

Mereka bersahabat sudah cukup lama, Kai sering mencurahkan persoalan yang dihadapinya pada Chanyeol, dan pria yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri itu, tak pernah pelit memberinya masukan atas permasalahan yang dihadapinya. Boleh dikatakan, Chanyeol ikut berperan banyak dalam mengambil setiap keputusan di hidupnya.

Chanyeol terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kemudian menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian, sambil berpikir perlu tidaknya dia mengatakan apa yang sedang menjadi masalahnya itu pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah kurang dari lima menit, Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sehun dan Kai memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kalau mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol bercerita, miris juga rasanya. Tapi, menurut Sehun, hal itu harusnya tak menjadi masalah. Bukankah dari awal Chanyeol tahu dan mengerti bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun.

" _Hyung!_ Maaf sebelumnya, dalam hal ini mungkin aku sedikit beda pendapat denganmu. Aku tahu, penting bagi beberapa orang untuk tahu bagaimana perasaan pasangan kita terhadap kita, salah satunya dengan ungkapan yang kau harapkan itu. Tapi bila melihat bagaimana keadaan kalian saat ini, tidakkah tindakan dan sikap Baekhyun-ssi sudah menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu? Sama halnya seperti Luhannie, dia juga tak pernah membalas ungkapan cinta yang selalu aku lontarkan untuknya, tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia juga mencintaiku."

"Lalu apa salah kalau aku ingin mendengarnya sekali saja mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu? Aku hanya ingin penegasan."

"Tidak salah _hyung_. Kau sudah lama menyimpannya, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengatakan hal ini padanya? Kadang, memang harus diberitahu untuk mengerti _hyung._ " Kai terdengar bijak menyikapi permasalah Chanyeol.

"Kalau menurutku begini, jangan dijadikan persoalan hal sekecil itu, _hyung._ Karena apa? Karena dari awal, kau sudah tahu dan sangat mengerti akan keadaan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus yakin, waktu dua tahun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk seseorang mengerti, bahwa pasangannya saat ini adalah orang yang dicintainya dan yang mencintainya. Jangan biarkan otakmu diracuni pikiran-pikiran negatif." Sergah Sehun lagi.

"Tak semudah itu, Sehun-ah. Disini, Chanyeol _hyung_ tengah menghadapi krisis perasaan. Menurutku hal yang wajar, seperti yang dia katakan, dia hanya ingin mendengar sekali saja balasan dari ungkapan cintanya." Balas Kai.

"Apa itu akan merubah sesuatu? Apa jika Baekhyun-ssi membalas ungkapan cintamu, akan ada sesuatu yang berubah?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Sehun. Akankah ada yang berubah kalau Baekhyun membalas ungkapan cintanya? Mungkin tidak, namun setidaknya dia yakin bahwa istrinya memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Sekali lagi, apa dia salah menginginkan hal itu?

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Percayalah pada perasaanmu, dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Itu yang aku lihat dan yang harus kau tahu." Ujar Sehun diplomatis.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie! Pimred setuju menerbitkan novelmu!"

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun tak percaya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Seohyun yang membawa naskah ceritanya, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" _Jeongmal_?" Baekhyun memekik senang. Mimpinya yang lain sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Pada akhirnya setelah melalui waktu panjang, cerita yang di tulisnya di sela kesibukannya sebagai seorang _copy editor_ dan sebagai istri bagi Chanyeol, bisa naik cetak. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia saat ini. Menjadi seorang penulis bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah dibayangkannya. Namun berkat suaminya, satu hal yang tak pernah dibayangkannya itu, pada akhirnya terjadi pula. Dia menjadi penulis.

Sama halnya seperti penulis lain, tulisan Baekhyun pun mengalami penyeleksian yang cukup ketat sebelum akhirnya di putuskan naik cetak. Dia tak mendapat keistimewaan sedikitpun dari atasannya, meski dia karyawan tetap di perusahaan ini.

"Ehm. Dan aku yang akan mengedit novel ini untukmu." Seohyun mengangguk, kemudian merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambut baik rentangan tangan Seohyun. Wanita itu memeluk atasannya dengan sangat erat.

"Baekhyunie! Benarkah yang ku dengar, novelmu akan terbit?" tanya Joy yang baru datang entah darimana.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Seohyun. Joy ikut tersenyum girang, lalu ikut bergabung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hah! Kau harus berterimakasih pada suami tampanmu itu, Baek-ah. Karena, dia yang membuatmu bisa menulis karya sebagus ini." Ujar Seohyun begitu pelukan mereka lepas.

"Ah ya! Sebentar, aku harus menelponnya." Baekhyun masih mengumbar senyumnya sambil kembali ke mejanya, meraih ponselnya. Dia ingin membagi kabar bahagia ini dengan suaminya.

" _Omo!_ " pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seohyun dan Joy bersamaan.

"Aku lupa ada janji dengan penulisku. Dia sudah menungguku. _Eonni_ aku pergi dulu. Dah Joy." Baekhyun menatap Seohyun, kemudian meraih tasnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan sahabat kantornya itu.

"Baek-ah! Aku bisa mengantarmu!" pekik Joy. Baekhyun berhenti, kemudian menoleh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku naik taksi." Sahutnya sambil kembali melangkah pergi.

"Sikapnya yang tak mau merepotkan temannya tak pernah berubah, _eonni."_ Ujar Joy yang dibalas Seohyun dengan anggukan setuju.

"Kembalilah bekerja, Joy-ah."

Joy menatap Seohyun sedikit kecewa, lalu mengangguk dan kembali ke mejanya. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh kesini, di sekitar kantor kita banyak restoran seperti ini, Sehun-ah." Omel Kai begitu mobil yang di tumpanginya bersama Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah restoran bergaya minimalis yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kantor mereka. Restoran yang tak hanya menyediakan masakan Korea saja di daftar menunya, tapi juga ada masakan dari negara-negara Asia lainnya.

"Apa salahnya mencari suasana baru, _hyung._ Sudahlah, ayok masuk!" ajak Sehun sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mengikuti Sehun keluar dari mobil, lalu masuk ke restoran itu. Namun baru saja Chanyeol menginjak ke dalam restoran dan memendarkan pandangannya, tatapannya tertumpu pada dua sosok yang sangat di kenalnya. Sedang duduk di salah satu sudut restoran itu dan sepertinya tengah asik membicarakan sesuatu.

Dua sosok itu sangat Chanyeol kenal. Yang satu adalah Daehyun, pria yang beberapa waktu lalu kembali menghubunginya dan mengabarkan kepulangannya ke negaranya ini. Dan yang satunya lagi, meski hanya tampak dari belakang, tapi Chanyeol sangat mengenali siapa pemilik tubuh itu, sosok itu adalah istrinya. Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang dinikahinya dua tahun lalu. Hah!

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya terbakar, panas membara, mendapati kenyataan bahwa istrinya sedang duduk berdua dengan mantan calon suaminya. Inikah yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi pagi? Bertemu dengan penulisnya?

' _Brengsek!'_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hati sebelum berlalu pergi dari restoran itu.

Cemburukah Chanyeol? Jelas! Jawaban itu sudahlah pasti. Siapa yang tak terbakar cemburu, saat dia mengharapkan balasan untuk ungkapan cintanya dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang istri, ternyata diluar, istrinya menemui pria lain. Pria yang dulu atau mungkin sampai sekarang sangat dicintai istrinya.

Chanyeol seolah menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya selama ini, kenapa Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas ungkapan cintanya? Hari ini jawaban itu dia dapatnya. Hah! Chanyeol tersenyum miris, tentu saja Baekhyun tak pernah membalas perasaannya, perempuan itu masih mencintai pria yang meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu.

' _Shit!'_

Chanyeol ingin marah, tapi tentu tak disini. Dia tak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Karena itulah dia memilih meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ketiadaan Chanyeol, pertama kali disadari Kyungsoo, dia hendak mengejar Chanyeol ketika pandangannya tertumpu pada apa yang tadi dilihat Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah! Bukankah itu Baekhyun-ssi?" Kai menengok pada Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya itu.

Kai terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mana Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Sepertinya dia tahu lebih dulu, dia sudah pergi." Ujar Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ di...mmmpphhh!"

Sebelum Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, Kai lebih dulu membungkam mulut pria tinggi itu. Lalu menyeret tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan susah payah, keluar dari restoran itu, diikuti Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung wae?_ "

"Masuk! Jangan banyak bicara!" Kai memberi isyarat Sehun untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

Saat ketiganya sudah berada di mobil, Sehun kembali bertanya.

" _Hyung_ kenapa? Mana Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Kau lihat disana!" Kai menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang berada di dalam restoran itu, yang masih terlihat berbicara dengan seorang pria.

"Pria itu adalah pria yang hendak menikahi Baekhyun-ssi dua tahun lalu. Mungkin ini alasan Baekhyun-ssi tak pernah membalas ungkapan cinta dari Chanyeol _hyung._ " Lanjut Kai.

Sehun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Kai, beberapa saat dia mengamati dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu, sebelum kemudian menatap Kai setelah mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kai.

Bukan bermaksud membela Baekhyun karena wanita itu sahabat dari Luhan, hanya saja, pernyataan Kai sepertinya sudah sangat berlebihan. Percayalah! Meski kata cinta tak terucap di bibir Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, tapi dia bisa melihat betapa cinta wanita itu untuk Chanyeol sangatlah besar.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, siapa tahu mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di tempat ini. Yang aku dengar dari Luhan, mereka tak pernah berhubungan lagi _hyung._ "

"Ehm... Bela saja terus. Dia 'kan sahabat pasanganmu."

Sehun mendengus pelan.

" _Hyung!_ Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena dia sahabat dari Luhan, tapi karena aku tahu, mengerti dan memahami. Sejauh yang aku lihat, berapa kali kita pernah bertemu Baekhyun-ssi? Pernahkah kau melihat dia tak menunjukkan rasa cintanya untuk Chanyeol _hyung_? Setiap ada kesempatan, dia berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya untuk Chanyeol _hyung._ Satu hal yang membuatku iri sebenarnya, aku tahu Luhan mencintaiku, tapi dia tak pernah dengan jelas menunjukkan cintanya untukku, dengan sikap ataupun perbuatannya. Tapi Baekhyun-ssi, sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, pernah dia tak menunjukkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol _hyung_?"

Kai diam, mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun. Dan dalam hati dia membenarkan Sehun, dalam beberapa kesempatan, Baekhyun memang sangat sering menunjukkan rasa cintanya itu Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi maaf kalau aku salah. Tapi jujur saja, sikapmu yang seperti ini, justru memperkeruh suasana _hyung._ Kita ini sahabat Chanyeol _hyung,_ selain mendukung apapun yang di putuskannya, kita harusnya juga bisa menjadi pihak yang menenangkan, memberinya pandangan yang benar. Bukan malah menyiram bensin, yang membuatnya semakin tersulut. Chanyeol _hyung_ mungkin benar dengan pemikirannya bahwa dia ingin mendengar balasan dari ungkapan cintanya, tapi bila dilihat dari sisi Baekhyun-ssi, bisa juga dia berpikir bahwa tindakan yang dia lakukan selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaan cintanya terhadap Chanyeol _hyung_ bukan?"

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehunnie. Jangan menduga-duga sesuatu yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Sudahlah! Ayo pergi! Kita harus menemukan Chanyeol _oppa._ " Ujar Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lalu beralih pada Sehun yang sudah menyalakan mobilnya dan bersiap meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Yang kurasakan, kau semakin dewasa akhir-akhir ini, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tersenyum sambil menginjak pedal gasnya dan memutar stirnya.

"Setelah mengenal Luhan, aku banyak belajar untuk tak hanya mengerti _hyung,_ tapi juga memahami. Melihat suatu masalah tak hanya dari sisiku, tapi juga dari sisinya. Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir, kalau bukan Luhan, aku mungkin sudah meninggalkan wanita itu."

Kai menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Si kecil yang sangat besar itu, ternyata tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Meski masih suka merengek padanya, pada Kyungsoo ataupun pada Chanyeol, Sehun nyatanya bisa sangat bijak menyikapi masalah yang di hadapi Chanyeol ini.

.

.

.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu saat itu, Baekhyunie." Ujar pria dengan potongan rambut cepak, yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, yang sangat wanita itu kenal tentunya. Bahkan pria itu nyaris menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dua tahun lalu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia tak menyangka, perasaannya akan selega ini saat dia dipertemukan kembali dengan Daehyun.

Dulu, dia sempat berpikir, kalau bertemu lagi dengan Daehyun, mungkin hatinya akan berdetak kembali pada pria itu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia merasa biasa saja. Perasaannya saat ini, justru hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Dia sangat tak sabar menunggu hari berganti, hingga dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan suaminya itu, hingga dia bisa membagikan berita bahagia yang di milikinya. Dia merindukan suaminya saat ini, sangat.

"Yang tak kusangka, Chanyeol justru menikahimu saat itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Jangankan Daehyun, dia juga awalnya tak percaya menikah dengan suaminya saat ini.

"Dia datang, menawarkan kesediaannya menikahiku. Tak ada hal sehat yang bisa ku pikirkan saat itu, selain menerima tawarannya."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Baek-ah."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Cerita mereka sudah selesai, saat ini mereka hidup bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tak ada yang harus dimaafkan, bahkan kalau boleh, Baekhyun ingin berterimakasih pada pria dihadapannya ini, yang karena ketidakhadirannya hari itu, akhirnya dia menikah dan sekarang bahagia dengan Chanyeol.

Hah!

Kenapa dia jadi semakin merindukan suaminya itu?

Saat bersamaan, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menatap keluar restoran. Dahinya berkerut samar saat tatapannya tertumpu pada tiga orang yang terlihat sedang berdebat di dekat sebuah mobil.

"Sehun-ssi."

" _Nde_." Daehyun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, kemudian kembali bertanya. "Kau mengenal mereka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu. Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, sepertinya Sehun. Tapi... Di Korea sendiri, pria dengan postur tubuh seperti itu sudah banyak. Jadi... Mungkin tebakannya salah.

" _Mian_ membuatmu menunggu lama Baekhyun-ssi. Toiletnya antri." Seorang perempuan menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum canggung, karena sudah membuat editornya ini menunggu lama.

"Ah _gwaenchana_. Silahkan!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mempersilahkan penulisnya itu duduk kembali.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, senang bertemu denganmu Baek-ah. Aku minta maaf dan aku selalu mendoakan kau bahagia." Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu pamit undur diri dari sana.

"Sama-sama. Semoga kau juga bahagia." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sepeninggal Daehyun, Baekhyun kembali duduk berhadapan dengan penulisnya. Masih ada hal lain yang perlu dibicarakannya dengan wanita dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kantornya tepat pukul tujuh malam. Dengan sedikit berlari dia mendekati mobil Chanyeol. Senyumnya terkembang saat masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Hari ini, aku sangat bahagia _oppa._ " Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya begitu masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Chanyeol melirik istrinya, senyumnya terkembang samar.

' _Tentu saja kau senang. Bukankah hari ini kau bertemu dengan pria yang kau cintai. Cih!'_

" _Kajja oppa_!" lanjut Baekhyun setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan benar.

"Ehm." Gumam Chanyeol seraya menekan pedal gasnya. Tak berapa lama, mobil itu sudah kembali ke jalanan kota Seoul.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dahinya berkerut jelas. Suaminya berbeda malam ini, ada apa?

" _Oppa wae_?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat, lalu kembali menatap jalan raya.

" _Oppa_ ada masalah?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Masalahnya hanya satu, setelah semua cintanya dia serahkan pada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu, kenapa wanita itu tega mengkhianatinya?

Sepanjang hari setelah melihat Baekhyun dan Daehyun di restoran itu, pikiran Chanyeol dikuasai cemburu luar biasa. Pekerjaannya bahkan tak di sentuhnya, otaknya terus berputar pada kejadian itu.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol seolah menemukan alasan tepat kenapa Baekhyun tak kunjung menyambut perasaannya. Karena itu, pasti karena istrinya itu masih mengharapkan cinta dari pria yang sudah meninggalkannya di hari pernikahannya itu.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ini, satu hal yang tak biasa. Bahkan meski beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba memulai pembicaraan, Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, yang membuat Chanyeol diam seperti ini. Tapi apa?

Berapa kalipun Baekhyun berusaha memikirkan apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti hari ini, dia tak menemukan jawaban atas berubahnya sikap Chanyeol itu.

" _Opp..._ "

"Kita sudah sampai!" beritahu Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya, di keluar dari mobil lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

Baekhyun semakin merasa aneh. Chanyeol tak pernah seperti ini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menunggunya, lalu mereka akan saling bergandengan tangan saat masuk ke dalam apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Tapi malam ini...

Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu keluar mobil dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkannya, pria itu sudah masuk lift, bahkan ketika lift tertutup, suaminya itu tak berusaha mencegahnya, padahal pria yang menikahinya dua tahun lalu itu tahu, dia tengah berlari mendekati lift.

Kejadian itu, seakan memukul Baekhyun telak. Apa ada dia melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa Chanyeol tega melakukan hal itu padanya?

Baekhyun menunggu sekitar lima menit sebelum pintu lift itu terbuka kembali. Dia masuk dengan pikirannya yang sangat kacau. Masih berputar-putar pada sikap aneh Chanyeol malam ini.

Ketika masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Baekhyun tak mendapati Chanyeol di ruang utama ataupun dapur. Wanita mungil itu langsung ke kamarnya, namun di dalam kamar itu, Chanyeol juga tak ada. Dia kemudian ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dan pintu itu terkunci. Keanehan lain yang dirasakan Baekhyun, karena biasanya Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan hal itu.

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

" _Oppa!_ Kau didalam? Tolong buka pintunya!"

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu sambil berteriak. Dia berharap Chanyeol membuka pintunya, dan mereka harus berbicara.

Baekhyun kembali mengetuk pintu itu, berulang kali sampai kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu itu.

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan super dinginnya.

" _Oppa_ kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa sikap _oppa_ malam ini aneh?" tanya Baekhyun, yang kalau boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya takut menghadapi Chanyeol yang memasang wajah dinginnya itu.

"Tidak ada, aku mau istirahat."

 _ **Sret**_

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol saat pria iti hendak berbalik dan kembali menutup pintu ruangannya.

" _Oppa_! Kamar kita disana!" beritahu Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tidur disini!"

"Bisakah _oppa_ jelaskan perubahan sikap _oppa_ ini?"

Chanyeol menarik pelan nafasnya, kemudian menghempas tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tanggannya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasakan pukulan telak atas sikap Chanyeol yang kasar padanya. _Wae_? Adakah salah yang dilakukannya, hingga Chanyeol bersikap sekasar ini padanya?

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah harusnya kau lebih tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

"Ma-maksud _oppa?_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan pura-pura polos Byun Baekhyun, kau sangat tahu maksudku!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget. Dia tak salah dengar bukan? Chanyeol baru saja membentaknya.

" _Mwo?_ Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksud _oppa_. Katakan padaku, apa maksud _oppa_?"

"Baiklah. Dengarkan ini baik-baik, akhirnya aku tahu alasannya kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah membalas ungkapan cintaku. Kau masih mengharapkannya 'kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang Chanyeol utarakan padanya? Ungkapan cinta yang tak pernah dibalasnya? Apakah tindakannya tak cukup membuktikan kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan suaminya itu?

Mengharapkannya? Mengharapkan siapa?

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang _oppa_ katakan, maksudnya apa? Mengharapkan siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa!" teriak Chanyeol kesal, yang hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Dua tahun hidup dengan Chanyeol, pria itu tak pernah berteriak di depannya. Ini yang pertama dan hal itu selain membuat Baekhyun kaget, tapi juga membuat wanita cantik itu syok.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau diam? Sudah tahu apa salahmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, karena dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, lagi.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya? Hah! Kau kemana siang tadi? Kau tak mau ku ajak makan siang karena ada janji dengan penulismu, apa penulismu laki-laki? Apa dia Daehyun?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Karena suamimu yang bodoh ini tahu perbuatanmu? Tahu perselingkuhan yang sedang kau lakukan? Hah!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dugaannya siang tadi benar, yang dia lihat memanglah Sehun sepertinya.

" _Oppa_ salah. Aku tidak selingkuh."

"Oh ya? Kau berharap aku percaya? Sayangnya aku tidak percaya. Aku lebih percaya apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Yang _oppa_ lihat tidak seperti yang _oppa_ bayangkan. Aku datang ke tempat itu dengan penulisku, dia sedang ke toi..."

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk diam.

"Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun. Yang ku lihat, kau sepertinya tengah tertawa bahagia dengannya dan akhirnya aku tahu kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah membalas ungkapan cintaku. Karena apa? Karena kau masih mencintainya!"

" _Oppa_ salah!"

"Aku salah? Bagian mana yang menurutmu salah? Karena aku menuduhmu berselingkuh? Itu kenyataan Baekhyun-ah. Kau menolak ajakanku dan lebih memilih bertemu dia, oooo... Tentu saja seperti itu, bukankah dia pria yang kau cintai? Tentu saja kau harus mendahulukannya bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Kali ini airmatanya meleleh perlahan. Dia tak terima dituduh seperti itu, karena kenyataannya dia memang tak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak selingkuh _oppa_. Aku bertemu dia secara tak sengaja, aku sedang menunggu penulisku dan dia..."

"Cukup! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu. Asal kau tahu, aku kecewa padamu."

Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Tidak, dia tak ingin kembali tertipu dengan airmata yang keluar dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Hatinya mengeras sejak siang tadi. Dia kecewa, teramat sangat kecewa pada perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" _Oppa_ tunggu! Jangan pergi! _Oppa_ harus mendengar penjelasanku dulu." Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol. Berusaha meraih tangan suaminya itu, namun sekali lagi tangannya di tepis Chanyeol kasar.

"Aku harus pergi. Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan mengurus perceraian kita." Sahut Chanyeol dingin.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke lantai. Bercerai? Satu hal yang tak pernah terpikir di benaknya sejak dia dinikahi Chanyeol.

Airmatanya jatuh tak terbendung. Dia salah? Mungkin iya. Tapi demi Tuhan dia tak berselingkuh dengan Daehyun. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Dia ingin menjelaskan pada Chanyeol, tapi pria itu tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya sedikitpun.

Ya Tuhan!

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berdiam di dalam mobilnya. Tanpa dia duga, airmatanya jatuh perlahan membasahi pipinya.

Ada rasa kecewa yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh hatinya. Dia merasa, apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melukai tidak hanya hatinya tapi juga harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Brengsek! Brengsek!" teriak Chanyeol sambil memukul stirnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menekan keras pedal gasnya. Dia memutuskan pergi dari apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas perhatian dan cinta kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ada yang kangen cerita ini? Atau kangen sama penulisnya mungkin?**_

 _ **Maaf ya, karena sudah terlalu lama tidak update cerita, saya sedang sibuk di dunia nyata jadi cerita ini sedikit terabai. Terlebih, beberapa waktu lalu sempat macet banget otak saya karena bingung harus mengawali menulis apa dulu. Mohon pengertiannya dan harap maklum ya...**_

 _ **Yang menunggu Love Is Never Wrong, sabar ya, masih proses edit.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ lord Joongie ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **09**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Siap-siap tisu, kalau ada adegan yang membuat kalian menangis, jangan salahkan penulis #Bow**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau masih belum pulang, _hyung_?" tanya Kai, mereka bersiap pulang setelah sepanjang hari bekerja dan saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Sebenarnya, Kai tak perlu bertanya lagi, karena sejak dua minggu terakhir, jawaban Chanyeol tetap sama. Sebuah gelengan dan senyum samar.

Sikap Chanyeol berubah sejak dua minggu terakhir ini. Selain wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tirus dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol juga terlihat tak terurus dan juga sangat pendiam. Satu hal lagi, dua miggu terakhir ini, senyum cerah Chanyeol seolah hilang. Chanyeol lebih terlihat kaku.

Setiap kalia Kai bertanya pulang kemana? Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, menepuk bahunya dan lirih menjawab, rumah.

Rumah?

Rumah yang mana? Itulah pertanyaan selanjutnya yang hinggap di pikiran Kai maupun Sehun. Satu-satunya rumah Chanyeol adalah tempat yang di dalamnya ada Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataannya, sahabatnya itu tak pulang kesana.

Kalaupun pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, sepertinya lebih tak mungkin lagi. Masalah yang dihadapi Chanyeol, hanya sahabatnya saja yang tahu.

Darimana Kai dan Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol tak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri?

Dua minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun, setelah paginya, mereka mendapati atasannya itu tidur di ruang kerjanya.

Sangat disayangkan, masalah yang dihadapi Chanyeol adalah kesalahpahaman yang harusnya bisa diselesaikannya dengan duduk bersama istrinya dan membicarakannya. Namun Chanyeol memilih pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh atau memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Lalu kemudian, masalah itu semakin berlarut-larut ketika usaha Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan, tak pernah di gubris Chanyeol.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Baekhyun mendatangi kantor mereka ini, namun dengan berbagai alasan, Chanyeol tak ingin menemuinya. Bahkan, Chanyeol membeli ponsel baru dan nomor baru, dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu nomor itu. Sedangkan ponsel dan nomornya yang lama, tersimpan rapi dalam mode diam di lacinya.

Jujur, yang seperti ini, bukanlah sifat Chanyeol. Kai seperti melihat orang lain. Karena Chanyeol yang dikenalnya, akan lebih banyak mendengarkan, bukan yang dengan tergesa mengambil sebuah keputusan tanpa penjelasan.

Namun dia tahu, seseorang akan berubah ketika dikuasai emosi.

Yang Kai dan Sehun takutkan, emosi Chanyeol yang berlebihan itu, yang justru mungkin membawanya pada sebuah penyesalan nantinya.

" _Hyung!_ Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi... Apakah tidak sebaiknya kalian bicarakan masalah ini? Takutnya nanti, apa yang kau pikirkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi." Sehun kembali mengingatkan, bukan kali ini saja pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol itu mengatakan hal ini, namun jawaban Chanyeol selalu sama.

"Kalian jangan khawatir, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Sahut Chanyeol sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, yang diikuti Kai dan Sehun.

"Penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir _hyung._ Aku tak ingin emosimu itu membawamu pada sebuah penyesalan."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Sehun-ah. Jangan ikut campur terlalu banyak dalam urusanku."

Sehun mendesah pelan. Chanyeol selalu seperti ini, bila dia mencoba memperingatkannya.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku. Aku bicara seperti ini, karena aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Menyakitkan _hyung_ , melihat orang yang kita cintai membenci kita karena sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin tak pernah kita lakukan tapi sudah terlanjur dituduhkan dengan sangat kejam. Suatu saat, kebenaran itu akan kau lihat dan saat penyesalan itu datang, ingat kata-kataku ini. Aku pergi dulu!"

Chanyeol diam tak bergerak di anak tangga yang baru beberapa langkah ditapakinya. Sehun banyak diam dua minggu terakhir ini, namun sekalinya bicara, sahabatnya itu selalu mengingatkannya akan pentingnya sebuah musyawarah untuk mencapai kata mufakat. Pentingnya duduk bersama untuk bicara dari hati ke hati.

Chanyeol bukan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu, dia pernah dan nyaris menghubungi Baekhyun untuk duduk berdua membicarakan masalah mereka, hanya saja, setiap kali dia menatap nomor Baekhyun lalu mengingat wajah istrinya itu, dia seakan ditarik kembali pada kejadian siang itu, dimana dia mendapati istrinya tengah duduk berdua dengan pria lain disaat ajakannya untuk makan siang ditolak.

Sakit itu langsung menjalari dadanya dan kemudian hatinya mengeras.

Dua minggu hidup tanpa Baekhyun, dia bukan tak mengalami kesulitan. Saat menjelang tidur, dia terkadang kebingungan, mencari sesuatu yang biasa dipeluknya sepanjang malam. Saat pagi menjelang, tak ada aroma masakan yang menusuk hidungnya, tak ada satu set pakaian yang akan digunakannya hari itu, yang selalu disiapkan Baekhyun untuknya, tak ada senyum ceria yang menyambutnya, tak ada ciuman kecil, tak ada...

Setiap malam, saat sepi menyapanya, airmatanya tak sungkan menetes karena rasa rindunya pada si mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu. Namun, sekali lagi, dia mencoba keras pada dirinya, mengingatkan hatinya, bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu, tak pernah mencintainya dan tak mengharapkannya lagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa payung _hyung_. Di luar hujan." Ujar Kai sambil mengambil payung dari tempat payung yang terdapat di lobi kantornya. Dia mengambil dua dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima payung itu, mereka lalu melangkah keluar. Jarak tempat parkir dari depan kantor memang lumayan jauh, dan mereka memang harus memakai payung kalau tak ingin basah karena air hujan.

"Kai!"

" _Nde_."

"Pulanglah dulu!"

" _Wae_?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia hanya memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk segera pulang.

Untuk waktu yang lama, sepeninggal Kai, Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap hujan yang turun di sertai kilatan petir.

Dua tahun yang lalu, karena hujan, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun menghangat. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, menatapnya dengan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan. Dari situ, memeluk Baekhyun saat tidur, seolah menjadi satu kebiasaan untuknya.

Dan malam ini, hujan kembali turun dengan disertai petir.

' _Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Bee?'_

.

.

.

 _ **Jdeeerrrr...**_

Baekhyun duduk diam diatas ranjang, dengan kedua kaki terlipat hingga saat dada dan kedua telapak tangan menutupi telinganya. Untuk kesekian kali, dia dibuat terkejut oleh suara petir.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, untuk melewati malam yang di warnai petir, Baekhyun biasanya berlari mencari Chanyeol dan mencari perlindungan suaminya itu. Namun malam ini berbeda, di ruangan yang di datanginya ini, dia tak menemukan Chanyeol. Tak menemukan seseorang yang dua tahun ini melindunginya dari suara yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan tersebut.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, ingin sekali rasanya menangis, tapi airmatanya tak bisa keluar. Hanya tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering.

Di tengah ketakutannya, dia berusaha berpikir keras, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghalau perasaan takutnya ini. Menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut, sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus, karena sudah pasti hal itu tak mengubah apapun.

Sedangkan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta pria itu pulang, lebih tak mungkin lagi sepertinya. Dua minggu setelah Chanyeol memutuskan pergi dari rumah ini, komunikasi di antara mereka juga ikut terputus. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun yang diabaikan oleh suaminya itu.

Baekhyun juga tak bisa menghubungi kedua orangtua ataupun kakaknya, masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini, baik kedua orangtuanya maupun kakaknya tidak ada yang tahu. Kalau sekarang ini Baekhyun menghubungi salah satu diantara mereka, pasti akan banyak pertanyaan yang diterimanya nanti. Dan untuk saat ini, dia belum siap menerima pertanyaan apapun dari keluarganya.

Bahkan ketika Luhan tahu dan menanyakan hal itu padanya, Baekhyun tetap memilih bungkam. Dan kalaupun Luhan tahu masalah itu dari Sehun, dia berharap Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, diam.

Baekhyun yakin, ada cara untuk memecahkan masalahnya, hanya saja untuk saat ini, cara itu belum dia temukan.

 _ **Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget mendengar getar ponselnya, kepalanya menoleh pada benda persegi yang tadi dia letakkannya diatas meja samping ranjang itu.

Baekhyun berharap itu Chanyeol, namun harapannya sepertinya belum terwujud saat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah Luhan.

" _ **Yeoboseo!"**_

" _Nde_."

" _ **Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku perlu datang ke apartemenmu Baekkie?"**_

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan meski dia tahu Luhan tak melihatnya saat ini.

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu kemari Luhanie. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

" _ **Kalau bisa, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya aku tahu seperti apa dirimu. Kau tak akan bisa tidur dengan irama petir itu. Ehm... Chanyeol-ssi, belum menghubungimu?"**_

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Sepertinya, suaminya benar-benar sakit hati karena kesalahpahaman itu. Hingga sampai detik ini, komunikasi diantara mereka ditutup rapat oleh pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Lu-luhanie! Sepertinya aku harus mulai tidur. Besok, aku harus kerja." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Berbicara tentang masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia bukan tak pernah berusaha menemui suaminya untuk membahas masalah mereka bersama-sama. Tiga kali dia datang ke kantor Chanyeol, tapi pegawai Chanyeol menyatakan suaminya itu tak berada di tempat dan pegawainya tak bisa memberi kepastian kapan suaminya itu akan sampai ke kantor.

Dua hari yang lalu dia bahkan pergi ke rumah mertuanya, berharap Chanyeol ada ataupun mungkin pulang kesana, namun nyatanya tidak ada apapun yang ditemukannya disana. Chanyeol tak pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, bahkan pria itu menghubungi ibunya bukan dari nomor pribadinya, melainkan dari nomor kantornya.

Baekhyun ratusan kali menelpon Chanyeol, ratusan kali mengirim pesan singkat, mulai dari hanya menanyakan kabar hingga penjelasan panjang tentang kejadian siang itu, namun sepertinya, Chanyeol sengaja mengabaikannya. Tak ada satupun dari pesannya yang dibalas.

Jangan tanya, berapa banyak airmata yang Baekhyun keluarkan dua minggu terakhir ini. Jika dia mau menampung airmatanya yang hampir setiap hari jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, mungkin kamarnya sudah seperti terkena banjir.

Pagi, siang, sore dan malam, setiap kali mengingat suaminya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya, kalau Chanyeol saja enggan membalas pesannya atau bahkan sudah tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya?

" _ **Baekkie! Dengarkan aku, pasang headsetmu, putar musik dengan volume maksimum agar kau tak bisa mendengar suara petir. Istirahatlah, aku menyayangimu dan aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"**_

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan dengan airmata yang meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hanya pada Luhan dan Joy dia menceritakan beban yang menghimpitnya, dua orang ini yang sangat mengerti dan mengenalnya. Dan dua orang ini adalah yang paling dekat dengannya.

" _Nde. Jalja_ Luhannie."

.

.

.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Dengan sangat tajam, matanya melirik Sehun yang tengah memeluknya.

"Hah! Kalau saja Baekhyunie mengijinkan, sudah ku datangi temanmu itu, Sehunnie."

Sehun mengecup pelan bahu Luhan, lalu mengusap sayang perut Luhan yang sedikit membuncit.

"Setiap hari aku mengingatkannya sayang, tapi hatinya seakan sudah tertutup rapat untuk penjelasan Baekhyun-ssi."

"Apa aku harus mendatangi Daehyun?"

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun. Lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku ingin menanyakan, maksud dia kembali ke Korea apa? Apa dia sengaja melakukannya untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga Baekhyunie?"

Sehun menatap gemas perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kemudian dengan sengaja, pria berperawakan tinggi itu mengecup bibir semerah _cherry_ milik Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ssi memintamu diam saja 'kan? Jadilah anak yang baik sayang. Tetaplah seperti itu sampai Baekhyun-ssi mengatakan, kau boleh berbicara. Ok sayang?"

Sehun menjepit gemas dagu Luhan.

"Tapi aku tak tahan melihat ini. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Baekhyunie. Asal kau tahu saja, kalau dia tak mencintai temanmu itu, dia tak akan bertahan selama ini. Temanmu itu memang bodoh."

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku juga bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu sayang." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup singkat punggung tangan Luhan.

Luhan terhenyak. Dari kedua mata pasangannya itu, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas besarnya cinta. Seharusnya, hal itu tak membuatnya khawatir, seharusnya hal itu bisa membuatnya percaya pada Sehun. Namun, ada perasaan takut yang luar biasa besar untuk mengiyakan pernyataan cinta dari pria yang sudah menebarkan benih di rahimnya itu.

"Hooooaaaammmm! Aku mau tidur." Luhan menguap lebar lalu beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah melewati Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengikuti langkah Luhan.

Luhan sudah bersiap di ranjang, beberapa bantal ditatanya sedemikian rupa hingga memungkinkan dia berada di posisi paling nyaman saat tidur nanti.

Sehun menyusul perempuan itu, kemudian membantu perempuan itu merebahkan dirinya.

"Sudah nyaman?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

" _Jalja_ sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengelus sayang kepala Luhan, kemudian mengecup singkat kening si cantik.

"Kau akan pergi setelah aku tidur?"

"Maunya bagaimana?"

"Temani aku."

Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Ok! Aku akan menemanimu." Sehun menyingkirkan guling yang tadi membatasi dirinya dengan Luhan, lalu tubuhnya direbahkan dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan yang semakin berisi itu.

Luhan pun menyambut baik pelukan Sehun, perempuan itu menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Jangan pernah bosan mengatakan kau mencintaiku Sehunnie, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Aku pernah tak mengenal yang namanya cinta saat aku belum mengenalmu sayang, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, setelah aku tahu betapa indahnya mencintaimu. Cepat tidur atau aku akan meminta hal lainnya."

Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya di dada lebar kekasihnya itu.

Banyak yang mengatakan Baekhyun beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai pasangannya. Namun dia lebih beruntung mendapatkan Sehun sebagai pasangannya. Sehun mungkin terlihat masih seperti anak kecil, namun sesungguhnya, pria itu sangat bertanggungjawab terhadap dirinya. Lebih dari semua itu, Sehun sangat mencintainya dan dia sangat tahu, apapun alasannya, Sehun tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya. Hari ini, tubuhnya terasa lebih lemas dari biasanya. Pusing melandanya sejak berangkat tadi, belum lagi perutnya yang terus bergolak karena mual luar biasa. Raut wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dia sakit sepertinya.

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan kesekian yang diajukan Joy sejak pagi tadi ketika mendapati kondisi Baekhyun yang lain dari biasanya.

"Kepalaku pusing." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku antar ke klinik?" Joy menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu memapah Baekhyun.

Setelah penolakan yang dilakukannya sejak Joy menanyakan kondisinya, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Di siang menjelang sore ini, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Kalau tahu sakit begini, harusnya kau tak masuk tadi Baekhyunie." Omel Joy sambil berjalan.

"Ini hanya masuk angin biasa. Setelah istirahat, aku pasti akan lebih baik nantinya, Joy-ah." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, ini namanya luar biasa. Ish! Kau ini."

Mereka sampai ke klinik yang terletak di lantai dua gedung ini, beberapa menit kemudian.

Joy langsung merebahkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya dokter jaga di klinik itu.

"Tadi mengeluh pusing dan sedikit mual, seperti masuk angin."

Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mulai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau sering mengalami hal ini, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya dokter itu.

"Beberapa waktu terakhir ini, iya. Tapi tidak sampai muntah. Hanya tiba-tiba lemas, lalu juga terkadang pusing." Sahut Baekhyun lirih.

"Tekanan darahmu rendah sekali, kau harus banyak istirahat."

" _Nde."_

"Makanmu tera..." dokter itu mengentikan ucapannya saat tangannya memberikan sedikit tekanan pada perut Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menurutnya, ini bukan kembung atau gejala asam lambung. Tapi...

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mendapatkan menstruasi Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia tak ingat kapan, tapi sepertinya sudah cukup lama dan bulan ini sepertinya sudah lewat dari tanggal biasanya dia mendapatkan tamu bulanannya.

"Ehm... Bulan kemarin sepertinya."

"Aku belum dapat memastikan hal ini, tapi ku harap ini benar. Baekhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau periksa ke dokter kandungan."

"Baekhyun hamil?"

Dokter itu menatap Joy.

"Aku tak bisa memastikan, disini tak ada alat untuk mendeteksinya. Tapi kalau melihat bagaimana kondisi perutmu, yang sedikit kaku ini, aku rasa ini bukan kembung atau hal lain yang menyebabkan masuk angin. Sepulang dari sini nanti, cobalah ke dokter kandungan. Sekarang, untuk sementara waktu, istirahat saja disini."

Baekhyun terhenyak di tempatnya. Kalau dia memang hamil, harusnya berita ini adalah kabar yang membahagiakan bukan? Dia dan Chanyeol sudah sangat lama menantikan hal ini. Beberapa waktu lalu, saat Luhan mengabarkan berita kehamilannya, dia dan suaminya sempat merasa iri akan anugerah Tuhan yang lebih dulu dipercayakan pada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi...

Bila melihat hubungannya saat ini dengan Chanyeol, apakah kabar ini masih menjadi kabar yang membahagiakan? Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, di satu sisi, ada perasaan bahagia luar biasa kalau memang dia benar-benar hamil. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga merasa sedih, akankah hubungannya membaik dengan suaminya, kalau dia mengabarkan berita ini?

Tanpa terasa, airmata Baekhyun merembes keluar dari sudut matanya.

Joy menghampirinya, kemudian menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Baekhyunie!" lirih Joy. "Nanti, sepulang dari sini, aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter. Ya sayang." Joy sekuat tenaga menahan airmata yang sudah mengumpul di matanya.

Seperti yang tadi sempat di sebutkan, yang tahu permasalahan yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan suaminya adalah Joy. Berawal dari kecurigaan gadis itu terhadap Baekhyun. Perlu diketahui, sejak menikah, Baekhyun tak pernah berangkat dan pulang kerja tanpa diantar Chanyeol, kecuali bila saat itu Chanyeol tak berada di Seoul. Dan beberapa waktu lalu, berdasarkan rasa penasarannya karena sudah beberapa hari tak melihat Baekhyun diantar dan dijemput, Joy memberanikan diri bertanya. Awalnya Baekhyun tak ingin bercerita, namun setelah di desak, akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Joy dengan disertai uraian airmata.

Sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun, Joy bisa merasakannya. Kalau saja Chanyeol tahu, di buku yang Baekhyun tulis, sangat tergambar jelas betapa Baekhyun sangat mencintai suaminya itu.

Bila penulis lain hanya membutuhkan satu halaman untuk menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih pada orang-orang yang sudah mendukung mereka, Baekhyun menghabiskan tiga lembar untuk ucapan terimakasih itu. Dan kebanyakan kata yang diurainya, dia tujukan untuk suaminya. Mulai dari ucapan terimakasih, kata maaf dan juga kata cinta yang tak pernah disampaikan Baekhyun dari bibirnya.

Joy kadang berpikir, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai pria baik yang sangat mencintai istrinya, bisa begitu mudah menggoreskan luka pada istrinya sendiri. Lepas dari salah atau tidaknya Baekhyun dalam masalah ini.

Dia tak berada di posisi Baekhyun, tapi dia tahu dan mengerti, betapa sahabatnya ini terluka atas apa yang dituduhkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menyahuti Joy, dia memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk samar.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Chanyeol terlihat pucat selama memimpin jalannya rapat. Kepalanya pening dan perutnya terus bergolak.

Sebelum rapat berlangsung, Kyungsoo sudah menyarankan Chanyeol untuk beristirahat saja setelah minum obat, dan melimpahkan tanggungjawab untuk memimpin rapat pada Kai atau Sehun. Namun atasannya itu menolak, dia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, tapi nyatanya, rapat baru berlangsung kurang dari setengah jam, tubuh Chanyeol sudah limbung di kursinya.

Seisi ruangan itu panik, Sehun yang bergerak lebih dulu, karena dia yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol. Di papahnya tubuh Chanyeol, lalu direbahkan ke sofa panjang.

"Buka sepatunya!" perintah Sehun yang langsung di lakukan Kyungsoo, sedangkan dia sibuk melonggarkan dasi Chanyeol.

"Yang lain yang tak berkepentingan silahkan keluar!" Kai meminta anak buahnya yang lain untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Demamnya tinggi sekali. Apa kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kai setelah menyentuh dahi Chanyeol.

"Sebentar. Aku telpon Luhan, kira-kira obat penurun panas apa yang tepat untuknya."

Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol, lalu mendial nomor dua di ponselnya untuk menyambungkan panggilannya pada Luhan.

" _ **Yeoboseo?"**_

"Sayang dengarkan aku baik-baik. Saat ini, Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang demam, menurutmu, obat yang tepat untuknya yang bagaimana?"

" _ **Bawa saja ke rumah sakit, kenapa repot-repot sih."**_

"Sayang!"

" _ **Aku bukan tak ingin memberitahumu, meski aku kesal, aku tak akan kejam pada orang sakit. Dokter, siapapun itu, tak dianjurkan memberi diagnosis melalui sambungan telpon. Aku tak mau salah. Bawa dia ke rumah sakit atau panggil dokter saja. Untuk sementara, cukup kompres dia."**_

" _Nde. Gomawo_ sayang."

" _ **Nde."**_

Sehun kembali ke dekat Chanyeol, lalu meminta Kyungsoo mengambil air es dan handuk untuk kompres.

" _Hyung!_ Haruskah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?" Sehun meminta pertimbangan pada Kai.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ tak akan suka disana. Kita bawa ke rumahku saja, lalu kita panggil dokter. Kalau membawanya pulang ke rumahnya..."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud Kai.

"Aku siapkan mobilnya, kita bawa pulang setelah itu." Sehun menepuk pundak Kai, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Dengan bantuan beberapa karyawan yang lain, Sehun dan Kai mengangkat dan membawa Chanyeol turun dari lantai dua kantornya, kemudian memasukkan pria tinggi itu mobil Sehun. Setelah Chanyeol masuk, disusul Kai yang masuk dan langsung memangku kepala sahabatnya itu. Lalu Sehun menyusul kemudian.

" _chagi!_ Tolong telpon dokter yang rumahnya dilantai bawah rumahmu. Suruh ke rumahku untuk memeriksa Chanyeol _hyung_." Pesan Kai pada Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka khawatir. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sepeninggal ketiga pria itu, Kyungsoo langsung menelpon dokter yang tadi di maksud Kai.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai memasuki apartemennya, langkahnya langsung di hela ke dapur. Setelah meletakkan dua kantong plastik di atas meja dapur, dia kemudian menuju kulkas, mengambil sebotol _yogurt_ dari sana.

Baekhyun kemudian mendesah pelan sebelum duduk di lantai dapur dengan bersandar pada lemari.

" _Baekhyun-ssi! Selamat ya! Dari hasil pemeriksaan, anda positif hamil. Masih sangat baru, enam minggu."_

Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, dia bahagia, sangat bahagia atas kabar ini, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, dia juga merasa sedih.

Kabar bahagia yang harusnya dapat dia bagi dengan suaminya, nyatanya dia nikmati sendiri. Ehm... Bersama Joy, karena Joy yang tadi mengantarnya ke dokter.

" _Untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya, saya sarankan anda mengajak suami anda. Untuk setiap kehamilan, peranan suami sangatlah penting. Tak boleh mau enaknya saja tapi tak mau ikut menanggung susahnya, ya 'kan Baekhyun-ssi?"_

Baekhyun mengusap lembut perutnya.

"Sayang! _Mommy_ sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kau ada disana. Tapi... Maafkan _mommy_. _Mommy_ belum dapat memberi tahu _daddy_ tentang kabar ini. Ehm... Ada sedikit masalah yang sedang kami hadapi, _mommy_ harap kau mengerti dan memaafkan kami sayang."

' _Kondisi anda saat ini, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Anemia anda cukup parah dan anda harus tahu bahwa hal itu tidak baik untuk anda dan janin anda. Saya sarankan anda banyak istirahat, jangan sampai stress. Kehamilan anda masih sangat baru, masih cukup rawan, jadi sebisa mungkin, hindari segala sesuatu yang membuat anda stress. Jaga diri anda baik-baik ya. Saya akan memberi resep suplemen dan vitamin untuk menguatkan kandungan anda, di tebus di apotik ya. Jangan lupa minum susu untuk ibu hamil juga."_

" _Imo_ yang tadi, cerewet sekali ya sayang. Dia terus menasehati _mommy_ untuk menjagamu. Ehm... _Mommy_ akan menjagamu dengan baik sayang. Sementara waktu ini, kita memang harus kuat berdua saja, tapi nanti..." Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ada airmata yang berkumpul do sudut matanya, yang sejak tadi ditahannya untuk tak keluar.

" _Mommy_ berjanji, _daddy_ akan berkumpul lagi dengan kita. Menjaga kita dengan cinta dan kasih sayangnya."

Baekhyun tak kuasa menghalau airmatanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Tangisnya pecah. Saat seperti ini, dia sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol. Butuh berbagi dengan Chanyeol. Tapi...

.

.

.

" _Bee!"_

" _Masak apa untuk sarapan kita sayang?"_

 _Chanyeol tergugu di tempatnya, matanya menatap tak percaya pada dua orang yang terlihat cukup mesra di hadapannya._

 _Baekhyun istrinya bukan? Wanita itu sudah dinikahinya bukan? Tapi kenapa sekarang dengam Daehyun?_

 _Chanyeol melangkah maju, mendekati pasangan Baekhyun dan Daehyun._

" _Bee!"_

 _Baekhyun menatapnya sesaat, kemudian beralih menatap Daehyun._

" _Apa kita mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun._

" _Dia temanku."_

" _Kenapa anda memanggil saya seperti itu? Apakah kita dekat?"_

" _Apa maksudmu Bee? Kita sudah menikah sayang." Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun, tapi tangannya di tepis kasar oleh perempuan cantik berkulit putih bak porselen itu._

" _Temanmu itu sakit jiwa ya? Kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari? Dia meracau tak jelas, mana mungkin aku menikah dengannya?"_

" _Bee!" Chanyeol masih berusaha meraih Baekhyun._

" _Jangan menyentuhku! Chagiya! Usir temanmu ini!"_

" _Bee! Aku suamimu, bukan dia!"_

" _Ish!"_

" _Pergi! Jangan menyentuhku!"_

" _Bee!"_

" _Chanyeol-ah! Pergilah!"_

" _Waeyo? Kenapa harus aku yang pergi. Dia istriku, aku yang berhak disini menemaninya, bukan kau!"_

" _Chagiya usir dia." Baekhyun mendekati Daehyun, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh pria itu sambil menatap takut pada Chanyeol._

" _Bee!"_

" _Pergilah Chanyeol-ah!"_

" _Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Ini rumahku dan dia, kau yang seharusnya pergi dari sini!" teriak Chanyeol marah._

" _Hhhh... Baiklah! Ayo pergi dari sini sayang!" ajak Daehyun pada Baekhyun. Perempuan itu mengangguk, lalu melepas apronnya san mengikuti Daehyun pergi dari tempat itu._

" _Bee jangan pergi! Aku suamimu sayang. Bee... Bee...!_

"Bee..."

Tak hanya Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo ikut tersentak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, di tambah pria itu langsung duduk dari tidurnya dengan mata nyalang menatap ke segala arah dan tubuh penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Chanyeol menatap satu persatu sahabatnya, kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mimpi! Yang baru dialaminya tadi, ternyata hanya mimpi. Chanyeol bernafas lega menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Tentang Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepala.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, lalu duduk di ranjang, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

" _Oppa!_ Kau tahu, tindakan yang kau lakukan ini, sebenarnya melukai kalian sendiri. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau mendengar penjelasannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, cukup lama, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kalian tak perlu mengajariku." Ujarnya dingin sambil menyikap selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan kini sudah melorot hingga ke paha.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung?_ " Kai maju untuk menangkap tubuh Chanyeol yang hampir kembali ambruk.

"Pulang."

"Istirahat disini saja. Ada kami kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Kalau kau sendirian, tak ada yang merawatmu nanti."

"Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau terkena typus _hyung_ , asal kau tahu itu." Beritahu Kai dengan sabar. Chanyeol mendesah, kemudian kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

' _Oppa masih demam?'_

Chanyeol kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali memendarkan pandangan matanya.

Baru saja dia merasakan tangan istrinya menyentuh dahinya, dia juga mendengar suara istrinya.

"Kau merindukannya _hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

Bohong kalau dia menjawab Sehun dengan jawaban tidak sama sekali merindukan Baekhyun. Rindu! Tentu, dia sangat merindukan istrinya itu. Teramat sangat merindukan perempuan itu, bahkan kemarin malam, saat hujan disertai petir, dia pulang ke apartemennya yang saat ini hanya di tempati Baekhyun.

Mobilnya sudah terparkir di _basement._ Dia sudah hendak keluar dari mobilnya, hendak menghampiri istrinya itu dan ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu yang pasti saat itu tubuh istrinya sudah bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Namun, baru saja dia membuka pintu, kilasan kejadia siang itu membuatnya berhenti seketika.

Otak jahatnya meracuni pikiran dan hati kecilnya. Untuk apa dia datang ke apartemen itu? Kalau takut, Baekhyun bisa menghubungi Daehyun 'kan? Bukankah dia sudah memberi ruang untuk dua orang itu kembali dekat? Lalu apa gunanya dia disana?

Alhasil, kemarin malam, Chanyeol memacu mobilnya, memutari Seoul lebih dari lima kali dan datang lalu pergi dari apartemen itu kurang lebih lima belas kali.

"Pulanglah _hyung_! Rumahmu dan seluruh isinya, mengharapkan kepulanganmu."

Chanyeol terhenyak dengan kalimat Sehun. Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, Sehun tahu lebih banyak dari dia. Karena apa? Karena Luhan pasti memberitahu kekasihnya itu, Luhan yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun bukan?

"Yang kalian butuhkan saat ini, hanya duduk berdua dan membicarakan masalah ini atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu menemui laki-laki itu, untuk menanyakan kebenaran dari tuduhan yang kau alamatkan pada istrimu. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan marah.

" _Wae_? Akar masalah kalian laki-laki itu bukan? Apa salah kalau aku menawarkan ini?"

Chanyeol tak bisa membalas, dalam hati dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Asal kau tahu _hyung,_ kalau Baekhyun-ssi tak menyuruh Luhannie untuk diam, mungkin sudah dari timbulnya masalah ini, kau didatangi Luhan. Dia mengatakan pada Luhan, akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, kenyataannya, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan kau dengan sangat kejam menutup semua pintu kesempatan itu. Ingat _hyung_! Dia hanya melakukan satu kesalahan, yang sebenarnya kalau kau memberinya kesempatan menjelaskan, masalah ini tak akan berlangsung selama ini. Jangan pupuk hatimu dengan ingatan itu, yang membuatmu semakin menepikan keberadaannya."

Sehun mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan diplomatis. Semakin hari, pria itu semakin bijak menyikapi setiap persoalan.

"Aku punya alasan untuk marah. Lalu apa aku tak boleh marah?" suara Chanyeol terkesan dingin.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kemarahan yang kau jadikan alasan untuk menjauhinya itu, yang akan mengantarmu pada penyesalan _hyung._ Cepatlah sadar sebelum semua terlambat."

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga minggu kemudian**_

Baekhyun menatap dari kejauhan, tumpukan buku hasil karyanya. Hari ini, buku-buku akan mulai dipasarkan. Di pelukannya saat ini, ada satu buku yang sudah di bungkusnya rapi dan akan dia ikutkan ke pengiriman. Buku itu untuk seseorang yang spesial di hidupnya, seseorang yang dia janjikan, akan membaca bukunya pertama kali setelah naik cetak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya.

Satu bulan lebih telah berlalu, namun masih belum ada kejelasan akan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Baekhyun tetap mengirimi Chanyeol pesan singkat, meski satu pun tak pernah ada yang terbalas.

Kecewakah Baekhyun?

Kalau boleh jujur dan boleh egois, dia kecewa. Sebegitu sakit hatinyakah Chanyeol padanya, hingga pintu maaf itu seakan tertutup untuknya. Ingin rasanya dia membenci suaminya, tapi... Dia tak sanggup melakukannya. Dia sudah berjanji pada calon buah hati mereka, bahwa suatu saat, mereka pasti akan kembali bersama. Doanya tak pernah putus, dia berharap segera di beri jalan keluar atas semua masalah ini.

"Angel Bee!" Joy memekik girang, dipelukanya erat tubuh Baekhyun dari samping, kemudian di kecupmya singkat pipi putih itu.

"Selamat atas peluncuran buku pertamamu Baekhyunie a.k.a Angel Bee."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada gadis berambut pendek itu. Joy yang selalu memberinya dukungan nyaris tak pernah putus. Gadis itu yang menjemputmya ke rumah, mengantarnya kemana pun dia ingin pergi, lalu juga saat jam kantor usai gadis ini pula 'lah yang selalu mengantarnya pulang. Joy akan menemaninya hingga larut, bahkan sesekali sahabatnya itu menginap di rumahnya.

" _Baby-_ ah! Kau bahagia juga 'kan?" Joy mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun. Si mungil yang masih terlihat kurus di kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki minggu ke delapan itu, tersenyum kembali. Lalu berujar lirih seperti suara anak kecil.

"Tentu saja _imo. Mommy_ sangat keren."

Joy tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Kalau boleh jujur, melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Senyum ceria yang sering diumbar Baekhyun, nyaris tak pernah di lihatnya lagi. Sahabatnya itu lebih banyak terlihat murung. Kalau pun tersenyum, itu hanya seperti sebuah siluet.

Berita kehamilan itu, hanya Joy dan Luhan yang tahu. Ehm... Dia juga memberitahu Chanyeol juga, tapi... Untuk kesekian kali dia harus kembali kecewa, pesannya tak dibalas oleh suaminya.

"Oh ya! Untuk yang ini, biar aku yang mengantarnya."

"Joy." Baekhyun menatap Joy.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarnya. Tak akan melakukan hal lainnya." Joy menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Baekhyun menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Joy.

Joy menerima buku itu, kemudian merangkul Baekhyun erat.

"Aku mengerti dan memahami setiap kesulitan yang kau hadapi selama satu Bulan lebih ini Baekhyunie. Semoga dengan buku ini, masalah kalian akan cepat selesai. _Miracle in my life,_ semoga keajaiban yang kau tuangkan di buku ini, menjelma menjadi nyata. Aku... sangat merindukan senyum ceriamu Baekhyunie."

Joy tak kuasa menahan airmatanya, tubuh mungil itu kemudian di peluknya erat. Dalam setiap doa yang dia panjatkan pada Tuhan, Joy selalu menyelipkan sebaris doa untuk sahabatnya ini, doa untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk dukunganmu selama ini, Joy."

' _Tuhan! Aku percaya rencanamu jauh lebih Indah.'_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk semua Cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ada yang menangis?**_

 _ **Ehm...**_

 _ **Saya ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan dan harus dijawab ya... Untuk kalian para reader kesayanganku entah itu yang meninggalkan jejak ataupun tidak.**_

 _ **Untuk chap 10 nanti, kalian inginnya bagaimana?**_

 _ **Masalah mereka selesai tanpa banyak airmata? Atau... Masalah mereka selesai dengan cucuran airmata?**_

 _ **Jujur... Chap 10 sebagian sudah saya ketik pada saat saya menemukan ide untuk menulis cerita ini. Jadi secara kasar sudah setengah jadi, tapi saya ingin mendengar pendapat kalian... Maunya seperti apa?**_

 _ **Ingat! Wajib memberi pendapatnya ya...**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Siapkan tisu yang banyak**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun tak pernah berharap lebih dari buku yang di tulisnya kecuali dia bisa sedikit membagi kisah bahagianya kepada pembacanya. Ini baru buku pertamanya, jadi dia masih kurang percaya diri akan tulisannya, meski Seohyun dan Joy mengatakan kalau tulisannya sangat bagus.

Namun ternyata, yang terjadi di luar perkiraannya, dari seribu eksemplar yang di pasarkan minggu lalu, bukunya habis terjual, dan masih banyak permintaan dari luar untuk produksi bukunya ini.

Bahagia! Jelas, Baekhyun sangat bahagia atas pencapaian yang tak terduga itu, pun demikian, tetap saja ada perasaan sedih yang masih menggelayuti perasaannya. Chanyeol belum juga membalas pesannya, apakah itu tandanya kalau bukunya juga tak pernah terbaca oleh suaminya.

Beberapa waktu lalu dan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya sampai dengan hari ini, dia selalu bertanya pada Joy, apakah buku yang Joy kirimkan ke kantor Chanyeol, benar-benar telah di terima suaminya itu? Dan Joy selalu menjawab pasti sudah. Saat itu Joy bertemu Kyungsoo, menyerahkan buku itu pada Kyungsoo dan meminta pada sahabat suaminya itu untuk memberikan langsung buku itu pada Chanyeol, tapi...

"Baekkie! Ada telpon untukmu!" beritahu Joy.

Baekhyun tersentak dalam lamunannya, dia kemudian mengangguk dan menerima gagang telpon dari Joy.

Pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan si penelpon itu terlihat cukup serius. Joy yang duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun, menyimak dengan baik. Entah apa yang dibicarakan si penelpon, yang terdengar hanya jawaban iya, yang berulang-ulang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

Dan karena rasa penasarannya yang teramat besar, begitu Baekhyun menutup telpon itu, Joy langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan menyeret kursinya lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joy. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan tindakan Joy yang tiba-tiba itu. Diliriknya sebentar sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Ya! Jangan berbohong padaku. Pembicaraanmu tadi terlihat serius, tak mungkin kalau tidak ada apa-apa."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian menatap Joy dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Cloud_ radio mengundangku untuk menjadi narasumber."

Mata Joy terbelalak kaget.

" _Jinjiayo_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk memastikan.

Joy terpekik tertahan, senyumnya terkembang lebar, kemudian dengan spontan dia memeluk Baekhyun. _Cloud_ radio bukan radio kecil, radio itu menjadi salah satu radio yang jangkuan frekuensinya sangat luas. Beberapa orang terkenal, termasuk beberapa penulis pernah menjadi narasumber di radio itu, dan Baekhyun, sahabatnya, penulis baru ini, sudah di undang menjadi narasumber juga disana. Aaaaaa... Joy bahagia, juga bangga atas apa yang sudah di capai sahabatnya itu.

"Kapan? Kapan kau akan kesana? Aku yang akan mengantarmu, ok?"

"Lusa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk pelan. Siapa lagi yang bisa diandalkannya saat ini, kalau bukan Joy. Meminta tolong sudah tak mungkin, Luhan tak lagi bisa bergerak bebas di kehamilannya yang hampir menginjak usia tujuh bulan itu.

"Tapi... bukankah lusa kau harus _check up?_ " Joy mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"Acaranya 'kan siang Joy. _Check up_ nya 'kan bisa pagi atau setelah acara itu."

"Ehm... benar juga ya. Oh ya! Kau sudah minum vitaminmu?" joy kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Aku juga sudah minum susunya."

Joy tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pelang kepala Baekhyun, layaknya seorang ibu.

"Anak pintar. _Baby-_ ah! Tumbuhlah dengan baik di dalam sana ya. Disini, _imo_ yang akan menjaga _mommy_ mu." Joy mengusap sayang perut Baekhyun.

Saat ini, Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya, atas apa yang dilakukan Joy pada dirinya. betapa sesungguhnya, seharusnya, Chanyeol 'lah yang melakukan semua ini untuknya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Joy langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Demi menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

" _Uljimma_ Baekhyunie. Seperti keyakinanmu, aku juga yakin suatu hari, _Baby_ pasti bisa merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang dari _daddy_ nya. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal ini, tapi sementara waktu ini, bisakah kau tak membebani pikiranmu dengan masalahmu. Cukup pikirkan _baby,_ aku yakin, dia yang akan menyatukan kalian nantinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan di antara tangisannya.

" _Bantu mommy membawa pulang daddy sayang. Kau ingin kita berkumpul bersama bukan?'_

.

.

.

"Jeon So Hee _imnida_. Saya yang akan mewancarai anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada gadis muda yang membungkuk sopan di hadapannya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Baekhyun menyambut hangat uluran tangan So Hee.

"Aaaaa... Senang sekali rasanya bertemu penulis buku, yang saat ini bukunya sedang banyak dicari orang. _Gomawo_ sudah menerima undangan dari kami. Oh ya! Silahkan duduk!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kemudian duduk di tempat yang di tunjuk So Hee.

Gadis itu mengikuti Baekhyun, lalu menyerahkan satu lembar kertas pada Baekhyun.

"Anda bisa membacanya dulu Baekhyun-ssi. Kira-kira seperti itu nanti pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan untuk sesi wawancara kita di satu jam ke depan. Hmm... Selain seputar buku anda, saya juga ingin menanyakan sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadi anda."

Baekhyun memperhatikan deretan kalimat yang tercetak di kertas itu. Tak ada pertanyaan yang tertera disana, yang membuatnya keberatan. Sejauh yang dia baca, semua masih dalam batas wajar.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada yang perlu kami ubah?" tanya So Hee. Baekhyun menatap gadis itu, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah. Baekhyun-sssi! Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan mulai, tolong pakai _headphone_ anda."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian memakai benda hitam di depannya, sama seperti yang digunakan So Hee.

 _Hana_

 _Dul_

 _Set_

" _Annyeong yeorobeun._ Jeon So Hee disini kembali menyapa kalian semua. Di siang yang cukup terik, mari kita dinginkan dengan cerita-cerita yang manis. Untuk sesi wawancara, kita sudah menghadirkan penulis yang saat ini, bukunya sedang banyak di cari orang, Angel Bee. Ehm... bolehkah saya menyebutkan nama asli anda?" So Hee menatap Baekhyun, meminta persetujuan dari perempuan cantik itu.

"Tentu saja."

" _Gomawo._ Angel Bee yang kita kenal dengan bukunya bertajuk _Miracle in my life_ ini memiliki nama asli Byun Baekhyun." So Hee memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Annyeonghashimika,_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk sopan, kemudian duduk kembali.

"Seperti yang sudah di infokan kemarin, kami sudah mengumpulkan beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk dan membuat kesimpulan akan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun-ssi! Mari berbagi kisah manis bersama kami."

" _Nde_."

"Baiklah! Apa yang membuat anda, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi penulis?"

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan pada saya, bahwa saya harus mencoba menjadi seorang penulis. Dia berpikir saya cukup memiliki bekal untuk menjadi penulis yang baik."

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk anda pastinya."

"Dia sangat berarti untuk saya."

" _Miracle in my life_. Secara garis besar menceritakan kisah anda, apakah pasangan anda tahu, anda menulis tentang kisah kalian?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, hal itu menghasilkan tatapan tak percaya dari So Hee.

"Saya memulai menulis buku ini sejak sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, beberapa hari setelah dia mengatakan pada saya, bahwa saya bisa saja menjadi seorang penulis. Pada awalnya, saya tak tahu harus menulis apa, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, saya menulis apapun yang saya pikirkan dan yang saya rasakan saat itu. Bukan bermaksud merahasiakan, hanya saja, saya cukup merasa tak percaya diri kalau harus menunjukkan tulisan saya padanya. Pada akhirnya, saya mengatakan padanya, dialah yang akan membaca buku ini pertama kali begitu buku ini naik cetak."

"Cara terbaik untuk menghindar ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu sekarang, setelah buku ini sudah naik cetak, dia sudah membacanya? Bagaimana reaksinya? Apa dia senang? Atau justru merasa anda terlalu berlebihan menggambarkan sosoknya di buku ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Bahkan dia tak tahu, apakah buku yang dikirimnya untuk sang suami, sudah terbaca atau belum.

Namun untuk menutupi semua itu, Baekhyun tersenyum pada So Hee, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Pasangan yang manis. Oh ya! Pada bagian terakhir buku anda, di Bab lima belas, ini yang membuat emosi saya naik, jujur, saya membacanya sambil menangis."

"Bab lima belas saya selesaikan dua hari sebelum naik cetak. Bab terakhir itu, berisi tentang harapan seorang wanita terhadap pasangannya, siapapun pasti akan memiliki harapan yang sama bukan."

"Ada kalimat yang membuat saya berharap memiliki pendamping seperti dia. Boleh saya membacakannya?"

"Silahkan!"

"Banyak orang di luar sana, yang mungkin tak seberuntung aku. Memilikimu, berbagi segala hal denganmu adalah satu hal paling Indah, yang pernah terjadi di hidupku..."

.

.

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungie!" teriak Chanyeol karena Kyunsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menyalakan radio yang terdapat di sudut ruangan itu dengan volume keras.

"Kau harus mendengar ini _oppa_!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencari-cari frekuensi dari nama radio yang beberapa detik lalu di kirimkan Luhan melalui pesan singkat.

Setiap pasang mata yang berada disana, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penasaran. Ada apa? Pertanyaan itulah yang tergambar dari mata-mata itu. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ada ap..."

" _ **Banyak orang di luar sana, yang mungkin tak seberuntung aku. Memilikimu, berbagi segala hal denganmu adalah satu hal paling Indah, yang pernah terjadi di hidupku. Dari kalimat ini, sangat terlihat anda begitu mencintai pasangan anda. Dan dari beberapa review untuk buku ini, pembaca sangat menangkap maksud anda dalam buku ini. Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang ini?"**_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, seolah bertanya apa yang ingin di tunjukkan gadis mungil itu padanya? Kyungsoo membalas dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, dengarkan saja.

" _ **Cinta? Lebih dari semua itu, bahkan jika hari itu dia tak datang ke rumah saya, mungkin saya yang akan mendatanginya. Banyak yang mengatakan, kau beruntung Baekhyunie, mendapatkan dia yang mungkin hadirnya tak kau harapkan namun kenyataannya dia datang dan melimpahimu dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Saya memang beruntung, saya mendapatkan dia, merasakan limpahan cinta dan kasih sayangnya."**_

" _ **Banyak pembaca anda, kalau yang saya lihat ya, membanjiri akun twitter anda dengan pertanyaan, seperti apa sosok pria yang memiliki anda itu? Bisa anda gambarkan dia sosok yang bagaimana?"**_

" _ **Dia tinggi, sangat tampan, pekerja keras juga sangat bertanggungjawab terhadapa saya."**_

" _ **Bolehkan saya katakan satu hal? Saya iri, kenapa pria seperti itu tidak datang pada saya lebih dulu."**_

"Matikan Kyungie! Rap..."

"Dengarkan saja! Rapat ini berlangsung nanti atau sekarang sama saja hasilnya. Kau perlu tahu _oppa_ , apa yang sedang di usahakan istrimu itu, untuk kembali dipedulikan oleh suaminya." Sambar Kyungsoo tajam.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Memilih memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

" _ **Sebagai seorang wanita yang begitu di cintai oleh suami anda, apa yang ingin anda katakan untuknya saat ini?"**_

" _ **Bolehkah?"**_

" _ **Kenapa tidak? Silahkan! Seluruh Korea mendengarkan anda saat ini, mungkin juga saat ini dia sedang mendengarkan suara anda. Ehm... mungkin ada kata yang tak bisa anda sampaikan secara langsung padanya, bisa anda sampaikan saat ini, disini."**_

" _ **Oppa! Selama dua tahun lebih pernikahan kita ini, begitu banyak hal yang sudah kita lewati bersama. Kau pernah dan bahkan sering bertanya padaku, kapan kau menjawab pernyataan cintaku Bee? Awalnya... Aku berpikir, dengan semua yang kita lalui bersama, entah itu tangis atau tawa, itu sudah merupakan jawaban atas pernyataanmu. Tapi aku sedikit salah akan hal itu, kadang tindakan saja memang tak cukup. Harus ada pernyataan agar seseorang yakin atas hubungan yang sedang dijalani bukan. Aku mencintaimu oppa. Wanita yang kau panggil 'Bee' ini, tak bisa bernafas dengan baik tanpamu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama untuk satu kalimat ini. Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian paling indah dalam hidupku. Gomawo, Saranghae."**_

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Pipinya seolah mendapat tamparan keras begitu telinganya menangkap kalimat panjang yang terucap dari bibir istrinya di seberang sana.

Dia terlalu egois hanya untuk sebuah jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya selama ini ternyata. Dan lihat sekarang, betapa manis istrinya menjawab ungkapan cintanya.

" _ **Oh ya. Beberapa jam lalu, teman anda di akun twitternya sempat memposting kata-kata, yang membuat saya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa saat ini anda sedang hamil? Benarkah itu?"**_

" _ **Tulisan apa? Dari siapa?"**_

" _ **Joyluv : Be strong calon mommy. Muntah-muntahnya di pindah ke aku saja tak apa-apa. Kasihan lihat si Momny satu ini, tiap pagi drama dulu, muntahnya bisa sampai satu jam, baru bisa aktifitas normal lagi.' Setelah saya scroll ke atas, banyak sekali kalimat seperti di akun twitternya. Apakah benar anda hamil?"**_

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya, sama halnya seperti yang lain, dia terkejut dengan berita ini.

" _ **Iya. Saya baru tahu beberapa waktu yang lalu."**_

" _ **Chukkae."**_

" _ **Gomawo."**_

" _ **Pasangan anda tahu hal ini?"**_

" _ **Ehm... Saya sudah memberitahunya. Tapi karena dia saat ini cukup sibuk, sepertinya pesan saya belum dibacanya. Ehehehehe..."**_

Chanyeol mencari ponselnya, membuka ponselnya, ada lebih dari lima ratus pesan masuk dari istrinya, yang terabaikan begitu saja olehnya satu bulan terakhir ini.

Dengan dada berdegup kencang. Chanyeol membuka pesan itu. Satu persatu tanpa terlewat. Hingga pesan terakhir yang di kirimkan istrinya tadi pagi.

 _ **From : Dearest wifey**_

 _ **Daddy annyeong...**_

 _ **Hari ini, aku ada siaran di Cloud radio. Doakan kuat siang ini Daddy.**_

 _ **Kapan Daddy pulang? Kami sangat merindukan Daddy.**_

 _ **Cinta kami hanya untuk Daddy... 3**_

Chanyeol tak bisa membendung airmatanya. Ya Tuhan! Betapa tega dia menyakiti wanita itu. Disaat istrinya membutuhkan pendampingannya, dia dengan egois mengabaikannya.

"Aku pergi sebentar!" Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kantornya. Tujuannya hanya satu, _Cloud_ radio.

Dia ingin bertemu istrinya, memeluk istrinya dan meminta maaf pada wanita yang sudah disakitinya itu.

Dia ingin Baekhyun, dengan atau tanpa pernyataan cinta dari istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai keluar dari gedung radio itu. Tadi, Joy sudah menawarinya untuk menjemputnya kembali, namun dia menolak. Dia masih ingin pergi ke satu tempat.

Baekhyun duduk di halte, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat itu. Tempat pertama yang di datanginya dengan suaminya. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin es krim di tempat itu.

"Nanti kita pesan _Banana float_ ya sayang. _Daddy_ sangat menyukainya. Kau juga pasti sangat menyukainya nanti." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya yang belum terlihat menonjol itu.

Tak berapa lama, bis yang ditunggunya datang. Baekhyun naik ke bis itu. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Seoul sangat Indah di siang menjelang sore ini. Mataharinya tak lagi terik, hingga pemandangan indah di sepanjang jalan itu, bisa dinikmatinya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Saat kakinya baru turun dari bus, Baekhyun hampir jatuh karena rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Beruntung beberapa orang yang ikut turun dengannya, menahan tubuhnya. Mereka membawa Baekhyun duduk di halte, dan menanyakan keadaan perempuan itu.

" _Gwaenchana. Gomawo._ Maaf merepotkan anda semua." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum pada beberaa orang yang tadi menolongnya.

Setelah mereka menjauh dari Baekhyun, perempuan itu menarik nafasnya perlahan. Pusing yang dialaminya, memang kadang datang tanpa tahu waktu dan kalau sudah seperti ini, biasanya dia akan langsung lemas. Namun karena keinginannya untuk menikmati es krim dari kedai yang dulu pernah di datanginya dengan Chanyeol, perempuan itu berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

" _Baby_ sayang! Kita sudah dekat dengan kedai itu. Kau masih ingin menikmati es krim itu 'kan? Sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kembali berusaha menghalau pusingnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dengan keadaan yang jauh kebih baik dari sebelumnya, dia menyeberang jalan besar itu, kemudian masuk ke dalam kedai es krim itu.

Aroma manis yang dia hirup di dalam kedai itu, membuat kepalanya kembali merasakan pusing. Namun keinginannya yang sangat kuat untuk menikmati es krim itu, memaksanya melangkah mendekati meja kasir.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya kasir itu ramah.

" _Banana float_ satu."

"Dimakan disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membayar apa yang sudah di pesannya tadi. Kasir itu kemudian menyerahkan nomor antrian pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima nomor antrian itu. Baru saja dia berbalik dan akan melangkah ke salah satu sudut itu, ketika dia merasa kehilangan keseimbangannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja kakinya terantuk kaki meja, dan...

 _ **Bruk!**_

Baekhyun terkulai lemas, menghantam lantai, beberapa orang berteriak panik dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Belum lagi, darah yang tiba-tiba merembes dari bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun, membuat keadaan semakin riuh. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun, dan salah satu dari mereka menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat.

 _Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ringan, tempat yang di datanginya saat ini begitu indah, banyak bunga disana, juga ada danau dan beberapa pohon besar, yang membuat tempat itu terasa sejuk dan nyaman._

" _Mommy!"_

 _Baekhyun menatap anak kecil itu, yang kalau di prediksi belum genap berusia tiga tahun. Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya, memastikan bahwa si kecil tak salah memanggilnya._

" _Mommy!" si kecil yang terlihat bertubuh gempak dengan pipi bulat itu menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu mengecup mesra bibir Baekhyun. Perempuan cantik itu begit takjub akan apa yang dirasakannya._

" _Baby cudah memincha pada Chuhan, unchuk mempelchemukan aku dengan Daddy, chapi Chuhan mengachakan, baby-ah belum wakchunya berchemu daddy. Mommy! Baby... diajak Chuhan ke taman, mommy jangan khawachir, baby dijaga banyak malaikat. Mommy haluc bahagia dengan Daddy ya. Kachakan pada Daddy, baby cayang Daddy."_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di _Cloud_ radio tiga puluh menit kemudian. Dengan kasar dia memarkir mobilnya sembarangan. Lalu keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung.

Nafasnya terengah memperhatikan setiap sudut lobi. Dia masih menerka-nerka, pada siapa harus bertanya tentang keberadaan istrinya.

Chanyeol tak tahu, siaran itu sudah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia terlambat bertemu Baekhyun di sini.

"Maaf. Saya... Ehm... Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menemui seorang wanita yang di lihatnya hendak keluar dari gedung itu.

"Anda suaminya Baekhyun-ssi?" tebak wanita itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Saya Jeon So Hee. Yang tadi mewawancarainya." So Hee mengulurkan tangannya, namun tak di respon pria tinggi di hadapannya itu.

So Hee mengerti, pria itu pasti sedang mencari istrinya.

"Baekhyun-ssi sudah pergi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Kemana?"

So Hee menggeleng keheranan. Kenapa bertanya padanya? Bukankah Chanyeol harusnya lebih tahu?

"Coba saja di hubungi nomornya Tuan..."

"Ah ya. _Mian_. Terimakasih. Saya permisi!"

Chanyeol pamit, lalu berlari keluar. Saat dia hampir mencapi mobilnya, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega. Baekhyun menghubunginya.

"Bee!"

" _ **Jeosonghamnida. Saya bukan orang yang anda maksud. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu anda, istri anda saat ini kami bawa ke Jeoseok Hospital. Tadi dia pingsan di kedai kami."**_

Chanyeol merasa bumi yang di pijaknya saat ini berputar kencang, tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyunnya?

Baekhyunnya?

Masih pantaskah dia menyebutnya seperti itu, setelah semua yang terjadi?

" _ **Yeoboseo! Yeoboseo! Tuan!"**_

"Sa-saya akan menyusul ke...kesana." sahut Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Dia langsung memutuskan panggilan itu, kemudian melangkah cepat ke mobilnya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol linglung. Dengan tergesa dia memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke lubangnya, tapi sepertinya selalu gagal. Tangannya bergetar hebat, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Aaaaahhh!" teriak Chanyeol kesal seraya memukul stirnya dan membanting kasar kunci mobilnya.

Kenapa? Dia butuh cepat sampai ke tempat Baekhyun saat ini, tapi usahanya memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya tak kunjung berhasil. Otaknya tak bisa sama sekali berpikir jernih saat ini.

 _ **Drrrrtttt... ddrrrrtttt...**_

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya, nama Baekhyun berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya.

" _Yeob..."_

" _ **Jeoseok Hospital. Kau harus kesana, hyung. Baekhyun-ssi baru saja masuk bangsal bersalin."**_

"Aku juga ingin kesana, tapi... tapi kunci mobilku." Sahut Chanyeol putus asa.

" _ **Tinggalkan mobilmu disana, naiklah taksi hyung. Aku, Kyungsoo nunna dan Kai hyung hampir sampai Jeoseok hospital. Kami tunggu disana."**_

Chanyeol tak peduli lagi Sehun ingin mengatakan apa. Setelah memutuskan panggilan itu, dia langsung keluar mobil dan berlari ke jalan raya. Tangannya langsung melambai begitu ada taksi.

" _Jeoseok Hospital._ __Tolong cepat!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan pada teman dokternya yang saat ini memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

Teman Luhan, dengan _name tag_ Bae Joo Hyun, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kita tak bisa menyelamatkan janinnya. Temanmu ini, sudah keguguran dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit ini."

Luhan berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Di liriknya Baekhyun, pada saat itu, dia melihat bulir airmata mengalir dari sudut mata terpejam Baekhyun.

Apakah sahabatnya ini mendengarnya?

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Bae Joo Hyun?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda di saat seperti ini. Temanmu mengalami pendarahan hebat. Dia terlihat sangat stress di usia kandungan yang masih sangat rentan. Selain itu, tekanan darahnya juga sangat rendah untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah hamil muda."

"Benarkah tak bisa di selamatkan Joo Hyunie?"

Joo Hyun mendekati Luhan, kemudian menarik bahu Luhan agar rekan sejawatnya itu menatapnya.

"Ini sangat berat, aku tahu itu. Tapi kenyataannya, kita sudah kehilangan janin itu."

"Dia sangat menyayangi janinnya Joo Hyun-ah. Itu anak pertamanya. Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" airmata Luhan luruh saat Joo Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf. Kami akan membersihkannya. Suster! Bawa dokter Xiou keluar dari sini!"

"Mari dokter!" ajak seorang suster, tapi Luhan menolaknya. Langkah lemasnya diayun untuk mendekati sahabatnya.

"Baekhyunie!" Luhan menggeleng pelan, banyak kata yang ingin dia sampaikan. Namun semua berhenti hanya sebatas tenggorokannya saja. Melihat Baekhyun, mendengar kondisi Baekhyun, hatinya hancur.

' _Tuhan! Kau maha adil bukan? Tapi kenapa cobaan yang dihadapinya seberat ini? Tak kasihan 'kah KAU padanya. Dia juga umatMu yang berharga Tuhan!'_

"Dokter Xiou, Keluarlah!

Luhan berjalan mundur. Bahkan saat ini, airmatanya tak berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya. Dada Luhan sesak menatap tubuh lemah Baekhyun dengan darah yang masih merembes melewati sela kakinya.

 _ **Blam**_

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu ruang bersalin yang baru tertutup. Matanya yang basah menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang hadir disana. Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dia tak menemukan sosok Chanyeol di antara ketiga orang itu.

" _Changi!_ Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun-ssi hanya pingsan 'kan? Tak terjadi hal lain dengannya 'kan?" Sehun memberondong Luhan dengan pertanyaan bernada khawatir. Kedua tangannya memegang erat bahu kekasihnya.

Kalau melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan saat ini, pastilah terjadi sesuatu yang serius dengan Baekhyun. Tapi apa? Dia juga penasaran.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?"

"Dia masih dalam perjalanan kesini. _Wae_? Ada apa? Ceritakan pada kami, Luhan-ssi." Sergah Kyungsoo yang sama seperti halnya Sehun, dia juga khawatir.

"Baekhyun, dia... Keguguran."

 _ **Jdeerr!**_

Chanyeol merasakan petir menyambarnya saat ini. Kakinya baru menapak di lorong itu, ketika telinganya menangkap apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Keguguran? Istrinya keguguran?

 _Wae_?

Dia baru mendengar kabar bahagia itu, hatinya berbunga bahagia tapi...

 _ **Bruk**_

" _Hyung!"_

Kai dan Sehun serta Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan, menatap Chanyeol yang sudah tersungkur di lantai. Kaki Chanyeol tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya, setelah mendengar berita itu. Dunia kecil yang tadi sempat dibayangkannya, yang akan dia huni bersama anak dan istrinya, runtuh seketika.

Kai yang berlari mendekati Chanyeol, lalu memapah sahabatnya itu untuk di dudukkan di kursi.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, dengan Sehun yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau puas sekarang Park Chanyeol. KAU PUAS!"

"Sayang jangan seperti ini?"

Sehun berusaha mencegah Luhan yang terlihat marah pada Chanyeol, teriakannya bahkan menggema di setiap sudut lorong itu. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana, bahkan sempat menoleh pada Luhan.

"Lepaskan! Aku perlu bicara dengannya!" Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun, tatapannya tajam menusuk.

"Sayang. Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti ini kalau ingin bicara. Ingat! Kau sedag hamil. Tenanglah!" Sehun masih berusaha meredam emosi Luhan yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun sepertinya.

"Tenang? Kau menyuruhku tenang? Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, kau menyuruhku tenang? Kau tahu, karena temanmu yang egois itu, Baekhyun jadi seperti ini. Kau tahu itu Oh Sehun!"

"Sayang!"

" _Wae_? _Wae_? Kurang bukti apalagi dia, hingga dia menyiksa Baekhyunie seperti ini. Kau tahu Oh Sehun, selama aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu jatuh dan terpuruk. Pria itu, yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya, ternyata tak lebih dari pecundang!"

Chanyeol tak sanggup membalas, sekujur tubuhnya rasanya sudah tak memiliki tulang. Hanya airmatanya yang deras mengalir, mendengar umpatan Luhan. Dia egois? Iya. Dia pecundang? Iya. Dia penghianat? Iya.

"Sayang dengarkan aku, mereka hanya salah paham. Semua bisa dibicarakan baik-baik dan semua pasti bisa diselesaikan."

"Kau yakin? Kau melihat usaha Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Kau tahu berapa banyak pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun untuknya? Untuk dapat menjelaskan semuanya?" Luhan tertawa diantara airmata yang masih meleleh membasahi pipinya.

"Ratusan! Atau bahkan Ribuan! Tapi dia, temanmu ini mengabaikannya, tak melihat sedikitpun usaha istrinya untuk menjelaskan duduk persoalannya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun datang ke kantor kalian, kau dan teman-temanmu yang lainnya, rela berbohong demi melindungi pecundang menyedihkan ini. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak airmata yang di keluarkan Baekhyun hanya untuk menangisi suaminya yang bahkan mungkin sudah menganggapnya tak ada. Apa kau tahu Oh Sehun!"

"Sayang!"

Bibir Luhan bergetar, airmatanya tak kalah deras mengalir. Yang dia luapkan saat ini, sudah begitu lama di tahannya. Dan pada akhirnya, dihadapan orang yang tepatlah kalimat kasar itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol. Airmatanya masih terus dan semakin deras mengalir. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan benar, dia pecundang menyedihkan yang tak patut dikasihani.

"Kau tahu, aku diam karena dia menyuruhku melakukannya. Dia mengatakan bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya. Kau tahu, berapa lama dia menunggu suaminya pulang ke rumahnya? Dia bahkan masih harus memamerkan senyumnya saat hatinya hancur oleh sikap laki-laki YANG KATANYA MENCINTAINYA DAN MENJANJIKAN KEBAHAGIAAN UNTUKNYA! APA KAU TAHU ITU PARK CHANYEOL!"

" _Mwo?!"_

Sehun, kemudian diikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo, menatap pemilik suara lain yang baru saja memekik kaget. Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri orangtua Baekhyun dan kakak perempuan Baekhyun dengan suaminya, juga ada orangtua Chanyeol disana.

Sooyoung melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dengan tatapan marahnya. Dari apa yang sempat dia dengar, sepertinya ada masalah pada rumah tangga adiknya. Dan dia butuh penjelasan, atas dasar apa Luhan bisa semarah itu pada saudara iparnya itu.

"Kami butuh penjelasan darimu Chanyeol-ssi!"

.

.

.

 _ **Plak!**_

Sooyoung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi Chanyeol, setelah dia mendengar cerita pria itu tentang masalah rumah tangga yang sedang dihadapi adik dan adik iparnya itu.

Tak terima. Kata itu yang lebih tepat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Jangankan dia, kedua orangtuanya dan orangtuan Chanyeol sendiri, dibuat terkejut dengan pengakuan itu.

Chanyeol tak membalas apapun, hanya airmatanya yang terus menerus mengalir. Airmata yang menggambarkan betapa hatinya hancur saat ini.

Chanyeol bersimpuh dihadapan kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan orangtuanya sendiri, juga Sooyoung dan Siwon, setelah Luhan menyediakan ruangannya untuk diskusi keluarga ini.

Dengan terbata, Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi satu bulan terakhir ini, dimulai dari siang itu, saat sia mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk berdua dengan Daehyun di sebuah restoran. Lalu pertengkaran mereka malam harinya, tuduhannya yang tak berdasar tentang perselingkuhan Baekhyun, tuduhannya yang tak berdasar atas alasan Baekhyun yang tak pernah menjawab ungkapan cintanya dan kalimat apa yang dia ucapkan pada Baekhyun sebelum dia melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Hingga satu bulan ini, dia mengabaikan keberadaan istrinya. Semua di ceritakan Chanyeol tanpa ada yang ditutupi.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ceritanya, tangisan ibu Baekhyun pecah, lalu disusul tangisan ibu Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa, kehidupan rumah tangga yang di gambarkan sangat indah di buku pertama Baekhyun, ternyata menyimpan api di dalam sekam, yang pada akhirnya membakar keduanya.

"Sayang! Dengarkan dulu penjelasan lain dari Chanyeol. Jangan seperti ini." Pinta Siwon yang juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Penjelasan apalagi? Dia mau menjelaskan apalagi? Menjelaskan kalau semua kesalahan Baekhyun karena tak membalas perasaannya? Katakan Baekhyun salah, tapi apa dia pantas menerima semua ini? Apa semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun kurang membuktikan kalau dia juga mencintai suaminya? Kalau dia tak mencintai suaminya, apa menurutmu dia mau ditiduri setiap malam?! Aku tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otakmu Chanyeol-ssi. Kau datang pada kami, meminta kami mengijinkanmu menikahinya, kau mengatakan pada kami akan membahagiakan dia, membimbing dia dan selalu melindunginya, nyatanya apa? Hanya karena dia tak kunjung membalas ungkapan cintamu, hanya karena kau melihatnya bicara dengan Daehyun, kau memutuskan dia bersalah dan mengatakan akan menceraikannya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya? Hah!"

"Sayang!"

"Apa? Kau mau membelanya?" Sooyoung berteriak pada suaminya.

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun, sekali lagi hanya airmatanya yang terus meleleh tanpa lelah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit ini, sejak dia mendengar istrinya kehilangan janinnya.

Dia menyesal.

"Bukan membela. Tapi ini rumah sakit, bisakah kau lebih tenang?"

"Tenang? Adikku mengalami semua ini dan menghadapinya sendirian kau masih meminta aku tenang? Kau tak berpikir bagaimana dia melalui hari sulitnya sendirian? Aku bangga ketika dia menceritakan padaku, dia menjadi penulis dan bukunya naik cetak, tapi bodohnya, aku tak menyadari bahwa saat itu, dia juga sedang menghadapi masalah pelik dalam rumah tangganya. Kau! Dengarkan aku PARK CHANYEOL! ADIKKU BUKAN PENJAHAT YANG KESALAHANNYA TAK BISA TERMAAFKAN!"

Siwon menarik Sooyoung dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu, tangis Sooyoung pecah. Racauannya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Dia adikku _oppa._ Adik yang sangat ku sayangi. Dia tak berhak disakiti seperti ini _oppa,_ dia tak berhak mendapat perlakukan kejam ini. _Oppa_ tahukan? _Oppa_ bagaimana Baekhyun 'kan? Dia anak yang manis _oppa._ Dia tak pernah meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan, dia selalu menuruti semua kata-kata kita 'kan, lalu... lalu kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh suaminya sendiri. Adikku tak bersalah _oppa._ Adikku tak bersalah. Kalau memang dia mencintai adikku, seharusnya dia menegur adikku 'kan _oppa._ Seharusnya dia menegur adikku kalau adikku melakukan kesalahan, seperti yang selalu _oppa_ lakukan padaku. Tapi... tapi..." Siwon mengelus pelan punggung Sooyoung, kemudian dengan perlahan menghela Sooyoung menjauh dari tempat itu.

Setelah kepergian Sooyoung dan Siwon dari tempat itu, ibu Chanyeol menghampiri putra sulungnya itu, lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan putranya itu. Dengan lemah, dipukulnya berulang-ulang dada putra kebanggaannya itu.

"Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ pernah memberimu contoh menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara seperti ini Chanyeol-ah? _Wae? Wae?_ Hanya karena dia tak kunjung membalas ungkapan cintamu, kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya? Karena kau melihat dia duduk dengan mantan calon suaminya, hatimu terbakar cemburu dan dengan tega kau mengatakan akan menceraikannya? Dia sama seperti Yeri, Chanyeol-ah. Dia putri _eomma, eomma_ menyayanginya seperti _eomma_ menyayangimu dan Yeri. Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini caramu memperlakukannya? Mana janjimu Chanyeol-ah, mana?"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... _eomma."_

" _Yeobo!"_ Ayah Chanyeol mendekati ibunya, lalu memeluk pundak wanita paruhbaya itu.

"Semarah apapun _appa_ mu pada _eomma,_ dia tak pernah meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol-ah. Tapi kau... kau boleh merasa kecewa padanya, tapi haruskah dengan meninggalkan rumah? Dia istrimu, perempuan yang kau janjikan kebahagian, di hadapan Tuhan kau berjanji akan selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan apapun, tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menatap ibunya, lalu membungkukkan badannya hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai.

"Maafkan semua kesalahan yang sudah ku lakukan _eomma._ Maaf... maaf... maaf...!"

Ibu Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tangisnya semakin jelas terdengar. Lalu kemudian, dengan pelan, wanita yang sudah melahirkan Chanyeol itu memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Lalu dengan penuh penyesalan, beliau membungkukkan badannya, diikuti oleh ayah Chanyeol.

"Maafkan kami yang tak bisa mendidik Chanyeol dengan baik Jungsoo-ssi."

" _Eomma."_ Desah Chanyeol, dia semakin menyesal setelah melihat ibunya melakukan hal itu. Semua yang terjadi saat ini, adalah akibat dari sikap egoisnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama, akhirnya, semua orang memutuskan memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki semuanya, dengan syarat yang tak hanya diajukan Sooyoung padanya, tapi juga juga syarat dari Luhan. Bahwa jika sekali lagi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini, maka saat itu juga, Chanyeol harus rela kehilangan Baekhyun selamanya.

Chanyeol menyanggupi hal itu, syarat itu sama sekali tak memberatkannya. Di dasar hatinya, dia berjanji, kesalahan fatal dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya, cukup sekali saja dialaminya. Untuk selanjutnya, dia hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun, entah istrinya itu membalas ungkapan cintanya ataupun tidak. Senyum Baekhyun jauh lebih berarti daripada ungkapan cinta itu sendiri, karena nyata, hidupnya sangat suram tanpa senyum manis istrinya itu.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang rawat Baekhyun, kedua matanya menyusuri setiap kalimat yang tercetak jelas di buku yang di tulis Baekhyun.

Ya! Setelah perdebatan itu, Chanyeol diijinkan untuk menungguo Baekhyun malam ini. Dan dia memilih buku ini yang menemaninya melewati malam bersama istrinya di ruangan ini. Sebelum Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah sakit tadi, dia meminta pada sahabatnya itu untuk membawakan buku yang di kirimkan Baekhyun untuknya, yang sebelumnya tak pernah di sentuhnya bahkan nyarus berakhir di tong sampah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Chanyeol dibuat takjub dengan tulisan itu, betapa di setiap kalimat yang ditulis Baekhyun di buku itu, memang menggambarkan semua perasaan wanita itu terhadapnya.

Penyesalan itu kian menggelayuti hatinya, saat apa yang dibacanya sudah sampai pada bagian akhir cerita. Dimana di lembar kedua sebelum halaman buku itu habis, fotonya dan Baekhyun terpasang manis disana. Foto itu kalau dia tak salah, foto saat mereka menikmati konser TVXQ di Jepang. Pada bagian bawah foto itu, tertulis jelas sebuah kalimat penegasan dari Baekhyun untuknya. Balasan dari ungkapan cintanya selama ini, tercetak jelas disana.

 _ **Nae sarang 3 nafas hidupku, separuh nyawaku... nado saranghae Chanyeol oppa.**_

Ya Tuhan!

Betapa manis istrinya membalas ucapan cintanya. Yang mungkin dia saja tak pernah berpikir bisa melakukannya.

Chanyeol membuka halaman berikutnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia dibuat terhenyak dengan cara Baekhyun membalas ungkapan cintanya.

 _ **Dearest hubby 3**_

 _ **Begitu besar ucapan terimakasih ini ku sampaikan padamu, atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian dan pengertianmu, juga untuk kesabaranmu menghadapiku yang kadang tak cukup mampu membalas semua ucapan cintaku.**_

 _ **Kadang terlintas dalam benakku, bagaimana aku saat itu bila kau tak datang. Rasa putus asaku pada saat itu, yang membuatku membenci takdirku, ternyata membawaku pada takdir lain yang jauh lebih indah.**_

 _ **Aku juga berpikir, betapa sesungguhnya aku harus berterimakasih pada dia, yang tak datang ke acara itu, karena apa? Karena ketidakhadirannya, aku mengenalmu, hidup denganmu dalam sebuah rumah yang penuh kebahagiaan.**_

 _ **Tak bisa kugambarkan betapa aku bangga dan bahagia memilikimu Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Kau tahu...**_

 _ **Sejak hari dimana kau berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk selalu mendampingiku, sejak saat itu aku berjanji, kau... hanya kau satu-satunya yang akan dan selalu ada di sisiku.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku.**_

 _ **Gomawo, Saranghae! Park Chanyeol 3**_

Chanyeol menatap istrinya, setelah membaca seluruh isi buku yang Baekhyun tulis. Tangannya terulur menggenggam erat tangan lentik itu, yang terasa semakin kurus.

Perasaan cinta Baekhyun yang tak pernah tersampaikan dari mulutnya, ternyata dituangkan dengan sangat indah melalui setiap kalimat di dalam buku itu. Betapa semakin dalam penyesalan yang Chanyeol rasakan, dia dijanjikan Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pembaca pertama begitu buku itu naik cetak, ternyata baru membacanya setelah hampir satu minggu buku itu teronggok di atas meja kerjanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup singkat punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan suami bodohmu ini Bee." Bulir airmata Chanyeol kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dia menyesal atas apa yang terjadi. Benar kata Sooyoung, benar kata Sehun, benar apa yang dikatakan kedua orangtuanya, seharusnya saat itu dia tak menuruti emosinya, harusnya saat itu dia diam dan mendengar penjelasan istrinya, harusnya saat itu dia tak mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu. Baekhyun bukan penjahat yang kesalahannya tak bisa dimaafkannya.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan istrinya, lalu perlahan kepalanya direbahkan diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

' _Aku mencintaimu Bee, aku mencintaimu dan calon anak kita yang sudah dibawa Tuhan kembali ke sisinya. Maafkan aku Bee, maafkan Daddy sayang.'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, rasanya sudah sangat lama dia terlelap.

Baekhyun hendak menyingkap selimutnya, ketika dia merasa tangannya di genggam erat oleh tangan besar yang sangat di kenalnya. Mata kecil itu melirik ke bawah, pandangannya tertumpu pada rambut coklat ikal itu. Apakah itu suaminya?

Dengan tangannya yang lain, Baekhyun berusaha menyentuh rambut itu, mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

Pemilik rambut itu, pada akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka saling bertatapan, kalau Chanyeol menatap penuh kebahagian pada istrinya, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, benarkah ini Chanyeol? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Suaminya, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, benar-benar suaminya 'kan?

"Hai Bee!" sapa Chanyeol lembut. Dia diam membiarkan tangan istrinya yang menyentuh wajahnya, masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Chanyeol _oppa?"_

" _Nde_ sayang."

Baekhyun sedikit menarik bibirnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, airmatanya meleleh. Tangisnya pecah.

Entah apa yang di rasakannya saat ini, Bahagia, sudah pasti. Tapi kesedihan juga tak dapat pergi dari wajahnya.

Betapa unik Tuhan merangkai takdir umatnya. Ketika Tuhan memberi sebuah kebahagiaan, terkadang harus ada kebahagiaan lain yang terenggut.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, yang harus diakuinya, semakin terasa kurus di pelukannya.

"A-aku... aku tidak selingkuh _oppa."_

Chanyeol terhenyak. Bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar, dia tahu dan menyadari kekeliruannya atas tuduhannya itu. Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan di pesannya yang baru dia baca kemarin.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Istrinya itu, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya. Si mungil kesayangannya itu, terlihat tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Siang itu, aku benar-benar bertemu dengan penulisku. Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk membaca naskahku, meminta tanggapan darinya tentang tulisanku. Lalu... lalu... dia minta ijin ke toilet, saat itulah Daehyun-ssi menghampiriku. Dia datang bersama istrinya, saat _oppa_ melihatku tengah bicara dengannya, istrinya sedang pergi ke toilet juga. Oh ya... kami juga foto. _Oppa_ ingin melihatnya? Agar _oppa_ percaya kalau saat itu aku tak hanya berdua dengannya." Baekhyun celingak celinguk, mencari ponselnya. Dia ingin menunjukkan foto itu pada Chanyeol, agar suaminya itu percaya padanya.

"Bee! Sudah. Aku percaya padamu sayang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol polos, lalu menggeleng pelan.

" _Ani. Oppa_ sama sekali tak mempercayaiku. Buktinya malam itu, _oppa_ menuduhku selingkuh dengannya, padahal... padahal aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada _oppa."_

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah palu besar tak kasat mata menghantam dadanya. Menghimpit dadanya hingga kini, melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Maaf sayang. Malam itu..."

"Kabar bahagia yang ingin ku bagi dengan _oppa_ malam itu, bukan tentang pertemuanku dengan dia, tapi tentang bukuku yang akan naik cetak."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tahu sayang."

" _Ani. Oppa_ tidak tahu. Kalau _oppa_ tahu, _oppa_ tak mungkin membentakku, _oppa_ tak mungkin meninggalkanku. Kalau _oppa_ tahu, _oppa_ tak mungkin berkata akan menceraikanku 'kan?"

 _ **Jderrrr!**_

Tubuh Chanyeol kaku di tempatnya. Tuhan benar-benar tengah menghukumnya saat ini.

Semalam dia kembali berjanji dihadapan kedua orangtua mereka, akan mengubur semua masalah ini, lalu membuka kembali lembaran baru cerita mereka. Namun sepertinya, Tuhan memiliki rencana lain atas kondisi istrinya. Baekhyun tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Senang sekali membaca respon baik kalian atas pertanyaan saya kemarin.**_

 _ **Thor tebecenya menganggu? Sabar ya... masih ada chap selanjutnya, hukuman Chanyeol bisa lebih lama kalau mau.**_

 _ **Thor update cepat plis? Selalu diusahakan cepat, tapi... kalau agak lama mohon pengertiannya ya... faktor U mempengaruhi rupanya, dimana ketika otak sudah stuck, kepala bisa tiba-tiba sakit. #bow**_

 _ **Bagaimana untuk Chap ini? ada yang menangis? Jujur saja, ketika menulis part Luhan ngamuk, part Sooyoung ngamuk, part Baekhyundi wawancara, part ibu Chanyeol... saya juga menangis. Gedeg juga dengan Chanyeol... ehehehehe...**_

 _ **Ingin berkata kasar atau mengumpat untuk Chanyeol... silahkan!**_

 _ **Penulis tak bertanggungjawab kalau kalian baper. Ehehehehe...**_

 _ **Dan karena respon kalian yang sangat membuat saya senyum-senyum senang... updatenya very fast ya...**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Maaf kalau hasilnya tak memuaskan.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gomawo, Saraghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Banyak yang mengatakan, kalau luka luar itu mudah di obati, karena obatnya di jual bebas di apotek. Tapi luka hati, tak pernah ada obatnya, karena hati itu letaknya jauh di dalam diri masing-masing.

Satu minggu berlalu dari hari itu. Baekhyun sudah di bawa pulang sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Dengan Chanyeol tentunya.

Sebenarnya, melihat bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, kedua orangtua Baekhyun ingin membawa pulang Putri bungsunya itu ke rumah mereka, biarlah untuk sementara waktu, Baekhyun tinggal disana. Tapi Baekhyun menolak, dia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, rumah yang dia tinggali selama ini.

Alhasil, dengan segala keikhlasan hati, Sooyoung melepas adiknya untuk kembali tinggal bersama Chanyeol, dengan satu catatan, sekali lagi Chanyeol melukai adiknya, dia tak akan tinggal diam seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol berjanji pada mereka, kesalahan fatal yang sudah di lakukannya itu, tak akan terulang di kemudian hari. Dan dia menyatakan kesanggupannya atas syarat yang diajukan Sooyoung padanya.

Satu minggu ini, semua terasa begitu berat bagi Chanyeol, pasca siuman, Baekhyun meracau tak jelas, menuntutnya untuk mendengar penjelasan dari kejadian itu. Dan meski dia sudah mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengerti berulang kali, Baekhyun tetap ngotot kalau dia salah saat itu.

' _Iya. Suamimu ini bersalah Bee.'_

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Baekhyun menunjukkan hal yang jauh dari bayangannya ketika dokter memberitahu istrinya akan kehilangan yang baru dialaminya.

Baekhyun tak menangis, tidak pula mengeluarkan reaksi lainnya. Wanitanya hanya diam dan menatap kosong dirinya yang saat itu mendampinginya.

Jantung Chanyeol rasanya tercabut dari tempatnya, ketika dia berhadapan dengan dokter dan di beritahu bahwa kemungkinan besar, Baekhyun syok serta depresi. Yang dibutuhkan istrinya hanya pendampingannya, tidak lebih. Istrinya butuh sesuatu untuk menguatkannya.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh memilih, dia memilih Baekhyun marah, melampiaskan semua padanya, karena dengan begitu, beban yang menghimpit istrinya itu bisa berkurang. Namun kenyataannya, sampai dengan detik ini, Baekhyun memilih diam. Mereka bicara hanya seperlunya, hanya ketika dia bertanya maka Baekhyun akan menjawab. Selebihnya, rumah ini semakin terasa sunyi.

Saat Baekhyun lelap dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol sering menangis, membisikkan kata maaf yang tak pernah putus disampaikannya.

Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang. Dia tak akan mempermasalahkan kejadian saat itu. Andai dia lebih percaya perasaan istrinya padanya, tentu sikap egoisnya tak akan melukai istrinya sampai seperti ini.

Chanyeol menyesal, sangat menyesal. Tapi... Benar kata Sehun, penyesalan yang dia rasakan saat ini, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

"Bee! Kapan mulai kerja lagi?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung mengambil duduk di depan istrinya yang sudah lebih dulu ada di meja makan.

Setangkup roti bakar isi selai tersaji di piring untuknya, di temani secangkir teh tawar panas.

Baekhyun mungkin terlihat seperti istri pada umumnya. Dia masih menyiapkan pakaian kantor untuknya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami bodohnya ini dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Hanya satu yang membedakannya, Baekhyun menjadi tak banyak bicara.

"Lusa." Singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau ikut ke Daegu? Aku ada pekerjaan disana, daripada kau sendirian di rumah, tak ada salahnya ikut. Nanti kit..."

"Aku sudah biasa sendiri. _Kkojjonghajima._ "

Chanyeol menghentikan suapan pada mulutnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, kedua matanya menatap Baekhyun yang masih menikmati sarapannya.

Niatnya tadi hanya menawari istrinya untuk ikut dengannya, karena sepertinya berada di rumah sendirian membuat Baekhyun semakin kesepian. Namun kenyataannya, jawaban Baekhyun, berhasil membuatnya merasakan sesak luar biasa di dadanya.

Sudah biasa?

' _Bodoh kau Park Chanyeol_!' umpatnya dalan hati.

' _Kenapa? kau sakit hati mendengar dia menjawab seperti itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat istrimu terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu sebulan terakhir ini. Kau tak punya hak terluka.'_ Batinnya melanjutkan.

"Ehm..." gumam Chanyeol lirih. Sebisanya, dia kembali menyuapkan makanannya, menghabiskannya meski nafsu makannya sudah menguap begitu saja.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol menyelesaikan makannya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri dari sana. Mengikuti Chanyeol melangkah ke pintu. Melihat Chanyeol memakai sepatunya dan kemudian bersiap pergi ke kantor.

Perlu diketahui, Chanyeol sudah mulai bekerja sejak kemarin. Dan sebenarnya, Baekhyun tak benar-benar sendirian di apartemen, kemarin ada Yeri yang menemani istri cantiknya itu. Hari ini, Chanyeol memang berniat mengajak Baekhyun ke Daegu, tapi... Sudahlah!

"Aku berangkat. Jaga diri baik-baik ya sayang. Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menelponku. Aku mencintaimu."

" _Nado_."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat, kemudian senyumnya terkembang tipis. Setelah itu dia mengecup kening istrinya, berlanjut ke bibir tipis yang dia klaim miliknya itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tak lebih. Lalu kemudian dia keluar dari apartemen itu.

Bila kau mendengar sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini belum terjawab, tentu hatimu akan sangat bahagia bukan.

Tapi tidak demikian bagi Chanyeol. Mendengar Baekhyun membalas ' _Nado'_ untuk ungkapan cintanya, hatinya justru sakit.

Ada harga yang sangat mahal yang harus dia bayar demi mendengar kata itu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu itu. Di dalam, istrinya entah sedang melakukan apa. Menangiskah? Atau hanya duduk diam di kursi?

' _Tuhan! Ampuni aku atas salah yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tolong... Bantu aku melewati semua ini. Aku ingin dia yang dulu? Yang menatapku dengan cintanya, bukan yang sekarang, yang meski mulutnya mengatakan Cinta namun matanya menatapku kosong. Tuhan! Aku percaya kuasamu. Aku percaya rencanamu lebih Indah dari harapanku.'_

.

.

.

Siapa yang ingin larut dalam kesedihan?

Jawabannya tentu saja tak ada. Yang Baekhyun rasakan juga demikian. Satu minggu telah berlalu, dan perasaannya saat ini, dia tak bisa menggambarkannya.

Hari itu, saat dia tak sadarkan diri, saat dia di datangi seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya ' _Mommy'_ , ternyata saat itu juga dia kehilangan janinnya.

Baekhyun tak henti menyalahkan dirinya, atas apa yang menimpa janinnya, bahkan sampai dengan hari ini. Kalau, kalau saja saat itu dia langsung pulang ke rumah, mungkin kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini.

Baekhyun marah pada dirinya sendiri, yang tak becus menjaga diri, padahal Joy, Luhan dan dokter yang memeriksanya sudah sering mengingatkannya untuk lebih banyak istirahat dan tidak begitu larut dalam masalahnya.

Tapi...

Bisakah dia tak memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya? Semua terasa berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Dia bahagia dengan kehamilannya, tapi Tuhan ternyata memiliki rencana lain pada kehamilannya.

Untuk sikapnya terhadap Chanyeol, bolehkan kalau dia marah? Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, begitu fatalkah salahnya, hingga Chanyeol tak bergeming dari tempatnya? Haruskah dengan kehilangan, pria itu baru memaafkannya? Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan menggariskan seperti itu? Kenapa tak cukup hanya dengan Chanyeol membaca bukunya, maka selesai masalah mereka?

Baekhyun bukan tak tahu, setiap malam Chanyeol menangis saat memeluknya dan pria itu tak luput mengatakan kata maaf, puluhan kali.

Mendengar itu, hatinya bukan tidak terluka, dia justru semakin terluka, tapi... Untuk kembali pada saat itu, saat mereka masih baik-baik saja, seperti hal itu masih butuh waktu.

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya, tangannya mulai menari diatas _keyboard_. Dia ingin membagi sedihnya, tapi tak mungkin dengan Chanyeol, Kakak, ayah ibunya atau sahabatnya yang lain. Dan tadi, terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menghubungi penulisnya yang tinggal di Busan, yang pernah di kunjunginya satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

 _ **Eonni...**_

 _ **Apa aku boleh menganggumu?**_

Baekhyun mengirimkan email itu. Sekitar satu menit kemudian sebuah balasan diterimanya.

 _ **Tentu saja. Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan bukumu? Oh ya... Aku turut berduka dengan kabar itu Baekhyunie.**_

Hubungan Baekhyun dan penulisnya ini sudah cukup dekat. Dari dia, Baekhyun banyak belajar cara membuat tulisan bagus dan menarik untuk dibaca. Penulisnya ini, banyak memberinya masukan untuk bukunya.

Sejak mereka bertemu waktu itu, mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi kecuali melalui email. Ya, mereka sering berinteraksi melalui email. Baekhyun cukup nyaman berbagi cerita dengan penulisnya itu. Namun bukan cerita yang bagaimana, Baekhyun hanya bercerita tentang bukunya.

Tapi sekarang, hari ini, Baekhyun ingin membagi ceritanya yang lain pada penulisnya itu. Penulisnya, pernah mengalami kehilangan yang dia alami saat ini.

Baekhyun mulai mengetik, apapun yang ingin disampaikannya pada si penerima email itu. Runut dia ceritakan segala kejadian yang sangat menghimpit dan membuat sesak dadanya itu. Isakan mengiringinya mengetik baris demi baris kalimat untuk sahabatnya yang lain.

Baekhyun bukan tak ingin berbagi dengan Joy, Luhan ataupun kakak dan kedua orangtuanya. Hanya saja, dengan penulisnya itu, dia merasa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat setelah dia mengirim email panjang itu, Baekhyun mendapat balasan.

 _ **Baekhyunie!**_

 _ **Aku menangis membaca tulisanmu. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, aku pernah merasakannya dan percayalah, itu adalah satu cara kita mencari pembenaran.**_

 _ **Kau berhak terluka, kau boleh kecewa, kau tak dilarang marah Baekhyunie, karena itu manusiawi.**_

 _ **Usahamu, perjuanganmu yang sempat dianggap sebelah mata, jelas melukai perasaanmu.**_

 _ **Tapi...**_

 _ **Jangan sampai hal itu membuatmu lupa, bahwa yang kau rasakan saat ini, dia juga merasakannya. Dia terluka, sama sepertimu, dia kecewa, dia juga marah.**_

 _ **Saranku...**_

 _ **Duduklah berdua dengannya, bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik.**_

 _ **Ingat kembali tujuan pernikahan kalian ini, apakah hanya karena dia pernah menolongmu lalu kau menganggap ini sebagai bentuk balas budi, ataukah karena kau mencintainya dan membutuhkannya untuk selalu menemanimu. Jangan karena kemarahanmu ini, kau yang merasa paling rugi nanti.**_

 _ **Kalu memang kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri memikirkan hal ini, datanglah kemari, tinggallah satu minggu disini dan coba pikirkan segalanya dengan tenang.**_

 _ **Aku tahu ini berat, tapi percayalah, dibandingkan denganku, kau masih jauh lebih beruntung sayang, suamimu tak meninggalkanmu, dia pernah sekali melakukan kesalahan dan dia tengah tersiksa dengan penyesalannya saat ini. Aku yakin... Kalian bisa melalui semua ini secepatnya.**_

 _ **Tetap bersemangat dan... Pintu rumahku terbuka untukmu.**_

Baekhyun semakin terisak membaca tulisan itu. Ya benar. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan berpikir untuk kelanjutan hidupnya nanti.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, kemudian mencari nomor ponsel Seohyun. Tak berapa panggilannya tersambung dan detik berikutnya sudah terjawab.

" _ **Wae Baekkie? Kau butuh bantuanku sayang?"**_

" _Eonnie!_ Aku ingin menambah masa cutiku sampai minggu depan. Bisakah?"

" _ **Tentu. Aku akan memintakan cuti tambahan untukmu. Kau ingin pergi kemana?"**_

"Ehm... Ke suatu tempat. Tapi aku pasti kembali _eonni_."

" _ **Baekhyunie! Aku meminta maaf atas keteledoranku, yang tak menyadari kondisimu sebelumnya."**_

"Bukan salah _eonni_. Aku tak memberitahumu tentang masalah yang ku hadapi _eonni._ Jadi semua adalah tanggungjawabku. _Eonni_ jangan merasa bersalah."

" _ **Baekhyunie! Aku belum pernah ada di posisimu saat ini, tapi... Yang bisa ku katakan padamu, tolong tetap bertahan. Kau harus kuat menjalani semua ini. Ingatlah satu hal, Tuhan tak akan memberi ujian diluar batas kemampuan umatnya. Tuhan sedang menguji Cinta kalian saat ini. Tetap bertahan sampai mau memisahkan kalian, seperti janji suci yang kalian ucapkan di hadapan Tuhan saat itu sayang."**_

' _Janji itu telah diingkarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu eonni'_ jawab Baekhyun dalam hati.

" _ **Baekhyunie! Aku tahu butuh waktu lama untuk bisa memaafkan, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akn mendukung apapun nanti yang menjadi keputusanmu. Aku menyayangimu dan kami disini menunggumu."**_

" _Gomapta eonni_."

.

.

.

"... Jadi untuk proyek kita yang di Daegu, aku sudah membuat rincian biayanya di halaman berikutnya. Kita tak bisa menekan biaya lebih dari ini, takutnya nanti kualitas bangunan kita menurun, hing... _Hyung_!" panggil Sehun pada Chanyeol, yang sepertinya menyimak penjelasannya, tapi menurutnya tidak. Fokus Chanyeol tidak pada _meeting_ siang ini.

Perlahan tangan panjang Sehun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol, tak ada reaksi apapun, Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, dia diam saja dengan tatapan ke depan.

Baru ketika Sehun menggoyangkan lengannya, Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau masih mendengarku?" tanya Sehun sabar.

Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah, lalu tersenyum kikuk. Tubuhnya ada disini, tapi hati dan pikirannya ada di rumah. Pikirannya hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian bertiga bisa pergi sekarang!" perintah Kai pada tiga orang bawahan mereka yang ikut _meeting_ hari.

Meski dengan kerutan jelas di wajah, ketika orang itu tetap keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol memang agak _mellow_ seminggu terakhir ini. Bukan berarti satu bulan dalam kubangan masalah kemarin dia tak _mellow_. Hanya saja saat ini, perasaannya jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Tak jarang, baik Kai, Sehun atau Kyungsoo, mendapati Chanyeol diam tertunduk lesu tanpa tenaga. Namun saat ditanya, jawabannya tetap sama, dia baik-baik saja.

Tak ada kata baik menurut Sehun kalau melihat kondisi, baik itu Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, setelah hantaman ombak kehidupan yang begitu dasyat menerpa mereka, keduanya terlihat seperti manusia yang hidup saja segan tapi mati tak mau.

Chanyeol masih dan entah sampai kapan larut dalam penyesalannya, sedangkan Baekhyun diam tanpa kata. Tak ada ekspresi berarti.

Masalah yang di alami Chanyeol begitu runut dan seolah dengan kejadian itu, Chanyeol kembali diingatkan akan apa yang dia katakan dulu, dia akan mencintai Baekhyun, apapun keadaan Baekhyun. Tuntutannya, harus sangat mahal dibayarnya.

" _Hyung!_ Kalau kau merasa belum bisa kembali kerja, harusnya tak usah datang ke kantor dulu. Temani saja Baekhyun-ssi dirumah. Dia yang sepertinya lebih membutuhkanmu, _hyung._ "

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Bahkan menatapku saja dia masih segan, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana bisa aku terus dihadapannya sepanjang hari."

"Kalian harus bicara _oppa_." Suara Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Bicara apa? Masalah ini? Kalaupun harus bicara, seharusnya dari beberapa minggu yang lalu aku lakukan, agar aku bisa menjaganya, agar masalahnya tak berlarut-larut dan agar... Agar..." Chanyeol tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Hatinya menjeritkan umpatan demi umpatan untuk semua kebodohan yang dilakukannya.

Membicarakan masalah itu sekarang? Sudah terlambat. Apa? Bukankah yang ingin dia dengar, sudah bisa dia dengarkannya sekarang? Apalagi?

"Kalian tak melihatnya, setelah dia membalas kata cintaku, bukannya merasa senang, hatiku justru semakin sakit."

" _Hyung_!" Kai mendekati Chanyeol.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu matanya terpejam rapat. Dari kedua sudut matanya, lelehan airmata meluncur tak terbendung.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, seharusnya itu saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Dia yang sejak pertama kunikahi tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku, seharusnya tak kujadikan masalah karena cukup dengan cintaku semua akan baik-baik saja 'kan. Tapi... Kebodohanku hari itu, membuatku kehilangan tak hanya calon buah hati kami, tapi juga perhatian istri yang sangat kucintai."

Airmata Chanyeol tak terbendung lagi. Bahkan Kyunsoo juga ikut menangis melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini sekarang.

Sedikit banyak, mereka juga turut andil dalam menyiksa Baekhyun. Kalau saat itu mereka tak menutupi keberadaan Chanyeol di tempat ini, mungkin sudah dari lama masalah mereka terselesaikan. Tapi... Saat Baekhyun datang ke kantor mereka, bahkan sampai tiga kali, mereka memilih berbohong untuk melindungi Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, masih pantaskah dia menyebut dirinya sahabat, kalau untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya saja, dia tak andil berjuang.

"Maafkan aku _oppa_. Seharusnya hari itu aku membuka pintu ruangan ini untuk Baekhyun-ssi. Tapi... Karena ucapanmu yang tak ingin menemuinya, aku justru memilih berbohong. Kalau saja saat itu aku mengikuti hati nuraniku, mungkin..."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan untuk kekasih Kai itu hanya menepuk pelan pundaknya sambil berujar lirih.

"Semua kesalahan ada padaku Kyungsoo-ah. Kalau aku tak meminta kalian berbohong, kalian tak akan berbohong bukan. Semu salahku dan tanggungjawabku."

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

Chanyeol menyusut kasar airmatanya. Cukup ketiga sahabatnya itu saja yang tahu dia menangis, tidak untuk yang lainnya.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Masuk!"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dari luar, menampilkan sosok perempuan yang bertugas di bagian informasi.

"Maaf, ada yang ingin bertemu anda Chanyeol-ssi. Dia mengatakan kalau di..."

" _Annyeong_ Chanyeol-ah!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyusuri rak demi rak di supermarket itu. Setelah meminta ijin pada Seohyun, dia memutuskan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumahnya. Mulai dari bahan makanan, hingga hal-hal kecil seperti pasta gigi, sabun mandi, sikat gigi dan keperluan yang lainnya.

Saat dia sedang memilih daging untuk dimasaknya nanti, telinganya menangkap keributan tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun menatap kerumunan orang itu. Rasa penasarannya ternyata lebih besar dari minatnya membeli daging. Meninggalkan keranjang belanjaannya, Baekhyun mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Nyonya! Ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" _Molla._ Ada perempuan akan melahirkan sepertinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, perlahan dia menyibak kerumunan itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia, setelah dia tahu siapa yang terduduk dilantai dengan wajah menahan sakit itu.

"Stella-ssi!" Baekhyun menghampiri wanita yang dipanggilnya Stella itu.

"Anda mengenalnya? Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, diraihnya tangan Stella.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Daehyun-ssi?" Stella menggeleng tak berdaya, rasa sakit luar biasa dari bagian bawah perutnya, lebih ingin diperhatikan daripada pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tolong panggilkan _ambulance_!"

Semua berjalan cepat setelah itu, sepuluh menit kemudian _ambulance_ datang dan langsung mengevakuasi Stella. Baekhyun ikut naik ke _ambulance_ karena dia yang dianggap kenal Stella dan bisa bertanggungjawab atas keadaan wanita itu nantinya.

Lima belas menit dalam perjalanan, _ambulance_ itu sampai di rumah sakit. Baekhyun turun lebih dulu, lalu dua petugas menurunkan ranjang dorong tempat Stella dibaringkan tadi. Kemudian dengan tergesa Stella segera di dorong masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Baekhyun masih mengikuti Stella, bahkan hingga wanita itu dibawa masuk ke ruang persalinan. Hhhh...

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun langsung merogoh tas Stella, mencari ponsel wanita itu, dia perlu menghubungi suami Stella.

Setelah mendapatkan benda persegi itu, Baekhyun langsung mencari kontak atas nama suami Stella.

Baekhyun menyentuh sebuah nama _**'Dear'**_ di kontak itu.

" _ **Yeoboseyo sayang."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya kebiasaan Daehyun tak berubah. Setiap kali mendapat telpon dari orang yang dicintainya, sapaan inilah yang selalu digunakannya.

"Ini bukan Stella. Aku Baekhyun."

" _ **Baekhyun? Wae?"**_

Baekhyun menjelaskan keadaan Stella pada Daehyun, juga dimana mereka saat ini. Setelah itu, Daehyun menutup panggilannya.

Lima menit berlalu, seorang petugas medis menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah duduk.

"Nyonya Stella harus menjalani operasi _caesar._ Kami memerlukan persetujuan dari walinya."

"Sebentar lagi suaminya datang. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah. Kalau beliau datang, suruh menemui saya di ruang itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kecemasan melandanya saat ini, Stella butuh penanganan cepat, tapi Daehyun...

Baekhyun sedang duduk dan masih terlihat cemas ketika dua pria berlari ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Mana Stella?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Daehyun, lalu menatap pria yang datang bersama Daehyun. Suaminya ikut berdiri disana.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Ah." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menunjuk ruangan di sebelah ruang bersalin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daehyun gusar.

"St-stella harus di o-operasi _caesar._ K-kau..."

"Ok! Kalian tunggu disini!" Daehyun melesat tak sabar ke ruangan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

Kepergian Daehyun, menyisakan kebisuan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, dari jarak sedekat itu, Chanyeol bisa menangkap raut tak nyaman di wajah istrinya.

Baekhyun terdengar menarik nafas pelan, lalu kembali duduk. Dia benar-benar kehabisan kata, ada rasa takut bercampur sedih di dalam hatinya. Dia takut kejadian siang itu terulang lagi, ada Daehyun di sekitarnya, ya walaupun Chanyeol juga ada disana, tetap saja Baekhyun merasakan takut luar biasa.

Hubungan mereka sudah sangat parah, haruskah menjadi semakin parah dengan kehadiran Daehyun lagi?

"Bagaimana?" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu Daehyun kembali dengan wajah lega.

"Aku sudah menandatangani persetujuan operasinya. Sebentar lagi akan di operasi."

"Semoga tak ada masalah."

" _Gomapta_ untuk doanya, Chanyeol-ah." Daehyun kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Dimana kau bertemu Stella, Baek-ah?"

"Eh." Baekhyun menatap Daehyun sejenak, lalu beralih menatap ke pintu ruang bersalin.

"Di super market. Dia sudah terduduk di lantai dan dikerumuni banyak orang saat aku melihatnya tadi."

" _Gomawo_ Baek-ah. Kau orang baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Oh ya. Ini tas Stella." Baekhyun menyerahkan tas coklat itu pada Daehyun.

" _Nde."_ Daehyun tersenyum dan menerima tas itu. "Kalian jangan pulang dulu ya."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja saling menatap, setelah mendengar permintaan Daehyun.

"Ada hal lain yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cukup temani aku disini."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi keluargamu?"

Daehyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, dia yang duduk di seberang Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum simpul.

"Mereka pindah ke Jepang sehari setelah kejadian itu. Orangtuaku cukup malu dengan orangtua Baekhyun karena hal itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia tahu orangtua Daehyun pindah, tadi dia hanya ingin memastikan saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat meremat kedua tangannya erat.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, ketiganya takzim dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga tanpa terasa, setengah jam berlalu begitu saja. Mereka baru tersadar dari kebisuan itu setelah mendengar pekikan tangis bayi dari dalam ruang bersalin.

Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya, dan tersenyum bahagia. Di susul kemudian Chanyeol yang menyalami Daehyun. Lalu Baekhyun yang berdiri paling akhir, dia ingin menyalami Daehyun, namun hal itu urung dilakukannya. Dia tak ingin tindakannya menyebabkan kesalahpahaman lagi.

Tak berselang lama, seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan itu, membawa buntalan kecil di gendongannya.

"Bayi anda laki-laki Tuan Kim."

Daehyun mendekati putranya, senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar.

Baekhyun menatap semua itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah! Ada bahagia yang ikut menyeruak di dadanya, saat menatap buntalan itu, namun ada juga rasa sedih disana, kalau, kalau saja janinnya masih ada, maka tujuh bulan dari hari ini, dia juga pasti menggendong buntalan yang sama dengan Daehyun.

Tapi...

Tuhan menakdirkan lain.

"Chanyeol-ah! Baekhyun-ah! Kemarilah! Lihat! Dia begitu tampan." Daehyun begitu bangga menunjukkan putranya pada pasutri itu.

Chanyeol mendekati Daehyun, di susul kemudian Baekhyun. Pada saat Baekhyun berdiri cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol, tangan pria itu secara tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya. Reflek Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu, namun sayangnya, fokus Chanyeol adalah pada bayi mungil dalam gendongan Daehyun.

"Kalian sudah dua tahun menikah, yakin tak memiliki keinginan untuk menggendong si mungil seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Usahanya setiap malam, kalau hasilnya, semua kami serahkan pada Tuhan."

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah aliran listrik menyengatnya saat tangan Chanyeol meremat pelan pinggangnya. Kembali perempuan itu menatap suaminya.

"Baguslah! Aku doakan kalian cepat menyusul kami, yang baru menjadi orangtua ini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru meninggalkan rumah sakit sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Setelah Stella dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan.

Dan sekarang, keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, Baekhyun memilih menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sesekali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kita mampir ke supermarket dulu. Tadi aku meninggalkan barang belanjaanku disana."

" _Nde_."

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol rindu Baekhyun yang cerewet, yang kalau saat mereka duduk bersama dalam satu mobil seperti ini, jari-jari lentik istrinya itu selalu menggenggam tangannya. Lalu mereka akan bercerita segala hal yang terjadi seharian ini. Tapi...

"Tunggu saja disini, aku hanya akan mengambil barangnya saja." Baekhyun turun dari mobil putih itu. Dengan sedikit berlari, dia masuk ke dalam supermarket itu.

Tak lama, lima menit kemudian, perempuan mungil itu sudah kembali dengan dua kantong kresek besar. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan langsung membuka bagasinya, kemudian membantu Baekhyun memasukkan kantong kresek itu ke dalam bagasi.

Kalian tahu tidak, dulu, saat seperti ini, Chanyeol biasanya berbuat jahil dengan mengangkat dan memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam bagasi itu dan kemudian Baekhyun akan merengek manja padanya. Kalau bisa, Chanyeol ingin mengulang saat-saat seperti itu, saat hal sekecil apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun, bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia dan melupakan lelahnya.

Kalau malam ini, dia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang tak bersuara, bahkan sama sekali tak menatapnya.

' _Semua tak akan pernah sama Chanyeol-ah. Setelah luka yang sengaja kau goreskan dihatinya, kau masih berharap dia bersikap manis padamu? Bukankah ini semua karenamu? Karena keegoisanmu. Pabbo!'_

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, setelah menutup bagasinya, kemudian dia kembali ke dalam mobil, dibalik kemudi.

Saat sedan putihnya mulai membelah jalanan kota Seoul, ingatan Chanyeol kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana tiba-tiba Daehyun mengunjunginya di kantornya. Sehun nyaris melayangkan pukulan ke pria itu, kalau saja Kai tak mencegahnya.

Menurut Sehun, sedikit banyak, masalah yang terjadi antara dia dan Baekhyun, bermula dari pria itu. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Daehyun, semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya.

Kalau saja, siang itu dia mendatangi mereka, menanyakan maksud Daehyun menemui istrinya, maka masalah mereka akan selesai hari itu juga. Tapi saat itu, Chanyeol memilih menutup mata, pikirannya terus diracuni dengan kata-kata pembenaran dari asumsinya.

Menyesalkan Chanyeol sekarang? Sudah pasti, dan penyesalan yang dirasakannya, tak akan mengubah apapun, karena semakin hari, Baekhyun semakin membangun tembok tinggi dihadapannya. Hingga semakin hari, dia harus berjuang semakin keras untuk memanjat atau bahkan menghancurkan tembok itu.

"Bee! Kau ingin makan malam di luar?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Kalau kau ingin silahkan, aku bisa pulang naik taksi atau menunggumu di mobil."

Chanyeol menatap istrinya sesaat. Pasca kejadian itu, Baekhyun selalu menjawab pertanyaannya singkat, kalaupun panjang pastilah itu kalimat yang membuatnya mati kutu. Seperti saat ini. Dia bisa apa kalau Baekhyun menolaknya niat baiknya?

' _Jangan lupa Chanyeol-ah. Kau juga pernah melakukan hal itu. Beruntung Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaanmu, yang kau lakukan beberapa waktu lalu padanya lebih parah bukan? Kau menolaknya dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung teman-temanmu. Pecundang!'_

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Setiap kali Baekhyun tak sengaja membalas perbuatannya, maka hati kecilnya mengoloknya, mentertawakan kebodohannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ramen? Aku punya kedai langganan, ak..."

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kita pulang?"

Selesai!

' _Apalagi yang ingin kau katakan Chanyeol-ah?'_

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menekan keras pedal gasnya, sangat kentara kalau saat ini dia cukup kesal. Tapi... Dia memilih diam. Daripada bicara salah, ya 'kan?

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen mereka. Setelah mengeluarkan dua kantong kresek besar dari bagasi, mereka melangkah beriringan menuju lift. Dari belakang, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan romantis, tapi dari depan, jangan ditanya.

Chanyeol masih memasang wajah kesalnya, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat acuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka masuk ke unit apartemen mereka beberapa menit kemudian, sampai kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan barang belanjaannya cukup keras diatas meja dapur, yang membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan langsung menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

" _Wae_? Kau kesal karena aku tak mengiyakan ajakanmu?" ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol terhenyak.

' _Kau salah Chanyeol-ah. Hah!'_

"Tidak Bee."

"Lalu apa maksdunya kau membanting barang belajaanku? Kau tak suka membantuku?!"

"Bukan begitu sayang, sungguh, aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Maaf."

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Yang aku lihat kau sengaja melakukannya. _Wae_?"

Tatapan mereka beradu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, lebih berani dari pada ketika mereka berada di rumah sakit tadi.

"Tidak Bee. Kau salah, aku benar-benar tak sengaja melakukannya."

"Aku benar. Aku lebih percaya pada apa yang ku lihat dengan mataku daripada yang kudengar dari mulutmu!"

 _ **Jdeeerrr!**_

Chanyeol terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar, yang dia lihat dan dia rasakan benar. Dia memang sedikit kesal pada Baekhyun, karena...

' _Kau baru enam hari diacuhkan Baekhyun sudah seperti ini. Apa kabar dengan Baekhyun yang kau acuhkan satu Bulan lebih Park Chanyeol?'_

Rasanya menyakitkan bila seseorang yang kau cintai mengacuhkanmu ataupun bersikap dingin padamu.

Chanyeol merasakannya sekarang, sakit luar biasa ketika Baekhyun hanya singkat menjawab tanyanya, dan begitu dingin menanggapi dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang. Aku memang sedikit kesal. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol penuh sesal. Dia berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun istrinya itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Maaf kalau merepotkanmu." Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah ke dapur. Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih tergugu di tempatnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dibelinya dari kantong kresek.

Setelah semua dikeluarkan, dia kemudian menata satu persatu barang-barang itu ke tempat yang semestinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu menatap punggung istri dengan tatapan sedihnya.

' _Sesakit inikah perasaanmu, saat aku membentakmu Bee. Menolak dan mengacuhkanmu. Mianata Bee. Mianata.'_ Lirih Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun pagi dengan perasaan tak menentu. Istrinya tak berada di pelukannya, sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kalau dua malam sebelumnya mereka tidur masih saling berpelukan, maka semalam, mereka tidur terpisah. Dia tidur di ujung kanan, Baekhyun di ujung kiri dengan dua guling berada diantara mereka.

Dengan malas, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Merasa aneh dengan suasana rumah yang sangat sepi. Tak ada kegiatan Baekhyun di dapur ataupun suara mesin cuci bekerja.

Saat kakinya melangkah ke dapur, Chanyeol sudah mendapati sarapannya tersedia di meja, hanya saja ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kertas putih terlipat rapi di bawah piring berisi setangkup roti bakar selai.

Chanyeol menarik kertas itu, lalu membukanya.

 _ **Untukmu yang dua tahun ini telah mengukir kisah indahnya bersamaku, Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Ada banyak kemarahan yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, namun lebih dari itu, begitu banyak kemarahan yang kurasakan untuk diriku sendiri.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang tak sempurna menemani langkahmu.**_

 _ **Kejadian yang kita lalu beberapa waktu terakhir ini, menyisakan perasaan yang luar biasa sakit untukku. Aku yang bodoh, yang tak mampu menjaga titipan Tuhan yang kita tunggu selama ini, Maafkan aku... Kalau saja aku lebih bisa menjaga diri, maka dia pasti masih bersama kita saat ini.**_

 _ **Bahkan sampai dengan surat ini kutulis untukmu, aku masih belum dapat memaafkan kesalahan fatal yang kulakukan itu.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau satu minggu ini aku mendiamkanmu.**_

 _ **Jujur...**_

 _ **Aku ingin memelukmu, menangis di pelukanmu dan perlahan melupakan semuanya. Tapi... Saat aku melangkah mendekatimu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencegahku...**_

 _ **Oppa...**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu tapi rasa sakit dan marahku, mencegahku melakukan hal itu.**_

 _ **Aku pergi...**_

 _ **Jangan mencariku atau mencoba menghubungiku...**_

 _ **Satu minggu... Aku rasa aku hanya butuh waktu satu minggu untuk menjelaskan pada diriku sendiri tentang keadaan kita.**_

 _ **Aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk memaafkan diri ini.**_

 _ **Aku pasti pulang oppa...**_

 _ **Jangan khawatir ...**_

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik**_

 _ **Dari wanita beruntung yang mendapatkan limpahan cintamu.**_

 _ **Neomu saranghae Chanyeollie oppa**_

Chanyeol merasakan seluruh tulang di dalam tubuhnya tercabut paksa. Airmatanya leleh membaca baris demi baris surat itu.

"Kau harusnya melampiaskan kemarahan itu padaku Bee. Kau boleh marah padaku, bahkan... Kau boleh membenciku. Hiks... Hiks... Bee... Bee... BEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Di tempat lain, di dalam gerbong kereta api yang mengambil jalur menuju Busan, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia merasa seseorang memanggilnya untuk pulang.

Pandangan mata basah itu lurus keluar jendela. Keputusan yang diambilnya sudah bulat, dia ingin sendiri, menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan hatinya sendiri dan dia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

' _Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu oppa.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk Cinta dan perhatiannya pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Yang berharap penyiksaan Chanyeol jangan lama2 thor? Maaf... Saya dendam sama dia, jadi batinnya mau saya siksa. Ehehehhehehe**_

 _ **Disini masih terlihat kurang tersiksakah Chanyeolnya?**_

 _ **Oh ya! Boleh tanya... Novel apa yang sudah kalian baca?**_

 _ **Satu hal lagi... Kenapa suara Chanyeol terdengar sexy? #MabokChanyeol**_

 _ **Cerita ini mungkin mau selesai beberapa chap lagi, jadi saya memberi gantinya yang 'Learn To Loving You'. Mohon dukungannya ya...**_

 _ **Big Love For You 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : kejutan manisnya di part akhir ya...**_ __

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hyung!"_

Sehun memekik kaget, dia sedang melintas di depan _pantry_ , saat tak sengaja matanya melirik ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan yang didapatinya di tempat itu membuatnya terkejut.

Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari _dispenser,_ dengan keadaan alat itu berfungsi mengalirkan air panas. Cangkir yang diletakkan di bawah kran air panas sudah penuh bahkan tumpah ke lantai dan Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol saat tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Sehun berada disana.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ada apa katanya? Apa sahabatnya itu tak menyadari perbuatannya?

"Kau hampir membuat tempat ini banjir air panas, masih bertanya ada apa? Duduklah! Aku akan membereskan tempat ini terlebih dulu." Sahut Sehun. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil kain pel, lalu mulai membersihkan lantai basah itu.

Sesekali, di sela kegiatannya, dia menatap Chanyeol, yang sepertinya juga tengah menatapnya.

Tapi Sehun tahu, Chanyeol tak benar-benar ada disana dan menatapnya. Benar tubuhnya ada disini, tapi hati dan pikirannya ikut kemana istrinya pergi saat ini.

Ini bukan pertama kali, sudah empat hari Chanyeol seperti ini, yang jika diibaratkan, mati segan hidup tak mau.

Keadaan fisiknya memang sehat dan baik-baik saja, tapi hati dan pikirannya sakit sejak Baekhyun memutuskan pergi dari rumah mereka.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa minta bangun kami _hyung_. Aku, Kyungie _nunna_ , Kai _hyung,_ tak merasa keberatan membantumu." Ujar Sehun sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia lalu mengambil duduk di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Anggukan yang sebenarnya cukup diragukan Sehun. Anggukan itu entah memiliki arti apa.

" _Hyung_!"

"Aku merindukannya Sehun-ah. Sangat merindukannya."

Sehun menarik kursinya semakin dekat pada Chanyeol. Lalu tangannya menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol. Tak banyak yang dapat dia lakukan untuk membantu Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun memutuskan pergi dari rumah dengan meninggalkan secarik surat, sekita empat hari lalu. Dan selama itu, hidup Chanyeol jauh lebih berantakan daripada saat dia yang pergi dari rumah kurang lebih satu Bulan yang lalu.

Hari pertama di tinggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menyambangi rumah sakit dengan luka memar di sekitar tangan dan dahinya. Konsentrasinya terpecah belah, dia yang mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri saat itu, menabark pembatas jalan. Dan itu jalannya berada ditempat yang cukup jauh dari kantor atau bahkan rumahnya. Saat itu, Chanyeol entah ingin kemana, yang jelas akibat dari kecelakaan itu, ketiga sahabatnya memutuskan, untuk sementara waktu Chanyeol tak diijinkan menyetir sendirian.

Keadaan semakin bertambah parah di hari kedua, ketiga sampai hari keempat ini. Chanyeol kehilangan gairah hidupnya, dia menjadi sangat murung dan tak memiliki semangat. Bahkan, dia juga jarang terlihat makan. Meski Kyungsoo mengingatkan, Chanyeol hanya akan mengangguk tanpa melakukan apa yang diingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir, saat aku meninggalkannya beberapa waktu lalu, aku baik-baik saja, aku masih bisa bekerja dengan cukup baik dan... Hhhhh... Tapi saat dia meninggalkanku, rasanya menyakitkan Sehun-ah."

" _Hyung!"_

"Dia juga pasti sesakit ini saat aku meninggalkannya, saat aku mengacuhkannya. Dan itu dalam waktu lama."

"Bersabarlah _hyung_. Dia berjanji hanya satu minggu 'kan?"

"Keadaan ini menyiksaku Sehun-ah." Chanyeol mengacak kasar rambutnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Dari waktu tujuh hari yang diminta Baekhyun, dia baru menjalani empat hari dan itu rasanya luar biasa menyiksa. Rasa rindunya semakin bertambah besar terhadap kehadiran istrinya, hal itu justru semakin membuatnya terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata. Inilah yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dikhawatirkannya. Penyesalan dalam yang tak ada ujungnya.

Sehun pernah mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk melunakkan sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun, tapi pria itu dengan percaya diri mengatakan dia tak 'kan menyesali apapun karena tindakannya benar, kenyataannya sekarang, penyesalan itu datang saat akar masalah mereka terbuka.

Lihat! Siapa yang bersalah? Jelas Chanyeol. Dari awal masalah ini timbul, Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan, tapi Chanyeol tak mau mendengar. Kesalahpahaman ini siapa penyebabnya? Chanyeol.

Sikap yang diambil Baekhyun sekarang, benar. Perempuan itu butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Katakan Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf dan Baekhyun juga sudah memaafkan. Tapi, apakah iya luka hati akan sembuh secepat itu. Jatuh Cinta saja butuh proses, apalagi penyembuhan luka hati.

"Dia mengatakan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik tanpa aku, kenyataannya... Aku yang kehilangan nafas jauh darinya Sehun-ah." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dari sudut matanya, airmatanya meleleh.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol miris. Sehun memahami keadaan Chanyeol, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu. Saat masalah ini pecah, dia sudah sangat sering mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya. Pria itu lebih memilih masalahnya berlarut-larut tanpa penyelesaian hingga kemudian kejadian buruk itu memukulnya telak.

Penyesalan Chanyeol saat ini, tak berarti apapun. Dia susah banyak kehilangan. Meski maaf setiap hari terucap, mungkinkah hati yang terlanjur terluka akan cepat sembuh?

"Kau harus kuat _hyung._ Baekhyun bisa bertahan demi bersama denganmu lagi, kau juga harus melakukannya _hyung_."

.

.

.

"Aku tahu semua ini tak mudah Baekhyunie. Aku saja butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri atas kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan dulu. Tapi... Yang harus kau tahu, kau tak merasakan sakit sendirian. Itu yang membuat kita berbeda. Kau beruntung Baekhyunie, dia tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu, setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang pada akhirnya menjadi tujuanmu untuk kembali, sedangkan aku dulu... Dia yang kucintai meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bahkan ketika aku terpuruk, dia hanya menatap dari jauh tanpa berniat menolong."

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya, mendengarkan nasehat yang keluar dari bibir Eun Seo Kyung, temannya yang seorang penulis dari Busan.

Empat hari ini, dia memang mengasingkan diri di tempat ini. Setelah dua hari berturut-turut dilaluinya dengan penuh airmata, pasca dia menceritakan semuanya pada Seo Kyung, hari ini, hari keempat dia berada di tempat ini, hatinya sudah lebih tenang.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di Seoul, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha membenci pria yang sudah menorehkan luka dihatinya itu, hatinya tetap menjeritkan nama sang suami. Baekhyun mencintai laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang mengajarinya banyak hal, yang memberinya tak hanya senyuman, tapi juga airmata kesedihan.

Baekhyun bukan tak tahu Chanyeol juga terluka atas keadaan mereka saat ini, dia tahu, sangat tahu. Hanya saja, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk belajar memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas keteledorannya yang membuatnya kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Baekhyun menatap Seo Kyung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Cinta?

Yang dia rasakan, cintanya justru semakin bertambah besar pada suaminya dari hari ke hari. Hal itulah yang sebenarnya menyiksanya, kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai suaminya dan tak sanggup membencinya.

"Semakin hari, aku merasakan cintaku semakin besar untuknya, _eonni_."

"Dia mencintaimu?"

Apakah Chanyeol masih mencintainya?

Kalau Chanyeol tak mencintainya, tak mungkin laki-laki itu menangis dan meminta maaf pada di sepanjang malam selama satu minggu kemarin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia yakin Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Seharusnya hal itu sudah cukup bagi kalian untuk kembali bersama-sama. Kalian berumahtangga, jangan turuti ego masing-masing. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia berpikir tindakan yang diambilnya benar, tapi kenyataannya salah. Kesalahannya bahkan sangat fatal. Saat ini, kau berpikir, tindakan yang kau lakukan benar. Memang benar, tapi tidakkah sangat disayangkan, kalian sebenarnya hanya butuh saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling berpegangan tangan. Bukan saling meninggalkan satu sama lain dan saling melepaskan. Yang aku lihat dari empat hari kau disini, kau benar-benar tersiksa dan seperti orang gila Baekhyunie."

"Maksud _eonni?_ "

"Sesekali kau melihat ponselmu, memeriksa pemberitahuan ada atau tidaknya pesan masuk darinya, iya 'kan? Padahal... Yang ku dengar dari ceritamu, kau sendiri yang meminta dia untuk memberimu waktu satu minggu dan tak menghubungimu selama itu. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Pesan singkatnya?" Seo Kyung tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mungkin akan senang menerima pesannya darinya, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir, disana dia sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia harus mengirimmu pesan? Apakah nanti kau akan membalas pesannya? Sedangkan kau meminta dia tak menghubungimu. Jangan siksa diri kalian, kalau kenyataannya kalian masih saling membutuhkan." Lanjutnya.

Seo Kyung menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Ajari hatimu untuk menerima semua sebagai bagian dari perjalanan rumah tanggamu Baekhyunie. Kejadian ini, harusnya mendewasakan kalian."

Baekhyun diam, memikirkan kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir Seo Kyung.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu karena untuk sementara waktu memilih untuk menghindar, tapi... Janganlah hal ini kau jadikan alasan untuk membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama Baekhyunie, dia juga tengah menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Kenapa kalian tak duduk bersama, saling bercerita tentang luka yang kalian rasakan, lalu bersama-sama berusaha saling menyembuhkan?"

"Aku masih merasa bersalah atas kehilangan itu _eonni_."

Seo Kyung menatap Baekhyun.

"Yang terjadi saat itu, adalah sebuah musibah. Tak ada yang patut untuk disalahkan. Tidak dirimu ataupun dirinya. Tuhan memiliki alasan memberikan cobaan pada setiap umatnya, Tuhan ingin tahu seberapa kuat kalian bertahan untuk tetap bersama. Kalau musibah ini tak terjadi, dia tak akan ingat kau ada dan menunggunya. Kalau musibah ini tak ada, dia tak akan tahu kau lebih tersiksa jauh darinya. Tuhan sedang menghukumnya Baekhyunie, Tuhan sedang menghukumnya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini _eonni_?"

Seo Kyung menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu. Kau ingin tetap bersamanya, berusaha saling menyembuhkan luka kalian atau kau ingin meninggalkannya, terpuruk dalam kesedihan seorang diri. Keputusan yang akan kau ambil sangatlah penting bagi masa depanmu sayang, jangan sampai suatu saat kau menyesal karena pilihan yang salah."

.

.

.

" _Hyung!_ Kau perlu ku temani?" tanya Kai yang malam ini seperti biasa, mengantar Chanyeol pulang.

Chanyeol yang sudah turun dari mobil Kai berbalik dan menatap rekannya itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kalian pulang saja. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin _oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, meyakinkan dua orang itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah! Kami pulang _hyung_!" pamit Kai sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka melambaikan tangan singkat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam di pinggir jalan itu. Matanya menatap mobil Kai yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah memastikan mobil Kai tak terlihat, Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Dia menyebutkan sebuah alamat pada sopir taksi itu. Di dalam taksi itu, dia hanya diam sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Melihat foto-foto yang tersimpan di galerinya. Foto dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Hah!

Dia sangat merindukan istrinya saat ini.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar dua puluh menit, taksi itu berhenti di alamat yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol tadi.

Pria itu turun dari taksi setelah membayar. Lalu melangkah masuk di halaman sebuah rumah. Chanyeol menatap ke sekeliling rumah itu.

Bangunan itu belum sepenuhnya selesai, masih ada beberapa bagian yang harus dibenahi agar lebih rapi.

Rumah siapa itu?

Rumahnya. Rumah yang dia siapkan untuk istrinya, sebagai kado ulangtahun istrinya nanti. Rumah yang dia desain sendiri, yang dia bangun tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Banyak harapan yang digantungkan Chanyeol ketika memutuskan membangun rumah ini. Disini, keluarga kecilnya nanti akan menghabiskan waktunya, dimana anak-anak akan berlarian bebas di halaman yang sengaja dibuat lebih luas dari luas rumahnya. Disini, dia akan selalu rela mendengar pekikan istrinya, yang membangunkan tidurnya dari lantai bawah.

Rumah ini, yang dia tinggali selama satu bulan dia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan tangannya, berusaha mencegah laju airmatanya yang mulai deras menuruni pipinya.

' _Tuhan! Beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rumah ini padanya. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya lagi.'_

Chanyeol melintasi taman depan, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Langkahnya langsung diayun ke lantai dua, ke kamar yang dia rancang khusus untuk tempatnya beristirahat dengan Baekhyun nantinya.

Setelah memasuki kamar itu, dia kemudian meletakkan tas di ranjangnya, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan persegi. Itu lift, dengan lift ini, Chanyeol akan dibawa ke atap.

Chanyeol keluar dari lift, suasana di atas sini sungguh menakjubkan. Chanyeol sengaja merancang taman kecil diatap rumahnya, begitu keluar lift, kakinya sudah disambut rumput sintesis. Ada bangku panjang disana, lalu juga sebuah meja lengkap dengan dua kursi. Pagar pembatas dibuat tak terlalu tinggi dan hanya terdiri dari rangkaian besi. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati pagar, tangannya menekan saklar yang terpasang di bagian bawah pagar, dan dalam sekejap tempat itu terlihat semakin indah dengan lampu kerlap kerlip yang terpasang di sepanjang pagar pembatas.

Chanyeol yakin, kalau Baekhyun tahu tempat ini, istrinya itu pasti akan menyukainya.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah ke tengah, lalu merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Bee! Apakah kau merindukanku saat ini? Seperti aku yang merindukan kehadiranmu disini sayang."

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu _oppa._ Aku ingin memelukmu."

Baekhyun terisak kecil, menatap foto Chanyeol di ponselnya sambil memeluk erat baju terakhir yang Chanyeol pakai sebelum pria itu meninggalkan rumah mereka kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu.

Hah!

Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya, nasehat yang diberikan Seo Kyung memang benar adanya.

Tak seharusnya mereka saling menjauh, kalau kenyataannya, berada jauh dari Chanyeol sangat menyiksanya.

Dia juga sudah bertanya pada hati kecilnya dan hati kecilnya terus menjerit, dia harus pulang. Kembali pada suaminya, saling membantu menyembuhkan luka hati mereka.

 _ **To : Dearest Hubby**_

 _ **Oppa! Bisakah oppa menjemputku di Busan?**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun saat sinar matahari menempa wajahnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar terang dari bola lampu terbesar di dunia itu. Semalaman dia tertidur di sini? Batinnya.

Setelah menggeliat, dia berdiri lalu kembali masuk ke dalam lift dan turun ke kamarnya.

Nafasnya terbuang pelan, saat keluar lift dan dia disambut dengan foto besar yang si gantung di dinding kamar itu. Bukan foto pernikahan mereka. Tapi foto yang diambil Baekhyun saat mereka melihat konser _boyband_ kesayangan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu di Jepang. Di foto itu Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan senyum super bahagianya.

Hah!

Rasanya ingin sekali kembali membawa istrinya itu menikmati lautan merah fans TVXQ.

"Sebentar lagi TVXQ _comeback_ Bee. Aku ingin melihat senyum bahagiamu lagi, di antara lautan merah itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum sendu. Sebelum pergi mandi, dia membuka tasnya, memeriksa ponselnya.

Dan Chanyeol hampir berhenti bernafas saat melihat nama istrinya menjadi salah satu yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **From : Dearest wifey**_

 _ **Oppa! Bisakah oppa menjemputku di Busan?**_

Senyum Chanyeol melebar seketika. Akhirnya, setelah tersiksa beberapa hari, istrinya menghubunginya.

' _Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku berjanji akan semakin rajin berdoa padaMu dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakan dia yang Kau ciptakan untukku.'_

 _ **To : Dearest Wifey**_

 _ **Tentu saja, aku akan menjemput Bee. Tunggu aku ya...**_

 _ **Saranghae 3**_

 _ **From : Dearest wifey**_

 _ **Nado saranghae 3**_

 _ **Jangan tergesa-gesa, aku akan menunggu oppa, kapanpun oppa sampai. Hati-hati di jalan oppa.**_

Chanyeol melonjak girang. Inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dari Baekhyun. Istrinya itu... Hah!

Secepat kilat Chanyeol melesat ke kamar mandi. Kalau biasanya dia butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mandi, saat ini dia hanya perlu sepuluh menit.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia bahagia pagi ini, bahagia. Dan semoga ini awal dari kebahagiaan-kebahagiaannya yang lain.

Sambil berganti pakaian, Chanyeol menghubungi Kai. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja, membiarkannya disana dengan memasang mode _speaker active._

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

"Kai-ah! Hari ini aku tidak ke kantor. Tol..."

" _ **Wae? Kau sakit hyung?"**_

"Tidak. Aku harus ke Busan."

" _ **Ada urusan apa? Kau naik apa kesana?"**_

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian cerewet sekali padaku. Aku naik mobil."

" _ **Andwae! Kau tak boleh naik mobil sendiri hyung dan kami cerewet karena kami memiliki alasan. Kau akan kembali berakhir di rumah sakit kalau kau menyetir sendiri. Tunggu disana, aku akan menjemputmu."**_

"Tapi..."

" _ **Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Diam disana, tunggu aku!"**_

"Huft!" Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Sebegitu mengkhawatirkankah keadaannya, sampai-sampai Kai bersikap _over_ seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah Baekhyunie. Aku ikut senang, pada akhirnya, kau memilih kembali dan memperbaiki semuanya dengan dia."

Seo Kyung tersenyum tulus mendengar kabar bahagia dari Baekhyun.

Perempuan itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Setelah ini, jangan lagi keluar dari rumah, apapun masalah yang kalian hadapi. Kau harus bahagia Baekhyunie."

" _Gomapta eonni._ Terimakasih untuk waktunya, untuk semua nasehat-nasehatnya. Sekali waktu, datanglah ke Seoul, _eonni_."

Seo Kyung membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau hamil lagi dan melahirkan, aku pasti datang ke Seoul."

" _Yaksok"_

Seo Kyung mengangguk tegas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Waktu sudah sangat lama berganti Baekhyunie, sudah waktunya bagiku memaafkan keadaan yang membuatku seperti saat ini. Demi kau. Aku begitu mudah menasehatimu untuk memaafkan, sementara aku sendiri masih berjuang memaafkan. Melihatmu, aku berpikir, kalau kau saja bisa kenapa aku tidak?"

Baekhyun terharu mendengar ucapan Seo Kyung. Wanita cantik berkulit putih itu kemudian memeluk Seo Kyung.

"Pada akhirnya, aku menyadari satu hal _eonni._ Dia adalah rumahku, tempatku pulang setelah lelah berjalan. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu _eonni._ "

" _Gomapta_ Baekhyunie."

Keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan. Kebahagiaan adalah janji yang diberikan Tuhan setelah ujian datang.

Semoga ini awal Indah dari lanjutan perjalanan cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Kau bisa lebih cepat tidak? Kalau tahu kau akan menyetir sepelan ini, lebih baik aku naik mobil sendiri!"

"Delapan puluh kilometer per jam, kau pikir ini lambat. Ini sudah cepat _hyung_!"

"Tambah lagi!"

"Kau ingin kita mati bersama-sama. _Shirreo!"_

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun mendengus pelan mendengar perdebatan yang tak ada habisnya sejak penjemputan Chanyeol di rumahnya, sampai dua jam setelah mereka meninggalkan Seoul.

Chanyeol yang tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun, ingin Kai menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Sedangkan Kai lebih mementingkan keselamatan mereka semua, terlebih ada Luhan yang sedang hamil besar ikut bersama rombongan. Dia tak akan mengambil resiko di gantung Sehun kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan.

Bagaimana ceritanya mereka semua bisa ikut?

Mulut ember Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau dia akan mengantar Chanyeol ke Busan. Otak cerdas Kyunsoo mengatakan Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan penting pergi kesana, karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai di Busan, jadi jelas tak mungkin kalau itu untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Setelah di desak, Chanyeol akhirnya mengaku kalau dia akan menjemput Baekhyun di Busan.

Kyungsoo yang daftar pertama kali untuk ikut. Lalu kemudian menyusul Sehun, setelah dia menerima pesan permintaan ijin ketiga orang itu untuk tak masuk kerja. Kyungsoo dengan polosnya mengatakan alasan mereka pergi ke Busan. Dan Luhan, meski sudah dilarang, dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Menangis. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Luhan juga diajak dalam acara penjemputan itu.

"Hah!" Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Kenapa urusan pribadinya menjadi urusan umum sekarang?

"Tenanglah _hyung._ Kita pasti sampai Busan." Komentar Sehun yang langsung di hadiahi Chanyeol dengan pelototan tajam.

"Bayi yang baru lahir juga tahu kita pasti sampai Busan Oh Sehun. Kau tak lihat jalur yang kita ambil dari tadi memang jalur menuju Busan. Yang membuat jengah, kenapa mobil ini terasa penuh dan jalannya sangat lambat?" sungut Chanyeol sambil melirik Kai.

"Kau tak bisa membaca pesan Baekhyun-ssi ya _hyung._ Harus hati-hati." Sahut Kai yang memang di tunjukkan langsung pesan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menendang kesal body dalam mobil Kai.

"Ingatkan aku untuk meminta ganti rugi nanti _hyung._ "

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"Dia belum sampai? Pesannya sudah dibalas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas. Hampir lima jam berlalu dari saat Chanyeol mengirimi pesan bahwa dia sudah berangkat ke Busan. Namun sepertinya, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau suaminya itu datang.

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyunie." Seo Kyung menepuk pelan lengan Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah lebih dari yang aku perkirakan _eonni_. Seharusnya dia sudah tiba disini."

"Mungkin dia lelah, jadi..."

 _ **Ciiiiiiittttt ...**_

Suara decit ban beradu dengan aspal mengejutkan Baekhyun dan Seo Kyung. Baekhyun menatap Seo Kyung sejenak sebelum berlari keluar dari rumah perempuan itu.

Sementara itu

"Ya _hyung_! Bisa tidak kalau memberitahunya tidak mendadak. Ini bawa perempuan hamil lho, kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?" pekik Kai kesal.

Chanyeol acuh, dia membuka ponselnya, kembali memastikan alamat yang diberikan Baekhyun. Benar, rumah bercat putih di sisi kirinya itu adalah rumah yang alamatnya di berikan Baekhyun untuknya.

Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang masih melayangkan protes, Chanyeol turun dari mobil itu.

Dari pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi, Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas rumah itu.

Tak berapa lama, saat dia melangkah mendekati pintu pagar, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di teras rumah itu.

Tahu yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini?

Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin, saking taj percayanya karena pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lagi untuknya.

Mereka saling berpandangan di jarak yang lumayan jauh itu lalu saling tersenyum sebelum kemudian Baekhyun berlari menyongsong Chanyeol.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Baekhyun menubruk begitu saja tubuh tinggi itu. Tak memperdulikan suaminya yang bahkan harus mundur beberapa langkah karena tindakannya.

Hah!

Rasanya begitu melegakan, akhirnya dia bisa memeluk tubuh tinggi besar itu.

" _Bogoshippo oppa. Neomu bogoshippo."_

" _Nado."_ Balas Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang sangat di kaguminya itu.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Baru kemarin dia menangis, berjalan gontai tanpa semangat, lalu hari ini, Tuhan mengubah segalanya menjadi sangat Indah. Istrinya, yang sempat hanya diam saat dipeluknya, kini membalas pelukannya.

' _Terimakasih atas segalanya Tuhan.'_

Kebahagiaan tak hanya dirasakan pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi juga Seo Kyung yang melihat pemandangan itu dari teras rumahnya dengan senyum lebar.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi dia pinggir jalan di depan rumah Seo Kyung. Kyungsoo menangis haru melihat pemandangan itu, sama halnya seperti Luhan. Perempuan yang sedang hamil itu memeluk Sehun erat, airmatanya tak berhenti menetes, melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lagi karena Chanyeol.

Kini dia yakin, alasan kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri yang baru bertemu setelah lima hari terpisah itu, kini terlihat tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, menyusuri pantai, menikmati semilir angin laut yang mengibaskan rambut Baekhyun.

Tak ada pembicaraan, mereka hanya berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan, dengan sesekali saling menatap lalu kemudian akan saling tersenyum. Tingkah mereka, seperti orang yang baru pertama berkencan.

"Kita duduk disana?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada satu sudut pantai yang terlihat cukup sepi. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol kemudian menghela Baekhyun hingga ke tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. Kemudian dia melepas sweaternya, lalu meletakkannya di atas pasir, setelah itu, pria itu mempersilahkan istrinya duduk disana.

Baekhyun duduk dan di susul Chanyeol kemudian.

Chanyeol duduk dengan menyelonjorkan kakinya, kedua tangannya menekan pasir di belakang badannya. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Saat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan hembusan angin menampar wajahnya, tatapan Chanyeol terpaku pada wajah cantik istrinya.

Dia masih belum percaya hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Belum genap satu minggu, tapi Baekhyun sudah mengambil keputusan besar untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka, sedangkan dia... Butuh waktu yang sangat lama, hanya untuk meyakini perasaan istrinya terhadapnya.

Hah!

Betapa dia beruntung mendapatkan perempuan disampingnya ini.

 _ **Chup!**_

Baekhyun membuka matanya karena terkejut dengan kecupan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol di atas pipinya. Mata sipitnya menatap suaminya itu tak mengerti.

" _Gomapta._ Untuk cinta, kasih sayang serta segala pengertianmu Bee. Mereka yang melihat kita mengatakan, kau beruntung mendapatkanku. Tapi bagiku, aku yang beruntung mendapatkanmu Bee."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah lembut terhadap suaminya. Senyumnya terkembang dengan sangat lebar.

"Ijikan aku meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi diantara kita Bee. Aku yang terlalu egois dengan perasaanku, aku yang merasa paling terluka karena perasaanku, sampai aku tak bisa melihat perjuanganmu untuk menunjukkan semua cintamu padaku. Aku menyesal pernah meragukanmu sayang."

Chanyeol membelau lembut pipi Baekhyun, senyumnya terlukis bahagia. Detik berikutnya, dia mencondongkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya dapat dengan mudah menyentuh bibir istrinya.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, rasanya sama seperti ketika dia pertama kali menyentuh bibir istrinya itu.

' _Tuhan! Dengar janjiku, wanita yang saat ini ada dihadapanku, dia adalah satu-satunya yang akan menjadi cintaku. Berkati kami berdua menuju bahagia dalam takdirMu. Amin.'_

.

.

.

" _Gomapta_ sudah menampungku empat hari terakhir ini _eonni_. Aku pasti menganggu istirahatmu, menganggu waktumu yang seharusnya bisa kau pakai untuk menulis."

Seo Kyung tersenyum, sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Dari semua editor yang pernah ku temui, hanya kau yang meluluhkan hatiku Baekhyunie, melihatmu saat ini, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku memaafkan diriku atas salah yang ku lakukan dulu. Aku senang kau datang dan tinggal disini, meski harus ikut sesak setiap kali melihatmu menangis. Semoga kalian bahagia selalu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu memeluk Seo Kyung.

" _Eonni_ juga harus bahagia." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Balas Seo Kyung.

Baekhyun melepas enggan pelukan Seo Kyung. Menyenangkan tinggal disini, tapi di Seoul dia punya keluarga yang mencintainya dan mengharap kepulangannya, keluarga kecilnya. Dia dan Chanyeol serta anak-anak mereka nanti. Baekhyun memiliki mimpi baru untuk keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, sudah bersedia direpotkan dia, Seo Kyung-ssi." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan.

"Sama-sama Chanyeol-ssi."

"Aku kembali Seoul _eonni_."

" _Nde._ Hati-hati."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkuk sopan, mereka kemudian melangkah masuk ke gerbong kereta, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Seo Kyung.

"Aku menyayangimu _eonni!_ " seru Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke gerbong.

" _Nado_!" balas Seo Kyung.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke Seoul hari ini juga. Meski Seo Kyung membolehkannya menginap semalam di rumahnya, Chanyeol menolaknya. Dia ingin pulang dan menunjukkan rumah yang dibangunnya pada sang istri.

Kenapa naik kereta?

Dia kapok di sopiri Kai. Lagi pula, mobil Kai tak akan cukup kalau Baekhyun ikut serta di dalamnya. Akhirnya, dia putuskan naik kereta saja. Lebih nyaman dan juga cepat. Selain itu, dia ingin menikmati waktu dengan berdua saja dengan istrinya.

"Di Seoul nanti, aku memiliki kejutan untukmu sayang." Ujar Chanyeol lirih.

" _Jinja? Mwoya?"_ mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu.

"Rahasia."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku mengatakan sekarang, itu namanya bukan kejutan sayang. Tidurlah! Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita tiba di Seoul nanti." Chanyeol menjepit gemas hidung istrinya. Kemudian dengan gemas di kecupnya singkat bibir istrinya itu. Ah! Betapa dia mencintai Baekhyun, dia bahagia bahkan dengan hanya melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Perlahan matanya terpejam, tidak benar-benar tidur.

' _Untuk bimbingan yang Kau berikan padaku melalui tangan-tangan orang baik, Terima Kasih Tuhan.'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di Seoul hampir tengah malam. Mereka kini sudah berada di taksi, menuju alamat yang diberikan Chanyeol pada sopir taksi tadi.

" _Oppa_ kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, karena jalur yang diambil sopir taksi itu, berlawanan arah dengan letak apartemennya.

"Tempat kejutan untukmu berada." Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku deg-degan? Apakah kejutannya besar? Luhan tahu? _Appa, eomma, eonni_ dan yang lain tahu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol polos. Dia tidak sedang ulang tahun, kenapa Chanyeol memberinya kejutan? Kira-kira apa kejutan yang di siapkan Chanyeol untuknya?

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa memberi jawaban atas rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, sekitar dua puluh menit, taksi itu berhenti di depan bangunan bernomor pagar 61.

Baekhyun menatap asing bangunan di depannya. Dia tak pernah menyusuri Seoul hingga ke daerah ini.

" _Oppa!"_

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Chanyeol sembari membuka pintu pagar, dia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga ada ruang bagi Baekhyun untuk melewatinya.

" _Oppa_ ini rumah siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan ragu dia memasuki halaman rumah itu. Suasananya sedikit temaram karena yang menyala hanya lampu taman.

 _ **Grep**_

"Rumah kita." Bisik Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Wanita cantik itu terpana, seketika dia memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Tatapan tak pecaya di lemparnya untuk sang suami.

"Aku menyiapkan ini sudah lama. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Aku punya mimpi membawamu pulang kesini, kita bahagia disini, bersama keluarga kecil kita. Kau, aku dan anak-anak kita nanti."

Baekhyun terharu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dari suaminya, tatapannya beralih pada bangunan berlantai dua di depannya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Ini indah sayang." Ujarnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Belum sepenuhnya selesai, masih banyak yang harus di benahi. Tapi ini bisa ditinggali. Mau masuk?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, lalu tangannya meraih tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu rumah. Ruangan bawah masih terlihat kosong.

"Kau bisa mengisinya sesuai dengan seleramu Bee." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan setiap ruangan di lantai bawah itu.

" _Jinja_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Kita ke lantai dua, aku akan menunjukkan kamar yang akan membuatmu selalu dekat dengan idolamu." Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan istrinya untuk ikut dengannya menaiki tangga.

"Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia terus menarik Baekhyun hingga di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Bukalah!"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun membuka pintu itu. Mulutnya menganga saat melihat isi di dalam kamar itu.

Ruangan itu memiliki penerangan berwarna merah, isinya... Di penuhi dengan poster berbagai ukuran serta berbagai pernak pernik lain idol kesayangannya, TVXQ.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

" _Oppa_ ini..."

" _Bigeast room._ "

Baekhyun melonjak bahagia. Dengan semangat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ini salah satu dari mimpi masa kecilnya, memiliki kamar khusus untuk meletakkan pernak pernik dari idolanya.

" _Gomawo oppa."_

" _Joahae?"_

" _Neomu joahae."_ Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tetap di ruangan ini atau mau ku tunjukkan ruangan lain, yang aku yakin kau pasti juga sangat menyukainya."

Baekhyun menatap ruangan merah itu, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Dan memilih ikut Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap ruangan di lantai dua itu.

"Ini kamar kita sayang!" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Baekhyun masuk dengan diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Mata Baekhyun menyapu setiap sudut ruangan yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari luas kamarnya di apartemen.

"Kenapa foto ini yang di pasang? Kenapa bukan foto pernikahan kita, _oppa_?"

"Di foto pernikahan kita, ekspresimu sangat datar sayang. Ehm... Aku suka ekpresi wajahmu di foto itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat bahagia di foto itu."

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, dengan manja dia memeluk pinggang suaminya. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak menatap suamninya itu.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Malam itu aku ada di tengah lautan merah kebanggaanku untuk pertama kalinya, melihat penampilan dua pria yang ku kagumi secara langsung, dan saat itu, aku disana bersama seorang pria yang sangat ku cintai."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia merasa sedang di rayu oleh istrinya ini.

 _ **Chup**_

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap tersenyum seperti itu sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Ini kejutan terakhirnya." Chanyeol kembali menggandeng Baekhyun, masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke atap.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol melangkah keluar lebih dulu, lalu mencari saklar dan menekan. Dalam sekejap, tempat itu terlihat Indah dengan lampu kerlap kerlip yang menyala.

Baekhyun kembali di buat takjub dengan pemandangan ini.

"Saat kita di kedai es krim, aku melihatmu begitu menikmati pemandangan Seoul di malam hari dari ketinggian. Dari kita bisa melihat Seoul yang begitu indah di malam hari."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Yang dialaminya saat ini, sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Kejutan! Iya! Semua ini, rumah dan isinya ini benar-benar kejutan yang membuatnya terkejut bahagia.

"Aku tak tahu dengan cara apa aku harus membalas semua yang kau berikan untukku _oppa_. Ini indah, sangat indah. _Gomawo._ "

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu sayang. Terimakasih atas cinta dan pengorbananmu sayang."

Chanyeol mencium dalam bibir istrinya.

"Dan... Lihatlah di sudut sana!" ujar Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke sudut lain atap itu. Dimana disana ada sebuah bangunan semi permanen dari bahan papan kayu yang di bentuk menyerupai sebuah tenda besar.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke tempat itu, lalu menyalakan lampunya.

"Woah!" pekik Baekhyun tak tertahan.

Benar ruangan itu tak luas. Tapi menurutnya sangat indah. Lampu ruangan itu remang-remang, suasana yang tercipta begitu romantis. Di dalam ruangan itu ada kasur lipat, kemudian ada kulkas kecil dan juga lemari kecil. Di bandingakn dengan tenda yang dipakai untuk berkemah, tempat ini jauh lebih baik.

"Dari sini, kita bisa tidur sambil melihat bintang." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada sang suami, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau mau tidur disini? Atau di bawah?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Disini!" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Baiklah!"

Chanyeol membuka kasur lipat dan menggelarnya di lantai. Dia mengambil bantal dan selimut dari lemari.

Setelah semua siap, Baekhyun duduk di atasnya. Benar kata Chanyeol, dari posisi duduknya sekarang, yang langsung menghadap keluar, dia bisa melihat bintang di langit malam kota Seoul.

Chanyeol menjajari Baekhyun.

"Kejutannya benar-benar luar biasa _oppa."_

"Ehm. Tadinya aku berencana menjadikan rumah ini kejutan ulang tahunmu. Tapi... Saat itu, tempat ini belum selesai."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

" _Oppa_ yang mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"Tidak benar-benar sendiri. Ada beberapa orang yang kulibatkan, tapi bukan dari kantorku."

" _Gomawo oppa_." Ujar tulus Baekhyun dengan disertai satu buah senyuman.

"Ehm."

Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, lalu mereka saling berciuman. Di awali dengan sangat pelan, lalu seiring berjalannya jarum jam, ciuman itu meningkat semakin panas dan menuntut.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang istrinya, kemudian menariknya agar semakin dekat, lalu dengan rakus dia mulai melumat lembut bibir tipis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Eeuuhhhmmm." Desah halus Baekhyun yang semakin membuat Chanyeol bernafsi untuk mencium bibir itu.

Tangan besar Chanyeol tak hanya tinggal di pinggang, tapi sudah naik turun, mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun dari balik baju yang di pakai istrinya tersebut.

" _Oppahhhh!"_ desah Baekhyun tak tahan disela lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Kedua tangannya meremat kuat kaos Chanyeol.

Suaminya sepertinya tak begitu ambil pusing dengan desahan dan rematannya pada kaos itu.

" _I want you Bee."_ Ijin Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya yang semakin terdengar sexy.

" _I'm your."_ Balas Baekhyun.

Wanita itu pasrah ketika suaminya merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat. Tangan besarnya yang bebas membelai lembut pipi istri cantiknya itu, lalu turun menyusuri kancing baju Baekhyun. Gerakannya begitu pelan saat membebaskan satu persatu kancing itu dari lubangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee." Bisik Chanyeol sembari mengecup tulang selangka Baekhyun. Tangannya yang dibawah, dengan nakal menyibak baju istrinya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimuhhh... _Oppahhhhh_ mmm!" Baekhyun tersentak dan reflek meremat alas tidurnya, saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meremas lembut dadanya.

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku. Ijinkan aku membahagiakanmu sayang."

Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara bahagia dan nafsu yang terus membumbung tinggi bercampur jadi satu.

Sepertinya, malam ini, pasangan suami-istri yang baru berbaikan tadi siang itu tak bisa tidur cepat.

Chanyeol sudah terlalu merindukan istrinya yang menjerit nikmat di bawah tubuhnya. Sehingga dia tak menunggu besok atau lusa untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

Kerinduan itu terbalas oleh Baekhyun, yang sepertinya juga sangat ingin menikmati gerakan keluar masuk bagian selatan tubuh suaminya pada miliknya.

Malam ini keduanya melepas rindu dengan cara paling romantis. _Making love._

"Aaaaaahhhhh... _Oppa_ hhhhh!

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas Cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Saya mungkin tak bisa membalas satu persatu jejak Cinta kalian, tapi semua jejak yang kalian tinggalkan saya baca. Saya senang dan tersenyum, hingga semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini muncul lagi dan lagi.**_

 _ **Oh ya!**_

 _ **Saya mau bikin rules untuk saya sendiri, jadi cerita2 yang saya tulis akan di post bergantian ya, dua atau tiga hari bahkan mungkin lebih.**_

 _ **Penulis masih cukup mengalami kesulitan karena harus ngetik dan edit di ponsel, biasanya di laptop soalnya. Karena laptop masih di pinjam teman, mohon bersabar untuk yang selalu menunggu. #Bow**_

 _ **Ada yg terkecoh dengan tulisan END di tengah2? Kesel gak? Maaf ya...**_

 _ **Saya happy mereka rujuk. Happy lagi pas nulis bagian Baekhyun diberi hadiah khusus, sebuah kamar untuk fangirlingan... Pengen juga kan?**_

 _ **Kejutannya manis 'kan?**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menikmati part demi part di chapter ini, dari yang awal nyesek sampai senyum2 sendiri dan panas dengan sendirinya... (Penulis suka baper dengan tulisannya)**_

 _ **Ada yg sudah punya pacar disini? Bagaimana tanggapan pacar kalian dengan kesukaan kalian terhadap kpop? (Penulis kepo)**_

 _ **Kalau saya...**_

 _ **Dia yg terbaik pokoknya, yang menerima saya dengan kecintaan saya pada apa2 yang berbau Korea. Bahkan di toko buku, dengan polosnya ngasih kamus bahasa korea sambil bilang 'Nih kesukaan kamu.' #ahahahahhaha #Curcol**_

 _ **Big Love for You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Last Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Chapter ini mengandun NC yang sama sekali tidak HOT.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sapporo Dome, 08.10pm**_

Genap tiga bulan setelah badai yang menghantam biduk rumah tangga kami, aku kembali membawanya berada di lautan merah kebanggaannya ini.

Tebakanku tak salah, dia terlihat antusias mengikuti setiap lagu yang sedang di nyanyikan dua pria yang menjadi idolanya itu. Sama seperti sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat untuk pertama kalinya aku mewujudkan keinginannya untuk melihat konser _boyband_ yang disukainya ini.

BYUN BAEKHYUN.

Aku tak tahu kapan pastinya hal ini terjadi, aku begitu menggilainya. Wanita ini tak hanya cantik menurutku, tapi juga sangat indah. Berlebihankah kalau aku menyebutnya _Aprodithe_ ku?

Setiap kali menatapnya, entah saat itu dia sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya atau saat dia hanya sedang diam menatap layar televisi, rasa sesalku kadang datang dengan sendirinya.

Betapa kurasakan, empat bulan yang lalu aku telah begitu kejam memperlakukannya. Menuduhnya dengan tuduhan yang tak berdasar, juga mengatakan kata yang seharusnya tak keluar dari mulutku. Bahkan aku menyiksa batinnya dengan meninggalkanya seorang diri.

Dia, wanita kuatku. Yang satu bulan lebih sanggup menahan sesak dan sakit dihatinya hanya dengan satu keyakinan, kami pasti bisa bersama-sama lagi.

Dia benar, kami kembali bersama setelah itu, namun semua yang terjadi saat itu, harus ku bayar mahal dengan kehilangan calon anggota baru di keluarga kami. Untuk mengatasi masalah ini pun, aku hanya mampu berkubang dalam sesal, sedangkan dia berjuang mati-matian untuk memaafkan kebodohan suaminya ini.

Aku sangat mencintaimu sayangku.

Byun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali bahkan hanya dengan melihat tawanya.

" _Oppa_ ini keren!" teriaknya, dia menatapku dengan seluruh perasaan cintanya, tatapan yang sangat ku sukai.

"Kau senang?" tanyaku yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan senang.

Aku tersenyum tipis, dia saat ini sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, tapi dengan tingkahnya yang kadang mirip Yeri kalau sedang merajuk, itu membuatku sangat gemas padanya. Malaikat mungilku yang tak memiliki sayap ini.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, lalu mengusap lembut kepalanya. Kalian tahu bagaimana reaksinya, dia menatapku lagi, lalu meragkul pinggangku dan memamerkan senyum tipisnya lagi.

Aku mencintainya.

 _ **Chanyeol POV END**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali melonjak kegirangan sesaat setelah menatap sang suami yang tadi sempat membelai lembut kepalanya.

Malam ini, dia sangat bahagia sekali. Chanyeol membawanya kembali ke Jepang. Melihat konser dari _Boyband_ idolanya. Kenapa Jepang? Padahal beberapa waktu lalu dua pria tampan itu juga menggelar konser yang sama di Seoul. Karena ketika berada di antara lautan merah di Jepang ini, rasanya berbeda, itu alasan Baekhyun saat di tanya Chanyeol ingin melihat mereka di Seoul atau di Jepang. Alasan yang dia buat sendiri sepertinya, karena menurut Chanyeol, seharusnya sama saja bukan. Pun demikian pria itu tetap menuruti keinginannya itu. Dan kebahagiaan malam ini, dia bagi dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya yang ikut serta kali ini.

Senyumnya tak lepas sejak acara ini dimulai, sesekali dia menatap Sooyoung, yang bergerak tak kalah antusias dengannya. Lalu menatap suaminya, yang ketika dia tersenyum, pria tinggi yang sangat di cintainya itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian dia beralih pada Siwon, kakak iparnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahnya dan kakaknya.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan sikap Siwon, yang penting, malam ini dia bahagia, dan dia membagi semua kebahagiaan itu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau tahu, selama hampir sembilan tahun aku menikahi Sooyoung, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya agar tak kembali menjadi gila karena dua orang tadi, bahkan aku harus menututp mata setiap kali dia berusaha membuka percakapan tentang _boyband_ itu. Tapi malam ini, kau membuatnya kembali ke dunia itu, dengan sangat mudah. Kau...hah!" Siwon berkata gemas pada adik iparnya itu. Sepanjang jalannya konser, dia sudah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak menarik Sooyoung keluar dari arena itu. Bukan tak suka, hanya saja, Sooyoung bisa lupa segalanya kalau sudah berada di dunianya itu.

Buktinya, lihatlah saat ini. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel dengan Baekhyun dan Sooyoung yang berjalan di depan, saling menceritakan keseruan jalannya konser itu, sedang dia dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dari belakang, memperhatikan istri mereka yang sedang asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Aku tak ingin di protes lagi, _hyung._ Beberapa waktu lalu, saat aku mengajak Baekhyun melihat dua pria itu, Sooyoung _nunna_ melayangkan protesnya dan sempat marah juga. Lagi pula, apa salahnya memberi kebahagian untuk istri sendiri?"

"Tidak salah. Lihatlah mereka, padahal nontonnya sama-sama, berdiri juga bersisihan tapi masih saja ada yang mereka ceritakan. Mereka lupa sepertinya kalau suaminya ini ada disini."

"Biarkan saja _hyung,_ biarkan mereka saling bercerita di sepanjang jalan yang kita lalui menuju hotel ini, karena kalau sudah masuk ke kamar hotel, ceritanya akan berubah bukan?"

Siwon melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh arti. Siwon pria dewasa yang mengerti sekali akan kalimat tersirat yang baru di lontarkan Chanyeol. Priayang sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol itu, tersenyum pula pada iparnya itu.

"Kau benar. Kita sudah memberi kesenangan pada mereka, di kamar nanti, waktunya mereka memberi kesenangan pada kita. Ehm... hitung-hitung bulan madu." Siwon menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Setuju."

Keduanya tertawa nyaring, bahkan Baekhyun dan Sooyoung sempat menoleh pada dua pria itu.

"Ehm... Chanyeol-ah!" Siwon merangkul pundak Chanyeol. "Kau memakai gaya apa bila sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan istrimu."

"Gaya apa? Ehm... biasa saja _hyung._ Yang jelas aku lebih banyak menyerangnya."

"Haaahh,,,, dia tak pernah diatasmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku sering mendengar istilah itu, tapi belum pernah mempraktekannya."

"Malam ini, cobalah. Kau akan merasakan sensasi lain, aku berani bertaruh, kalau malam ini kau berhasil membuatnya mendesah liar diatasmu, maka lain waktu dia akan meminta hal itu lagi. Pada posisi itu, bukan hanya kita yang dibuat melayang, tapi juga pasangan kita. Rasanya jauh lebih luar biasa dari yang biasa kalian lakukan. Percaya padaku."

" _Jinja?"_ Chanyeol menatap Siwon memastikan. Siwon mengangguk tegas.

"Kau harus mencobanya untuk tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Baiklah. Malam in...oh!" Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Dua wanita beda usia itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan melempar tatapan curiganya. "Kenapa melihat kami seperti itu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau ajarkan padanya, Choi Siwon-ssi?" Sooyoung menatap suaminya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Siwon tersenyum tampan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Kemudian dia merangkul Sooyoung dan membawanya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Mengajarkan satu hal yang sering kita lakukan untuk meraih kenikmatan."

" _Mwoya?"_

"Sudahlah! Ayok! Aku jadi tak sabar melakukannya denganmu."

"Ya Choi Siwon!"

Baekhyun menatap kepergian kakak dan kakak iparnya dengan tatapan heran, kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada suaminya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bahas tadi, sepertinya seru?"

"Membahas tentang melihat konser TVXQ lagi nanti."

Baekhyun menyambut antusias jawaban Chanyeol. Dengan riang dia merangkul lengan suaminya itu.

" _Jinjja?_ "

"Ehm."

"Apa _oppa_ berencana mengagendakan ini setiap tahun?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sorot matanya terlihat terang, seterang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dia atas langit kota Sapporo malam ini.

"Eoh. Tak hanya di Jepang. Kau boleh memilih tempat yang kau inginkan untuk melihat mereka tampil." Chanyeol menjepit gemas hidung istrinya itu.

"Benarkah? Woooooaaaaahhhh... _gomapta oppa._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Tapi kau tahukan kalau semua itu tak gratis sayang?" Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi istrinya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" _Oppa_ ingin imbalan apa?" tanya Baekhyun sok polos. Lihat apa yang dilakukannya, matanya memang menatap Chanyeol polos, tapi tangannya bergerak nakal di dada bidang suaminya itu.

"Kau. Bergerak di atasku dan kita akan menikmati apa itu surga dunia bersama-sama."

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda dan menjinjitkan kakinya, kemudian berbisik menggoda di depan daun telinga suaminya itu.

"Aku siap kapanpun kau menginginkannya Park Chanyeol-ssi."

.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang di sewa Chanyeol untuk istirahat mereka selama di Sapporo terlihat temaram. Hanya lampu meja yang menyala di kedua sisi ranjang berukuran _king_ itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Pasangan itu tengah memadu kasih. Baekhyun duduk diatas tubuh Chanyeol, dengan keadaan telanjang, tak berbeda jauh dengan suaminya. Mereka tengah menikmati ciuman panas yang sudah terjadi sejak mereka masuk ke kamar hotel ini, lima belas menit yang lalu.

Tautan bibir mereka begitu erat, kadangan Chanyeol menggigit lembut bibir itu dan hal itu pun di balas sama oleh Baekhyun. Tak berhenti sampai di bibir saja, tangan Chanyeol juga bergerak nakal, membelai tubuh telanjang istrinya, mulai dari leher, lalu berhenti di dada, meremas gemas dada Baekhyun yang saat ini, ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran yang pertama Chanyeol pegang dulu. Kemudian, tangan Chanyeol pun berpindah ke bagian intim istrinya, membelainya dengan sangat lembut dan berulang-ulang.

"Eugh!" Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat telunjuk sang suami mencoba masuk ke dalam miliknya.

Tak berbeda jauh, Baekhyun juga tak hany menggunakan bibirnya untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol malam. Perempuan itu juga menggunakan tangannya, mulai dari belaian lembutnya pada punggung sang suami, yang kemudian berpindah ke perut sexy pria itu, lalu berlanjut pada pusat tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas bibirnya, dengan mata nanar dia menatap suaminya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang lembut benda yang sudah berubah ukuran itu, lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Aaaahhh." Desah Chanyeol pelan.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, satu senyuman tersungging di bibir keduanya.

"Aku tak sabar memasukimu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara sexynya.

" _Me too._ "

Chanyeol kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan posisi setengah duduk.

"Aku menunggumu masuk."

Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Dia biasanya berada di bawah, yang biasa dimasuki, yang pasrah mendesah dengan Chanyeol yang bergerak di atasnya. Tapi kali ini, suaminya itu menginginkan dia di atas. Ehm... dia harus bagaimana?

"Kau sudah memegangnya sayang, tinggal menuntunnya masuk."

Entah kenapa, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dada Baekhyun justru berdetak kencang. Di posisinya nanti, apakah dia tak akan kesakitan?

" _Oppa_ tutup mata sekarang!"

" _Wae_?"

"Pokoknya tutup mata saja! Saat aku memasukkan ini, _oppa_ tak boleh melihatnya." Putus Baekhyun yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya. Pokoknya dia tak ingin dilihat Chanyeol saat menuntun milik suaminya itu masuk ke dalam miliknya.

"Ok." Chanyeol menutut matanya. Kedua tangannya berada di paha istri cantiknya itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat pantatnya, lalu dengan pelan mengarahkan milik suaminya ke lubangnya. Perlahan pantatnya mulai di turunkan saat dia merasa milik suaminya sudah berada di bibir lubang yang tepat.

Chanyeol merasakan sensasi yang berbeda, saat miliknya mulai bergesekan dengan dinding dalam milik istrinya. Benar yang dikatakan Siwon, ini luar biasa. Bahkan dia tak sanggup menyembunyikan desahannya saat miliknya benar-benar amblas di dalam istrinya.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Matanya terbuka, diatasnya, dia mendapati Baekhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalnya dengan bibir bawah digigit dan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya menutupi penyatuan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan dengan lembut tangan istrinya dari organ intim mereka yang telah menyatu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Chanyeol dengan malu-malu. Semburat merah muda terlihat samar di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kenapa tadi di tutup? Kau malu?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya langsung merangkul pundak Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus di leher suaminya itu.

"Rasanya sangat luar biasa sayang." Bisiknya lirih. Yang dirasakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga merasakannya, sensasi luar biasa yang tak hanya pada lubangnya tapi juga pada hatinya yang nyaris meledak.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu membelai lembut punggung telanjang istrinya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bergerak Bee."

Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya pada Chanyeol. Lalu dia mencoba untuk bergerak, naik turun dengan tempo lambat.

Tempo itu berubah seketika saat dirasakannya dengan posisi seperti ini dia merasakan nikmat luar biasa. Tubuh berkulit putih bak porselen itu, yang saat ini sudah bermandi peluh, bergerak semakin cepat dan liar.

Chanyeol tak hanya diam, saat bagian bawah tubuhnya dimanjakan istrinya, tangannya juga ikut memanjakan dada istrinya. Keduanya tengah berusaha saling memberikan kenikmatan pada pasangannya.

Baekhyun dengan hentakan naik turunnya yang bertempo semakin cepat dan Chanyeol dengan remasan demi remasan pada dada istrinya.

Jangan di tanya bagaimana suara mereka. Desahan demi desahan meluncur tak terkendali. Keduanya berusaha meraih apa yang di sebut surga dunia oleh sebagian orang.

"Aaaaaaahhhh... _oppa...hhhhhhh!"_ Baekhyun merasaan seluruh tubuhnya menegang, sebelum kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menangkap tubuh istrinya yang ambruk diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu istirahat cepat Bee, karena kenyataannya, aku belum membanjirimu dengan cairanku." Bisik Chanyeol yang diangguki lemah oleh istrinya.

Dan penyatuan mereka pun berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelah itu, yang terdengar jelas hanya desahan yang saling bersahutan dari bibir pasangan itu.

Sapporo malam ini, dilalui dengan sangat indah dan dengan perasaan luar biasa bahagia oleh pasangan ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Drrrrtttt... drrrrtttt... drrrrtttt...**_

Jari lentik Baekhyun meraba meja di sisi ranjangnya, mencari-cari dengan mata tertutup benda yang bergetar mengganggu tidurnya itu. Setelah mendapatkan benda itu, dengan sedikit membuka mata, dia mengintip siapa yang menelponnya.

Nama Luhan tertera di layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip itu.

" _Yeoboseyo!_ "

" _ **Baekkie!"**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya. Suara Luhan terdengar tak biasa. Sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eugh Bee! Suaramu keras sekali sayang." Chanyeol sedikit terusik. Dia menggeliat pelan.

" _ **Sehunie. Dia tak mengijinkanku melihat anakku kalau aku tak mau di nikahinya. Baekkie eottoke?"**_

"Anak? Kau sudah melahirkan? Kapan? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

" _ **Sudah, kemarin sesaat setelah kau mengabarkan bahwa kau selamat tiba di Jepang. Aku tak ingin menganggu kebahagianmu. Hiks... Sehunie tak mengijinkanku melihat baby pagi ini, aku harus bagaimana. Dia mengancamku akan membawa baby pergi kalau aku tak mengiyakan ajakannya untuk menikah. Baekkie..."**_

"Kami akan pulang sekarang. Pria itu kenapa bertindak sebodoh ini. Jangan menangis. Aku akan memukulinya begitu sampai nanti."

Baekhyun melempar begitu saja ponselnya, lalu menyikap selimutnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Tak peduli Chanyeol yang baru membuka matanya dan menatapnya syok. Berani sekali istrinya itu, dalam keadaan telanjang berlari ke kamar mandi.

 _ **Drrrtttt... drrrrtttt...**_

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya.

 _ **From : Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Hyung... dongsaeng kesayanganmu berbuat ulah pagi ini. dia menyandera anaknya sendiri, tak mengijinkan Luhan-ssi melihatnya. Pulanglah! Ucapanku tak didengarnya.**_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya beberapa saat sebelum dia menyadari satu hal. Istrinya pasti mendapatkan telpon dari Luhan tadi, makanya dia tergesa ke kamar mandi.

Hah!

Harapannya untuk tinggal di Jepang paling tidak sampai satu minggu ke depan gagal. Dia harus pulang demi pasangan ajaib itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di salah satu ruang perawatan di rumah sakit bersalin**_.

Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia masih tak percaya Sehun bisa melakukan hal itu. Katakan dia memang egois karena belum ingin mengikat hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan, harusnya Sehun tak menggunakan anak mereka untuk mengancamnya. Bukan apa-apa, bayi mereka baru lahir kemarin, pasti sangat membutuhkannya dan dia juga membutuhkan bayi itu. Dadanya benar-benar sakit karena sejak tadi belum disusukan untuk si kecil.

"Luhanie! _Uljimma._ Kai sedang membujuk Sehun."

"Ini benar-benar sakit Kyungie. Tolong katakan padanya, aku hanya ingin menyusui anakku." Pinta Luhan.

Kalau Sehun mau mendengar tentu akan lebih mudah, tapi kenyataannya, pria itu tak mendengar mereka. Dia hanya ingin jawaban Luhan.

"Aku... katakan padanya aku mau menikah dengannya. Jadi tolong berikan anakku." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah, dia tak ingin mengorbankan anaknya untuk sikap egois kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan. Tak lama, hanya beberapa menit dia sudah kembali dengan buntalan kecil dalam gendongannya. Yang terlihat menggeliat gelisah dengan bibir di cembikkan.

Luhan menerima putranya dengan senyuman. Dengan cekatan dia membuka bajunya, lalu membiarkan putingnya di sesap putranya itu, buah cinta yang dulu sempat tak diinginkannya itu.

Luhan menatap haru kerakusan putranya akan putingnya. Dengan lembut dia memegang jari-jari munggil putranya itu.

" _Mommy_ menyayangimu sayang. _Mommy_ akan melakukan semuanya untuk kebahagiaanmu. _Mommy_ tak akan membiarkanmu terpisah dari _mommy_ lagi sayang." Luhan mengecup singkat jari-jari kecil putranya itu.

"Sayang!" panggil Sehun.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu. Keluar dari sini!"

Sehun hendak memprotes, namun Kai menahannya dan langsung menyeretnya keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan.

Kai membawa Sehun kembali ke lorong tempat mereka tadi duduk.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_ , nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kai menunjuk pintu ruang rawat Luhan, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke ruang rawat itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tinggal di sana. Menatap tajam Sehun yang terlihat frustasi.

"Maksudmu melakukan hal itu apa? Kau mau membunuh anakmu perlahan?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin Luhan mengiyakan ajakannya, tak ada maksud lainnya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, setiap masalah hanya perlu dibicarakan baik-baik dengan cara duduk berdua. Kau sudah melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya, tapi dia tak pernah mengiyakan ajakanku. Aku frustasi _hyung,_ makanya tadi aku melakukan hal itu."

"Kau sudah memikirkan akibat dari perbuatanmu itu?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun lalu duduk di samping sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa Luhan tak ingin menikah denganmu? Kau tahu alasan dia tak percaya akan ikatan itu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baru tahu cerita ini tadi, Baekhyun menceritakan semua tentang Luhan padaku. Dia... tak pernah merasakan indahnya hidup di dalam sebuah keluarga. Dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh ibunya di sebuah panti asuhan di Beijing. Ibunya, hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat yang menyatakan ayah Luhan adalah orang Korea. Di surat itu, ibunya juga menulis bahwa mulai detik itu, Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya. Saat usia Luhan lima belas tahun, berbekal alamat yang di tulis ibunya, dia mencari ayahnya. Dia bertemu dengan ayahnya, tapi pria yang harusnya disebut ayah itu sudah menikah, lalu dengan sangat kejam menjual Luhan pada seorang rentenir. Kau tahu alasan Luhan banyak bermain dengan laki-laki sebelum mengenalmu, karena baginya laki-laki di dunia ini sama, sama seperti ayahnya, yang menganggapnya binatang. Yang Baekhyun katakan padaku, Luhan bukan tak ingin menikah denganmu, tapi dia takut kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan padanya, yaitu menyakitinya. Dia banyak menderita Sehun-ah. Senyum yang selalu diumbarnya adalah caranya menutupi luka dihatinya."

Sehun tak bisa menahan airmatanya mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang Luhan yang tak pernah diketahuinya. Betapa keras hidup yang dilalui kekasih hatinya itu, betapa kejam manusia-manusia yang seharusnya melindunginya namun nyatanya justru menggoreskan luka dalam di hatinya.

"Apa bedanya kau dengan mereka, kalau kau melakukan hal itu Sehun-ah? Kau mencintainya, tapi kau juga melukainya dengan cara memisahkan dia dengan anaknya, apakah itu adil untuknya? Dia berhak untuk merasakan kebahagian Sehun-ah."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu masuk ke ruang rawat Luhan.

Luhan masih menimang bayinya, di dampingi oleh Baekhyun yang dibuat takjub dengan keajaiban ini. bayi mungil itu, mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya, hidungnya lancip dengan bibir mungil.

"Dia begitu tampan Luhanie." Ujar Baekhyun gemas.

 _ **Klek**_

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya, Sehun berdiri disana dengan airmata membasahi kedua pipinya. Pria tinggi itu kemudian mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya erat.

" _Mianhae_ sayang. _Mianhae._ "

"Sehunie." Keluh Luhan. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengangkat bayi Luhan dari gendongan sahabatnya itu, lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan Kai yang juga sudah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Aku bersalah karena sempat meragukan perasaanmu padaku. Bahkan aku bersikap sangat kekanakan dengan menjadikan bayi kita sendiri sandera. _Mian chagiya._ "

Luhan merasakan pundaknya basah oleh airmata Sehun.

" _Gwaenchana._ Aku mengerti alasanmu melakukan hal itu."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan, lalu menatap kekasihnya itu dalam. Di balik iris cokelat itu, dia bisa melihat betapa Luhan sangat mencintainya. Apakah setelah berbagai cobaan hidup yang dialami pujaan hatinya itu, dia masih harus menyiksanya juga? Sehun pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk wanita dihadapannya itu, dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjaga janji itu. Dia akan membahagiakan kekasih hatinya itu, ada atau tidak ada pernikahan diantara mereka. Dia akan menunggu, selama apapun waktu yang Luhan butuhkan untuk menjawab ajakannya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu menjawab iya. Terserah padamu, aku akan menunggu, seberapa lama pun kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawab ajakanku. Aku mencintaimu Xiou Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian**_

" _Congratulation mommy!"_ pekik Baekhyun senang, dia masuk ke ruang tunggu untuk mempelai perempuan dengan menggendong Jaehyun, putra Sehun dan Luhan yang hari ini genap berusia dua bulan.

Senyumnya terkembang lebar ketika dia melihat Luhan dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Langkah Baekhyun diikuti Kyungsoo dan Sooyoung, kakak Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya, si keras kepala ini menikah juga." Komentar Sooyoung. Dia menjajari Luhan lalu memeluk bahu Luhan erat. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan dia layangkan untuk sahabat baik adiknya itu.

" _Eonni_ membuatku malu." Luhan tersipu malu.

"Kau sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri Luhanie. Kau harus bahagia, kau tahu itu."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau si pucat itu membuatmu menangis, kau katakan saja padaku, aku akan datang untuk membuat perhitungan, ya 'kan sayang." Sooyoung mengecup sayang tangan mungil Jaehyun. Bayi dua bulan itu memamerkan senyum kecilnya.

"Benar. Aku akan mendukung _eonni._ Ya 'kan sayangku." Baekhyun mencium gemas perut Jaehyuni. Dari si kecil, terdengar kekehan lirih.

Kyungsoo maju dan menyalami Luhan.

"Selamat Luhanie. Mengenalmu sungguh pengalaman yang luar biasa. Aku selalu mendoakan segala kebaikan dan kebahagiaan untukmu sayangku." Kyungsoo merangkul Luhan dari depan, sama halnya seperti Sooyoung, dia juga mengecup singkat pipi wanita berdarah China itu.

"Ehm... kalian bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Baekhyun yang langsung disetujui Sooyoung dan Kyungsoo. Dua wanita itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Sooyoung dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun duduk memangku Jaehyun menjajari Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan lama, kemudia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga untukmu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia sahabat terbaikku. Maaf tak bisa memberimu apa-apa di hari bahagiamu ini."

Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau sudah memberiku segalanya Baekkie. Cinta dan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana diriku akan berakhir tanpamu dan keluargamu. _Gomapta._ " Luhan menitikkan airmatanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut airmata Luhan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus bahagia. Bersama Sehun dan Jaehyunie tentunya."

"Kau juga. Kau juga harus bahagia dengan Chanyeol _oppa._ Dan... segeralah beri Jaehyun teman main." Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Hai _ladies_!" sapa Chanyeol mengejutkan kedua wanita cantik itu.

"Sudah siap diantar ke altar Luhanie?" Young Won, ayah Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu mendekati Luhan, lalu mengusap sayang rambut Luhan.

" _Gomapta ahjussi."_ Luhan menatap Young Won dengan mata berairnya. Baekhyun menyerahkan Jaehyun pada Chanyeol. Kemudian dia membantu Luhan berdiri.

Sahabatnya itu sudah mengamit lengan ayahnya, sedangkan dia masih di sibukkan dengan gaun bagian belakang milik Luhan yang mengekor hingga tiga meter.

Setelah rapi, Baekhyun baru meminta ayahnya membawa Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk di bawa ke altar menemui Sehun.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, suasana di dalam gereja tampak khidmat. Semua tamu undangan yang hadir tak ada yang bersuara, mereka mendengarkan sumpah suci yang ikrarkan pasangan calon pengantin itu.

Tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kali ini memilih duduk di bangku belakang, dengan Jaehyun yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Baekhyun. Dua orang itu, turut larut dalam kebahagian hari ini.

"Aku senang, pada akhirnya Luhan menjawab ajakan Sehun dengan jawaban Iya." Ujar Baekhyun lirih, matanya nanar menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sama, pada akhirnya dia menikah. Padahal kalau kau tahu Bee, dia dulu pernah mengatakan pada tak akan menikah. Dia mengatakan, kalau dia bersenang-senang tanpa ikatan, kenapa harus ada ikatan? Tapi seiring kedekatan mereka, Sehun banyak berubah. Dia menjadi pribadi yang dewasa dan mulai memikirkan masa depannya. Sehun sudah menyiapkan satu buah rumah untuk Luhan, tak jauh dari rumah kita."

" _Jinja?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya! Aku punya sesuatu untuk _oppa."_

"Apa?"

"Buka saja tasku. Ada amplop putih disana."

Chanyeol membuka tas Baekhyun, lalu mengambil amplop putih yang di maksud istrinya itu. Dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya, apakah dia boleh membukanya?

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol membuka amplop itu, kemudian dengan serius membaca isi amplop itu. Sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _Are you pregnant?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

" _Nde Daddy._ "

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum harunya. Dia tak menyangka Tuhan kembali menjawab doanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian berdua." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Harus. Karena itu kewajiban _oppa._ "

"Ini benar-benar kejutan yang membahagiakan sayang. Kapan kau periksa, kenapa tak mengajakku?"

"Kemarin. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa _oppa,_ kecuali nafsu makanku yang tak bisa ku kontrol. Kemarin aku mengantar Joy ke rumah sakit, iseng-iseng saja datang ke ahli gizi. Ingin ikut program diet, tapi saat pemeriksaa menyeluruh, ahli gizi tak mengijinkanku ikut diet karena ada kemungkinan aku hamil. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke dokter kandungan dan hasilnya memang aku sedang hamil."

Chanyeol merangkul punda istrinya, kemudian tanpa di komando dia mencium bibir Baekhyu, diam sejenak sebelum menyesapnya kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee."

" _Nado saranghae oppa."_

.

.

.

 _ **Empat tahun kemudian**_

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya. Hidungnya dapat mencium aroma kue kering yang baru diangkat dari oven. Pria itu menyingkap selimutnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya di ayun menuruni anak tangga.

Dari anak tangga ini, dia dapat melihat istri dan putri kecilnya tengah berada di dapur. Baekhyun sibuk dengan ovennya, sedangkan Park Jiwon, putri kecilnya yang baru berusia tiga tahun, membantu membuat dapur semakin berantakan.

Pun demikan, Baekhyun tak terlihat marah sama sekali. Melihat putri kecilnya sedang bermain dengan adonan kue kering itu, Baekhyun justru tersenyum bahagia.

Inilah gambaran keluarga yang selalu diimpikan Chanyeol. Ada dia sebagai kepala keluarga, lalu Baekhyun sebagai istrinya dan si kecil Jiwon sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka.

Bahagia!

Bahagia menurut Chanyeol adalah ya seperti pagi ini. Melihat istri dan anaknya tersenyum.

 _ **Grep**_

"Aaa!" Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya, ketika dia masih sibuk dengan loyang dan ovennya.

"Kau mengejutkanku _oppa."_ Ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah? Jiwonie terkejut dengan kehadiran _Daddy_?" masih dengan lengan melingkari pinggang istrinya, Chanyeol bertanya pada sang putri yang mewarisi mata besarnya. Jiwon menggeleng lucu, gadis kecil itu tertawa memamerkan gigi ompongnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau Jiwonie berbohong, kue-kue ini untuk Jaehyunie _oppa_ saja."

" _Andwae!"_ Jiwon menarik kasar beberapa toples yang sudah Baekhyun isi dengan kue kering, kemudian memeluknya.

"Jadi?"

" _Daddy_ menyuluh Jiwonie diam. Dengan begini." Jiwon mempraktekkan cara Chanyeol memintanya dia, saat ayahnya itu tadi mengendap-endap untuk mengagetkan ibunya tadi.

"Berarti?"

" _Daddy_ yang calah."

"Kalau salah harus di..."

"Aaaaa... ya ya Bee!" Chanyeol memekik saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan menggelitiki pinggangnya. Tak ada ampun.

"AHAHAHA... Bee! Ok! Aku bersalah... tapi... auh..."

"Rasakan ini, makanya jangan suka berbohong. Jiwon masih sangat kecil _oppa._ Jangan mengajarkan hal-hal yang buruk." Ujar Baekhyun masih di sertai cubitan di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol.

" _Nde mommy._ "

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat menarik istrinya agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Jiwonie sayang. Bagaimana kalau Jiwonie memberi makan kelinci di halaman belakang?"

Jiwon mendongak menatap ayahnya, kemudian mengangguk antusias. Dengan bantuan lengan ayahnya, gadis kecil itu turun dari meja dapur, kemudian berlari kecil ke halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Aku har..."

 _ **Klik**_

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak lebih dulu mematikan oven. Baekhyun menatap suaminya. Cintanya pada pria itu, masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan bila berada di posisinya saat ini, Baekhyun masih sering merasakan debaran di dalam dadanya.

"Kalian berdua adalah bagian terindah dalam hidupku. Terimakasih untuk segalanya sayang." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, yang selalu berhasil membuat gairah Baekhyun naik.

"Aku juga ingin mengatak hal itu, terimakasih untuk setiap kenangan yang kita lalu bersama. Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Bee."

Mereka kemudian saling berciuman dengan sangat lembut.

' _Tuhan! Terimakasih untuk setiap jawaban atas segala tanyaku. Jaga kami selalu dalam kebahagian, jauhkan keluarga kami dari cobaan di luar kemampuan kami. Aku mencintai mereka Tuhan, bidadari yang kau takdirkan untuk menemani langkahku. Sekali lagi, terimakasih.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SELESAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TAMAT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih untuk setiap jejak cinta yang kalian tinggalkan di cerita ini. terima kasih untuk perhatiannya pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Saya tidak akan membuat Epilog ataupun sequel untuk cerita ini. cerita sudah berakhir bahagia ya. #Bow**_

 _ **Kalau boleh sedikit bercerita, diawal2 mengetik untuk cerita ini, saya sempat hopeless. Responnya yang tak seperti Be With You, membuat saya sempat berpikir untuk menghapus cerita ini, tapi kemudian saya berpikir, selera orang berbeda dalam menikmati sesuatu bukan, jadi kalau respon diawal kurang bagus, itu hanya masalah waktu.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, untuk semua yang sudah menjadi bagian dari cerita ini, entah itu yang sempat meninggalkan jejak atau yang hanya sekedar melihat saja, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. # Bow**_

 _ **Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur semuanya.**_

 _ **Oh ya? Ada yang mengatakan, thor coba bikin cerita tentang HunHan Couple, saya sudah berusaha,dengan menjadikan mereka cast utama, namun hasilnya tak sebaik saat saya membuat cerita dengan cast utama ChanBaek. MIAN.**_

 _ **BIG LOVE FOR YOU GUYS 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
